


Después de ti

by MyloShinobu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, IronStrange, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multiverse, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sexual Content, Starkquill - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Top Steve Rogers, final stony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: -Si seguimos juntos terminaremos matándonosFueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de la boca de Steve antes de que se alejara para siempre. Más de 15 años juntos y solo esas palabras son la única explicación para alejarse de Tony. Pasado un año, Tony comienza a retomar su vida, a convivir con su hijo y encontrar nuevos...amigos. El problema regresa cuando, en un viaje que tuvo en Ámsterdam, vuelve a ver a Steve huyendo. Tras ese incidente descubrió que quizá había algo más en esas palabras. Que tal vez serían un pronóstico de su futuro.Final StonyLista de reproducción: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjCkWH6Xo_pkEwp6cMoqykRwFIVKTUZEB





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fic Stony que he escrito. Lo pongo aquí por comodidad, más que nada :)

El viento silbaba debido a la velocidad en la que caía. Cada vez más rápido...

Era la primera vez que Tony concebía tal desesperación, por más potencia que pusiera, sentía que iba más y más lento. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de desesperación. Su objetivo estaba cada vez más lejos.

El Capitán solo podía ver como pasaban las nubes a gran velocidad... ¿Ese era Tony, cierto? ¿Realmente estaba ahí? La poca energía que le quedaba apenas le permitía abrir los ojos y la velocidad con que su cuerpo caía lo hacía relajarse. Era el fin, lo supo desde siempre. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder explicarle a Tony lo mucho que aún lo seguía amando.

El tiempo de pronto se alentó. Un golpe seco fue lo único que pudo oírse.

-¡¡¡STEVE!!!    


	2. My Sweet Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mención Starkquill

_I really want to see you_

_Really want to be with you..._

_My sweet Lord_

 

_"Tony Stark ha sido visto de nuevo con una nueva conquista. ¿A caso el libertino hombre que conocíamos está de nuevo al acecho? Pues ahora que Steve Rogers se ha convertido en prófugo de la justicia seguramente fue el pretexto perfecto para que Tony Stark volviera a ese camino que pensábamos había dejado atrás. Ni siquiera el Capitán América le puede quitar lo libertino a Tony Stark. Eso nadie se lo quitaría, es como un gen que nació con el mismo Stark. No han pasado ni un año de su separación y ya está en la búsqueda de alguien nuevo. Era de esperarse de alguien como él. Es triste saber que el adorable Peter tendrá que verse con esta carga que sus padres le han dejado. Si, es un chico tan adorable. Por suerte tiene una personalidad parecida a Steve Rogers. Mejor que a Tony Stark."_

 

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza intenso. Aunque sentía nauseas se logró levantar y sentarse en la cama. Mareado trató de recobrar la conciencia. En ese mismo momento escuchó la respiración de alguien a su lado, se sorprendió e inmediatamente volteo. Suspiró decepcionado al comprobar quién era. Empezó a recobrar sus recuerdos de hace unas horas. De nuevo un desconocido más... No. A este chico ya lo había visto antes. Ya habían estado juntos anteriormente, es el chico perdido de la galaxia que se supone había ido para no volver. ¿Por qué estaban de nuevo ahí? ¿No se supone que jamás volvería?

Tony distrajo su pensamiento de aquel chico de cabello dorado que roncaba y parecía tener un sueño pesado. Eran las 3 de la mañana, la misma hora de siempre y el mismo vacío en el pecho. Se levantó al baño, se miró al espejo y se asustó de todos los moretones y mordidas que tenía. ¡Vaya que el tipo era salvaje! ¿Era necesario marcarlo tanto? Suspiró harto y se ducho. Eran las 3:30 am cuando Tony terminaba de arreglarse para irse. Entonces sintió una mirada sobre él, volteo a su compañero de cama. Estaba despierto aunque parecía un zombi.

-Ra-ro-susurró Tony mientras arreglaba su reloj.

-¿Ya te vas, dulzura?- el chico buscaba despabilarse del sueño-. Pensé que estarías listo para otra ronda-sonrió travieso pero semidormido.  _¿Dulzura?_

-Lo siento,  _cariño_ , pero no tengo tiempo que perder aquí. Gracias por el rato, y eso.

-Espera-se levantó de la cama y tomó a Tony de la cintura para abrazarlo, este se sorprendió de la fuerza. Le hizo tener pequeños recuerdos que eliminó de su mente de inmediato-. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre esta vez?

-¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

-Eres la única razón por la que decidí volver a la tierra.

-¿Ese es un especie de alago?

-Realmente me dejaste cautivado-acercó su rostro para olerlo, Tony estaba algo incómodo-. Además dudo que encuentres a alguien más sexy y fuerte que yo-el chico trató de poner un rostro de galán que solo hizo que Tony soltara una risa de burla.

-Claro... ¿Te importaría soltarme? No tengo ganas de estar con un hombre desnudo justo ahora.

-Pero si hace poco tú también estabas así y lo disfrutaste bastante.

-Si, em... el traje lo estás arruinando-. Tony lo alejo con fuerza para recoger su saco.

-¿Y ahora qué te hace tan tímido? ¿Oh, será que quieres escuchar mis aventuras? Te contare una donde tuvimos que quitarle los...

-Las batallas-Tony murmuró recordando la plática previa a la llegada al hotel. Recordaba su entusiasmo, su prepotencia y el dolor de cabeza que todo eso le provocaba-. Si, eh...-interrumpió en seco-. Otro día estaría bien. Ahora tengo que volver y cuidar de mi hijo- _¿por qué diablos diría eso? Daba igual._

-Así que tienes un hijo, ¿eh? Supongo que tu esposo estará lejos y por eso decidiste venir de nuevo a mis brazos-rió orgulloso, Tony estaba comenzando a irritase.

-Sí, eh... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

-Peter Quill pero me puedes decir Star Lord.

-Sí, tú... Quill...Cuill... Lo que sea. Tengo prisa. Así que gracias por el rato pero hasta aquí llego yo.

-Tony Stark, ¿no?

-¿Eh?

-Eres bastante famoso pero no creí que fueras realmente tú. Me contaron sobre ti pero jamás creí que caerías en mis encantos.

Tony se irritó bastante con la prepotencia y estupidez de este hombre. No es como si cayera tan fácil en los brazos de alguien. Todo esto era para pasar el rato. Se colocó su saco y camino hacia la puerta mientras el chico seguía hablando de naves espaciales, guerras y otras cosas que Tony no le dio importancia.

-Sí, bueno... Lord lo que sea... Nos vemos. Fue un gusto-Tony salió, con alivio, de la habitación.

-¿Te veré mañana en la noche?-se asustó al verlo ir- Oye...

Tony salió corriendo apenas escuchando los gritos de Quill, caminó rápidamente a la recepción, pago la habitación y se fue a la salida. Su auto lo esperaba afuera, subió y salió en cuanto pudo de ahí. Estaba totalmente convencido de que caía cada vez más bajo. No sabía cómo lograba que su cuerpo soporte a otro hombre pero así son las cosas. Ahora solo quiere llegar a casa y encontrar a Peter.

Desde que pasó el problema con Steve sintió que no podría seguir y dejó a Peter a un lado pese a que le rogó no irse con su padre. Tony no quería sentirse solo. El auto condujo solo por un rato mientras Tony ponía en orden sus ideas. Si estas "aventuras románticas" las hubiera hecho en otros tiempos, no se sentiría culpable pero ahora tiene un hijo que cuidar y una vida que poner en orden. Ya no podía seguir huyendo con esos romances fugaces de una noche, ya estaba cansado. Su espíritu ya estaba cansado de todo.

Quizá si tomara unas vacaciones con Peter. Aunque él jamás podría tener vacaciones y no sabía si Peter querría siendo que tenía toda la responsabilidad como Spiderman. A veces deseaba no ser él y tener una vida tranquila, pero suponía que su apellido implicaba demasiadas responsabilidades. Solo ya estaba harto.

Al llegar a casa, fue inmediatamente a la habitación de Peter y lo vio dormido, tan pacíficamente. Últimamente lamentaba no tener tiempo para él aunque Peter se la pasaba pegado a él cuando estaba en casa. A veces creía que Peter sentía cierta responsabilidad de protegerlo. Estaba cuidándolo. La separación no había sido fácil para él tampoco, en especial porque le quitaron a Steve. Este se había vuelto prófugo de la justicia estadounidense y no era posible que lo viera. Cuando se reunían solía ser en lugares que Tony desconocía pero que llevaban a Peter lejos de él por días. Tony no quería que su hijo también se fuera aunque con sus acciones parecía lo contrario.

Tony solo quería que esa tormenta de sentimientos desapareciera. Quería tener su vida, sus ánimos de seguir. Ya no era un niño, ni mucho menos el hombre de hace 18 años pero el corazón le seguía doliendo como la primera vez que se separaron... como la primera vez que casi pierde a Steve y ahora que parece haberlo perdido para siempre. Suponía que mucha era su culpa pero no entendía cómo habían llegado a ese punto de destruirse mutuamente si aún se seguían amando. Tal vez era por la naturaleza de Tony.

Cuando inició su relación con Steve, solo escuchaba comentarios de que no era bueno para él. Lo libertino que fue en su vida había sido el punto de desaprobación de todos. Ahora que Steve no estaba, y habían pasado unos meses del incidente, demostraba que esos comentarios eran ciertos. Jamás fue bueno para Steve, no pudo mantener su relación y ahora ni siquiera podía cuidar a su hijo. Ya no quería seguir... tenía que retomar sus investigaciones, lo que lo hacía feliz. Tenía que volver a ser el gran Tony Stark.

Encendió la televisión para apagarla cuando un programa de espectáculos empezó a hablar sobre su relación matrimonial. Ahora que Steve estaba prófugo, Tony volvía a ser el libertino que todo mundo conocía. Seguían repitiendo lo mismo... Ha venido cargando ese maldito comentario durante más de 15 años y no se cansan de señalarlo. Esta separación ni siquiera fue su culpa y aún así... ¿Qué esperan que sea él para ser digno de una vida normal?

Tony decidió recostarse en  _esa_  cama, tan amplia ahora. Es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que volvía a esa habitación. Poco a poco el sueño le fue conciliando. Cuando despierte, desayunará con Peter, le preguntará sobre la escuela y seguirá con sus investigaciones. Quería creer que así sería. Que con una noche de sueño su vida volverá a la normalidad y que todo el fracaso que ha tenido en su vida se iría. Regresaría a los medios como el gran Tony Stark y con su compañía siendo la número 1 en todo. Quería volver a todo eso... Todo antes de Steve Rogers.

Pero de nuevo la realidad le pego en la cara con el ruido exterior. Eran las 3 de la tarde. No alcanzó a Peter para la escuela y sus ganas de pisar el laboratorio se fueron con el sueño. Sin arreglarse mucho, Tony salió a comprar comida rápida de un lugar cercano pues deseaba caminar. Tras regresar a su casa, pues seguía siendo asediado por paparazis, se encontró al chico de la galaxia que parecía perdido. Corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Que hermosa coincidencia!-estrujo a Tony, este trató de que nadie lo reconociera e inmediatamente llevó a Peter a su casa pues quedaba a unos pasos y así nadie haría preguntas.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-preguntó Tony irritado en el hall de su casa.

-Viendo el lugar. Me dejaron varado mis compañeros por lo que tendré que quedarme aquí algún tiempo. Aunque las personas no parecen acostumbradas a los viajeros galácticos. Pero lo bueno es que ahora que te encontré podemos estar más tiempo juntos.

-No, gracias.

-¡Oh, vamos! Será divertido... Carol ya me ha explicado como es todo aquí.

-¿Quién?

-Carol... una amiga de aquí.

-Mira... Lo nuestro fue bueno pero...

-¡Wow! ¡Qué casa más espectacular! En un barrio tan antiguo, no creí que habría toda esta tecnología- _¿Antiguo? Pero si el barrio era uno de los más modernos_.

-Sí, bueno...

-¡Oh! ¿Esto qué es?-preguntó Quill dirigiéndose a un aparato de música, lo logró encender y sonó música actual que a Quill asustó-. ¿Pero qué clase de música es esa?

-Música que actualmente suena...-se acercó Tony apagando el reproductor- ¿Podrías no tocar nada de mis cosas?

-Sí, lo siento. Pensé que mi planeta natal tendría un mejor desarrollo de tecnología pero ni si quiera puedo hacer transacciones con unidades. No sé cómo podría vivir aquí... Aunque supongo que si asalto un poco-Tony estaba estresado-. No me conviene sin mi nave-se decía Peter con gesto pensativo.

-No sé cómo vas a resolver la situación pero...

-¡Wow! Esas películas siguen siendo un éxito ¿No?-exclamó animado Quill al ver unos poster encuadrados de películas 70's que Tony mandó a poner por Peter.

-¿Enserio también te gustan?-escucharon detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon y era Peter, regresaba de la escuela y veía con entusiasmo a Quill.

De la nada, se volvió en una conversación nerd. Ambos Peter hablaban sobre las películas de forma entusiasta. Era extraña la conexión que comenzaron a tener. Ver a su hijo tan entusiasmado no era algo de todos los días pero parecían entenderse perfectamente. Cuando terminaron la conversación, ambos voltearon a Tony que los miró asustados.

-Este chico me agrado. ¿Quién es?-preguntó Peter de golpe. Tony se asustó, no le podía decir que su amante de anoche cuando se excusó de no cenar con él "por trabajo".

-Soy Peter Quill, o Star Lord. Tony y yo...

-¡Somos amigos de la universidad!-es lo primero que se le vino a la mente-. Hace mucho tiempo. Viene de visita por unos días mientras lo recogen.

-¡Qué bien! A mi papá le viene bien la compañía...

Cuando menos se lo esperó, Peter invitó a Quill a ver otras cosas del pasado. Un pasado que Tony conocía pero le parecía aburrido. Todo el día hablando de cosas que no quería comprender. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se metió en ese embrollo. Compartieron la mesa para la comida y la cena, Quill le contaba sus aventuras espaciales a Peter y este las escuchaba con entusiasmo. Tiene 16 años, no podía culparlo de que se asombrara de esas cosas. Aunque hubo algo más le sorprendió ese día, estaba comiendo y cenando con su hijo. Hace tanto que no lo hacía, más por culpa del mismo Tony que por Peter. El comedor parecía tan lleno esa noche... de nuevo...

Al final Quill se había vuelto el invitado no deseado. Cuando Tony lo notó, este estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala. Roncaba estrepitosamente. Tony se resigno... Este tipo sería una gran carga. Le ordenó a F.R.I.D.A.Y. vigilarlo pues desconocía sus intenciones. Subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de Peter. Este estaba terminando unos deberes cuando vio entrar a Tony. Dejó de trabajar para verlo.

-Hola-dijo Tony cerrando tras de sí y sentándose en la cama de Peter.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir?-preguntó Peter.

-No, aún no. Te divertiste hoy, ¿eh?

-Sí, Star Lord es increíble. Ha tenido aventuras inimaginables.

-Ya veo...

-¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?-Tony se tensó, le dolía mentirle así a su hijo.

-Unos días... No sé cuánto.

-Ya veo... Espero se quedé un rato. Es la primera vez que cenamos juntos tú y yo...-Tony lo miró sorprendido. Bajó la cabeza, estaba decepcionado de sí y sonrió afirmando.

-Aunque es un viejo amigo, hay que tenerlo vigilado. Las mañas de uno nadie las conoce.

-¿Por qué te has vuelto tan desconfiado?

-Así son las cosas Pete... ¿Cómo vas con tu proyecto de ciencias?

-Eso ya pasó, papá. Como siempre, gané el primer lugar aunque siguen creyendo que me has ayudado.

-Que crean lo que quieran... Tú demuestra que eres mi hijo.

-Y de... Si, está bien. No es algo que me importe mucho- _¿y de Steve, no? Eso iba a decir_.

-Buenas noches, Pete. No te desveles, por favor.

-¡Nop!-Peter volteó a sus deberes. Tony salió de la habitación. Se recargó en la puerta triste. Todo esto estaba afectando a Peter y era su culpa.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sintiéndose un poco asfixiado, un ronquido lo despertó. Quill se había escabullido a su habitación y dormido con él. Stark estaba irritado. Lo arrojó de su lado asustando al guardián y despertándolo. Tony estaba mirándolo de pie, con los brazos cruzados y un rostro enfadado.

-¡Buenos días!-sonrió Quill.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó Tony frustrado.

-Durmiendo contigo.

-No, eso no va a pasar.

-¿Me ibas a dejar en ese sillón toda la noche?

-Tú te quedaste dormido ahí.

-Por eso vine aquí. Para hacerte compañía.

-No... jamás en esta habitación tú... Tenemos otras habitaciones ahora que eres nuestro invitado.

-¿Me dejarás quedarme?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Como le mentiste a tu hijo... supuse que le darías una excusa de porque hoy me iría.

-No... A Peter le caíste bien. Y supongo que algo de compañía nos vendría bien-Tony no quería admitir que Quill se volvió el lazo entre Peter y Tony para reunirse más tiempo. Si se iba, Tony temía volver a esa vida que planeaba dejar.

-Te has enamorado de mi-dijo Peter con sonrisa picara

-No. Pero te dejare algo en claro... Jamás vuelvas a esta habitación.

-Está bien... ¿Dónde puedo dormir yo?

Tony le dio una habitación alejada de la suya y la de Peter. No conocía al sujeto aunque lo dejó dormir en su casa sin más. Quill aprovecharía ser invitado porque realmente le cautivaba Tony. Haciendo ejercicio, cocinando o en su laboratorio. Era un descubrimiento que no dejaría pasar. Su hijo también le caía bien... Hasta podría plantearse una vida en conjunto. Aunque un padre soltero siempre implicaba la pareja que aún no conocía y seguramente lo hará en un futuro. Había muchas cosas que plantear. Como una vida sedentaria en un planeta que ya no es su hogar.

Tony salía de su laboratorio cuando vio a Quill tratando de encender su reproductor. Iba a ayudarlo cuando este ya lo manejaba perfectamente. Al parecer Peter le había enseñado a usarlo. Más que un viajero de la galaxia parecía un viajero del tiempo... No quería volver a pasar por ello. El reproductor de música de Tony podía buscar cualquier música y Quill la tecleó. Tony se servía un café cuando empezó a sonar una música setentera melosa. Tony se sorprendió por lo cursi que sonaba cuando Quill se acercó a él bailando y cantando.

_Starry night, sunny days_

_(Noches estrelladas, días soleados)_

_I always thought that love should be that way_

_(Siempre pienso que el amor debe ser así)_

_Then comes a time that you're really in doubt_

_(Luego llega un tiempo en el que estás lleno de dudas)_

_You've loved all you can and know you're all loved out_

_(Has amado todo lo que puedes y ahora estás hastiado)_

 

Quill tomó a Tony de la cintura y comenzó a bailar con él. Este se negó en un inicio pero Quill lo tomó a la fuerza y lo obligó a bailar mientras le cantaba la canción de fondo. La canción parecía una promesa de dos personas que recién comienzan un enamoramiento pero se van alejando. Quill conocía cada palabra.

 

_Well, my heart says no_

_(Bueno, mi corazón dice que no)_

_but my mind say it's so..._

_(pero mi mente dice que es así)_

 

Tony se negó a bailar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Quill.

-Yo... No es mi tipo de baile- Quill rió.

-Conmigo sí-Tony se negaba-¡Vamos! Solo déjate llevar... solo un poco

 

_We've got a love..._

_(Tenemos un amor)_

_Careful now don't get caught in no dreams_

_(Cuidado ahora, que no te atrape en tus sueños)_

_Look out, baby, this is not what it seems..._

_(Cuidado, baby, esto no es lo que parece)_

 

Y así fue, Tony se dejó llevar. Primero esa sesión de baile, después de hizo normal que Quill lo hiciera bailar una de sus canciones viejas. Tony empezó a bajar un poco la guardia. Quill lo cortejaba como si estuviera en secundaria. Le dedicaba una canción o lo trataba de conquistar con palabras. Tony dejó que Quill continuara, se dejaba llevar. En un inicio le dejó en claro que no habría nada de sexo, no en su casa y que todas las interacciones románticas serían cuando Peter durmiera o no estuviera en casa. Quill aceptó y las pocas veces que podía era para robarle un beso o para tener un abrazo de Tony. Este lo dejó... Quería dejarse llevar.

Tony arreglaba algunas de sus armaduras cuando Quill entró a su laboratorio. Tony no lo notó hasta que lo abrazó por la cintura con gran fuerza, por un segundo pensó que era alguien más. Volteo para tener la cara de Quill a unos centímetros de él. Tony sonrió pues ya a ese punto sentía un poco de ternura por el chico y tenía ganas de sentirse querido un poco.  _¿Era demasiado pedir?_

-F.R.I.D.A.Y., ¿puedes poner una canción?-dijo Quill sorprendiendo a Tony por usarla tan fácilmente.

- _Claro, ¿qué le apetece?_

-Que tal... Love my way

-Vaya, no sabía que ahora F.R.I.D.A.Y. recibía tus ordenes-dijo Tony alzando una ceja.

-Pete se lo ordenó...-Quill pegó más a Tony a su cuerpo. Mientras la música sonaba, Quill cantaba y se movía con Tony de un lado a otro tratando de hacerlo bailar-. Vamos, no invito a bailar a cualquiera.

-Eso le has de decir a todas tus conquistas espaciales.

-Si quieres corroborarlo, yo mismo te secuestro para llevarte fuera de este planeta y lo averigües.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué crees que sería tan fácil llevarme de aquí?

-Si te resistes, yo te secuestraré. Te llevaré a las estrellas, te enamorarás perdidamente de mí y jamás te dejaré volver.

-No suena mal...

Siguieron bailando al ritmo de una música setentera. A Quill le encantaba el cuerpo de Tony y verlo moviéndose en sus brazos era excitante. Tony se quería dejar llevar, quería que Quill cumpliera su promesa y se lo llevara a la galaxia para jamás volver. Que junto con él se llevará sus penas para enamorarse de este idiota que tanto buscaba conquistarlo. Realmente deseaba quererlo lo suficiente para que cuando vinieran por él, Tony no dudara y se fueran a la galaxia, al infinito y jamás volver. Dejar su amor en el pasado y dejarse llevar por un amor absurdo y romántico... Pero eso ya lo había hecho y ahora estaba ahí, bailando con otro hombre que no era el que su corazón quería. Aún así, procuró que todo ese mes pareciera una historia tonta de amor.

...

-Me voy a ir a Canadá-dijo Peter abruptamente mientras cenaban, Tony se calló, Quill no entendía la situación.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Tony.

-Mañana...

-¿Cuánto será esta vez?

-Solo este fin de semana...

-Bien.

-¿Van a ir los dos?-preguntó Quill inocente-Podría acompañarlos y...

-No, es un viaje que Peter hace solo. Tú y yo nos quedaremos.

 _¿Así que ahora está en Canadá?_  Tony, a veces, sabía de Steve porque Peter lo iba a ver. A veces a Peter se le olvidaba que su padre era un fugitivo y le decía los lugares donde iría. Otras veces quería mantenerlo secreto porque sabía lo que significaba para Tony. Al final Steve siempre estaba ahí... Siempre que creía que lo podía olvidar, Steve volvía junto con todo su pasado.

...

_Oh, oh, baby, you've been so good to me_

_(Oh, oh, bebé, has sido tan bueno conmigo)_

_But please, don't make it what it's not_

_(Pero por favor, no hagas de esto lo que no es)_

Cuando Peter se fue, el ambiente continúo. Todo era demasiado cursi. Aunque Quill buscaba tener algo más con Tony este, cuando llegaba muy lejos lo detenía y lo apartaba. El guardián, que había dormido con cuanta chica se encontraba, tuvo que aliviarse muchas veces solo. Aunque con el tiempo que iba conociendo a Tony, no le importó mucho. Quería sacar a Tony de esa penumbra pero jamás supo si podría. Pretendía convertir a Tony en alguien fuerte, que su pasado no lo cegara. Si tan solo aceptara irse, luchar en el espacio le despejaría la mente y esos fantasmas se irían. De eso estaba seguro. Pero Tony siempre rehuía...le gustaba huir al sentirse acorralado. Y Quill detestaba jugar al gato y al ratón pero Tony...

...

El último día, antes de que Peter llegara, Tony se preguntaba si Quill podría ser la solución a todo su problema. Si este, con su idiotez y soberbia podría hacerle olvidar. Todo este mes Tony se dejó llevar y lo había conseguido, se reía con Quill, a veces se besaban como forma de coqueteo pero lo que más le gustaba de Quill es que le había hecho olvidar a Steve por unos momentos. Cuando Peter le dijo que se iría, iba a preguntar las causas pero en su cabeza volvió la imagen de Rogers. Después de un mes al fin lo había olvidado un poco y fue gracias a ese hombre galáctico que cada vez encontraba menos cosas que hacer. Si tal vez...  _De nuevo la música_.

-Hace un tiempo que no escuchaba esa canción-era la misma canción que bailaron la primera vez.

-¿Te trae recuerdos?-preguntó Quill mientras lo tomaba de la cintura para bailar con él.

-Más de los que quisiera...

-¡Oh, vamos! Déjate llevar, Tony...-Bailaron un poco al ritmo de la melodía.  _Si, déjate llevar._  Lo trataba con cariño pero brusco, era torpe para el trato con las personas pero se notaba que quería cuidar de Tony, esto le enternecía. Se dejó llevar por la música, se recargó en el cuello del guardián, luego se miraron a los ojos mientras este le cantaba. Si... tal vez él le ayude a olvidar. Tony lo beso, por primera vez él tomaba la iniciativa. Quill se sorprendió.

-Vamos a tu habitación-le susurró Tony a Quill, este se sonrojó y lo obedeció sin decir nada, no quería arruinarlo con un comentario estúpido.

Cuando entraron, Tony se dejó llevar. Quill le quitó la ropa ceñida que suele usar Tony para hacer deporte. Lo besaba deseoso pero con calma para no asustarlo. Le acarició las piernas y luego los muslos para seguir con su entrepierna. Quería sentir todo de Tony. Le besó el cuello y la garganta mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciar sus pezones. Tony soltó un pequeño gemido. Quill se volvía más desesperado cuando le susurró al oído, con una voz ronca:  _Tony..._

Los recuerdos con Steve volvieron. Esa habitación fue la primera donde hicieron el amor al comprar esa casa. Técnicamente la habitación donde concibieron a Peter. Tony despertó como de un sueño, arrojó a Quill asustado. Este se sorprendió de la reacción de Tony. ¿Ahora que había hecho mal?

Iba a decir algo estúpido cuando vio el rostro de terror de Tony, sabía que había una carga en él que no podía superar... Pero que jamás sería suya. Tony no le abriría su corazón como pensaba que ya lo estaba haciendo... era el momento de seguir con sus ilusiones de ese amor estúpido y sin sentido. Quill había sido derrotado por ese hombre que ni siquiera estaba presente y que Tony seguía amando.

-Lo siento-susurró Tony poniéndose su ropa. Quill sonrió y le beso la frente.

-Está bien. No es así como te quiero ver-Quill se levantó, le sonrió-. Mañana viene Peter y también me voy yo. Mis amigos ya vienen por mí, después de un mes de abandono. Necesito acción en la galaxia-movió los puños fingiendo estar animado y bajar un poco la incómoda atmosfera-. Pero fue agradable estar contigo este mes... Realmente lo disfrute y aunque no sé qué pasó contigo o todo eso que cargas, me alegró que por lo menos te ayudará a olvidar... aunque sea un rato.

-Yo...

-Ahora me encargaré de mis asuntos...-se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

-Podría ayudarte con eso.

-No-Quill negó-, es mejor así-. Tony se levantó y le beso la mejilla a Quill.

-Gracias,  _my sweet Lord...-_ Quill se sonrojó, Tony salió de la habitación

 

Quill quería llorar, estaba dejando a Tony para que pudiera estar con ese imbécil que lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Tenía que tranquilizarse pero no lo lograba, el rostro de Tony le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza. Si por él fuera, se lo llevaría a la galaxia para que jamás volviera. Le haría conocer todo lo que Quill amaba. Pero jamás lo lograría, no mientras ese hombre siguiera en la cabeza de Tony.

No sabía quién era pero ya lo odiaba y quería quitarle todo de Tony. Deseaba a Tony más de lo que pensaba y aunque ese mes parecía una ventaja para él, realmente fue caer en una trampa. Tony era encantador, aún con su sarcasmo, y realmente lo deseaba tanto. Pero así tenía que ser... Él regresaría al espacio, con ganas de pelear y su corazón roto.

 

_Now that it's been said and we both understand_

_(Ahora que está dicho, y ambos entendemos)_

_let's say our goodbyes before it gets out of hand._

_(Digamos adios antes de que se salga de las manos)_

_Bye, bye. Baby I really loved to stay._

_(Adios, adios. Bebé, realmente desearía quedarme)_

_But we'll remember the best time in our lives._

_(Pero recordemos el major tiempo de nuestras vidas)_


	3. Wherever I go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de IronStrange

_I know I could lie but I'm telling the truth_

_(Yo sé que podria mentirte pero estoy diciendo la verdad)_

_Wherever I go there's a shadow of you_

_(Donde sea que voy hay una sombra de ti)_

_I know I could try looking for something new_

_(Sé que podría buscar algo nuevo)_

_But wherever I go, I'll be looking for you_

_(Pero donde sea que vaya, estaré buscándote a ti)_

 

Star-Lord estaba a punto de subir a su nave. Los guardianes habían vuelto por él pues necesitaba su ayuda, y las unidades que tenía para comprar comida y combustible. Rocket había cuestionado la tecnología de Tony, un mapache que le traería mejores cosas cuando se volvieran a ver. Congeniaban bien, eran dos genios. Peter estaba expectante, tan solo regresar de ver a Steve se encuentra con una nave en el patio de su casa. Venían a recoger al "amigo" de su padre.

Poco pudo decir Quill frente a Peter pero aún quería llevarse un dulce recuerdo de la tierra. Invitó a Peter ver la nave por dentro y les pidió al resto acompañarlo. Captaron la indirecta. Tony tenía un traje negro ceñido y una expresión de tipo genial, Quill realmente le gustaba ese hombre pero era hora de irse, al igual que sus deseos de quedarse con él o de raptarlo para llevárselo a la galaxia.

-Es hora-dijo Tony sonriendo.

Quill se acercó sonriendo y con un rostro suplicante. Tony sonrió de lado. Se besaron profundamente, Quill quería hacer más profundo el beso tomando a Tony de la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo, Tony le permitió hacerlo hasta que escucharon voces cerca y Tony lo alejó de golpe, se limpio un poco los labios y miró hacia otro lado como si el mismo beso, o momento, no importara. Quill sintió que su corazón se encogía. Peter salió de la nave junto a los demás.

-¡Papá! Tienes que ver esto... ¡Es increíble!-exclamó Peter con ojos brillantes y emocionado.

-Es hora de que ellos partan, Pete-. Peter asintió y fue al lado de su padre.

Quill se despidió de sus anfitriones, miró por última vez a Tony que trataba de mantener su rostro serio, como si su ida no importara. Se despidió de Peter y entró a la nave, Tony miró la nave por última vez antes de entrar a casa. Peter se quedó mirando como despegaban y Quill se desprendió de todas sus ilusiones cuando noto que Tony ya había entrado a su casa antes del despegue. Se fueron con un rayo, parecía una estrella que jamás volvería. Peter fue con Tony, este estaba en la cocina, tranquilo, tomando una taza de café como si de pronto en él reinara la calma.

...

Pasaron los días de la partida del hombre del espacio y Tony parecía recobrar los ánimos. Pasaba bastante tiempo en su laboratorio pero se daba tiempo de tener sus comidas correspondientes con Peter. Eso le alegraba a Peter pues al fin podía ver a Tony recuperarse. Por lo menos uno de sus padres podría seguir con su vida normal. Tras la separación, Peter no sabía cómo actuar con Tony pero ahora que lo veía más tranquilo, y en casa más seguido, pensó en cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Steve de cuidarlo. Ya lo hacía pero Tony no se dejaba mucho. Le gustaba escapar. Acorralado siempre buscaba huir.

...

De pronto tuvo que volver a la torre Avengers a poner las cosas en orden. Habían aparecido nuevos héroes y Tony debía que mantener un control. Él fue quien propuso que se firmaran los acuerdos de Sokovia y a quién la ONU designó como responsable de tales acuerdos. En el tiempo ausente, Rhodey le ayudó a mantener el orden de todos los asuntos. Ahora Stark regresaba a escena y eso ayudaba bastante pues es a él a quién realmente le hacen caso. Para Tony es solo trabajo y mientras más ocupado estuviera, menos se lamentaría de su vida.

Tras el regreso de Tony como líder, Rhodey le presentó a Stephen Strange. Un ex-cirujano de renombre, que ahora era Maestro de las artes místicas. Rhodey lo conoció en su última misión tras unos altercados en Londres y él ayudo bastante. Quería que conociera a Tony pues podría ser de utilidad en el futuro. Tony se daba cuenta de que el trabajo que venía no sería sencillo. Ahora no solo el espacio exterior era una amenaza sino también otras dimensiones. Tony no le veía fin a su sufrimiento.

Los siguientes días fueron algo ajetreados, Strange empezó a visitar constantemente el lugar, tanto para mantenerse informado de ciertas situaciones convenientes para él, como por la curiosidad que Tony le había causado. Era una especie de admiración y deseo. Stephen se había vuelto un hombre serio, a comparación de su antigua vida, por lo que no cualquier persona podría atraer su atención de forma tan sencilla. Por suerte, y porque entendía la personalidad de Tony, el empezar a congeniar no fue difícil. A diferencia de Quill, la actitud que Tony tenía con Strange era diferente. Strange parecía más un apoyo que una carga y eso ayudaba a Tony a aliviar todo los problemas que tenía consigo. Era como recuperar al viejo Tony, al sarcástico y apuesto millonario.

Peter apreciaba lo que Strange hacia con su padre, lo animaba a conversar y lo mantenía interesado en todo menos en sus viejos vicios y sus salidas nocturnas. Aunque le dolía admitirlo, Stephen era un refugio para Tony, quizá mucho mejor que Steve. Peter sentía que había traicionado a su padre. Pero Peter quería ver feliz a Tony y si este encontraba la felicidad en Stephen, Peter no dudaría en apoyarlo aunque eso le costará lastimar a Steve.

Pasaron los meses, se cumplía un año de la separación de Tony y Steve, y 3 meses de conocer a Stephen. Su relación era meramente de amigos, o por lo menos así lo era para Tony. En cambio, Strange empezaba a obsesionarse con Tony. Todos los días tenía el pretexto perfecto para visitarlo. Obviamente no haría nada fuera de lo normal para que Tony lo llegase a apreciar de verdad. Algo que le causaba mucho conflicto era el pasado de Tony. Ese pasado con Steve Rogers y el hueco tan gigantesco que había dejado. Fue justo en un viaje que Tony tenía que hacer a Ámsterdam que Strange tuvo su oportunidad.

Este hecho se dio más por orden de Rhodey que porque realmente se necesitará ayuda ahí. Entre Peter y Rhodey obligaron a Tony a viajar a Europa. Debido a que Peter tenía clases, y no quería tomarse vacaciones de ser Spiderman, obligaron, de cierta forma, a Stephen a viajar con él. Como Strange se llevaba mejor con Tony, aprovecharon esto para que lo cuidara en Europa. Este descanso ayudó a Tony a recuperar cierta calma que necesitaba y a conocer mejor a Strange.

...

Tras terminar "su importante misión", que solo era corroborar los acuerdos con un representante de la Unión Europea en aquel lugar, pudieron darse unas pequeñas vacaciones. Esa noche Strange pensaba hacer una primera movida para demostrar las intenciones que tenía con Tony pero mientras los tragos aumentaban y la conversación fluía, Steve Rogers salió como tema. Tony quería olvidar el asunto pero Strange insistió.

Stephen le pidió a Tony que le contara todo lo que lo aquejaba. Quería conocer su pasado y todo el sufrimiento que cargaba. Tony fue renuente pero al final accedió. Strange solo quería que Tony se desahogara, quería conocer todo de él para que fuese un apoyo. Tony empezó hablando un poco de los problemas que aquejaba su matrimonio y lo que hizo que se separara de Steve.

Las diferencias entre Tony y Steve eran enormes para ese momento. Parecían más enemigos que amantes. Tanto tiempo juntos hacia que ambos difirieran todo el tiempo y por cuestiones absurdas. La crianza de Peter los ayudó a unirse pero cuando Peter se mostró más independiente, los problemas volvieron. Las discusiones eran frecuentes, a veces Tony tenía que huir de Steve para sentirse aliviado. Pero en esas separaciones era cuando se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba. Lo necesitaba más de lo que su orgullo podía admitir. Y cuando se reconciliaban eran como volver al paraíso.

Ambos chocaban constantemente pero no podían separarse. Se necesitaban demasiado. Fue ese año donde todo empeoró. Debido a constantes ataques en diferentes partes del mundo, los Avengers estaban separados y luchando. Fue en un descuido de Tony donde Peter salió herido y cuando el Cap se enteró, no dudó en echarle la bronca a Tony. Aunque Tony trató de explicarle, Steve estaba furioso pues Peter estaba en riesgo inminente.

Después de eso llegaron los acuerdos de Sokovia. Tony los apoyo pues ayudaban a que los héroes tuvieran un control sobre ellos. No son héroes solo por los poderes sino por la responsabilidad que implicaba. Además era su obligación en ese momento. Steve no estaba de acuerdo, obligaba a muchos revelar su identidad y si Peter era descubierto como Spiderman podría ser peligroso. El solo era el hijo del Capitán América y Tony Stark, si descubrían quién era realmente traería aún más problemas. Las diferencias entre ellos aumentaron y con toda la presión internacional, qué tenía que ser manejada por Tony, no había tiempo de discutir. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Steve era un perseguido político y Tony no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

Todo empeoró con una travesura de unos jóvenes héroes que emboscaron a Steve a nombre de Tony. Cuando Tony fue a buscar a Steve, este estaba herido y se sentía traicionado. Tony le aclaró el malentendido. Le rogaba a Steve ser razonable, Tony buscaría cualquier medio para ayudarlo. Steve se negó. Ya no sabía si lo hacía por principios o por su orgullo. Le pidió a Tony el divorcio.

_-Si seguimos juntos terminaremos matándonos-dijo Steve con poco aliento._

Antes de que Tony pudiese decir algo, Bucky apareció a atacar a Tony pues creyó que él había herido a su amigo. Comenzaron a pelear sin que Steve pudiera hacer nada. Solo miraba como si esperase a alguien herido. Tony iba ganando, al casi dar su último golpe, Steve se interpuso para defender a Bucky. El mismo Steve parecía sorprendido de ello. Tony sintió que el corazón se le rompió en ese momento, Steve lo empujó para alejarlo de Bucky. El enojo de Tony reaccionó por él y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba peleando con Steve.

Steve se dejó ganar, parecía querer que Tony terminara con él, parecía que se lo rogaba. Tony estaba furioso pero cada vez más sentía que el corazón se le encogía. Tony no pudo dar el último golpe, se aventó para arrodillarse y, con la respiración acelerada, le gritó a Steve que se fuera. Qué si alguna vez lo amo se iría y no volvería más.

_-No seré yo quien le quité su padre a Peter- sentenció Tony. Steve lo miró sorprendido._

Steve y Bucky salieron de ahí con el apoyo de sus compañeros de batalla. A partir de ahí no volvió a ver a Steve. Hizo algunos movimientos para ayudarlo a no tener tantos problemas con la justicia y que Peter pudiera verlo si así lo necesitaba. Peter era el único lazo con Steve y eso, de cierta manera, le aliviaba.

Stephen escuchó toda la historia, Tony tenía una mirada triste y un rostro oscuro. No sabía que decir en tal situación, solo suspiro y le sobo la espalda tratando de animarlo. Ambos tomaron un sorbo de whiskey como para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Y por qué se quería separar de ti?-preguntó Stephen. Tony se rió con ironía.

-¿A caso no quedó claro? Se quería deshacer de mí.

-No es que no quede claro... es solo que me parece extraña la forma en que pasó todo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando peleaste con él decías que era como si quisiera que lo destruyeras pero antes te pidió el divorcio. Hay algo raro en eso. No creo que realmente quisiera una de las dos... era como si buscara protegerte de algo, destruyéndolo.

Tony no quiso pensar en ello y tomó un trago grande de whiskey. De pronto solo hubo silencio entre ellos. Stephen lo acompañó en su trago y para disolver un poco el ambiente tenso, le habló de él, de su pasado y sus responsabilidades actuales. Tony, con cierto alivio, trato de animar a Stephen. Este solo se rió de la situación, y aunque era su gran peso, ahora era lo que lo conformaba. Con eso estaba bien.

-Bueno, Houdini... creo que ya me cansé de tener pena por mi... ¿No tienes hambre? Siempre he querido comer cerca de un canal... realmente no pero se ve interesante-Stephen sonrió, se levantó pues habían estado hablando en el balcón de la ventaba de su cuarto compartido. Caminaron a la puerta. Stephen metió las manos a sus bolsillos.

-Hay una canción llamada Houdini... ¿La has escuchado?

-¡Oh, por favor!-Tony soltó unas risas.

Stephen estaba comenzando a tener sentimientos más fuertes hacia Tony que trató de mantener ocultos. Conocía el pasado de Stark, lo difícil era que volviera a confiar en alguien y mantuvo solo el perfil de amigo. Si podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión, lo haría. Ese viaje lo usaba a su favor. Quería hacer que Tony bajara la guardia, por lo menos con él.

En cambio, Tony sentía que había encontrado a un buen amigo con quien podría abrirse un poco más. Rhodey estaba pero no era lo mismo... era como hablar con Banner... no, Strange era diferente. Alguien que quería conocer... Realmente lo deseaba y quizá... no, aún era muy pronto para cualquier cosa.

...

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que Tony podía desear. La compañía de Stephen le había ayudado a aminorar su tristeza y podría decirse que era un aire refrescante. Necesitaba eso, una mente qué pensará como él y lo aconsejara para poder continuar. Ayudaba que Strange fuera más centrado que Stark, aún cuando sus personalidades no distaban de ser similares. Pese a que Tony suele ser más impulsivo que Stephen, este terminaba cediendo a sus caprichos. Era divertido estar con Tony... le quitaba cierto peso de su responsabilidad de Maestro de las artes místicas.

Tony estaba tranquilo... deseaba quedarse ahí para seguir con esa tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía pero seguramente sus problemas lo seguirían a cualquier parte del mundo. Daba igual donde se escondiera, todo vendría a él. Siempre era así.

_I know I could lie, but I won't lie to you_

_(Sé que podría mentir, pero no te voy a mentir a ti)_

_Wherever I go, you're the ghost in the room_

_(Donde sea que voy, tu eres un fantasma en la habitación)_

_I don't even try looking for something new_

_(Ni siquiera he intentado buscar algo nuevo)_

_'Cause whatever I go, I'll be looking for you_

_(Porque donde sea que voy, te estaré buscado)_

El mismo día que tuvieron que irse, Tony decidió pasear solo para comprar recuerdos a Peter. Ese niño solía entusiasmarse con cualquier tontería. Cuando terminó de comprar decidió caminar por un puente cerca de un parque amplio y con gran pasto. Era la primera vez que decidía tomarse un tiempo para él. Le gustaba arrastrar los conflictos consigo.

Iba ir de regreso con Strange cuando vio, en una plaza llena de gente, una silueta familiar, parecía estar escapando. Salió a buscarla pero cuando la iba a alcanzar, una multitud de gente lo hizo perderla. Estaba seguro que era la silueta de Rogers.  _¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?_  ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que volverse a encontrar con él? Tenía que ser una ilusión, se convencía sin ánimo de creerse a sí mismo. Su corazón volvía agitarse... De nuevo todas esas emociones que solo Steve puede provocar en él.

...

Regresó con Strange como si lo deseara. Quería recuperar esos segundos antes de ver esa silueta, esa ilusión, ese fantasma. Strange lo miró extrañado por su ánimo, parecía que volvía a ser el mismo que... Tony abrazó a Strange con urgencia. Este lo sostuvo sorprendido y le regresó el abrazo tratando de tranquilizarlo. Después de que Tony se calmara, se separó de Strange y continuó como si nada. Strange lamentó que Tony no confiara en él. Pensaba que había logrado un progreso pero al parecer algo lo había derrumbado todo.

...

Regresaron a la Torre Avengers. Tony trató de calmar su mente, quería volver a Amsterdam y buscar a Steve pero sabía que no debía hacer eso. Ya se estaba torturando demasiado con ello. Ahora quería volver a la calma pero el mundo no lo dejaba. Peter llegó saludándolo, Tony iba a darle su souvenir cuando Peter se sentó frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos, Tony se extraño.

-¿Si?-preguntó Tony expectante.

-¿Desde cuándo comenzaron?

-¿Quién?

-Tú y Strange. ¿Desde cuándo...ustedes...? Ya sabes...

Tony no entendía lo que Peter quería decir, este suspiró profundamente y le entregó una revista donde la nota principal era  _El nuevo romance de Stark. ¿Con este logrará olvidar a Steve Rogers?_ La nota llevaba a una serie de fotos, tomadas convenientemente, para aparentar besos no dados y comportamientos de pareja. Tony quería explicarle a Peter pero no tenía ganas, no quería entender cómo es que su hijo les creía sin preguntarle a él. Arrojó la revista al suelo y se fue a su habitación a dormir. 


	4. I feel it coming

_Tell me what you really like_

_(Dime lo que realmente te gusta)_

_Baby, I can take my time_

_(Bebé, puedo tomar mi tiempo)_

_We don't ever have to fight_

_(Nosotros aún no tenemos que pelear)_

_Just take it step by step_

_(Solo tómalo paso a paso)_

 

Tony estaba en su habitación frustrado por todo el escándalo que su viaje había provocado. En todas las noticias y revistas estaba él y "su nuevo romance". Muchos se alegraron porque al fin estaba rehaciendo su vida y esperaban que siguiera así, esto molestaba a Tony. Había pasado apenas un año de los incidentes con Steve y esto ya se estaba descontrolando.

Habló con Strange respecto al asunto, este le dijo que se alejaría por un tiempo para no causarle problemas, además de que había un incidente que él necesitaba manejar. Esto le alegraba a Tony, no quería volver a tener la imagen de libertino que tenía antes de tener una relación con Steve. Peter trató de ayudarlo, mencionarles a aquellas personas cercanas que era un error y que dejaran el tema pues Tony no estaba bien.

En esos días recibió una visita de Pepper, estaba preocupada por Tony. Hace tiempo que no lo veía por su trabajo en  _Stark Industries_  pero siempre estaba al pendiente de él a través de Peter. Tony la recibió fingiendo alegría pero Pepper no estaba dispuesta a creerle, lo conocía bastante bien para saber lo que le ocurría.

-¿Cómo supiste que todo esto era falso?-preguntó Tony sentándose frente a Pepper con un rostro cansado.

-Porque te conozco. Si realmente fuese una relación romántica, tú estarías pidiéndome que reuniera a la prensa o estarías exhibiéndote con tu nuevo amor por todos lados justo ahora.

-Tienes un punto.

-¿Cómo estás, Tony? ¿Sigues pensando en...Steve?

-Ya estoy cansado, Pepper... Si tan solo pudiera dejarlo ir.

-Y este sujeto... ¿Quién es?

-Stephen Strange... Un colaborador de S.H.I.E.L.D. Es un mago para las fiestas-Pepper puso los ojos en blanco- Bueno... Hace trucos y juega con las manos para hacer escuditos. Es un protector de las realidades o algo así...

-¿Y te interesa?

-No. Pero ha sido bueno conocerlo. Tenemos una personalidad similar y aún así nos llevamos bien.

-¿Otro Tony Stark? ¿Es esta una maldición?-Tony rió secamente.

-A pesar de eso es más prudente que yo. Supongo que por eso de las realidades y su deber... Por eso me soporta-Tony rió desganado.

-Me alegra que estés bien. Conocer nuevas personas te hace bien pero ya es hora de que olvides a Steve-. Tony la miró desanimado.

...

Tras la conversación con Pepper, Tony comenzó rebuscar en su base de datos todo lo relacionado a Steve. Fue cuando recordó toda su vida con él. La primera vez que se vieron fue cuando Steve despertó de su sueño de 70 años, Tony se encargó de adaptarlo al nuevo ambiente dentro del ambiente temporal de Steve. Pero su relación comenzó con tropiezos. Sus personalidades eran tan opuestas que fue inevitable. Pese a todo se volvieron necesarios el uno para el otro, el equipo así lo pedía. Sus discusiones se volvieron costumbre hasta que hubo un momento en el que Tony comprendió que le gustaba Steve.

Fue una tarde que no había nada de trabajo, todos estaban fuera haciendo sus cosas. Tony llegó y encontró a Steve durmiendo en una sala pequeña que tienen para discusiones de las misiones. Tony lo vio profundamente dormido en el sillón más grande, situación totalmente extraña. Por curiosidad se acercó y lo observó de cerca, comenzó a sentir su rostro, su nariz y sus labios. En este punto Tony se entretuvo hasta que escuchó un ruido de lejos. Tony se alejó, miró una vez más al Capitán y salió. Después de eso todo se fue a la mierda.

Ya cada gesto o acción de Steve lo conmocionaba. Había situaciones donde todo era normal pero en otras, donde Steve estaba demasiado cerca, no se podía controlar. Aún así siguió siendo él... Tenía que hacerlo. Era raro que esos sentimientos surgieran de la nada... No quería que después se tuviera que arrepentir de algo.  
  


\---------------18 años antes-----------------    

_I can see it in your eyes_

_(Puedo verlo en tus ojos)_

_'Cause they never tell me lies..._

_(Porque ellos nunca me mienten)_

_We don't have to rush_

_(No tenemos que ir tan rápido)_

_When you're alone with me_

_(Cuando estás a solas conmigo)_     

 

Habían peleado desde que ocurrió lo de Ultron. Steve se sentía traicionado. Tony era tan impulsivo. Sabía que era una respuesta a su temor de lo peor que podría pasar pero ahora, estaba dispuesto a todo. En ese momento sentía que no podía decirle nada ni preguntar. No se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo. Si tan solo pudiera confiar en él como lo hace con Bruce... Pero jamás ocurriría.

La situación lo tenía tenso, era algo más de lo que podría controlar. Se mantuvo en sus pensamientos por un rato hasta que llegó Tony a la habitación. Este lo miró por unos segundos y luego camino al baño para ducharse. Steve permaneció en silencio hasta que vio salir a Tony con una toalla amarrada en la cintura y secándose el cabello. Steve se sintió un poco abochornado e intento salir de la habitación.

-¿Ahora huyes?-interrumpió Tony su escape-¿No quieres hablar?

-No creo que tengamos mucho de qué hablar.

-Supongo que no. Quedó muy claro tú enfado hacia mí hace rato. Aunque me sigo preguntando... ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué fuera Banner el único en conocer mi plan?-Steve sintió la pedrada pero trató de disimular y lo volteó a ver. Tony seguía semidesnudo.

-El que no confiaras en el resto del grupo realmente es lo que me decepciona. Buscas avanzar tú solo dejando al resto atrás sin siquiera pensar en que podrías tropezar y necesitar nuestra ayuda para salir del hoyo.

-Que comentario más cursi.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!-se acercó Steve y lo miró de frente desafiante.- Deja de ir tan rápido... No toda la paz del mundo puede recaer en ti. Para eso somos un equipo.

-Yo solo quería crear algo que nos dé un plus. Algo que nos permita ganar.

-Jamás se sabe cuándo estás en una batalla. Hay guerras que se pierden o se ganan, eso no se controla. No es posible.

-En tus tiempos es posible que no pero ahora...

-¡Una guerra es una guerra, Tony! Ni las tecnologías más avanzadas lograrán evitar que los desastres ocurran.

-¡Se pueden controlar!

-¡Nada está bajo control nunca!

-¡Estás tratando de decirme que...!

Empezaron a pelear de nuevo, los gritos se escuchaban en el resto de la casa. Barton escuchó la pelea mientras apagaba la luz del cuarto de sus hijos que ya estaban dormidos. Su esposa salió de su habitación un poco asustada del ruido pensando que quizás no debía ponerlos juntos en la misma habitación. Barton le hizo una señal de que se relajara. Caminó a la habitación que compartían Tony y Steve para silenciarlos. Antes de que fuese a tocar la puerta el ruido cesó. Permaneció unos minutos esperando a que el ruido regresará sin éxito. Supuso que habrían notado el ruido de su discusión y simplemente se callaron. O eso esperaba, regresó con su esposa.

Mientras en la habitación de Steve y Tony, ambos compartían un beso apasionado. Steve tenía a Tony aprisionado con la pared, sujetándolo con fuerza de la cintura. Las bocas de ambos estaban ansiosas, desesperadas. Buscaban comprender toda esa tensión con las ansias de su beso. Cada vez el beso dejaba más preguntas que respuestas y aún así ambos no se despegaban pensando en el alivio que el otro podría ofrecer.

Cuando terminó el beso, Steve soltó a Tony, ambos se miraron sorprendidos de la reacción que habían tenido. Steve iba a alejarse cuando Tony lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él continuando el beso. Steve lo jaló de la cintura llevándolo a la cama. Apagaron la luz. Querían sentirse un poco más cerca examinando sus cuerpos y sus deseos.

Tony sentía las manos de Steve que lo recorrían ansioso. Exploraban su cuerpo con una necesidad que Steve jamás había experimentado. Ninguno entendían la situación pero les gustaba el rumbo que tomaba. Steve se dejó llevar. No pensó, por primera vez dejó de preocuparse y al ritmo que Tony lo guiaba pudo conocer esos bajos instintos que lo dominaban cuando estaba cerca de él. Vio como el cuerpo de Tony se abría a él, que Tony tenía  _esas_  caras al hacerlo y que ese cuerpo lo excitaba más de lo que pensaba.

Era la cintura, el trasero, la columna y el cuello de Tony lo que volvían loco. Conoció una parte de él que ignoraba, o quería ignorar. Buscaba mantenerse al margen pero Tony le dejó explorar. Steve miraba atento a cada gesto de Tony, cuando acariciaba sus muslos, introducía sus dedos, lo masturbaba. Cada gesto y gemido de Tony, Steve lo guardaba como si fuese un único evento. Tony lo guiaba, quería que Steve descubriera esos lugares que pocas veces dejaba que alguien explorara.

Steve se sentía un principiante, y algo torpe, aunque el rostro de excitación de Tony le daba confianza de seguir y los gemidos en su oído lo llenaron de desesperación. Cuando al fin pudo entrar en Tony sentía que la poca cordura que le quedaba la había perdido. El calor de ambos cuerpos conectados, las embestidas y los gemidos callados con los besos convertían aquel suceso en algo mágico, algo que ambos querían recordar. Steve se sentía perdido y a la vez parecía haber encontrado la solución a todos sus conflictos internos. Una paz se apoderó de él, algo que jamás había experimentado y que desde el primer beso con Tony había descubierto.

Ver a Tony tan suelto lo enloquecía, verlo encima de él moviendo las caderas a la par y tocando sus glúteos con su entrepierna dejaban al Capitán con bajas defensas. Los gemidos silenciados por Steve encendían a Tony. Desde que supo que Steve jamás había estado con nadie de esa forma siempre pensó en acorralar al Capitán y hacerlo suyo. Pero la oportunidad jamás se había dado hasta ahora. Tony gozaba ver el rostro de Steve que se avergonzaba con su propio deseo. Ese deseo era su cuerpo y Tony iba a hacer todo para que Steve no lo olvidara nunca.

...

Se habían venido varias veces, no dijeron nada. Dejaron que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos. La mañana había llegado cuando estaban en la última ronda. Tony estaba recostado en la cama con las piernas abiertas recibiendo las embestidas de Steve. Sabía que eso estaba a punto de terminar y quiso aprovechar para sentir la enorme espalda del Cap, su cintura, su abdomen. Steve se descontrolaba con cada acción de Tony pero seguía moviendo sus caderas lentamente. Escuchó el gemido callado de Tony, las uñas de este en su espalda y la contracción de su propio cuerpo al venirse dentro de él. Después dejó caer un poco de su peso en Tony.

Sus respiraciones iban a la par. Se miraron a los ojos. El sol comenzaba a iluminar su ventana. Steve se colocó a un lado dándole la espalda a Tony. Steve tenía una sensación extraña, quería abrazarlo y besarlo profundamente hasta que se durmiera pero resistió. Se sintió un cobarde al no voltear y hacerlo. Mientras Tony empezaba a asimilar la situación y sentir como el semen caliente de Steve bajaba de su trasero. Lo miró, Steve estaba dándole la espalda, tratando de recobrar algo de cordura, Tony contempló su nuca por unos minutos sin ver que Steve fuese a hacer algo más, se sentó en la cama y se levantó.

-Cobarde- musitó Tony y entró el baño por un rato.

Si, era un cobarde. No se atrevió a besarlo después de lo que hicieron porque no sabía cómo seguir. Tony es un hombre libertino y temía que esa fuese una forma más de quitarse sus frustraciones. Y aún así le había quitado lo virgen y le hizo descubrir un instinto que no había experimentado. Era tan nuevo para Steve que le aterraba un poco. Tony ya lo conocía y sin problemas podría hacerlo sin necesidad de involucrar algún sentimiento. ¿A caso era lo que temía Steve? ¿El que desarrollará un sentimiento que no pueda controlar y no sería correspondido?

...

Cuando Tony volvió,el Capitán ya no estaba. La puerta estaba emparejada. Había huido. Era triste,Tony tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo con él o besarlo pero suponía que no era el momento. Aún así, entendía la necesidad del Cap de huir, los sentimientosque se estaban desarrollando entre ellos podrían ser una debilidad que en unfuturo les podría costar. ¿Qué se supone que sigue después?       
  
  
  


_You've been scared of love..._

_(Has tenido miedo al amor)_

_You don't have to run_

_(Tú no tienes que correr)_

_I know what you've been through_

_(Sé por lo que estás pasando)_

_Just a simple touch_

_(Solo un simple toque)_

_And it can set you free_

_(Y puedo verte libre)_


	5. Algo entre nosotros

_It might not be the right time_

_(Puede que no sea el momento correcto)_

_I might not be the right one_

_(Puede que no yo no sea el correcto)_

_But there's something about us I want to say_

_(Pero hay algo entre nosotros que quiero decir)_

_'Cause there's something between us anyway_

_(Porque hay algo entre nosotros de todas formas)_

 

-Tony, te voy a extrañar-dijo Steve resignado mientras acompañaba a Tony a su auto.

-¿Si?-preguntó Tony sin mirar y tratando de parecer despreocupado-Tal vez siga los mismos pasos que Barton- encogía los hombros sin mirarlo.

-Una vida simple-suspiró Steve mirando al cielo con ojos deseosos.

-Un día la tendrás-dijo Tony mirándolo a los ojos. Steve lo contempló un poco sorprendido, expectante pero bajo su mirada como derrotado.

-No sé. Familia, estabilidad... Quien quería eso se sumergió en el hielo hace 75 años.

-¿Ah, sí?-Tony iba a abrir la puerta de su auto cuando regresó la mirada a Steve, este lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Y si damos el siguiente paso?- miró Tony emocionado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que esto... ya sabes... lo tuyo y yo... Nosotros... pues...

-¿Lo que ocurrió en la casa de Barton?-Tony miró a otro lado tratando de distraer el recuerdo.

-Sí, bueno...Nosotros... sabemos... ¿Cómo podría decirlo?

-¿Quieres formalizar nuestra relación?

-Yo no diría formalizar pero... Si tu quieres- miró a Steve a los ojos- ¿Tú quieres?-ante la sorpresa de la pregunta por parte de Steve, Tony buscó otras palabras sin mirarlo.- Y después... Quizás... formar algo más. Algo así como una familia, no sé. Claro... Tendríamos que ver si esto funciona...- Tony rió fingido, miró a otro sitio como buscando orden en sus palabras. Después posó su mirada en el Capitán. Este lo miró sorprendido sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Yo no...-apenas inmutó Steve.

-Si bueno, tampoco era algo para tomarse en serio-. Rió Tony nervioso y volteó para abrir su auto-. Solo eran un montón de palabras que aparecieron...sabes, yo debería estar...-Cuando abrió la puerta, el brazo de Steve recargándose en la entrada del auto lo detuvo, sintió su calor en la espalada. Tony cerró los ojos anhelado aquel momento de hace unos días. Aún era tan latente. Volteó teniendo a Steve de frente. Aunque en un inicio quiso evitar su mirada, nervioso, la fijó en los ojos de Steve, desafiante, como solo Tony podía verlo.

-¿Está dispuesto, el gran Tony Stark, en comenzar algo realmente serio?

-Sí, bueno. ¿A caso no me consideras alguien que toma las cosas en serio?

-Podría mencionarte algunos ejemplos...

-Por ti podría hacer una excepción.

-No soy un hombre que se compromete por cualquier cosa. Y siempre quiero saber si la otra parte realmente está comprometida conmigo.

-Estos no son acuerdos de guerra.

-Pero si es un acuerdo... De algo que va más allá de lo que podríamos controlar.

-Tú ya lo has dicho. Podemos hacerlo juntos-. Steve lo miró fijamente, Tony se ponía un poco nervioso al sentirse acorralado y miró alrededor, sabía que habría miradas encima de ellos. Empezó a preocuparse.-Sería bueno que me dieras una respuesta o que habláramos estos después porque hay personas mirando y...- los labios de Steve chocaron con los suyos para callarlos, poco a poco se volvió un beso profundo. La sensación era tan agradable que Tony buscó extender aún más el beso hasta que recordó donde estaba y se separó.

-Si...-musitó Steve.

-¿Eso a caso es...?

-Me estoy arriesgando a mucho pero supongo que puedo confiar está vez en Tony Stark-este sonrió satisfecho.

-No te arrepentirás-sonrió Tony emocionado y pícaro.

**-3 semanas después-**

_I might not be the right one_

_(Puede que no sea el correcto)_

_It might not be the right time_

_(Puede que este no sea el momento correcto)_

_But there's something about us I've go to do_

_(Pero hay algo sobre nosotros que tengo que hacer)_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

_(Algo así como un secreto que compartiré contigo)_

Era la primera cita en días. Tras unas semanas de formalizar lo suyo habían sido acorralados tanto por los medios como por sus compañeros. La prensa se enteró enseguida sobre su relación y todos los medios de espectáculos estaban sobre ellos. Sobre si Tony al fin había decidido sentar cabeza, si Steve era otro más engatusado por Tony Stark. Empezaron a pronosticar cuánto duraría su relación debido a lo inestable que era Tony ante el compromiso. Cuando pensó que al fin habría un poco de paz en su vida se enteraron de su relación.

Sus compañeros estaban preocupados por Steve. Todos sabían que el Capitán jamás había tenido pareja y no todos estaban felices de que fuera Tony. Todos conocían el pasado de Tony y temían que lastimará a Steve. Por mucho que sus peleas parecieran de un matrimonio, no pensaban que realmente llegarían a algo más. Tony comenzaba a tener dudas... ¿Y si realmente no es bueno para Steve? Tal vez no lo merece... Y si...

Sonó el timbre. Tony despejo su mente de pensamientos pesimistas. Fue a abrir la puerta. Tras todo el ataque de las personas en la torre Avengers, Tony compró un departamento lejos para poder verse a solas, los dos. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Steve con una gorra y lentes, por alguna razón le pareció gracioso. Sonrió y lo dejo entrar, camino hacia la cocina.

-Ya pareces espía. ¿Pronto te veré de látex como Romanoff?- Preguntaba Tony mientras se servía café.

-No te daría gusto tan fácil-respondió Steve cerrando la puerta y quitándose la gorra y los lentes. La sala y la cocina estaban conectadas por lo que podían hablar a distancia.

-Qué pena. Me encantaría verlo-Tony sorbió su café cuando Steve se acercó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Vaya que es un lugar amplio, creí que sería algo más modesto.

-A diferencia de ti, me gusta un poco más el espacio. Lo grande-sonrió Tony de forma coqueta. Steve sonrió para sí.

-¿Cómo has estado, Tony?

-No me quejo. He sido acosado por miles de reporteros después de que se enteraran que estoy comenzando una relación estable con alguien recto y que se ha visto como el héroe de lo correcto. Creen que estoy jugando con sus sentimientos y no soy bueno para él...-Steve lo miró serio-. ¡Ah! He probado las donas de una cafetería canadiense. No están tan mal como pensé.

-Deja de mortificarte por eso.

-Pero las donas eran muy buenas-Steve se molestó.

-Tony-regañó.

-Ya sé-sorbió su café mirando a otro lado.

-No quiero que esos comentarios te hagan sentir mal-sentenció Steve mirado a Tony seriamente-. Somos adultos y sabemos lo que hacemos. Yo sé lo que hago.

-Pero también lo consideras un riesgo-Tony dejó la taza de café en la mesa.

-Yo no...

-Cuando te lo propuse no estabas nada seguro de lo que yo podría ofrecerte. Temías que fuera un riesgo.

-No era a lo que me refería.

-¿Ah, sí? No me lo pareció-dijo Tony nervioso pero tratando de mantener su rostro serio mientras jugaba con un servilletero.

-Es posible que en un inicio dudara. Pero era por mí. Yo no sabría si podría ser suficiente para ti. Soy inexperto en todo esto y temía decepcionarte. Aunque parte de esa duda eran tus viejas relaciones.

-Lo sabía-se quejó Tony caminando a la sala-, también estás hablando de mi pasado.

-No es a lo que me refiero-Steve lo tomó del brazo y lo volteo para que lo mirara de frente-. Temía que en algún punto me compararás con cualquiera de tus relaciones y te fueras de mí. No quería empezar un compromiso tan fuerte contigo y terminar decepcionándote.

-Esas fueron relaciones pasadas.

-Lo sé... yo... Soy un inexperto en esto. No quiero que se arruine... No cuando es algo tan fuerte.

-¿Y desde cuando temes por ese sentimiento tan fuerte?-dijo Tony seguro mientras se acercaba al rostro de Steve.

-Desde que te besé en la casa de Barton... No... quizá desde antes. Cuando caíste del espacio y sentí que mi corazón se detenía al pensar que no despertarías.

-¿Ah sí?-Tony lo miró por unos instantes y luego se alejo-. Siempre he pensado que eres un cursi...-Steve lo jalo de la cintura y lo besó.

-¿Y eso te molesta?-preguntó Steve al terminar el beso.

-No realmente.

-Tony...Solo quiero que te quede claro. Pese a las dudas que tuve en un inicio confió totalmente en ti. ¿Tú podrías confiar un poco más en mí sobre esta decisión?

-Claro que confío en ti.

-Y si te aburres de mí... También dímelo.

-Deja de ser tan serio...-Tony lo abrazó, también de la cintura, y lo besó.

...

**-10 meses y 3 semanas después-**

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_(Te necesito más que nada en mi vida)_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

_(Te quiero más que nada en mi vida)_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_(Te extrañaré más que nada en mi vida)_

_I love you more than anyone in my life_

_(Te amo más que nadie en mi vida)_

Las citas clandestinas siguieron hasta que ceso el acoso de los medios. Entonces, Tony y Steve pudieron seguir con su vida como héroes y su relación que cada vez era más real para todos. A muchos seguía sin gustarles la idea de que Steve estuviera con alguien como Tony pero este no dejó que esas críticas, y su pasado, afectaran todo lo que estaba construyendo con Steve. Por primera vez Tony estaba comprometiéndose con alguien de esta manera y aunque le asustó en un inicio, ya nada le importaba más que Steve.

-Sigo sin entenderlos...-dijo Tony a Pepper mientras miraba absorto su taza de café- He cambiado y ya no soy el que solía ser. ¿Por qué siguen pensando que no soy bueno para él?

-Él es el Capitán América- contestó Papper mientras trabajaba en su computadora-. La persona más contraria a ti. Todos lo admiran por sus principios... Supongo que sería igual con cualquier otra persona que fuese su pareja.

-No creo. Son así porque soy yo.

-Si bueno. Al final ustedes dos saben lo que hacen. ¿Por qué te importa ahora algo como esto?

-Supongo que es porque no quiero que él se vea afectado por mi pasado.

-Eso es un punto.

-¡Ey!-Pepper se encogió de hombros sonriendo.-Hice tantas estupideces en mi pasado.

-No te voy a negar eso pero si tu relación con él es tan fuerte como dices, dudo mucho que eso llegue a importar en algún momento.

-Quiero casarme con él-Pepper se detuvo de su trabajo y miró sorprendida a Tony.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¿Estás hablando en serio, Tony?

-¿Ves como si tuviste dudas sobre mi?-señaló Tony mientras apuntaba con el dedo como juzgando a Pepper.

-No, es solo que... jamás creí que tú serias el que lo querría. No tan pronto. ¿Cuánto llevan? ¿Seis meses?

-10 meses, casi un año. Aunque supongo que tienes razón. Debería darme un tiempo antes de dar el siguiente paso.

-¿Y estás seguro de hacerlo?

-Si... Es la primera vez que me siento seguro de algo-Tony sonrió para sí.

-Vaya... Steve ha logrado lo que ninguna chica logró en toda tu vida de seductor- se burló Pepper.

**\---8 meses después---**

Era una enorme sala llena de reporteros, nadie sabía para qué se habían reunido ahí pero Tony Stark daría un anuncio importante y cualquier cosa importante para él, debe ser importante para el mundo. En ese momento entró Pepper agradeciendo la presencia de los medios, presentó a Tony Stark y se quedó preocupada por lo que diría pues nadie sabía lo que ocurría. En ese instante entran Tony y Steve, los susurros no se hicieron esperar hasta que Tony se colocó en el podio y los miró a todos.

Llegó a escuchar murmullos de quienes predecían que seguro habían terminado pero les sorprendía que hubiesen durado más de un mes. Otros que tal vez fuesen a anunciar la separación del grupo de héroes por culpa de su fallida relación. Tony sonrió travieso, miró a Steve que le regresó la sonrisa al verlo tan triunfante y sin reparos anunció:

-Steve Rogers y yo hemos formalizado nuestra relación-mostró su anillo de compromiso sonriente-. Nos vamos a casar.

Todos sus compañeros quedaron impactados, al igual que los medios. Inmediatamente comenzaron a saltar para preguntar sobre todos los detalles de la boda. Steve se sentía agobiado pero ahora se anunciaba en todos los medios la boda más esperada del año, la de Iron Man y el Capitán América. A Tony sí que le gustaba armar un gran show. Pese a que su pedida de mano había sido discreta.

...

**-Unos días antes-**

Steve y Tony viajaron juntos a Viena para arreglar algunas cuestiones de la organización y les quedó tiempo para disfrutar del lugar. Y en una cena organizada por Tony, con una vista nocturna hermosa, fue que Steve tomó la iniciativa. Vestían un traje moderno azul pues el lugar no les permitía entrar si no era de etiqueta y lo habían comprado en una tienda. Steve se sentía un poco extraño con ese tipo de ropa, en cambio Tony era todo un casanova con su traje gris, era como natural para él. Aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora.

-Es un lugar hermoso-dijo Steve mientras miraba el paisaje nocturno de Austria. Estaba en el piso más alto, en una parte privada con una ventana gigantesca que mostraba la ciudad.

-Lo sé... Me gustaba venir a cenar aquí cuando no tenía todas estas responsabilidades de héroe.

-Supongo...

-Solo-interrumpió Tony, Steve lo miró-. Jamás me ha gustado traer compañía, es un lugar que me gusta contemplar solo-Steve sonrió.

-¿Me debo sentir honrado de esta invitación?

-¡Oh, sí! Eres el primero que viene conmigo. Y espero que seas el único.

-Yo también lo espero-Tony sonrió mientras tomaba un trago de su copa con champagne.- Llevamos un año y medio juntos. Me sorprende.

-¿Enserio? ¿No creerías que duraríamos tanto?

-No creí que me enamoraría en tan poco tiempo de ti-Tony estaba nervioso, esa noche tenía una sensación algo extraña. Desde hace algunos días Steve estaba actuando extraño y temía que fuese a terminar con él. De alguna forma utilizó esa excusa del restaurante para comprometerlo más. No es que mintiera pero quería asegurarse. Tony no sabía cómo abordar el tema o cómo comportarse, temía cualquier acción de Steve.

-Es fácil. Es porque soy Tony Stark. No necesitas otra respuesta-Steve sonrió como hipnotizado por el ambiente-. S...

-Tony...-este lo miró asustado cuando Steve buscó en el bolsillo de su saco una caja pequeña forrada de terciopelo negro y la colocó enfrente de él. Tony estaba sorprendido, aunque pretendía fingir no saber lo que pasaba

-¿Qué es?-Steve abrió la caja donde estaba un anillo plateado con una pequeñísima incrustación de zafiro azul. Tony lo miró pasmado. Steve se arrodilló a su lado y lo tomó de la mano.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Tony estaba estupefacto.

...

Esa noche terminaron la cena y se fueron a su hotel a celebrar el compromiso. Estaban felices y no dudaron en demostrarlo. Se dejaron llevar. Con calma las caricias y los besos emergían. Era una sensación de satisfacción. Steve no creyó que volvería a sentirse así, no creyó que volvería a querer esas cosas del pasado y más con el hombre con quien se la pasaba peleando todo el tiempo. Cuando terminaron solo se abrazaron mientras Steve deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Tony hipnotizado, este solo miraba su anillo sorprendido por lo perfecto que le quedaba y lo caro que se veía.

-¿Cuánto te costó?-preguntó Tony, Steve lo miró.

-¿Realmente importa?

-No pero... ¿por qué azul?

-Por mi...-Steve sonrió apenado.

-¿Y el tuyo? ¿Tendré que...?

-Aquí está-se levantó a buscarlo en su maleta de viaje, regresó a acostarse en la cama. Era igual que el de Tony, solo que un poco más grande y con un rubi en vez de un zafiro. Steve se lo puso para enseñárselo a Tony.

-El rojo es por mí...

-Si...

-Eres un anciano.

-Supongo que sí pero desde que me lo plantee tuve esa idea.

-¿Y eso cuando fue?

-Hace casi un año...-Tony se sorprendió y lo besó para subirse en él.

-¿Tienes que dejarme anunciarlo al mundo? Quiero que todos lo sepan...

-Yo...

-¡Vamos! He sido discreto con esto hasta ahora...

-...Bien.

...

Para cuando regresaron a New York, Pepper ya tenía preparada a la prensa. Nadie sabía lo que planeaba Tony pero si fue una gran sorpresa la noticia. Los medios que pronosticaban el rompimiento de su relación ahora especulaban sobre la fecha de su boda, el traje que utilizarían y quién era el que se declaró a quién.Reportajes completos sobre el tipo de anillo que llevaban, sobre el restaurante en Viena donde había sido la propuestas y los diseñadores que se peleaban por conseguir que Tony Stark los mirara como una propuesta aceptable para diseñarlos trajes de boda. Todo era un caos. De un momento a otro el pasado de Tony dejó de ser importante aunque no faltaba el medio que lo mencionará como futuro rompimiento de su relación. Aunque ahora no le importaba nada. Tenía a Steve Rogers solo para él. 


	6. Sex on fire

_Lay where u're laying_

_(Acuestate donde te has acostado)_

_Don't make a sound_

_(No hagas ningun ruido)_

_I know they are watching_

_(Sé que ellos están mirando)_

_they are watching_

_(Están mirando)_

_All the commotion_

_(Toda la conmoción)_

_kiddie like play_

_(Parece un juego)_

_Has people talking_

_(Que tiene a la gente hablando)_

_Talking_

_(Hablando)_

 

Steve y Tony se alejan de New York después de la noticia dada a los medios. Se les estuvo acosando constantemente hasta que decidieron huir para que se calmaran las cosas. En una casa rentada en Malibú, se instalaron para mantener la calma. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos que fue raro tener una casa para ellos solos.

Pese a ello, Steve no dejaba de ser disciplinado, era vivir con un soldado pero Tony ya estaba acostumbrado. Desde que se anunció el compromiso, Barton se burlaba de él porque decía que no necesitaban casarse pues desde que se conocieron eran un matrimonio. Aunque últimamente las misiones no dejaban hacer a Tony las cosas divertidas con Steve.

Desde que tuvieron su primer encuentro en la casa de Barton no habían hecho mucho. Unas cuantas veces más, menos de las que Tony querría pero no presionó a Steve porque sabía cómo era con ese asunto. Y quería demostrar que no solo era por eso que estaban juntos. Pero después de tantas misiones y conflictos, Tony estaba necesitado del amor de Steve. Y este no captaba bien las indirectas. Steve se disponía a desayunar.

-Quiero tener sexo-dijo Tony en seco haciendo que Steve casi se atragantara con el jugo de naranja.

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero tener sexo. ¿Te lo tengo que repetir?

-No, escuche bien...-dijo Steve arreglando su garganta- ¿Ahora?

-Está bien por mi-antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo, Tony ya había montado su regazo mientras lo abrazaba del cuello.

-Vaya que eres rápido.

-No para todo-le guiñó un ojo, Steve se sonrojó.

-Tony...-Este se acercó al rostro de Steve, se besaron apasionadamente. Steve puso su mano en la cintura de Tony para pegarlo a él y besarlo correctamente. Cuando Steve sintió que el calor corporal de Tony aumentaba, se levantó cargando a Tony y lo llevó a la cama.

Tony se rió cuando cayó en el colchón, Steve lo asechó para besarlo y acercar sus cuerpos. Esta urgencia de Steve le decía a Tony que también lo había necesitado, que estaba igual de hambriento por su cuerpo. El pensamiento de esto excito a Tony. Pensar que Steve podría estarse masturbando pensando en él lo volvía loco pues sentía que le había quitado la inocencia al Capitán.

Steve no dejó de besar a Tony, con prisa. El interior de la boca de Tony quemaba y sentía que cada caricia era fuego en su cuerpo. Necesitaba al hombre más de lo que la razón lo permitía y con todo el deseo de su cuerpo, lo acarició de arriba abajo. El ya estaba excitado desde que Tony se le montó en las piernas. Estaba resistiendo el no arrancarle la ropa y penetrarlo pero trato que su poca cordura reaccionará bien. Era un hombre con fuerza sobrehumana, si dañaba a Tony en un acto de desesperación jamás se lo perdonaría. Tony lo incitó abriendo las piernas y obligando a Steve chocar su miembro con el suyo. Era muy difícil controlarse cuando Tony estaba deseoso y Steve, en su interior, también lo estaba.

...

Cuando lo notó Tony tomo la iniciativa, lo montó mientras Steve miraba los movimientos de Tony. Esa era la posición favorita de Tony, lo montaba para sentirse dominante y para sentir el gran miembro de Steve dentro de él. Esta vez no era necesario silenciar los gemidos, estaban solos en esa casa y podrían disfrutar de todo el sexo que quisieran sin pudor o ser escuchados. Tony aceleraba su movimiento de caderas, lo que a Steve lo volvía loco.

En un acto de desesperación, Steve tomo a Tony de la cintura, lo acostó en la cama y lo comenzó a penetrar con fuerza. Tony soltaba gemidos roncos mientras rasguñaba los brazos y la espalda de Steve. Los besos no podían faltar, Steve los necesitaba. Siempre que podía besaba a Tony, le encantaba besarlo, sentir sus lenguas juntas... era un gusto dulce. Era el sabor de Tony.

...

Terminaron al mismo tiempo, se besaron mientras el sudor emergía de sus cuerpos. Steve sacó su miembro de Tony, este se quejó un poco al sentir como salía. De nuevo sintió el semen de Steve saliendo de él. Le agradaba esa sensación y que solo fuera de ese hombre. Esta vez Steve lo tomó con fuerza y lo besó, no dejaron de besarse hasta que Tony volvió a estar excitado. Siguieron haciendo el amor durante un buen rato, en posiciones que a Tony se avergonzaban porque no quería admitir que eran demasiado placenteras. Después de dos rondas más, y que Tony jugara con el miembro de Steve en su boca, fueron a tomar una ducha donde continuaron el acto.

Apenas si se dieron tiempo de desayunar cuando ya estaban teniendo sexo en la sala. Steve estaba deseoso y Tony no desaprovecharía la oportunidad y sacar todas sus frustraciones con su prometido. La noche llegó y Tony descansaba encima de Steve que estaba recostado en un sillón. Le acariciaba la espalda a Tony y cada que podía su trasero, Tony estaba feliz con lo decidido que se había vuelto Steve. Empezaba a conocer facetas de él que desconocía y cada vez lo enamoraba más.

-Deberíamos cambiarnos, te resfriaras si seguimos así-ordenó Steve.

-Solo un poco más...-suplicó Tony.

-Tony...

-Mmm...

-Te amo-Tony se levantó sorprendido, miró a Steve a los ojos y se abalanzó a él para besarlo-. ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? ¿No era obvio después de que te di el anillo?

-No... Es solo que... Yo también te amo-Steve le acaricio el rostro, las mejillas y lo volvió a besar.

Mientras avanzaba su relación con Steve, Tony estaba asustado. Temía que Steve no quisiera seguir o que él mismo se arrepintiese pero cada vez que estaban juntos, que compartían pequeños momentos y miradas cómplices, Tony quedaba más enganchado. Eso lo asustaba porque era la primera vez que tenía todas esas sensaciones. Pero se dejó llevar pues era Steve y confiaba totalmente en él. Sabía que este nunca lo dañaría.

La siguientes 3 semanas fueron casi iguales, tan solo la acción de uno provocaba al otro y terminaban teniendo sexo en cualquier lugar. Era una necesidad incontrolable, Steve creía que había perdido el juicio pero cualquier acción de Tony lo enloquecía y este dejaba que Steve hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Cuando llegó la hora de volver, ambos lo lamentaron. No podían dejar de lado sus responsabilidades aunque en ese momento lo único que no querían era separarse.

 

-3 meses después-

 

_Soft lips are open... Feel's like you're dying. You're dying..._

_(Suaves labios abiertos...Se siente como si estuvieras muriendo. Estás muriendo)_

_Hot as a fever. Rattle of bones. I could just taste it_

_(Caliente como fiebre. Huesos crujiendo. Puedo saborearlo)_

_But it's not forever. But it's just tonight..._

_(Pero si esto no es para siempre. Sí que es solo por una noche)_

_Oh we're still the greatest. The greatest_

_(Seremos los mejores. Los mejores)_   
_  
_

Tras todo el ajetreo de la boda y la luna de miel, sus vidas se habían vuelto complicadas. Regresar a la realidad no fue sencillo, en especial cuando querían seguir melosos como recién casados. Tenían muy poco tiempo para ellos y Tony descubrió que Steve comenzaba a tener signos de estrés por no poder tener sexo. Esto lo usó a su favor, esperando provocar al Capitán América. Lo besaba sabiendo las consecuencias del estrés de Steve y aunque este buscaba resistirse a las obvias intenciones de Tony, era inevitable. Tony lo había hechizado totalmente.

Pese a que en la torre Avengers, cada vengador tenía su habitación, era difícil realmente tener un momento. Por mucho que las paredes fuesen insonoras, Steve quería regresar a esa casa en Malibu donde podía tener sexo con Tony en todos lados y lo escuchaba gritar sin pudor. Cuando a veces la cordura le regresaba, se preguntó en qué momento comenzaba a tener esos deseos tan poco propios de alguien como él. Después veía a Tony, con ropa ajustada para cualquier ocasión -que dejaba resaltar su figura- como si lo incitara. Se estaba volviendo loco... Tony lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-¡Vaya cara de desesperado que tienes!-dijo Sam entrando en la sala de juntas, Steve estaba pensando demasiadas las cosas. Se calmó un poco y miró a su amigo.

-Hola, Sam.

-¿Qué te preocupa tanto, Steve? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?-se sentó a un lado de Steve.

-No realmente... Cuestiones mías, supongo.

-Ese rostro no es de cuestiones simples. ¿Qué te aqueja? ¿No le estás cumpliendo bien a Tony?

-¡Sam!-regañó Steve, Sam rió.

-Es broma.

-No es eso-Sam se siguió riendo.

-Eso ya lo sé... Todos en este lugar lo hemos corroborado. Tú y Tony deberían mudarse a un piso, solos, para no hacernos sentir incómodos a todos. O hacer que Tony no grite tanto-Steve lo miró sonrojado. Sam se siguió riendo-. ¡Si tan solo vieras tu cara!

-Ese hombre me tiene embrujado o algo-recargó su cabeza en la mano del brazo que tenía en la mesa un poco desesperado.

-Aunque me alegra ver tu vida reconstruida-dijo Sam, Steve lo miró sorprendido-. Tony no hubiese sido mi primera opción pero algo en ti ha cambiado. Y sé qué es por todo lo que estás viviendo ahora... Me alegro por eso.

-¿Por qué no te gustaba Tony para mí?

-Bueno... Tony... tenía fama de ser alguien que le gusta jugar con la gente. Tampoco veía que fuera de compromisos. Cuando empezaron a salir me preocupé por ti, no lo voy a negar. Aunque pensé que si encontrabas a alguien mejor...

-¿Mejor? ¿Quién podría ser mejor?

-Oye-calmó Sam-, no te enojes. Solo era algo que pensaba al inicio. El propio Stark sabía cómo era, hasta tú lo sabías. Pensé que era un capricho de Stark empezar a salir contigo y me preocupé pero ahora puedo decir que estaba equivocado. Realmente lo has cambiado... Lograste una hazaña.

Steve tenía otro concepto de Tony. Sí, en un inicio creyó en toda esa idea del hombre millonario y desenfrenado que Stark mostraba al mundo. Pero al empeñarse a conocerlo, teniendo entrenamientos y cenas solo ellos dos, podía ver en él cosas que nadie quería conocer. Más allá del excéntrico científico loco... Tony era bastante peculiar, con secuelas de un pasado que le pesaban y con una necesidad de encontrar a alguien que lo comprendiera. A Tony no le gustaba estar solo ni sentirse acorralado, por eso siempre buscaba parejas al azar... Así no sentiría la culpa de lastimarlos ni el peso de tener un compromiso con ellos. Tony no es como todos creen.

-Me siento extraño pretendiendo tener de nuevo estos deseos... De hecho siento que con Tony voy más allá de lo que quería. Cada vez necesito más de él. Mi corazón lo necesita-Sam sonrió.

-Supongo que eso es bueno. Solo procura no dejarte llevar... Si ahora todo va bien, las cosas podrían no irlo después. Cualquier cosa podría desencadenar su sufrimiento.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Así son las relaciones, Steve.

Eso es lo que temía más. Tony sabía cómo manejar esas cuestiones pero Steve... ¿qué se supone que hará cuando Tony ya no quiera estar con él? ¿Llegará un día en el que eso ocurra? Steve iba a hacer esos planteamientos a Sam cuando escucharon a Tony y Rhodey hablando, ambos se colocaron frente a la puerta de la sala de juntas, algo estaban discutiendo. Tony estaba justo frente a Steve, de espaldas. Tony usaba un traje ceñido negro, cuando Steve iba a dejar de verlo, Tony metió sus manos al pantalón para que este se ajustará más en su trasero provocando al Cap. Esto ya se estaba volviendo costumbre de Tony. Steve se excito.

-Vaya-dijo Sam riendo y mirando a Steve pues había notado las intenciones de Tony-. La tienes dura... la situa...ción... me refiero a... Ya me voy-se levantó Sam, le dio unos golpes a las espalda de Steve animándolo y saliendo de la sala. Steve recargó su cabeza en la mesa cansado. En cuanto Rhodey se fue, Tony iba a entrar con Steve pero este lo tomó de la cintura y lo cargo, tomándolo justo de los glúteos, para llevarlo a su habitación, que quedaba cerca.

Antes de que Tony pudiera reaccionar, Steve ya estaba dentro de él teniéndolo contra la pared y cubriéndole la boca. Steve aprovechaba para tocar su trasero, era la parte que más le gustaba. Tony guiaba las manos de Steve a sus puntos sensibles, le gustaba sentir cada movimiento de Steve como una señal de su desesperación. Ambos se terminaron viniendo en el traje de Tony, este le recrimino pues era su favorito.

_And you_

_(Y tú)_   
_Your sex is on fire_

_(Tu sexo está ardiendo)_   
_Consumed_

_(Consumido)_

_With what's to transpire_

_Con lo que hay que transpirar_


	7. Perfect Little Secret

_I love you my own way_

_(Te amo a mi manera)_

__I love you better_ _

_(Te amo mejor)_

__I love you inside all this_ _

_(Te amo dentro de todo esto)_

__I love you forever_ _

_(Te amo por siempre)_

 

No había visto el rayo cuando cayó al piso con toda la armadura. Respiraba pero necesitaba regresar pues sus heridas eran profundas. Steve tuvo que quedarse en la misión, necesitaba concluir con ella. Natasha se ofreció a regresar para cuidar a Tony, además de que ella también había salido herida. En los últimos meses se habían encargado de células terroristas que decían tener armas alienígenas pero solo una había resultado cierta.

El problema de todo esto es que había provocado muchas disputas entre Steve y Tony. De igual forma los había distanciado de ellos y su relación. No podían pensar de forma romántica mientras estaban en misiones. Se la pasaban peleando debido a ideas encontradas respecto a los planes. No podían pensar en ellos cuando gente dependía de ellos y sus decisiones. Roces que parecían no tener solución. Aún así Steve se preocupaba por Tony, por lo que agradecía que alguien fuese con él a cuidarlo. Aunque era obvio qué quería ir él en lugar de Natasha.

Pasó un mes del incidente, Tony se había recuperado pero comenzaba a tener otro tipo de síntomas que le impedían ir a luchar. Steve y el resto seguían con las misiones pero debido a la condición de Tony, Natasha decidió quedarse a cuidarlo. Tony cada día empeoraba más. Tenía mareos constantes, fiebres y dolores corporales que no podía soportar. Temía que fuera por el último incidente así que fue al doctor para corroborar qué era.

-Está esperando un bebé-sentenció el doctor, Tony se quedó paralizado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tony y buscar aclarar lo que le habían dicho.

-Vas a tener un bebé.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es...?

-Es una cuestión complicada de explicar...

Las probabilidades de que un hombre se embarace son pocas pero existen. La anatomía de este tipo de hombres es similar a la de un hombre normal, solo que tienen  _un gen cambiante_. Este gen es extraño pues mientras el individuo tiene más encuentros sexuales, el gen permite una transformación en el cuerpo para concebir. Las fiebres y los dolores corporales son porque el feto se está instalando en el útero temporal que este gen creo. Los mareos son lo normal de cualquier embarazo.

Es un hecho sorprendente porque muy pocas veces se ve un caso de ese tipo. Para el momento de la concepción, se hace una operación especial para que el individuo pueda tener a su hijo. Pero esta operación solo cuenta con el 90% de posibilidades de salir bien. Eso depende del cuerpo del individuo. Mientras se está en  _estado_  se deben hacer estudios para ver cómo se va desarrollando el feto y ver si es viable llegar al final del embarazó o terminarlo antes. Aunque el gen solo permite la creación de un útero no permite al individuo lactar como ocurriría con una mujer.

Tony estaba helado. El doctor le explicó la situación pues era uno de esos casos raros. Si decidía tener al bebé tendría que estar en vigilancia constante para ver la transformación de su cuerpo y cuál sería la opción más viable para tenerlo. Si no lo iba a tener, solo debía tomar unas pastillas y un tratamiento de un mes para no volver a embarazarse.

...

Natasha estaba leyendo cuando vio a Tony entrar. Lo saludó preguntándole sobre su consulta, Tony no dijo nada. Ella lo volteo a ver y lo vio pálido. Fue con él para dirigirlo al sillón pues parecía que caería en cualquier momento. Natasha insistió en preguntar lo que había dicho el doctor. Tony la miró asustado y le contó todo. Tony trataba de entender si era un sueño extraño pero a Natasha no le pareció raro.

En las misiones que ha tenido, Natasha se ha topado con individuos iguales a Tony. En el sentido de que estaban embarazados, o lo habían estado. Todo parecía normal con ellos, no creyó que fuese diferente con Tony pero suponía que para él sí lo era. Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como ello. Su palidez lo delataba.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-preguntó a un Tony que parecía paralizado. Miró a Natasha suplicante.

-Llama a Steve.

...

Steve estaba por terminar la misión, era lo último que quedaba. Fue cuando recibió una llamada de Natasha. Steve se preocupó debido a que sabía de la condición de Tony en estos últimos días y esperaba que no fuera algo que empeorara. Steve contestó el mensaje en la nave.

-Steve-dijo ella al verlo en la pantalla-. ¿Sigues ocupado?

-Nada que no se resuelva en unos días.

-Necesito que regreses a New York.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-Es Tony.

-¡¿Está bien?!

-No te alteres. Está bien pero necesita hablarte de algo impórtate.

-Fue por...

-Necesita verte.

El corazón de Steve se comprimió. Temía lo peor aunque no sabía que esperar. La última vez que vio a Tony, discutieron sin sentido y ahora venían con esto. Steve le explicó la situación a Barton, este lo comprendió y le dijo que no había problema, pues ya había pasado el trabajo pesado.

...

Steve llegó a la torre e inmediatamente fue corriendo a la habitación que tiene con Tony. No saludó a Natasha que lo vio pasar a toda prisa. Ella solo sonrió pues sabría que se emocionaría al escuchar la noticia. Tony estaba sentado en el sillón, vestido con su ropa deportiva, miraba la puerta esperando la entrada de Steve. Cuando lo vio entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, solo pudo sentir alivio y sonreír.

-¿Qué tal la misión?-preguntó Tony mientras Steve se sentaba frente de él.

-Nada que no se pudiera controlar-se miraron a los ojos. Steve lucía cansado, la barba le estaba creciendo y tenía nuevas heridas que se estaban cerrando. Tony lucía tan angustiado que Steve no sabía qué esperar-. ¿Qué ocurre, Tony?

-Es un poco largo de explicar...

-Barton terminará la misión. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Bueno...Vamos a tener un bebé-. La noticia desconcertó a Steve. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Él tendría un hijo? ¿Con quién? Los pensamientos oscuros comenzaron a nublar el rostro de Steve, Tony lo notó asustado. Lo tomó de los hombros.

-No te hagas ideas en la cabeza-le tomó el rostro para que lo mirara de frente-. Tú y yo vamos a tener un hijo. Yo... yo estoy esperando a tu hijo.

La noticia hizo click en los recuerdos de Steve. Cuando vivía en Brooklyn recuerda a sus vecinos. Eran una pareja de hombres y recuerda perfectamente a uno de ellos embarazado y con varios hijos. Eran felices... Steve envidiaba la felicidad de una familia. Al parecer ya era una condición extraña pero posible. Steve se levantó tratando de pronunciar alguna palabra sin encontrar el orden en sus oraciones.

Volvió a recapitular lo que había dicho Tony:  _estoy esperando a tu hijo._  El corazón de Steve se relajó y su emoción provocó que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas. Miró a Tony que esperaba una respuesta, lo abrazó con fuerza. Tony se había sorprendido ante la reacción de Steve, de pronto sintió las lágrimas de este en su hombro y el corazón se le llenó de felicidad. Las dudas se habían disipado.

-Gracias-apenas musitó Steve. Tony le regresó el abrazo mientras también soltaba algunas lágrimas.

Tras tranquilizarse, Tony le explicó lo que le había dicho el doctor. La preocupación de Tony era sobre los porcentajes de éxito. Steve lo tranquilizó diciendo que hablaría con T'challa pues había escuchado a su hermana hablar algo al respecto. Y efectivamente, ese día lo corroboraron. En Wakanda, esa condición es muy normal y todos sus casos eran de éxito, además de que la operación a realizar era mucho menos invasiva que la que se haría en un hospital de Estados Unidos. En cuanto pasaran los malestares iníciales de Tony, los recibirían para poder revisarlo completamente.

...

-Gracias-dijo Tony mientras tomaba el vaso de agua que Steve le ofrecía, estaba sentado en la cama y recargado en la cabecera. Steve ya se había bañado pero no rasuró la barba que comenzaba a salirle. A Tony le gustaba, lo hacía ver más maduro. Mientras Tony tomaba el agua, Steve se recostó a su lado tomándolo de la cintura.

-Jamás pensé que esto pasaría-dijo Steve con alegría.

-Ni yo-dijo Tony sarcásticamente-. Y yo pensando que mi ropa se había encogido.

-O que habías engordado.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, Rogers. Yo soy perfecto-Steve rió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que...?

-Tres meses...

-¿Fue en la nave?

-No... según recuerdo fue en la dichosa casa que compramos y no hemos vuelto más que esa vez.

-Tras tu accidente en la batalla... ¿no hubo complicaciones?

-Ninguna...El doctor también se sorprendió pero dijo que seguro sería alguien fuerte...-guardaron silencio un rato.

-Sería bueno volver a esa casa-dijo Steve rompiendo el silencio, Tony lo miró-. Vamos a empezar una familiar.

Esas palabras inundaron de alegría a ambos. Tony no creía que había llegado tan lejos con Steve. Realmente era más de lo que pudo haber pensado. La vez que le propuso que empezaran una relación le vino a la memoria... Había dicho en broma lo de formar una familia pero ahora todo eso estaba pasando y Steve era el más emocionado. Sin esperanza y con todo su pasado muerto, Steve parecía ya no desear nada. Ahora estaba ahí, esperando un hijo. La emoción no le cabía en el alma.

 

**-6 meses después-**

Steve estaba con los nervios de punta. Tony había entrado en parto hace una hora y aún no tenía noticias al respecto. Todos trataban de tranquilizarlo pero Steve no podía estarlo. El último mes de embarazo habían tenido complicaciones por lo que ahora Steve podía pensar lo peor. Su cabeza se llenó de toda clase de pensamientos, los nervios lo mataban.  _Tony... Tony..._

Pasaron dos... tres... cuatro... seis horas antes de que Steve pudiese tener noticias. El doctor salió y Steve casi se le va encima. Todo había salido bien, en 10 minutos podría entrar a ver a Tony y a su bebé. Steve sentía que descansaba su espíritu. Todo había salido bien... Y ya era padre. Era una mezcla de emociones que no sabía cómo controlar. Se sentó en el piso con el cuerpo aliviado.

...

Tony recién recobraba el conocimiento cuando alzó la vista y vio a Steve cargando al bebé. Apenas pudo sonreír por lo cansado que estaba. La emoción de Steve al ver a su hijo lo complacía. Steve lloraba de emoción y le agradecía por ello. Aún en ese estado Tony le respondía con bromas sarcásticas, muy a su estilo. Tras unos minutos hablando, entró el doctor que los vio felices, el doctor sonrió sin ganas.

-Me alegra verlo bien pero hay algo que tengo que decirles-Steve se asustó-. No es nada de qué preocuparse, creo. Debido a las complicaciones y la condición extraña del último mes, no es posible que puedan tener otro hijo en un futuro-Steve y Tony se miraron a los ojos-. Tendría que hacer un tratamiento extenso y...

-Doc...-apenas dijo Tony interrumpiendo el parloteo del doctor-. Le juro que no quiero volver a pasar por esa masacre. Si el Cap quiere otro hijo tendrá que ser por otro medio-. Steve sonrió.

-Está bien, doctor. Primero nos preocuparemos por él-dijo Steve viendo a su hijo.

-En cuanto a mis heridas-mencionó Tony.

-No habrá problema. Su piel ha sido reconstruida. No habrá cicatrices pero si tendrá dolor de cuerpo por un mes... Le daremos medicina para ello y evite tener relaciones por lo menos este primer mes de recuperación.

-Ya espere 7 meses...

-Tony-regañó Steve. El doctor sonrió.

-Me retiró-salió el doctor.

-Está bien, Cap. Tu sonrisa y esos ojos al ver a Peter me son suficientes para soportar todo.

-Mejor duerme... Ya hiciste mucho hoy-Steve le besó la frente a Tony.

-Sí, ¿eh?-inmediatamente Tony se quedó dormido.

...

_All this words are useless_

_(Todas las palabras son inútiles)_

__When I look into your eyes_ _

_(Cuando te miro a los ojos)_

__It's the simple truth of perfect_ _

_(Esta es la simple verdad del perfecto),_

__Little secret_ _

_(Pequeño Secreto)_

La noticia del bebé inundó los medios. Había rumores de esa posibilidad pero nadie creía lo que ocurría. Muchos dudaron de que Tony Stark fuese quién diera a luz al bebé y poco se supo de si era verdad o no. Al final todas las noticias se conmocionaron con el hecho y el pequeño Peter Rogers-Stark era el centro de atención. Y aunque esto fue algo incómodo para Steve, Tony parecía feliz pues les demostraba a todos ese triunfo contra todos aquellos que hablaron mal de él en un momento. Peter fue su pequeño secreto perfecto.

...

Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, Tony y Steve tenían que encargarse de un niño que no dejaba de llorar. Pero poco a poco se fueron acoplando, era una vida de familia no tan sencilla pero que agradecían tener. Muchas veces, en las misiones complicadas, Pepper ayudaba a cuidarlo pero cuando no era necesario, todos los Avengers buscaban tener a Peter con ellos. Era el consentido y, en muchas ocasiones, ni Tony o Steve tenían que encargarse de él en todo el día.

Eran estos momentos solos que podían reforzar su amor. Tony estaba realmente feliz y esperaba, ante todo, no ser como su padre. Ese siempre fue su gran miedo y su gran peso. Quería que Peter tuviera una vida normal, dentro de lo que cabía. Por eso habían decidido irse a vivir como familia lejos de todo lo que son los Avengers. Hasta ahora todo iba bien pero los problemas siempre están ahí. Su relación es un imán de ellos.

 

-4 años después-

 

Vio a Tony tomar a Peter e irse de la torre. Le había dado hasta la media noche para llegar a casa o no volvería a saber de Peter y de él. Steve estaba dividido... Quería correr tras Tony pero su amigo lo necesitaba ahora. Él también era su familia. Sentía que no era una advertencia justa.

Hace dos meses estuvo persiguiendo a Bucky. Este se había escondido de todos pues sus memorias estaban dispersas y teniendo a Steve persiguiéndolo le causaba conflictos. Steve comenzó a obsesionarse en encontrarlo. No descanso hasta que supo donde estaba y encontrarlo. Había llegado tarde a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Peter por estar buscándolo, comenzó a tener problemas con Tony debido a esa obsesión. Tony no quería lo mismo que él vivió con su padre para Peter y ahora parecía que era una maldición.

Las discusiones entre ellos se hicieron incesantes, en especial cuando Bucky fue a la torre Avengers para buscar ayuda. Se le perdonaron los crímenes debido al estado en el que estaba pero su memoria era un desastre. Tenía que ser recuperado. Tony no quiso ayudar, Steve no insistió pero tener cerca Bucky era peligroso porque a veces tenía ataques incontrolables de violencia. Steve y Natasha lo detenían cuando llegaba el momento pero tenían que hacer algo. Steve recurrió a T'challa y Shuri quienes aceptaron inmediatamente.

Justo el día que se iban a ir, Tony le advirtió sobre dejarlo. Desde que apareció Bucky, Steve no había estado en la casa. Peter no dejaba de preguntar por él y el rencor a Bucky surgió. Cuando se enteró de los planes para ir a Wakanda con Bucky hasta que recuperara su mente sintió que Steve estaba dando por terminado todo. Tony solo fue a advertirle, frente a Bucky, como última oportunidad.

Steve acompañó a Bucky a Wakanda.

Llegaron en unas horas y comenzó el proceso. Era necesario hacer una especie de clonación de su mente con los recuerdos, eliminando al soldado del invierno. Después de ello, sustituir los recuerdos viejos con los actuales. Era una tarea difícil, tomaría meses para hacer algo efectivo. Bucky sintió culpa pues Steve estaba en empeñado a acompañarlo.  _Vaya... sigue siendo un idiota._

Mientras Shuri preparaba todo para comenzar el tratamiento, Steve y Bucky decidieron hablar de los viejos tiempos en una terraza a la que T'challa los dejó estar. Reían recordando esos tiempos vividos, Bucky sufrió un poco pues no todos eran tan claros como Steve lo relataba, realmente quería volver a ser el chico que su amigo describía, ser Bucky... la mano derecha del Capitán America... su amigo de Brooklyn.

-No lo hagas-dijo Bucky de pronto a Steve, ambos miraban el paisaje de la ciudad, estaba por amanecer.

-Bucky, es algo...

-Ya sé que sientes una deuda conmigo. Pero así no son las cosas... Tú ya tienes tu vida hecha.

-No se supone que sea así.

-Nos enlistamos en la guerra... no se supone que tuviéramos una esperanza de terminar bien. Mírame a mi...Si no hubiera sido por esto yo estaría muerto. Es parte de ese riesgo.

-Pero se supone que tú...

-Basta, Steve. No desperdicies todo lo que has hecho por esto... Por mí. Ellos son tu familia.

-Eres como mi hermano... No puedo dejarte de lado así.

-Sí pero sigue siendo mi guerra... Además... ¿Son tus amigos, no? Me puedo fiar de ellos- miraron el horizonte, una luz roja surgía anunciando el amanecer.

-Quiero que recuperes tu vida... Que vuelvas a ser aquel que conocí alguna vez y me dio la mano cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Eso lo haré... Pero tú no puedes descuidar lo que has logrado. Me gustaría agradarle alguna vez a Tony y saber por qué fue que lo elegiste.

-Eso sería un sueño.

-No lo arruines, Steve. No ahora que tienes todo lo que alguna vez quisiste.

-También quiero que sea igual para ti.

-A su tiempo... Ya ha pasado demasiado así que puedo esperar un poco más-ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, era la calma-. Sabes... recordé, cuando vivíamos en Brooklyn sobre aquella pareja que vivía...

-¿Los vecinos?

-Si... Tuvieron hijos por la condición de uno de ellos.

-Con Tony fue igual... solo que tuvo complicaciones al final y ya no pudimos tener más-Bucky se rió.

-Con tus años esperando a alguien seguramente ahora estarías lleno de hijos.

-Buck...-sonrió-. Supongo que sí. Pero estoy bien así...Somos felices así.

-Entonces no lo dejes ir... no por mí. Cuando sea el momento yo regresaré para compartir tu felicidad. Somos hermanos, ¿no?-Steve sonrió mientras se daban un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Sí...-T'challa se acercó, ambos voltearon.

-Es el momento-dijo T'challa, ambos fueron con Shuri que preparaba una capsula para Bucky y poder restituir su mente. Antes de que empezara el procedimiento, Bucky miró a Steve.

-Es hora de que te vayas...-ordenó Bucky.

-Pero...

-No. Ellos te esperan.

-T'challa... ¿En cuánto tiempo podría llegar a New York?-preguntó Steve.

-En hora y media-apresuró Shuri.- Con una de nuestras naves, claro.

-Bien-ofreció su mano a Bucky-. Nos estaremos viendo-. Bucky apretó la mano y selló con un abrazó de camaradería.

...

Tony estaba sentado en la sala, miraba con ansias la puerta y el reloj. Eran casi las 12 de la noche. Peter no podía dormir y estaba jugando esperando junto su padre. Tenía que cruzar por esa puerta... ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Enserio pensaba mandar al diablo todo lo que habían hecho juntos? ¿Todo lo que Tony hizo por él? ¿A Peter? De pronto la bebida le regresó a la mente, hace unos años que no la probaba y ahora parecía una alternativa bastante tentadora.  _No... ahí está Peter_. Se talló los ojos, un poco desesperado.

Un minuto para las 12 de la noche en punto. El corazón de Tony sentía romperse. Lo había perdido, de eso estaba seguro. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando esta se abrió dejando ver a un Steve jadeante y cansado. Tony no lo podía creer. Peter se emocionó al verlo y fue corriendo para recibirlo con un abrazo mientras Tony se quedaba perplejo ante la situación. Steve miró a Tony mientras se sentaba en el suelo para recuperar el aliento y abrazar a Peter.

-Lo siento... el taxi se descompuso y no tenía tiempo de nada-. Dieron las doce en punto. Tony no pudo sostener la mirada.

-Peter tiene que irse a dormir...-mencionó Tony mientras se dirigía a su laboratorio con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-. No quería dormirse sin que tú llegaras-. Tony bajó a su laboratorio. Steve sintió un poco de alivio y tomo a Peter para llevarlo a dormir.

...

Estaba analizando algunos detalles de su armadura cuando escuchó la puerta de su laboratorio abrirse, se distrajo por unos segundos pero continuó. Steve lo miró desde la entrada. El cuerpo de Tony estaba tenso y sabría que no lo perdonaría tan fácil. Cada paso que daba parecía un estúpido error... Bucky tenía razón, tenía que mantener todo aquello que jamás pensó tener. Estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

-No pienso ir a dormir-sentenció Tony antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo. Estaba molestó.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Steve calmado sentándose en un banco.

-No quiero. No ahora.

-Tony...

-¡Por favor!-dijo suplicante sin mirarlo, Steve le pareció una situación extraña, Tony no suele ser así-. No ahora...

-Está bien-Steve dudó en salir del laboratorio pero al final lo hizo. Tenía que dejar que las cosas se calmaran entre los dos. Debía dejar a Tony pensar y él calmarse.

...

Era la primera vez que la cama le parecía tan grande. Ya había ocurrido en otras ocasiones en las que Tony decidía quedarse a trabajar tanto tiempo en su laboratorio pero ahora era diferente. Parecía una brecha tan grande que amenazaba con quedarse ahí para siempre. Dieron las 3 de la mañana y Steve no podía dormir, realmente no le urgía dormir. Se levantó y se colocó su ropa de deporte, fue al gimnasio que tienen y comenzó a golpear el saco de boxeo. Tenía muchas frustraciones que sacar y ahora no quería darse el lujo de dormir.

...

- _Jefe_ -sonó la voz robótica de F.R.I.D.A.Y. Esta lo despertó de su concentración en la armadura.

-¿Qué ocurre?

- _Peter acaba de despertar y comienza a estar incómodo solo._

-¿Qué horas son?

- _Las 5 a.m._

-¿Y Steve?

- _Está en el gimnasio y aunque traté de hablarle parece bastante concentrado en algo. ¿Quiere que trate de nuevo?_

-No, está bien... Iré yo. Calienta algo de...

- _Esta lista, señor._

Tallándose un poco los ojos, por el cansancio, caminó a la habitación de Peter. Este saltaba en la cama emocionado de verlo. Tony le sonrió y lo cargó a la concina, le dio un biberón que estaba ya preparado y lo sentó en su mesa en el comedor. Solo estaban ellos dos, cuando Tony miró el resto del comedor lo encontró muy vació. Eran tres y realmente se veía vacío sin Steve ahí. Su corazón se estrujo. Le trajo memorias de su infancia, donde, a veces, solo comía con su madre. Se talló los ojos, frustrado. No quería eso para Peter, no quería que creciera en un hogar como él. 

-¿Te estás quedando dormido, de nuevo?-preguntó Tony mientras miraba a Peter que estaba cabeceando. Se burló de él viéndolo con ternura-. Pete... ¿Hoy no quieres pasar el día con Potts?

-Shiii... -apenas pudo decir Peter que ya estaba a nada de caerse dormido. Tony lo cargó y lo dejó de nuevo en su cama. Peter se durmió inmediatamente. Tony lo acarició del cabello castaño y sus mejillas blancas.

-F.R.I.D.A.Y.

- _Jefe..._

-Cuando despierte Pepper, llámala y pregúntale si puede quedarse con Peter hoy.

- _De hecho, ella le había pedido quedarse con él pues no pudo estar en su cumpleaños._

-Que coincidencia... ¿En cuánto viene por él?

_-Dos horas._

-Ha sido una noche larga.

...

Eran a las 8 a.m. Steve apenas se percató de la hora pues cuando entrena se le va la noción del tiempo. Peter le llegó a la mente, siempre toma su leche a las 5 a.m. Salió presuroso del gimnasio, fue a la habitación de Peter, no estaba. ¿Y Tony? El corazón se le aceleró. Camino hacia el laboratorio cuando vio a Tony sentado en la mesa revolviendo su café. Tony llevaba puesto el traje negro que tanto le gusta. Steve respiró aliviado, camino hacia él.

-¿Y Pete?-preguntó Steve.

-Buenos días a ti también-se burló Tony.

-Emh...

-Esta con Pepper...-interrumpió, sorbió su café'-. Algo de que lo llevaría a algún sitio por su cumpleaños...

-Claro... Algo me había dicho...-Steve apreció el rostro de Tony, se notaba que no había dormido pues tenía pequeñas ojeras, su rostro estaba serio pero centrado en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Realmente lo ama-. Tony...

-Deberías de tomar un baño. Pedí el desayuno... No tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo-. Steve iba a contestar que él podía hacer el desayuno... como siempre.- Y te quería dejar entrenar-Steve lo miró, Tony fingió no sentir la mirada mientras leía la pantalla que se proyectaba frente a él. Realmente Steve estaba enamorado de él.

...

Habían terminado de desayunar hace un rato. Ninguno se dirigía la palabra. Tony miraba hacia la enorme ventana del comedor. Realmente no contemplaba más que la vista a la calle, era una calle poco transitada por lo que tampoco había mucho que ver. Steve tenía las palabras en la boca pero no sabía cómo expresarse, tampoco sabía si era bueno que él comenzara a hablar.

-Ayer...-apenas pronunció Tony rompiendo el silencio, Steve lo miró atento-. Ayer... Mientras me mataba pensando si entrarías o no por esa puerta, Peter no dejaba de preguntarme dónde estabas. Fue la primera vez que no supe qué contestarle-una punzada llegó al pecho de Steve-. ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir la próxima vez que decidas ir corriendo detrás de alguien más?

-Así no son las cosas.

-Pues no me lo parecieron. ¿Qué se supone que le diga la próxima vez que no vayas a entrar por esa puerta?

-Eso no va a pasar-Tony no lo miró-. Por favor. Entiende un poco... solo un poco. Él es el único que puede comprender...

-No lo digas porque eso no es verdad. Hemos estado juntos por más de cinco años y ahora me dices que cualquiera te comprende mejor que yo.

-Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Entiende... Por mucho que hayamos compartido tiempo, mi tiempo jamás ha sido este. Lo nuestro ha sido una coincidencia... una gran... -. Tony se levanto e iba a salir por la puerta, Steve corrió tras de él a detenerlo, lo tomó del brazo para voltearlo y quedaran de frente-. Eso no es lo...

-Lo dijiste. ¡Eso es lo que querías decir todo este maldito tiempo, Rogers!-Tony lo empujó para alejarlo de él.

-No, Tony. Yo...-Steve estaba asustado, no quería dejar ir a Tony, lo tomó de la cintura.

-Suéltame-forcejeo con Steve pero la fuerza de este no se lo permitía.

-No, así no es. Y aunque así lo fuera... Me trajiste todo lo que daba por perdido-Steve comenzó a llorar, Tony dejó de forcejear petrificado por el llanto de Steve-. No te quiero perder... ni a Peter... -mientras lo abrazaba se resbalaron por la pared a un lado de la puerta, cayeron al piso, Steve no dejó de abrazar a Tony-. Pero si entendieras esa desolación de que sentí cuando llegué a este tiempo. Bucky fue el único que me dio la mano en mi época pero él tenía todo lo que yo anhelaba y ahora lo ha perdido. Los papeles se han cambiado y no quería que se sintiera tan solo como yo alguna vez lo hice...

-¿Podrías soltarme?-interrumpió Tony que sentía que se le iba el aire- Si sigues apretando más fuerte yo...-Steve lo soltó, Tony se sentó recuperando el aliento. Steve lo miró, Tony quería limpiarle esos ojos azules enrojecidos por el llanto pero se contuvo y solo lo miró. Steve se sentó doblando sus piernas.

-Quiero que entiendas... Trajo muchas memorias de un pasado que ya no es mío pero sigue tan vivo como si hubiera sido ayer. Yo solo no quería que se sintiera perdido... Y quizá buscaba respuestas para mí. Entender todo lo que no pude, en su momento. Son mis fantasmas, Tony...-se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

-Digamos que te creo... ¿Qué garantía tengo yo?-Steve acercó su mano lentamente al cuello de Tony, aflojó un poco su corbata, abrió el primer botón, se hizo camino para sacar el collar con dos anillos, uno de compromiso y otro de matrimonio. Steve sacó el suyo, habían optado llevarlos así para no perderlos en las misiones.

-Siempre ha sido nuestro lazo. Desde que te lo di he sido tuyo. Siempre lo voy a ser-le tomó de las manos-. Hasta que tú decidas dejarme ir-Tony lo tomó de la barbilla, le levantó el rostro para mirarlo fijamente.

-No quiero volver a hacerte una amenaza de ese tipo. Si vuelvo a hacerlo, te olvidas de mí. Para siempre. ¿Entendiste, Rogers?

-Si...

-Ahora, ¿podrías acomodar mi corbata? No me gusta mi traje desalineado.

Steve miró la corbata, la terminó de quitar. Tony no dijo nada, Steve comenzó a desabrochar los otros botones de la camisa, comenzó a dar pequeños besos que se volvieron mordidas pequeñas y chupetones. Desabrochó el chaleco del traje... El olor de Tony era inolvidable, lo anhelaba tanto. Pensar que podría perder esa oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca, tan íntimo. Steve subió sus besos y sus mordidas al cuello de Tony hasta quedar cara a cara, Tony parecía disfrutarlo.

-¿Te puedo besar?-preguntó Steve de forma inocente, Tony puso los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba irritado.

-¿Enserio preguntaste eso?

Steve sonrió y lentamente se fue acercando a los labios de Tony. Este estaba desesperado por tener a Steve pero no hizo nada, dejó que fuera él quien lo buscara. Quien compensara todas esas noches en que su cama era demasiado grande para poder dormir. Steve tocó, con sus labios, los de Tony y lentamente comenzó a besarlo. Primero eran besos sencillos, después pequeñas mordidas. Steve comenzó a sentirse impaciente y obligó a Tony, con su lengua, a sacar la suya. La probaba, la lamía y mordía haciendo que el calor corporal de Tony aumentara. Después introdujo su lengua a la boca de Tony para explorarla.  _¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué bien besaba Steve!_

_With the only thing I'm sure of_

_(Con lo único que estoy seguro de)_

_And it makes it all so hard..._

_(Y que hace que sea tan dificil)_

_I love you my own way_

_(Te amo mi manera)_   
_I love you better_

_(Te amo mejor)_

__I love you inside all this_ _

_(Te amo dentro de todo esto)_   
_I love you forever_

_(Te amo por siempre)_


	8. Lloverá

_If you ever leave me..._

_(Si piensas dejarme)_   
_Leave some morphine at my door_

_(Deja algo de morfina en la puerta)_   
_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_(Porque necesitaré tomar una gran cantidad de medicamentos)_   
_To realize what we used to have_

_(Para comprender lo que solíamos tener)_   
_We don't have it anymore_

_(Y no tenemos más)_

 

La alarma sonó. Sentía que un peso encima de él. Cuando trato de abrir los ojos apenas pudo notar la luz y quién dormía encima. El rubio había decidido dormir en su pecho, bajo el reactor, mientras le abrazaba la cintura. A veces pensaba que Steve tenía una obsesión con su cintura y su trasero, no lo lograba entender pero si eso podía usarlo a su favor para seducirlo, no le importaba. Acaricio el cabello rubio pasando sus dedos entre los mechones. De saber lo que ocurriría después tal vez hubiera optado por quedarse un poco más.

Steve abrió poco a poco los ojos, miró a Tony que le sonreía, lo primero que hizo fue besarlo. Se miraron a los ojos un poco más y continuaron besándose por un rato. Pese al tiempo juntos, era inevitable no seguir enamorados. Se necesitaban el uno al otro, con tanta ansiedad como el primer día. Era tal vez el tiempo separados lo que les obligaba a reunirse más. Ese último mes no habían tenido problemas y quería perpetuarlo.

Antes de ello, había muchas diferencias. Problemas que a veces no parecían tener solución. Debido a que Peter ya era más independiente, ellos no sabían cómo controlar a un adolescente que descubrió que tenía poderes y ahora quería salvar al mundo. Diferían constantemente pero las últimas peleas habían sido bastante fuertes, obligando a Tony irse de la casa por unos días y a Steve deseando que Tony no encontrara a alguien más. Tony jamás engañó a Steve, solo buscaba paz y encontrar la razón que las discusiones no le permitían tener. Tenía miedo que Steve decidiera irse y lo dejara, tenía miedo de encontrarse solo de nuevo.

Aún así, tras las peleas, ambos se volvían a buscar. Era una dependencia absurda pero funcionaba para ellos. Peleaban, uno de los dos se iba y a los dos días estaban de nuevo, teniendo sexo, en cualquier hotel de paso. Ya no sabían si era un nuevo nivel de "aventura" o buscaban perpetuar un amor que no querían verle fin, que querían obligar a continuar. Quizá arrastraban culpas que no sabían pero era una pesadez enorme pensar en separarse. Ninguno de los dos lo soportaría.

Mientras seguían besándose, Steve tentaba la entrada de Tony con los dedos haciendo que este gimiera un poco. Después de acostumbrarlo, y con algo de lubricante, lo penetró haciendo que Tony soltara un gemido contenido. Steve se siguió moviendo mientras masturbaba a Tony, se terminaron viniendo. Se besaron como devorándose. Todos los días de ese mes habían sido así, porque querían, porque les urgía tener de nueva esa calma. Aunque en su relación jamás existió esa calma.

...

Estaba terminando de desayunar, Peter había estado hablando sobre la feria de ciencias y todo lo que había pasado en su semana. Solía evitar los hechos con Spiderman porque a sus padres no les gustaba nada de ese asunto y siempre terminaban regañándolo. Los fines de semana estaban los 3 juntos y eso les parecía suficiente. Peter era su único hijo y aunque Steve siempre tuvo ese pequeño deseo de tener más hijos, Peter era suficiente. Podía aconsejarlo y estar siempre disponible para él.

Tony también había pensado tener más hijos pero los vagos recuerdos del embarazo que tuvo con Peter le siguen pareciendo algo sacado de una película de masacre y hasta sigue sorprendiéndose que el mismo Peter haya salido de él. Era algo que no podía ni imaginar. No quería volver a eso... no se sentía con el valor. Además, Peter era suficiente. Era un lío de chico y en cuanto entró a la preparatoria, sintió que se le iba de las manos. No se imaginaba otros dos así. Ese pensamiento le sorprendió...  _Así que hubiera querido otros dos hijos con Steve..._

Tony y Peter estaba hablando sobre el posible proyecto de ciencias que debería hacer, Peter seguía insistiendo en no hacer algo tan ostentoso pues no quería que creyeran que le ayudo su padre. Tony seguía insistiendo que no importaba, que debía mostrarles a todos porque era el hijo de Tony Stark y lo que heredó de él. Tony hablaba de darse a lucir, quizá llevar edecanes que hagan más interesante su trabajo. Peter le rogaba a Steve que hiciera entrar en razón a su padre. 

El teléfono sonó.

Por un segundo ese teléfono se llevó su calma. Esa conversación tan amena y esas discusiones sin realmente deseos de discutir fueron interrumpidas. Era el teléfono que los comunica con S.H.I.E.L.D. Por milésimas de segundo permanecieron en silencio escuchando el ruido del teléfono. Como si reaccionaran de pronto, Steve se levantó y contestó.

Los necesitaban, había ocurrido algo importante.

...

Cuando llegaron a la torre, ya todos estaban reunidos. Steve y Tony se sentaron en el centro. Había soldados de la organización y otros que parecían de agencias de espionaje. Era extraño, para la cantidad de personas había tenía que ser realmente importante. Entre ellos había héroes que ni siquiera conocían.

¿Qué se supone que ocurría? Era una misión trascendental para que muchos fuesen llamados. La OTAN parecía también estar involucrada. El "muerto" Fury se presentó ante todos. Había descubierto a algunos agentes infiltrados en S.H.I.E.L.D. y "mandaron a matar", era como la quinta vez que Fury estaba muerto pero ahora tenía que permanecer en perfil bajo. Esta misión no era una simple misión, había algo más.

En los últimos meses, se habían presentado anomalías dimensionales en varias partes del mundo. Muchas habían provocado aperturas que no conducen a ningún lado y aunque en un inicio parecía algo posible de detenerse, las anomalías habían provocado la caída de varios satélites internacionales y se amenazó a la Estación Espacial Internacional.

La Estación Espacial Internacional es un proyecto científico que reúne las mejores mentes del mundo. En este lugar se hacen experimentos importantes para la humanidad. No es un aparato de comunicación, como los demás satélites que cayeron, pero era el objetivo a derribar sin tener en claro la situación. Era necesario impedirlo, tanto por los costes que implicaba la Estación como el daño que podría causar si cae desde el espacio.

Tras el ataque, no ocurrió nada con ella, aún. Pero había bastantes problemas con los campos dimensionales. No parecían irse. Tras varias investigaciones, se detectó al culpable. Hydra, junto con varias células terroristas habían conseguido apoderarse de una energía similar a la que tenía el cetro de Loki y con ello lograron abrir estos portales.

Pero no solo era eso, también se adueñaron de armas bastante poderosas. El plan era detenerlos antes de que las usaran pues al parecer estaban distribuidas alrededor del mundo para tumbar tanto la base espacial internacional como varios satélites y dejaran incomunicado al mundo entero.

Asimismo, se han comenzado a ver algunas manifestaciones para afectar los cables submarinos que conectan toda la red de internet en el mundo. La idea es dejar proclive a un ataque a la mayor parte del mundo para que no tenga ninguna alternativa de ataque. La mayoría de los países, y sus agencias secretas de seguridad, han comenzado a tener acercamientos pero no han dado resultados.

La OTAN ya se ha reunido para comenzar planes de defensa internacional y es posible que el Consejo de Seguridad de Naciones Unidas planee una reunión para comprender la situación que aqueja al mundo y buscar una solución en conjunto. Además de que varias empresas, dueñas de satélites y cables submarinos, ya están trabajando para no verse tan vulnerables.

La misión es detener todos los intentos de construir un arma masiva que pueda lograr los planes y evitar cualquier tipo de invasión. Lo que ocurrirá es que se invadirá la tierra en un momento de vulnerabilidad. Cada uno de los Avengers manejará a un grupo para poder combatir, lograr evitar cualquier tipo de ataque posible y encarcelar a cada uno de los responsables.

-Stark-se dirigió Fury, este lo miró mientras jugaba con una pelota de beisbol que quien sabe de dónde sacó-. Debido a que eres quien otorga parte de los financiamientos para S.H.I.E.L.D. necesito que te quedes en Estados Unidos y que también seas el que se mantenga a la cabeza de la organización, en mi nombre. Porque se supone que yo estoy muerto y es necesario un líder.

-Te estás aprovechando de mi buen nombre y reputación-contestó Tony.

-No creo que sea mucha, Stark.

-Te contestaría como se debe si no hubiera niños presentes.

-El matrimonio te ha ablandado.

-Repíteme eso cuando el Cap se haya ido-Fury puso su ojo en blanco.

-Todos tienen sus órdenes. Andando.

...

-¿Qué se supone que es eso de que me he ablandado? Sigo siendo el gran Tony Stark-decía Tony mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, Steve arreglaba sus cosas para la misión, estaban en la habitación de su casa.

-Ya Tony... No creo que sea el momento para seguir con eso.

-¡Así que tú también lo piensas! Ahora sí me siento traicionado-Steve puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me refiero a eso. Tú siempre serás el  _Gran Tony Stark_. Aunque quizá tu sarcasmo se haya ablandado un poco.

-Así que eso piensas-se recostó en la cama mientras veía a Steve recoger sus últimas cosas-. ¿En qué lugar crees que vendan esposos con un mejor sentido del humor?

-En el mismo donde el actual te pueda patear el trasero si lo engañas.

-Esas son amenazas, Rogers, no sé cómo has cambiado tanto-dijo Tony con tono de víctima y haciendo un puchero. Steve sonrió, camino hacia él, se subió a la cama para montarse sobre el abdomen de Tony, este sintió su peso, Steve lo besó-. ¡Vaya! Eso podría quitarme lo blando-Steve suspiró, se iba a quitar cuando Tony lo detuvo, se sentó quedando cara a cara, se besaron de nuevo de forma apasionada-. No quiero que te vayas.

-Tenemos trabajo... Es un deber.

-Deber, deber, deber-Tony lo abrazó de la cintura acomodándose entre sus pectorales-. A veces quisiera una vida simple.

-Eres Tony Stark... dudo mucho que una vida simple vaya contigo.

-Di a luz a un muchacho de 15 años que nos hace la vida imposible. Cualquier cosa ahora se me hace posible-sonó el comunicador de Steve que lo solicitaba.

-Es hora de irme. Promete no meterte en muchos problemas.

-¿No sé supone que eso le dirías a Peter?

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué nos hace la vida imposible? Es exactamente igual a ti.

_Cuídate. Por favor._

-He pensado comprar una nueva cama-dijo Tony sonriendo de forma traviesa- y tenemos que estrenarla-Steve se rió.

-Lo estaré esperando-besó a Tony con ansias, lo recostó en la cama sin dejar de besarlo. Sonó de nuevo el comunicador de Steve, se separaron, bajó de la cama y tomó sus cosas-. Encárgate de Peter y que no se meta en problemas.

-¿Cómo es que me dejas así?

-¿No estabas esperando la cama?

-Argh...-se quejó Tony, Steve lo miró antes de salir de la habitación.

-Te amo. Nos vemos cuando esto termine-Tony se levantó y lo persiguió hasta que llegar a la puerta de salida, se recargó en ella evitando abrirla.

-Te amo-Steve lo besó-. Te quiero completo-Steve lo tomó de la cintura tocándole un glúteo y lo beso apasionadamente.

-Volveré-Steve salió.

-Me acabo de sentir un objeto sexual.

...

-Promételo, Pete-dijo Tony alistando su traje de vestir para salir.

-Bien. No me meteré en ningún problema. ¿Pero en serio tengo que tener niñera? Ya tengo 15 años.

-Y eres mi hijo y yo sé que hacía a esa edad. Así que sí.

-Pero no te crio Steve Rogers-alegó Peter. Tony alzo el dedo para hacer un señalamiento.

-Realmente no tengo nada que alegar contra eso. En fin... Pepper te cuidará bastante bien.

-Si lo he hecho con tu padre-dijo Pepper entrando a la casa-. Tú fuiste educado por Steve, así que será sencillo.

-¿Esa es una clase de insulto?-preguntó Tony fingiendo indignación.

-Para qué negarlo-sonrió Pepper.

-Mi empresa y mi hijo en tus manos. Sabes, a veces pienso que estoy cavando mi propia tumba.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-sentenció Pepper-. Ahora vete y salva el mundo.

-Si no hubiera aparecido Steve, quizá te hubiera elegido como mi esposa.

-¿Ahora tú me estás insultando, Tony?-este bufó.

-Me voy. Y por enésima vez, Peter. Pórtate bien.

-Si... ya sé-dijo Peter mientras se sentaba en el sillón molesto.

...

La misión era compleja. Todas las partes del mundo se veían afectadas. La resistencia a Hydra comenzó bien pero cada vez aumentaban los casos dimensionales y eso empeoraba la situación en más partes del mundo. Tony se había enterado de que la Estación Espacial Internacional había comenzado a investigar con una fuente de energía no existente en la tierra y eso la había convertido en el blanco de Hydra para el ataque. Ninguna nación quería verse vulnerada ni atrasada ante los descubrimientos de  _Stark Industries_. Surgió una propuesta de colaboración internacional cuando encontraron esa energía en una especie de recipiente y se le ocultó a S.H.I.E.L.D.

La misma estupidez de los gobiernos que no notificaron nada había provocado que se robara parte de esa investigación para crear las armas que provocaban dimensiones alternas. Pero debido al mal uso solo se entreabrían portales dimensionales sin éxito de abrir una puerta a otros mundos. De todos modos, estos "portales" producían problemas en la comunicación y esto, a su vez, era lo que impedía que se abrieran los portales de forma correcta. Si se desactiva la comunicación en el mundo, se podría lograr abrir un portal interdimensional.

Muchas de esas cosas no tenían sentido en los estudios dimensionales existentes pero aún así estaban pasando. El plan de Hydra era destruir gran parte de las Infraestructuras de Telecomunicaciones para poder abrir un portal. Aunque seguía sin lógica sus intensiones. ¿Para qué querían un portal que no tenían idea donde abriría? A menos que todas las puertas se dirigieran a un solo lugar y cualquier puerta les sirviera.

Tony se estaba comiendo la cabeza con todo el plan. Si tan solo Banner estuviera aquí, le ayudaría a comprender varias cosas pero hace unos años que desapareció y nadie sabe su ubicación. Trato de comunicar toda la información con los equipos pero fue un equipo, compuesto de jóvenes héroes, que recién sabían usar sus poderes, los que le ayudaron empeoraron la situación.

Gran parte del mundo estaba en contra de las medidas tomadas para combatir a Hydra, meramente por interés político que por una verdadera solución. El equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D. transfiere fronteras y eso a muchos no les gusta. Eso empeoró cuando el grupo de jóvenes héroes tuvo un fallo en su misión provocando la destrucción de gran parte de Nóvgarod, una ciudad rusa al oeste del país. Dejó daños colaterales y miles de civiles muertos. Rusia pidió una reunión del Consejo de Seguridad de Naciones Unidas pues lo habían considerado un ataque directo de Estados Unidos. Tony fue como representante de S.H.I.E.L.D., era el encargado de la misión.

Las acusaciones por el gobierno ruso no se hicieron esperar, se culpó todo a los miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D., de privatizar la seguridad en nombre de un Estado, la violación a la soberanía de los países y otras implicaciones, a nivel internacional, sobre lo peligroso que era el grupo. Además de traer, a la mesa, a Sokovia. La nación que literalmente desapareció de la tierra gracias a los problemas que los Avengers habían provocado. Se volverían a reunir pues querían una solución al problema que se estaba produciendo.

Tras salir de la reunión, Stark se encontró con una multitud furiosa contra él. Eran familiares de las personas muertas en Sokovia y Nóvgarod. Le escupían y le acusaban sobre todas las muertes. Tony siguió caminando hasta su carro con una palabra acusándolo todo el camino de gente furiosa: asesino. Quería ver a Steve, lo necesitaba.

Cuando llegó a la torre Avengers, Fury lo miró serio.

-Steve desapareció-dijo Fury.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora esto!_

...

Tras ser convencido por Fury de seguir con la negociación con el Consejo de Seguridad, en vez de buscar a Steve, -pues ya Natasha se encargaba y dejar las cosas como están podría significar no encontrar a Steve-, Tony siguió enfrentándose a la acusación de varios países respecto a las atrocidades cometidas por su grupo de "héroes". Se comenzó a hacer un acuerdo que limite varias actividades del grupo y que no provoquen más desastre.

Tony siguió buscando una forma de que se les permitiera no tener tantos limitantes. Buscaba un mejor un control de quienes participaban en estas actividades sin limitar los espacios de acción pues eso impediría mucho su trabajo. Además, permitir que solo estas personas pudieran tener permiso transfronterizo para poder mantener la seguridad. Rusia y China se opusieron a estas medidas, Francia se mantuvo neutro. Mientras la mayoría de los miembros no permanentes del Consejo de Seguridad estaban en contra.

_La burocracia era una pérdida de tiempo._

...

Peter caminaba a su casa cuando los vio, unos sujetos muy sospechosos dirigirse a las oficinas de Naciones Unidas. Peter había prometido no entrometerse pero era inevitable no ir a ver. Los siguió sigiloso, como Spiderman, hasta que descubrió una bomba que sería puesta. Los sujetos no se dejaban ver pero era una especie de pulpo con una calavera su logo. Tenía que hacer algo, su padre corría peligro.

...

Fueron segundos entre la explosión y el que se dio cuenta de Peter estaba en la zona. Una de sus tantas armaduras vigilaba el lugar, había detectado la bomba pero por un error de transmisión, Tony no tuvo el control de la armadura, algo interfirió por unos segundos. La bomba explotó, apenas pudo sacar a Peter de ahí pero la armadura también explotó dejando mal herido a Peter. Si tan solo él hubiera ido por él en vez de la estúpida armadura.

...

Los acuerdos de Sokovia fueron firmados por todos los países miembros de Naciones Unidas. Tony había logrado algunas ventajas para S.H.I.E.L.D. pero seguía presionado por la vigilancia constante de Naciones Unidas y los constantes reportes que tendrá que presentar al Consejo de Seguridad. Para poder actuar en una zona del mundo, se tenía que tener permiso del país donde se llevaría a cabo. Ahora tenía que lograr que todos en la organización firmaran los acuerdos o, por palabras del presidente, serían fugitivos políticos. Justo ahora que Steve llevaba meses desaparecido y que habían tenido varias bajas.

Mientras tanto, Peter estaba en el hospital, gravemente herido y recuperándose poco a poco. Pepper, que se sentía culpable, vigilaba a Peter con devoción. Tony llegó para verlo con tantos cables y el respirador artificial. Su niño, si tan solo no hubiera interferido y no se preocupara por él... Si tan solo. Justo ahora deseaba regresar a ese domingo donde tenía los cabellos rubios de Steve entre sus dedos y a Peter discutiendo sobre ciencia.  _Steve... ¿Dónde está Steve?_

-Deja de culparte-interrumpió el pensamiento de Pepper. Ella lo volteo a ver asustada-. Ese niño es muy impulsivo... Pudo pasar en cualquier momento en cualquier otra situación.

-Ese día no pude ir por él... Yo...

-Pepper... Por favor-. La tomó del hombro tratando de calmarla-. No es tu culpa. Nadie sabría lo que iba a pasar.

-Lo siento, Tony. Primero Steve y ahora esto...

-Está bien... Steve sabe cuidarse. Es un soldado. Pete ya está fuera de peligro, solo falta que reaccione. Todo se va a solucionar.

-Es raro escuchar palabras de aliento de tu parte-Tony sonrió,

-Quiero creer que es así-. El teléfono de Tony sonó, contestó inmediatamente.

- _Steve ha regresado-_ dijo Natasha. Parte del corazón de Tony le regresó la calma. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

...

 

__No matter how long my knees are on the floor_ _

_(No importa cuánto tiempo este de rodillas en el piso)_   
_So keep in mind_

_(Entonces ten en cuenta)_   
_All the sacrifices I'm making_

_(Todos los sacrificios que estoy haciedo)_   
_Will keep you by my side_

_(Te mantendre a mi lado)_   
_Will keep you from walking out the door_

_(Te detendré de salir caminado por esa puerta)_

 

Cuando creía que la calma reinaría por un momento, Steve se enfrenta a Tony. Comienza a culparlo por el accidente de Peter, aunque Tony quería explicarle a Steve, este no quería entender. Además de que empezaron las confrontaciones por los acuerdos pues muchos no estaban de acuerdo con ellos.No querían dar su identidad a los gobiernos, muchos eran perseguidos políticos y si se enteraban de su identidad, podrían mandarlos a matar y a sus familias. No era un acuerdo que dejara sencillas las cosas.

-Peter estaría en peligro-sentenció Steve, Tony no lo reconocía, parecía alguien más.

-Es nuestro hijo.

-¡Es un niño!

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? Steve, esos acuerdos me costaron meses para que pudieran adaptarse a nuestros intereses. Gané tiempo para que pudieran encontrarte.

-No necesitaba ser encontrado, necesitaba que tú tuvieras la cabeza fría y dejaras de pensar una sola vez en ti.

-¡Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance! ¡¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer cuando tú desapareces del mapa y Peter se vio envuelto en un accidente?!

-Que pudiste evitar...

-¡¿A caso solo estás buscando pelear conmigo?! ¿Cuándo me dirías lo de Bucky? ¿Cuándo volvieras a casa victorioso?

-No sabía cómo plantearlo. Además antes de que pudiera hacerlo surgió el incidente.

-¿Dónde estuviste?

-Peleando. No hay nada más. Ganamos esa parte de Europa pero ahora gracias a esos acuerdos todo es un caos.

-Sin esos acuerdos no podremos hacer nada.

-Destruirán familias.

-¡Buscaré garantizar la seguridad de todos!

-¿Cómo? Los gobiernos solo buscan su bien y no les importaran unos acuerdos.

-Tenemos eso de base...Steve...- Tony quería acercarse a Steve en busca de alivio, solo quería tocarlo, decirle que estaban siendo unos imbéciles y que terminaran este circo de una vez. Pero este se rehusó y salió de ahí. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Steve?  _Desaparecer tanto tiempo con Bucky... ¿Qué se supone que...?_

 

_Don't just say goodbye_

__(Tan solo no digas adiós)_ _

_Don't just say, goodbye_

_(Tan solo no digas adiós)_   
_I'll pick up these broken pieces till_

_(Recogeré las piezas de mi corazón roto hasta que)_

_I'm bleeding_

_(Este sangrando)_   
_If that'll make it right_

_(Si eso es lo correcto)_

 

No sabía en qué momento había ocurrido pero Steve estaba siendo perseguido por el gobierno y la OTAN. Tony había conseguido que varios héroes firmaran los acuerdos pero había un grupo de resistencia, liderado por Steve, que había conseguido huir. ¿Qué se supone que había visto Steve en ese lugar? ¿Dónde fue que cayó? ¿Por qué fue con Bucky? No entendía nada y no quería entender.

Peter ya estaba en casa recuperándose, Pepper se encargaba de cuidarlo. Todo esto se convertía en una situación difícil para Tony y Steve no quería colaborar. Prefirió irse y ser perseguido a razonar con él. De nuevo se va dejándolo atrás. ¿Por qué? Justo ahora lo necesita más y decide irse para combatir una lucha perdida. No podía seguir, no por mucho tiempo. Y eso era lo que asustaba Tony. Si lo capturan, le quitaran a Steve.

- _Jefe_ -dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y., sacó a Tony de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

- _Hay algo en la televisión que podría interesarle-_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. enciende la televisión _._

_"Hace unos minutos una explosión, causada por parte del grupo de Héroes de Tony Stark, ha sido producida en las afueras de NY. Se sospecha que el Capitán América, ahora perseguido político, junto a su grupo, estaba en las instalaciones. Según nuestras fuentes..."_

-¡¡Maldición!!-Tony se colocó su traje y salió de la torre hacia donde está Steve. Temía que la policía llegase antes que él.

...

 

_Because there'll be no sunlight if I lose you_

_(Porque no habrá días soleados si te pierdo)_

 

-¡Aléjate de mí!-grito Steve tratando de levantarse sin fuerzas, el ataque lo había debilitado.

-Steve, yo no lo hice-contestó Tony con la armadura puesta. Estaba tan sorprendido como Steve. Sabía que no podía confiar en los héroes más jóvenes pero no creía que esto terminaría mal para Steve.

-Hasta este punto... Ya no sé qué creer.

-¡Créeme a mí! Te estoy hablando yo... Por favor. Yo quiero parar esto. Yo te amo-. El rostro de Steve estaba inexpresivo, o algo furioso. A ese punto Tony ya no lo entendía-. ¡Rogers! Por favor...

-Supongamos que te creo... ¿Qué garantía tengo yo?

-¡Maldita sea, Rogers!-Tony quitó la careta de su traje y lo miró a los ojos-. Tenemos un lazo... Tú siempre lo has dicho.

-Deberíamos divorciarnos-. Tony lo miró atónito, no esperaba que algo como eso ocurriera-. Si seguimos juntos, terminaremos matándonos.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

De pronto un golpe lo arrojó lejos, Tony se colocó su careta. Era Bucky, creía que estaba atacando a Steve. Tony esperaba que Steve lo detuviera pero no dijo nada. La pelea continuo. Por mucha fuerza que Bucky tuviera, Tony podía vencerlo fácilmente. Fue una pelea rápida y cuando Tony estaba a punto de dar el último golpe, Steve se interpuso con su escudo, defendiendo a Bucky. Una mezcla de sentimientos le subieron por la cabeza a Tony.

_Al fin había elegido._

Arrojó a Steve lejos y comenzó a atacarlo. Empezaron a pelar.  _No, no supone que sería así._  Steve trataba de destruir los repulsores de la armadura con el escudo.  _Se supone que volverías a casa y estaríamos de nuevo los tres._ Tony lo arrojó con los rayos de los repulsores de sus manos haciendo que se golpeara con la pared del edificio derrumbado.  _Se supone que compraríamos una cama._ Steve lanzó su escudo buscando afectar la cabeza de la armadura para detenerla, luego el núcleo del pecho.  _Se supone que estábamos juntos para siempre._ Realmente deseaba terminar con Ironman.

Rhodey llegó al lugar en el War Machine, miró la escena. Steve y Tony estaban destruyéndose mutuamente. Jamás creyó que llegarían a esta situación. Bucky se levantó y le gritó a Steve que parara, este lo miró a él como si reaccionara. Entonces lo noto, el odio con que Tony lo golpeaba. Steve le estaba respondiendo igual. Cuando ya no podía seguir, Steve se arrodilló ante Tony para que le diera el golpe final. Tony iba a hacerlo pero escuchó a Rhodey llamándolo desde lejos, lo miró, miro a Steve, se detuvo. Se quitó el casco de la armadura arrojándolo y se tiró al piso, de rodillas, agotado.

-Si alguna vez me amaste te irás-Steve lo miró- pero jamás vuelvas-hubo u silencio-¡Vete de una vez!-miró a Steve a los ojos-. No vuelvas jamás...-Steve se sorprendió, de los ojos de Tony brotaban lágrimas. Tony contuvo su llanto-. No seré yo quien le quité su padre a Peter- sentenció Tony. Steve no dijo nada.

Con ayuda de Bucky y Sam, Steve se levantó y salieron del lugar. Steve no volteo, no quiso mirar el cómo Tony estaba destrozado por dentro. Rhodey se acercó a su amigo, le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fueron del lugar mientras enviaban ayuda para mitigar el fuego.

-Es hora de irse, Tony-apenas escuchó Tony.

De pronto comenzó a llover.

Deseo, con todas sus ganas, volver a aquella mañana de domingo donde tenía los mechones rubios de Steve entre sus dedos y discutía con Peter de ciencia.

 

_If you walk away, everyday it will rain_

_(Si te vas lejos, todos los días lloverá)_


	9. Heart's Mess

_Pick apart t_ _he pieces of your heart_

_(Selecciona las piezas de tu corazón)_

_And let me peer inside_

_(Y déjame observar dentro)_

_Let me in, w_ _here only your thoughts have been_

_(Déjame entrar donde solo han estado tus pensamientos)_

_Let me occupy your mind a_ _s you do mine_

_(Déjame ocupar tu mente_ _como tú ocupas la mía)_      _  
_

Strange regresó después de un mes de desaparecido, salió de uno de sus portales, las canas a los costados de su peinado parecían aumentar, su rostro estaba cansado y lo único en lo que pensaba era en dormir. Pensaba ir directamente a su habitación y tirarse en la cama cuando notó la presencia de alguien en la sala. Se acercó lentamente y sorprendió al encontrar a Tony esperándolo, pensativo y sin prestar atención a su presencia. Strange se quito la capa y camino hacia donde estaba Tony, lo tomó del hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-alegó Tony, Stephen rió.

-No te esperaba ver aquí. Supongo que Wong te dejó entrar.

-Si... Aunque llevo algunas horas aquí.

-Lo siento. No sabía que vendrías a verme-Tony apreció ese rostro fino y esos ojos cansados-. ¿Te ofrezco algo?

-No-se levantó Tony-. De hecho es hora de que me vaya.

-¿Te hice esperar tanto?

-No solo...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Stark?- Tony miró a Strange desesperado y se abalanzó para besarlo. Strange se sorprendió pero alejó a Tony tratando de entender la razón en su rostro.

-Perdón...Yo solo-llevó su mano izquierda a su rostro con gesto de desesperación y se sentó. Strange se acercó para observarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tony? ¿Qué ha pasado ahora que no te he visto?

-Estoy harto. Se supone que estas cosas... No se supone que esto terminaría así-rió nervioso-. Yo no era así antes... él... él... Me lo había prometido...-Tony miró con los ojos llorosos a Strange, este se conmocionó al verlo así.

-Si cedo a tu petición...-suspiró Strange suponiendo lo que Tony quería de él- ¿Te olvidarás de Rogers?-Tony lo miró nervioso. Realmente no podría asegurar nada. Lo único que quería era encontrar alivio a su corazón roto.

-No sé... Yo ahora no lo sé-Strange le acaricio las mejillas, Tony sentía cada movimiento de Stephen tan cálido y delicado. Quería que Strange le jurara que lo amaría para siempre pero eso jamás pasaría, no mientras el recuerdo de Steve siguiera tan vigente.

-Justo ahora estoy agotado-apenas pudo decir Strange, estirándose-. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo, solo esta vez? Te prometo que no ronco-le guiño el ojo.

Dormir, hace tanto tiempo eso se había convertido en una tortura. Tony aceptó, Strange lo llevó de la mano a su habitación. Tony podía sentir el temblor de las manos de Strange, el recuerdo de su pasado y aún así se mantenía tan firme. Al entrar a la habitación Tony vio tirados algunos LP's de música y un montón de libros amontonados por todos lados. Quería hacer un comentario al respecto pero no tenía ganas. Stephen se quito parte de su traje dejando ver su torso, bien trabajado, desnudo y entró a la cama, Tony estaba renuente a ir.

-Vamos, Stark, solo será una pequeña siesta-dijo con voz seductora, Tony apenas quería oír-. Te juro que no muerdo.

-¿Cómo es que llegué a esto contigo?-preguntó Tony al aire.

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos-dijo Strange sonriendo tan amable como suele hacerlo, Tony lo miró conteniendo la risa y se acercó.

Tony se quitó su sudadera, los lentes y los tenis. Se recostó encima de la cobija, le dio la espalda a Strange y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir. Strange lo abrazó por detrás, con fuerza, eso lo sorprendió bastante pero le dio cierta calma. Solo escuchó en su oído: Descansa, Tony.

_Maldito Strange, ¿cómo es que lograba que su voz fuese tan seductora?_

Cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente para conciliar el sueño.

 

_Love ain't fair_

_(El amor no es justo)_

__So there you are_ _

__(Así que ahí lo tienes)_ _

__My love_ _

__(Mi amor)_ _

__Your heart's a mess_ _

__(Tu corazón es un desastre)_ _

__You won't admit to it_ _

__(No lo admitirás)_ _

__It makes no sense_ _

__(No tiene sentido)_ _

__But I'm desperate to connect_ _

__(Pero estoy desesperado por conectar)_ _

_And you, you can't live like this_

_(Y tú, tú no puedes vivir así)_

 

-10 meses antes-

Las cosas se calmaron. Habían detenido la mayoría de las armas interdimensionales y habían comenzado vigilancias a la Estación Espacial Internacional. Se empezaron debates políticos y científicos sobre la necesidad de la investigación de esa nueva energía. Tony Stark se convirtió, oficialmente, en líder de S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury había desaparecido de nuevo, no sabía que estaba haciendo ahora. Tony nombró como su mano derecha a Rhodey quien estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo supliendo a Stark. Pues el enfrentamiento con Steve lo dejó fulminado mental y espiritualmente.

Rhodey insistió en que se tomara algunos días para recuperarse pero Tony no estaba dispuestos a hacerlo. Quería seguir hasta que el mismo trabajo lo matara. Si no fuese por Peter, jamás hubiera regresado a su casa, era demasiado pesado estar ahí. El dolor lo consumía por dentro. Peter se había recuperado con los cuidados de Pepper pero esta insistió en que Tony pasara tiempo con él...  _Fue tan difícil explicárselo._

Tony le dijo que Steve se había marchado, Peter no entendió las razones pero Tony no quiso explicar más. Algo había pasado entre ellos, no era una simple pelea sino que algo más. Peter preguntó a Rhodey lo que había pasado y este apenas le explicó algunas cosas porque realmente el problema lo habían tenido ellos. Tras un mes de incertidumbre, pues Tony no quería hablar, llegó la carta. Esa carta que parecía querer terminar con la poca cordura que le quedaba a Tony. Era de Steve. Lo que le dijo Peter es que Steve quería verlo, pues Tony nunca se atrevió a leer la carta. Además, le envió un teléfono para que estuvieran comunicados.

Podía mandarlo a arrestar, podía avisar su paradero pero Steve lo conocía tan bien que sabría que no lo haría. No lo hizo, es más, le ayudó a que cambiaran un poco los cargos y que pudiera ver a Peter con más libertad. Era su padre, no se lo iba a negar. Pero esto le costó un poco su estabilidad mental a Tony. La bebida volvió a aparecer en su vida. Primero un whiskey, luego otros licores... Peter lo regañaba constantemente por ello y Tony decidió no beber en casa pero dejó de llegar a ella. Tampoco iba a trabajar, Rhodey se colocó como jefe suplente. Tony se volvió a perder pues ya no quería regresar a esa casa, a esa cama tan vacía.

Peter a veces veía a Tony en el desayuno, pero era cuando él llegaba a dormir. Pepper visitaba constantemente a Peter para vigilarlo, y a Tony. Siempre lo regañaba pero Tony decidió encerrarse en una de las tantas habitaciones que no fuera la suya. Dormía todo el día, apenas si comía y luego salía a beber en las noches. Las fiestas volvieron a ser su vida mientras pudiera embriagarse y olvidarse de todo, hasta de su hijo.

Tony deseaba perderse en el bullicio de esas fiestas de ricos. Cuando estaba con Steve, solo iba algunas horas, apenas hablaba con alguien y se iban, era más por hacer una cita con Steve que porque realmente quisiera ir a las fiestas. Ahora hablaba con todos, o más bien con los que quería. Bailaba, tomaba y recibía todas las atenciones antes de Rogers. Eso quería, esa frivolidad estaba bien para él. Y el alcohol era lo que más le gustaba.

Fue unas noches en que Peter no llegó a casa, Pepper llamó desesperada a Tony. Este realmente se preocupó, al inicio pensó que solo era por molestar pero Pepper seguía sin encontrarlo, había desactivado todas las formas de localizarlo. Tony temía que Peter estuviera realmente en peligro. Esos días los pasó en casa esperando que volviera pero no llegaba. Ahora también había perdido a su hijo, también lo había abandonado. Pepper lo culpaba pues sabía que Peter también sufría.

Ambos estaban discutiendo cuando se abrió la puerta y vieron entrar a Peter. Este traía puestos sus audífonos. Tony lo miró serio cruzándose de brazos, Pepper sintió que descansaba pues Peter seguía vivo. Peter los miró extrañado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡¿Enserio vas a salir con eso después de que desapareciste por más de dos semanas?!-gritó Tony.

-Tony...-Pepper le regaño-. No es momento de...

-No, es el momento. ¡¿Dónde estuviste todos estos días?!-Peter lo miró, estaba diferente, solo se encogió de brazos y se dirigió a las escaleras para su cuarto-. ¡PETER!-este volteo irritado-. ¡¿Dónde estuviste?!

-¿A ti qué te interesa? Ni siquiera te importa hablar conmigo en todos estos meses y de pronto ya eres el padre sobreprotector. Me fui por ahí, como tú. Como Steve...

-¡Peter! ¿A caso crees que...?

-¿A caso crees tú que eres el único que está sufriendo? Yo también perdí a mi padre, apenas si me puedo comunicar con él y luego pierdo al otro porque decidió dejarme al cuidado de una estúpida maquina de voz...-Peter suspiró profundamente-. Lo siento F.R.I.

- _Descuide, joven Peter._

-No eres el único que la está pasando mal-Tony solo miró al piso. Peter iba a subir las escaleras.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien- regañó Tony. Peter bajo de nuevo las escaleras y miró a Pepper que estaba preocupada por la situación.

-Lo siento, Pepper. Lamento no avisarte a dónde fui pero no tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno de ustedes.

-Está bien-dijo Pepper-. Para la otra solo envía un mensaje o algo de que estás bien.

-Sí, lo haré- Peter miró con enfadó a Tony y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto.

-Te lo estás buscando, Tony-dijo Pepper tras oír la puerta de Peter cerrarse.

-Yo tampoco tengo ganas de recibir regaños-se alejó Tony para sentarse en la sala.

-Tony ya no eres un adolescente y estamos hablando de tu hijo. Se necesitan mutuamente para salir adelante y lo estás perdiendo. Cuando menos lo esperes, Peter se irá con... Steve y entonces los perderás para siempre.

-Yo...

-Dices que no quieres quedarte solo pero pareces pedirlo a gritos-Pepper tomó su bolsa y sacó varias revistas y las arrojó a la mesa que quedaba frente a Tony-. Vuelves a ser quién dijiste no eras. Todos aquellos que les callaste la boca ahora vuelven a hablar de ti-las revistas hablaban sobre su vida de libertinaje, sobre las personas con las que ha salido-. Realmente no me interesa que hagas con tu vida pero me duele ver a Peter así. Es el menos responsable de todo-Pepper tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Tony ni siquiera miró las revistas, las tiró a la basura y se sentó en el sillón recargando su cabeza para mirar al techo. Estaba haciendo todo lo que no quería hacer, se convertía en su padre pero el problema sería que Peter no tenía a nadie para que lo apoyara como él tuvo a su madre. Peter estaba solo... Igual que él. No quería pensarlo... sacó un poco de whiskey y empezó a tomar de nuevo. Era una basura, lo sabía... Siempre lo fue. Peter no debía quedarse con él, tenía que irse y dejarlo morir solo en el olvido. Así tenía que ser.

...

De nuevo estaba ahí, vagando por la calle borracho. Detestaba su vida y no tenía ganas de recuperarla. Caminaba sintiendo el frío de la noche cuando unos sujetos se le acercaron para ver que le robaban. Justo el día que quería caminar resulta que unos imbéciles se acercan a robarle. Bien, usaría a su armadura, se desprestigiaría y mandaría todo a la mierda para dejar de dar lastima a quienes lo rodean. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, todos voltearon y vieron a un chico de cabello rubio dorado vestido de forma retro.

-¡Ey, idiotas! ¿Por qué no mejor me dejan a mi darles una paliza?-gritó el chico sintiéndose cool, Tony creyó que toda esa escena era un mal chiste.

Los idiotas ignoraron al idiota, este se enojó y se acercó para darles una golpiza rápida. Ninguno quedó de pie, solo Tony. Este idiota posó heroicamente y se acercó a Tony, se quedó impactado al verlo y lo tomó de la cintura para tratar de robarle un beso. ¿Enserio estaba pasando esto? ¿En qué momento despertaría? Tony lo aventó con las pocas fuerzas que el alcohol le dejó.

-¿Qué pretendes?-apenas articuló Tony.

-¡Ey! Solo te salve la vida. Quería mi recompensa-dijo el idiota sonriente.

-Claro... Me voy.

-¡Oye!-el chico lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó a él-. Creo que podemos tener algo... ya sabes...

Tony no se negó, el chico lo llevó a un bar para tomar. Tony bebió más mientras oía las historias del espacio del idiota. Que estaba en una misión secreta y era un soldado muy importante. Tony estaba hastiado y decidió callarlo con un beso. El otro se dejó llevar. En ese beso Tony no encontró lo que buscaba pero tal vez si seguía buscando en los labios de los demás podría volver a esa boca que añoraba. Fueron a un hotel. Desde esa noche Tony había vuelto a ser él. El libertino Tony Stark.

-Actualidad-

Cuando Tony despertó, sintió una leve respiración en su oído, volteo y vio la cara seria de Strange mientras dormía. Era extraño verlo tan serio, aunque siempre era serio con él jamás mostraba un rostro como ese. Le causó un poco de gracia. Le acaricio las mejillas apreciando su rostro. Miró sus labios, eran bastante peculiares, el labio inferior era un poco grueso y el superior formaba un corazón debido a que su arco de Cupido era profundo. La barba cubría esa pequeña peculiaridad. Era un rostro bastante atractivo, dudaba que alguien se negara a su encanto.

Los siguió viendo por unos segundos, suponía lo que Stephen sentía por él pero no se creía listo para corresponderle. Con tantas memorias aún frescas y Steve con la amenaza de aparecer en cualquier lado para inquietar su paz, no estaba listo para nada ni nadie. Quería que Stephen entendiera que por ahora, su corazón comienza a tener calma, no era el momento de empezar algo más.

-Ya sé que mi belleza es extraordinaria, ¿pero en serio tienes que mirar tanto?-dijo Stephen abriendo los ojos y mostrando ese bello azul de sus ojos.

-¿Ese tipo frases te sirven para tus citas?-dijo Tony con ironía.

-No estarías en mi cama si no fuera así-Tony puso los ojos en blanco. Stephen lo aprisionó, de pronto, con sus largas piernas y se levantó un poco recargándose en su codo mirando hacia abajo, a Tony, que se sorprendió un poco de la reacción de Strange.

-¿Ese es tu siguiente paso, casanova?

-¡No, no! Lo mejor aún no llega-Strange tomó a Tony de la barbilla, se acercó lentamente a sus labios.

Tony no lo detuvo, miró con anhelo esos ojos azules que parecían brillar en ese rostro fino, los labios gruesos de corazón se acercaban lentamente. Stephen acarició la mejilla de Tony, este cerró los ojos, sintió los labios de Strange, tan suaves, la lengua de Strange buscaba hacerse camino tan lentamente, Tony no sentía un beso tímido sino uno elegante, sin prisa. Entonces la memoria le jugó sucio, ese beso que inicio suavemente le rememoró recuerdos que hace mucho no tenía.

...

Fue hace varios años, no había actividad en la torre y Tony trabajaba en el laboratorio. Fue tras terminar una mejora a su armadura que decidió darse un respiro y comer, era hora de la cena por lo que podría ir con Steve a comer, si es que este aún no lo hacía. Cuando iba a buscarlo justo lo vio entrar a su habitación. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se metió tras de Steve, sorprendiéndolo. No recuerda que hablaron pero hubo un momento donde quedaron cerca. Steve se acercó lentamente para besarlo, a diferencia de la primera vez no había pasión sino amor, al inicio fue torpe, inocente y poco a poco tuvo confianza. Era un beso que Tony nunca había experimentado y aún así fue tan dulce y memorable.

...

Cuando Stephen dejó de besarlo, Tony lo miró. Lamentaba tanto que ese pequeño momento le recordará de nuevo a Steve. ¿Hasta qué momento dejaría de torturarle el recuerdo? Miro una pequeña esperanza en los ojos de Stephen, Tony solo suspiró decepcionado, el rostro del mago no cambio, seguía tan seguro aunque ya se hubiera dado cuenta que Tony jamás le correspondería. Y que ese beso no significó nada.

-Lo siento... Yo...

-Está bien-sonrió el mago sin soltarle la barbilla-. Pero no puedes negar que estuvo muy bien.

-Muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado pero no lo negaré.

-Es lo único que quería saber.

-Gracias... Aunque quisiera que este incidente no nos alejara... Tú y yo... eres alguien importante.... Te has convertido en alguien así...

-No, no... Aunque seguiré tan encantador como siempre-Tony suspiró.

-Eso solo significan más regaños...

-Pues...-la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, era Wong que se sorprendió de la escena.

-Perdón, perdón... yo...-se disculpó Wong intentando salir del cuarto..

-¿Es importante?-preguntó, un poco molesto, Stephen.

-No... puede esperar-Wong salió de prisa, Stephen soltó a Tony y se levantó, Tony le siguió para ponerse los lentes y sus tenis.

-¡Vaya forma de arruinar la diversión!-suspiró Strange.

Ya cambiados, Tony y Stephen bajaron a la sala donde Wong estaba leyendo unos libros, al verlos se sintió un poco avergonzado y se disculpó con Tony. Este le dijo que no había problema, apenas se despidió con un gesto de Stephen y salió de ahí. La noche era fresca, tenía que recoger a Peter en una hora, pasaría por algo de comer antes de ir. Mientras Stephen se preparaba para lo que sea que Wong le tuviera. Este lo veía curioso.

-Así que tú y el señor Stark... bueno...-Stephen suspiró algo molestó.

-No pasó nada. Un simple beso...

-Claro, ahora los besos se dan en una cama así de destendida.

-Sabes... Stark tiene a alguien más.

-¡Auw! Te rompieron el corazón... ¿No quieres un abrazo?-Strange miró irritado a Wong.

-¿Para qué me interrumpiste?

-¡Ah! Hay unas anomalías extrañas... Hay una puerta dimensional que parece será abierta.

-¿Qué?

...

-Es extraño verte...-dijo Peter mirando hacia su acompañante encapuchado-. Papá vendrá por mí... pero es bueno saber que estás aquí... Antes de que digas algo... Ha sido difícil todo esto... Hubo muchas discusiones entre papá y yo al respecto, Pepper siempre fue la mediadora y siento que la herí con palabras muchas veces... pero papá... Estaba descontrolado. Había días que no volvía a casa y me sentí solo. De pronto las revistas, los programas y todos lados hablaban de la vida de papá... Que si fue a tal fiesta...que si salió con tal modelo... Yo no quería creerlo pero con su actitud me hacía dudar. Yo sé que te prometí cuidar de él pero... A veces yo quería irme contigo... Cuando estabas en casa solías hacerme compañía cuando papá no estaba y ahora me siento solo... ¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa, pa'?

Peter sintió la mano de Steve apretándolo fuerte. Peter quería llorar pero antes de que Steve pudiera hablar, la mesera llegó con su pedido. Steve agradeció y miró de nuevo a Peter. Tenía mil explicaciones pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Sabía que era el que más había sufrido, jamás los había visto tanto tiempo separados. Tenía 16 años y no entendía nada. Para ese momento Steve tampoco comprendía nada. Todo parecía un juego sucio de la vida... 

Uno causado por él mismo. 


	10. Alguien que solía conocer

_Now_ _and_ _then_ _I_ _think_ _of_ _when_ _we_ _were_ _together_

_(De vez en cuado pienso de cuando_ _estabamos_ _juntos)_

_Like_ _when_ _you_ _said_ _you_ _felt_ _so_ _happy you_ _could_ _die_

_(Cuando dijiste que te sentías tan feliz que podrías morir)_

_Told_ _myself_ _that_ _you_ _were_ _right_ _for me_

_(Me dije a mi mismo que eras el correcto para mí)_

_But_ _that_ _was_ _love and it's_ _an_ _ache_ _I_ _still_ _remember_

_(Pero ese fue un amor y un dolor, aún lo recuerdo)_

 

Tony dejó su auto estacionado lejos, quería caminar bajo el frío de la noche. Había usado a Strange para su propio beneficio y seguramente terminó lastimándolo. No quería eso, no cuando el hombre se había convertido en alguien importante. Entendía los sentimientos de Strange hacia él y quería, con todas sus ganas, corresponderle pero no quería empezar algo de lo que se arrepentiría, terminar lastimando a Strange y tener algo más con lo qué odiarse.

No estaba tomando las mejores decisiones... bueno, él se caracteriza por nunca hacerlo.

Sentir el frío de la noche lo dejaba pensar. Camino sin prisa, deseando que el camino durara lo suficiente para poner sus asuntos en orden. Ahora las cosas iban bien con Peter. Su egoísmo lo hizo querer alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba a Steve y el mismo Peter lo hacía. Era absurdo pensarlo de esa forma pero todas las emociones mezcladas de ese momento lo hicieron huir de lo que le era familiar y que no le trajera algún recuerdo de Steve.

Iba a llegar a la cafetería donde Peter lo había citado. Seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando unas risas lo trajeron a la realidad.

Lo vio.

Su corazón se aceleró, sus piernas flaquearon. Por reflejo se escondió. Era él. Reconocería esa silueta en cualquier sitio. La conocía mejor de lo que le gustaría, se asomó. Era Steve... Estaba con Peter. Discutían algunas cosas pero sonreían. Steve le revolvía el cabello y Peter sonreía, realmente estaba feliz.

Viéndolos juntos, Tony sabía que eran inseparables, como los mejores amigos. El lazo que comparten entre ellos es más fuerte que él con Peter. Eso lo supo desde que nació Peter. Peter siempre se llevó mejor con Steve y este siempre estuvo más atento a él que Tony. No es que Tony le faltara instinto paternal o algo por el estilo pero...las cosas se fueron dando así. Steve muchas veces le recalcó que se comportaba como un niño y necesitaba tener en mente sus prioridades.

El miedo a perderlo todo, a perderlos a ellos era lo que lo mantenía trabajando y eso a su vez lo alejaba de ellos. Tony siempre buscó ser mejor que su padre pero el amor a lo que hacía, el deseo de siempre ser mejor lo nublaba ante las necesidades de su hijo. Steve fue quien tomó más la responsabilidad de Peter, quién lo procuró más... quien lo regañaba cuando se olvidaba de cosas importantes. Alguna vez Tony se quejó de que Steve los dejó a un lado para irse lejos para, tiempo después, él empezar a hacer lo mismo.

A veces ni el mismo Tony entendía su comportamiento.

Es posible que solo haya luchado por quedarse con Peter para tener algo que lo siguiera uniendo a Steve. Eso lo hacía sentir aún más miserable. Por eso no le podía negar ver a su padre, Peter lo terminaría odiando si eso ocurría. Desde ese lado se sentía derrotado por Steve... él le había quitado todo... hasta a Peter.

Steve regresó a la cafetería cuando Tony se armó de valor para acercarse a Peter. Tony le tocó el hombro, Peter se sobresalto pero fue aún más su espanto cuando se percato que era Tony. Este sonrió con pena. Era egoísta, se había acercado porque quería toparse de nuevo con Steve, que le viera a los ojos, que le explicara. Usar así a su hijo... Cada vez se sentía más un imbécil.

-L-Llegaste temprano-apenas pudo pronunciar Peter.

-No quería que te quedaras tanto tiempo solo. ¿Algún problema?

-N-No... ¿No vamos?-así que Steve no quería verlo. Eso suponía.

-¿Ya cenaste?

-Mmm... no realmente. No tenía mucha hambre pero justo ahora sí-tomó del brazo a Tony y lo encaminó al Burger King que estaba a unas calles de ahí-. ¿Podemos comprar hamburguesas?

-C-Claro-a Tony le sorprendió un poco la actitud pero no lo iba a culpar. No ahora que todo él estaba hecho un lío.

Peter estaba nervioso y aunque suponía la razón. 

Tony hacia la orden, Peter enviaba un mensaje nervioso, cuando recibió la respuesta parecía tranquilo y feliz. Era obvio que no le hablaría de que vio a Steve, sabía cómo se ponía cuando era mencionado. Fueron a comer a la casa, Peter le contó sobre su día y todos sus preparativos para el siguiente y último festival de ciencias. Fue cuando Tony sintió un peso encima.

Era verdad, su hijo había crecido. Ya estaba a nada de cumplir 17 años e irse a la universidad. De pronto toda la culpa del mundo se le vino encima. Tan ensimismado estaba con sus problemas que no se paró para disfrutar, aunque fuese un poco, la madurez de Peter. Era un chico hermoso, evidentemente sacó su carisma pero también estaba Steve en él. El que fuese tan apuesto y con esos gestos encantadores era por Steve, al igual que su personalidad humilde que evidentemente no había sacado de él.

-¿Ya decidiste que estudiaras?-preguntó Tony sintiéndose estúpido por no saber ni eso de su hijo.

-Mmm... Ciencias- _claro. Es tan obvio._

-¿Te estás mentalizando ya tu vida universitaria? La disfrutarás... Solo espero que no hagas tantas idioteces como yo...

-Me hubiera gustado ser tan prodigio como tú.

-Pero lo eres... Vas a entrar un año antes. Además... ¿No te invitaron a trabajar a los laboratorios Obsborn o algo así? Ni siquiera has entrado a la universidad... Aunque he pensado abrir algo así para Industrias Stark. Pepper dice que no es mala idea ya que tenemos mejores contactos y mejor tecnología.

-Espera... ¿Quieres abrir laboratorios Stark o algo parecido?

-Claro que sí, Peter. Quiero que tú los manejes algún día-Peter se sorprendió ante la noticia.

-No creía que pensaras eso...

-No te lo había planteado. ¿Suena tan mal?

-No... solo que... No creí que pensaras eso para mí. Que te preocuparás tanto por mi- Tony quedó aturdido.

_Felicidades, Stark, eres una mierda de padre._

-Eres mi hijo, Peter. Mi heredero. Claro que voy a pensar en ti. Siempre voy a procurar tu futuro... lamento si te di otra impresión.

-Jamás sé que pensar de ti... Steve es más fácil de entender que tú... por eso nunca sé si lo que sé de ti es lo correcto o no. Steve dice que te acostumbras... es como una aventura que vale la pena arriesgar.

-¿Me consideras mal padre, Pete?-Peter negó.

-Solo... alguien difícil de entender y muy egoísta... en especial cuando quieres guardarte todo el dolor para ti solo. En eso te pareces a Steve...-Tony solo le dio una sonrisa triste-. Si me hubieras contado lo que paso entre ustedes yo... yo te hubiera apoyado.

-¿Alguna vez quisiste irte con Steve?-Peter bajó la mirada.

-Si... varias veces pero los dos son muy egoístas... a veces no quería estar con ninguno. Quería liberarme de ustedes y sus problemas.

-¿Somos un fastidio, eh?

-Si...-sonrió Peter con tranquilidad, Tony suspiró.

-Lamento si te hice creer que estoy tan encerrado en mis problemas que jamás me preocupo por ti. Tú eres el mayor de ellos porque estoy aterrado de perderte a ti también-Peter bajo la cabeza, no sabía qué decir-. Es hora de dormir, Pete...-interrumpió sus pensamientos, Peter sonrió y pensativo se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Buenas noches, papá...-Stark sonrió de forma lastimera, Peter subió sin decir nada.

_¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida, Stark?_

La impresión que su hijo tenía de él seguramente no es la mejor. Siempre encerrado en su laboratorio, en mejorar, en traer la paz al mundo antes de que empiece cualquier cosa. Anticipar cosas, pensar a futuro pero jamás sentarse un minuto para ver lo que estaba dejando de lado. Lo que se perdía, de lo que tanto Steve se quejaba. Dejar de ser un idiota y poner los pies un momento en el mundo que se estaba perdiendo. Pero él era así. Él jamás veía hacia el pasado porque sus demonios estaban ahí y el presente siempre se encargaba de recordarlos. Por eso veía al futuro, porque ahí, solo ahí, podía vislumbrar lo mejor de él.

Se encerró en su laboratorio antes de que las ganas de beber volvieran. Se lo había prometido a Strange... se lo juró a Peter, que jamás volvería a tomar. No quería esos demonios de nuevo en su cabeza... ya no más. Por lo menos hacer algo bien en su maldita vida. Pero, como recordando, sus deseos se dirigieron a otro lado.

_Steve_

...

Se sentía un idiota. ¿Por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar? Debió quedarse en su laboratorio, como lo planeo. Pero el maldito anhelo de volver a verlo le carcomían las entrañas. Solo estaba dando vueltas a la calle, suponía que Steve estaría por ahí. Si estaba escondido, no se moverían en un gran perímetro. Por eso cito a Peter en una cafetería tan pobre. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, como si realmente se lo fuera a encontrar.

Estuvo vagando unas horas sin éxito. Estaba perdiendo la esperanza cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

_Maldición._

Volteo sin querer hacerlo, una sonrisa pretenciosa estaba mirándolo con ojos de amor. Era Peter Quill.

-Así que has vuelto, vaquero espacial-dijo Tony-. ¿No que la galaxia es tu hogar?

-Lo es...pero sería más agradable contigo ahí-. Lo abrazó con entusiasmo, Tony estaba un poco molesto aunque no sabía los motivos. El chico realmente lo había tratado bien.

_Siempre siendo una basura, Stark._

-¿A caso vienes de nuevo a acosarme?

-Ojalá... Pero estoy en misión. Aunque...-lo abrazó de los hombros y camino hacia la dirección de los hoteles-. Podemos divertirnos un rato.

Stark lo siguió pero no pensaba, no ahora, entrar con él a alguno. Le servía un poco despejar su mente y tal vez las idioteces de este sujeto le ayuden. De nuevo empezó relatando su aventura, justo después de dejar la tierra. Estaba pensando, seriamente, salir de su agarre, poner cualquier excusa (se la creería) e irse a casa pero fue cuando lo vio. El corazón de Tony se aceleró. Steve venía de frente. Ambos se quedaron mirando, sorprendidos, por unos segundos. Steve desvió la vista y siguió caminando. Tony fue llevado por Quill, por unas cuantas calles, cuando su alma le regresó al cuerpo, se soltó de Quill, le pidió disculpas y se fue corriendo a la dirección que Steve había tomado.

De fondo los gritos de Quill sin ser escuchados. Tony lo estaba buscando, quería verlo, tocarlo, saber que es real. Pero no había nadie, todas las calles vacías. Su respiración estaba agitada. Siguió buscando ya sin esperanza, el amanecer amenazaba en el horizonte. Llegó a un pequeño parque, tenía un puente que cruzaba un riachuelo. Se colocó en el puente. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Su cuerpo no respondía.

No había nadie. Tony sintió cierta desesperación y confusión. No sabía porque necesitaba tanto de Steve. Quería deshacerse de su recuerdo, de su vida con él pero un año no había sido suficiente. Solo se ahogaba en sus problemas para volver a esos recuerdos constantes de una vida de más de 15 años. Él era una completa ironía. No quería vivir en el pasado pero lo anhelaba. Ese pasado con Steve.

-¿Tony?- _esa voz._  Con temor volteó, si era él. Tony solo lo miró, no podía hablar, su cuerpo no lo dejaba-. ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Steve acercándose aunque mantuvo una gran distancia. Aún así Tony sentía flaquear sus piernas.

-¿No debería preguntar yo eso?-pudo decir Tony. Steve suspiro, estaba usando una sudadera con capucha, se había dejado la barba y el rostro estaba cada vez más cansado. Parecía que estaba sufriendo.

_Es un desastre._

-Peter me pidió venir a verlo... Quería que estuviéramos cerca-Steve se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado-. Gracias a todos tus movimientos he podido venir... Gracias por eso.

-Sí, bueno...-Tony metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón- Peter extrañaría a su padre. Tenía que hacer algo. Por él. Ya le he hecho sufrir bastante-su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando.

_¿Por qué te ves tan mal?_

-Si... Gracias, aún así-finalizó Steve.

Steve también lo veía. Tony no puede envejecer mal. Se veía más apuesto de lo que recordaba. Ese rostro nervioso que no quería verlo se veía espectacular. Hasta las ojeras le daban un toque de madurez. Steve tenía muchas preguntas, empezando por su acompañante de hace unos minutos. O el de las revistas pero no era el momento ni el lugar. No tenía el derecho tampoco. Tony podía hacer lo que quisiera, de todos modos él fue quien lo dejó.

Tony no miraba a Steve, sentía que su rostro ardía y los latidos de su corazón apenas le dejaban entender lo que Steve le decía. No sé supone que fuera así. Se suponía que se odiaban, que no se soportaban pero estaban ahí, como estúpidos adolescentes avergonzados. Tenían muchas preguntas que no sabrían si tendrían respuestas. Parece que sus corazones volvían a latir a la par. Como siempre, desde el primer beso.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Steve tras un largo silencio-. No quiero que me vean cuando amanezca.

-Suerte con eso-fue lo único que pudo musitar Tony.

-Adiós, Tony.

El corazón de Stark no dejaba de latir y el escucharlo decir su nombre sentía que su cuerpo se derrumbaba. Tenía tantas ganas de correr por él, besarlo y llevarlo a cualquier hotel para hacerle el amor pero esta vez su orgullo no lo dejaba. El dolor de tanto tiempo no se lo permitía. Tenía que entender todo lo que estaba pasando y por qué, pese a que él lo dejó, se veía tan arrepentido.

 

_You can_ _get_ _addicted_ _to_ _a certain kind of sadness_

_(Puedes ser adicto a cierto tipo de tristeza)_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_(Es igual que resignarse al final, siempre al final)_

_So, when we found that we could not make sense_

_(Entonces, es cuando descubrimos que no podíamos darle sentido)_

...

Esa fue la primera noche de muchas, Tony volvía a ese parque y unos segundos después Steve ya estaba ahí. Daba lo mismo la hora, parecía que Steve estaba esperando. Tony jamás fue en el día, siempre en la madrugada para poder verlo. Sus encuentros eran unos minutos, apenas articulaban algunas preguntas, casi siempre alrededor de Peter, y se callaban. Solo se veían, como deseando correr por el otro. La culpa de Steve se lo impedía y Tony no cedería tan fácil. No ahora.

Debido a estas huidas nocturnas, Peter se preocupó por Tony. Antes de ponerse en contra de él, de nuevo, prefirió hablar con Pepper. Ella era más que una amiga, es su familia, como una madre. La quería mucho y Pepper a él, como un hijo. Siempre veía por él, lo regañaba pero la realidad era que lo consentía demasiado. Por eso odiaba que Tony desaprovechara tanto el tiempo con Peter. Y que volviera a sus escapadas nocturnas, le enfurecía.

-Papá me dijo que planeaba crear unos laboratorios que yo pudiera dirigir en un futuro-dijo Peter, estaba, con su pijama, recostado en el hombro de Pepper en el sillón. Esperaban a Tony. Ella lo abrazaba por los hombros jugando con su cabello.

-Así que ya te lo contó.

-Salió el tema... ¿Desde cuándo está pensando eso?

-Desde que ganaste tu primer concurso de ciencias, a los 8 años-Peter la miró sorprendido.

-¿Él ha construido algo?

-Quiere hacerlo cuando termines tu carrera. Quiero que inaugures los "Laboratorios Stark" pero todo está listo para cuando indique construirlo-Peter suspiró cansado-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me siento mal... Este año lo he juzgado mal... Soy tan mal hijo... No lo he protegido.

-No... Es una reacción normal. Los dos sufren y ninguno sabe cómo consolar al otro.

-Es mi culpa que papá sienta que él es el problema.

-No Pete... No es tu culpa... Tony ha sido un mal padre este año, por todo lo que ha pasado y la presión que tiene encima. Él jamás ha trabajado bien con responsabilidades encima. ¿Por qué crees que yo dirijo su empresa? Es fácil de romper... pero no se rinde nunca. Siempre verá por ti, porque te quiere. Eres lo más importante.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, Tony se sorprendió de ver a Pepper. Peter le dio un beso, a ella, en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación. Tony no entendía lo que ocurría. Antes de escuchar el seguro regaño, miró el reloj. Eran las 7 de la mañana. Ya sabía a dónde iba todo esto.

-No hoy...-dijo Tony- No tengo ganas de...

-¿Dónde estuviste, Tony?-interrumpió Pepper sin escuchar su petición.

-No importa.

-¿Volviste a beber?

-NO-Tony suspiró-Potts...

-¿Estas volviendo a dejar a Peter solo?

-No, yo...

-¿A caso quieres perderlo?

-Pepper...

-¿Qué pretendes ahora?

-Pep... yo...

-Realmente lo vas a perder si sigues así.

-Pe...

-Te va a terminar odiando.

-P...

-Estoy perdiendo las esperanzas en...

-¡FUI A VER A STEVE!-Pepper abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Steve está en el país?-Tony se sentó en el sillón llevando sus manos a la cabeza buscando un respiro. Pepper se sentó a su lado.

-Me encontré a Steve hace una semana y... solo se volvió un hábito. Necesito verlo...

-Esto te hará daño, Tony.

-No entiendes... Yo lo necesito... Quiero que me explique todo.

-Tony...

-No...-se levantó-no voy a escuchar. No esta vez-caminó hacia su laboratorio, Pepper suspiró.

-Tú nunca escuchas, Tony...

...

Habían pasado una semana de esos encuentros casuales, Tony necesitaba algo más. Necesitaba entender la situación. Ambos tenían que afrontarlo, era hora de hacerlo. Tarde o temprano, los problemas que los dividieron hace un año tenían que volver. No era momento de flaquear. Llegó a la hora de siempre, no tardó mucho cuando Steve llegó. Esta vez Tony lo esperaba sentado en una banca del parque, Steve se sentó a su lado. Cada uno en un lado de la banca sin estar cerca, en silencio.

-¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?-preguntó Tony, Steve volteo a verlo.

-¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo tú?

-Necesito respuestas. Necesito que me expliques todo.

-Tony... Todo es más complicado de lo que crees.

-No-Tony se levantó-. ¡Necesito que me expliques todo! ¿Por qué sigues viniendo si me odias? Si te querías alejar de mí.

-¿Odiar? Yo no lo hago... jamás lo haría.

-¡¿Entonces?! ¡No te entiendo, Rogers! Entonces ¿por qué toda esa maldita pelea? ¿Por qué todo el problema con firmar los acuerdos? ¿Por qué me culpaste de todo con el accidente de Peter?-Steve lo miraba sorprendido mientras el enfado de Tony era evidente en su rostro.

-Pe...¿Peter se accidentó?-Tony lo miró furioso.

-¡¿Me vas a salir con esto ahora?! ¡Me hiciste todo un espectáculo en el hospital sobre el estado de Peter! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Rogers?...-Tony suspiró tratado de no rememorar el pasado y conteniendo sus lágrimas-. ¿Te enamoraste de alguien más?-Steve lo miró sorprendido.

-No. Yo solo te amo a ti.

-¡¿Qué?!-Tony contuvo las lágrimas-. ¿A caso quieres volverme loco?

-Tony...

-¡¡Explícame!!

-¡Tony!-gritó Steve antes de arrojarse a él para esquivar un rayo que lo tenía por objetivo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-Tony abrió su mano para que la mano de su armadura se adhiriera a él.

-¡¡Cuidado!!-era Bucky.

Tony se sorprendió pero antes de pensar cualquier cosa, Steve lo sujeto de la cintura esquivando otro ataque. Steve lo protegía con su cuerpo. Entonces Bucky se colocó frente a ellos apuntando un arma que también disparaba un laser, al parecer logró darles.

-¡Vete Steve!-gritó Bucky- ¡Llévatelo!

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tony desconcertado-¿Qué esta...?-Bucky miró a Steve a los ojos.

-Explícale todo-Steve hizo un gesto afirmativo, Bucky siguió disparando a algo que se avecinaba.

Steve tomó a Tony se la cintura, y como antes, lo cargó para salir corriendo. Tony no entendía nada hasta que vio que hombres vestidos de negro los perseguían. Tony aprovechó el estar siendo llevado para dispararles con sus repulsores. Steve siguió corriendo con Tony en su hombro.

Tony no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

...

Llegaron a una calle despejada, Steve bajo a Tony y lo tomó de la mano, ambos se estremecieron con el tacto. Caminaron por un callejón, ignorando sus emociones, y llegaron frente una puerta café, bastante vieja. Entraron, era una pequeña casa. Al entrar estaba la cocina y una sala, tres puertas, dos eran habitaciones y una era el baño. Entraron por la puerta que quedaba frente a la de entrada. La habitación solo cubría la cama y apenas un pasillo. Había una maleta con ropa y cuadernos.

_Los bocetos de Steve._

Steve cerró la puerta del cuarto, estaban en un espacio reducido y sus cuerpos se rozaban un poco. Steve le ofreció sentarse en esa cama individual. Tony lo hizo mientras inspeccionaba toda la habitación. Era apenas un cuarto, había repisas que no eran usadas, Steve mantenía todo en orden.

_Era de esperarse. Siempre ha sido así._

Steve se sentó en el pasillo mirando hacia Tony, su rostro se volvió serio.

-La historia es larga-al fin dijo Steve-. Por favor escucha todo lo que tengo que decir.

Tony afirmó. Realmente no sabía que esperar. 


	11. Trouble I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo va a ser bastante pesado. Las dos partes las tendrán el mismo día pero necesitaba dividirlas pues hay mucho que explicar. 
> 
> La primera parte será la versión de Steve sobre lo que ocurrió en el momento que atacó a Tony.
> 
> La segunda parte será la relación de Strange con todo este asunto, más allá de los besos y eso.

_Trouble, I've got trouble in my mind_

_(Problema, tengo un problema en mi cabeza)_

_Something about you..._

_(Algo sobre ti)_

_Now I'm triyng to settle down_

_(Ahora que estoy tratando de establecerme)_

Steve vio a Tony impidiendo su partida. Realmente quería quedarse ahí, mandar al diablo la misión y llevar a Tony a la habitación para hacerlo gemir todo el día como lo tenía pensado desde que se despertó pero era el deber. Esta misión era demasiado grande para que sus sentimientos egoístas le ganaran. Lo único que pudo hacer fue darse un pequeño gusto, besar a Tony mientras le acariciaba su trasero y prometer que volvería.

_Realmente quiero estrenar esa cama._

Se dirigió a SHIELD para empezar la misión. No llevaba ni 10 minutos de separarse de Tony y ya quería volver corriendo con él. Era una droga. Tony siempre había sido como una adicción para él.

...

Su misión era llegar a Alemania, con su grupo de soldados. Natasha tenía que recopilar información e irse, su responsabilidad era el grupo en Rusia aunque por ahora Clint se encargaba de ellos. Tenían que encontrar la base que Hydra tenía en el país, desmantelarlo y encontrar el portal que hubieran abierto. Todo parecía normal pero la cantidad de personas reclutadas por Hydra era demasiada. Los superaban en número y las armas literalmente desintegraban a quienes les diera.

Era algo que estaba más allá de su control. No se rindió y el ejército fue reduciéndose. La batalla había durado varias semanas. El problema verdadero empezó cuando Vision y Wanda desaparecieron del mapa. Wanda estaba con Clint pero la había perdido en batalla y no la podía encontrar, Vision ayudaba a localizar el portal pero de pronto desapareció, apenas dejó unas coordenadas que Natasha siguió indagando.

Bucky apareció cuando más lo necesitaba, Hydra los tenía contra la pared.

Los hombres que llegaron junto con Bucky eran agentes tanto del FBI y algunos de Wakanda. Tony había logrado pedirle ayuda a T'challa para que no se complicaran para Steve, T'challa envío ayuda pero como rey tenía que mantenerse en las discusiones del Consejo de Seguridad. Todo era un desastre tanto en los debates como en el campo de batalla. Este evento estaba durando más tiempo del que necesitaban.

Antes de ir a ayudar, Bucky decidió alistarse bien y conocer a esos hombres en la batalla. Ya sospechaba tanto de los agentes de Hydra que si le tenían alguna sorpresa en plena pelea sería inconveniente para todos. Para su suerte, parecía que todos estaban bien entrenados y eran leales a las instituciones que pertenecían. Bucky se hizo líder, Leo y Theo, dos agentes del FBI- agentes muy, muy especiales para esos eventos, técnicamente eran soldados- ayudaron bastante e hicieron buen equipo con Barnes. Bucky se sintió como el Capitán, en algún momento en calma se lo contó a Steve. Ambos rieron buscando liberar la horrible tensión de esos días.

Cuando llegaron con Steve, el problema ya era grande. Vision llevaba horas de desaparecido y Steve recurrió al grupo de Bucky. Este se había encariñado con los muchachos, Theo y Leo. Agiles, inteligentes y perspicaces. Habían logrado derribar a muchos agentes de Hydra al grado de que en unos días ya estaban cerca del cuartel. Steve estaba tan feliz por esa ayuda, mientras más rápido terminara todo más rápido podría volver con Tony. Lo poco que sabía de él es que la estaba pasando muy mal en Estados Unidos y quería, con todas sus ganas, ayudarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. A veces Tony solo necesitaba sentirse apoyado.   
  


_I was hoping to see you again_

_(Esperaba verte de nuevo)_

_Since I was calling your name_

_(Desde que te llame por tu nombre)_

_Baby I don't wanna loose control_

_(Bebé, no quiero perder el control)_

El equipo demostró gran maniobra en el campo pero lo peor vino después. Bucky estaba por llegar al cuartel y no vio el arma. Cuando estaba a nada de ser desintegrado, los chicos que les dieron casi a victoria fueron calcinados ante sus ojos. Las armas eran una especie de energía eléctrica que al roce con los cuerpos los calcinaba. Bucky vio como se desintegraban ante sus ojos y quedar reducido a polvo. Sintió gran furia y terminó liquidando al asesino de sus dos mejores hombres... La culpa le pegó con fuerza Bucky.

En esos últimos años sentía que todas sus acciones en el pasado las estaba pagando con creces en el presente. Steve también estaba destrozado.

A diferencia de sus oponentes, a Steve le importaba que todos salieran vivos. Lamentablemente las fuerzas de Hydra le estaban ganando, por más que intentaba, más hombres perdía y más cansado se sentía. Deseaba, aunque sea unos minutos, abrazarse a Tony, respirar su olor y darle un beso que le calmara. Pero seguramente Tony estaría igual de ocupado, o peor. Tenía que terminar su misión para volver a esos hermosos ojos cafés.

Con la ayuda de Bucky, y el sacrificio de sus hombres, lograron localizar el cuartel y desmantelarlo pero no había ningún líder. Todos eran peones y como si de un chiste cruel se tratara, descubrieron la localización del portal pero sin Wanda no podrían cerrarlo. Idearon un plan, era posible pero poco viable. Usar las armas de Hydra para desaparecer el portal, el problema era el lugar:

El monumento a Auschwitz*

_Esos hijos de puta no respetan nada._

Steve sería el primero en ir, e indagaría el lugar donde estaba el portal para saber que tan factible era su plan. No contaba con que era una trampa.

El portal estaba dentro de las construcciones que representaban los cadáveres de los muertos en ese lugar. Sería difícil deshacerse de él si no se tienen precauciones adecuadas. Aunque tenían la autorización del gobierno alemán de estar ahí, sería muy escandaloso si el lugar se destruye. Ya tenían problemas con el accidente que hubo en Rusia hace poco como para agregar otro en un lugar tan importante y controversial.

Steve llegó al lugar, algunos se quedaron cerca por si necesitaba ayuda pero él prefirió que se alejaran. Él, como súper soldado, podría defenderse pero no los demás. Entró sigiloso, camino por el enorme recinto que gritaba tristeza. Estaba tan atento a los sonidos que sintió como una abeja lo picaba en el cuello. No se quejó, cualquier ruido podría llamar la atención.

Entonces, mientras recorría los monumentos, vio una luz. Demasiado llamativo para ocultarse. Se acercó lentamente, precavido, tratando de buscar a alguien pero todo parecía vacío a excepción de esa fuerte luz que se asomaba. Camino y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión ante lo que había frente a él.

Era la primera vez que veía un portal de ese tipo, era un círculo flotante con estática en medio. Se veía a través de él y zumbaba. No entendía en qué consistía pero parecía atrayente. Sin razón, y como un mosquito hipnotizado por la luz, acercó su mano para tocar el portal. Una corriente eléctrica navegó por su cuerpo que lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Bienvenido, Capitán!-Steve volteó, era Crossbones.

Ahora que recordaba, desde que se le inyectaron el suero no había sentido el dolor que produce el piquete de una abeja.

_Es una trampa._

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una corriente en su columna lo paralizó. Estaba recibiendo una cantidad exorbitante de electricidad mientras se convulsionaba por el shock eléctrico. Alguien había puesto un aparato en su nuca para dar choques eléctricos a su columna. Cuando paró el shock, solo sintió su cuerpo pesado y como se desvanecía con el sonido de una risa malvada. De pronto era el silencio y una voz llamándolo. Solo pudo pensar en una persona.  
  


_...Tony..._

_..._  

Los siguientes días fueron confusos. Steve fue llevado a un laboratorio extraño, o lo que sea que fuera esa enorme bodega. En la semi-conciencia apenas veía unas sombras moverse, discutían sobre él. Le inyectaron algo en la cabeza que le provocó dolor constantemente. Escuchó algunos ruidos, hablaban alemán. A veces sentía reconocer voces pero lo más seguro es que su mismos recuerdos le estuvieran jugando una broma. Por más que trataba, Steve no podía moverse. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba y la inconsciencia se lo llevó de nuevo. Estaba perdiendo fuerzas, algo estaban haciendo con él.

... 

_Cause I was feeling so down_

_(Porque me sentí tan triste)_

_I don't wanna give up on you_

_(No quiero renunciar a ti)_

El último recuerdo coherente que tuvo fue ese domingo en el que amaneció en el cuerpo de Tony, los dedos de este en su cabello. Ver a Tony mimándolo hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Recuerda el tacto, el calor que podría identificar en cualquier lado. Sus labios que lo aprisionaban, el olor de su cuerpo en la mañana, su voz. Y el deseo descomunal de poseerlo, de sentir su cuerpo conectado al de Tony. De estar juntos. Realmente lo anhelaba.

Peter también le llegó a la mente...

Ese domingo que parecía perfecto. Recuerda el entusiasmo de Peter al hablar de sus proyectos de ciencias, que él poco entendía. Escuchar la discusión de Tony sobre demostrar toda su capacidad como un Stark e impresionar a todos. Quería volver a ese domingo... a esa calma que les fue arrebatada de pronto.

... 

_Trouble, I've got trouble in my mind_

_(Problema, tengo un problema en mi mente)_

_Too many times before_

_(Muchas veces antes)_

_That I felt in love with you..._

_(De que me enamorara de ti)_

_I don't want to lose you now..._

_(No te quiero perder ahora)_

  
Los siguientes días, o meses, ya no recordaba el tiempo, solo sentía dolor. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado y los dolores de cabeza eran cada vez más fuertes. Todo eso lo llevaba a la inconsciencia una y otra vez. No recuerda cuánto tiempo pasó cuando escuchó gritos de terror. No distinguía nada y solo escuchó a Bucky y Natasha tratando de que reaccionara. Se lo llevaron sin entender qué ocurriría o dónde iba. Todo eso se había vuelto un desastre.

...

Según lo que le dijo Bucky, Steve tuvo fiebre por dos semanas. Entre alucinaciones le pedía que no le dijera nada a Tony. No quería preocuparlo y no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por él. Bucky se lo prometió pero cuando estaba dudando, fue cuando Steve reaccionó como si nada. De un día para otro, Steve despertó como si jamás hubiera pasado algo.

Lo siguiente fueron flashes de su vida.

...

Recuerda a Tony pidiéndole entender algo que su cabeza no le permitía. Tony buscaba su calor, su tacto y lo anhelaba con todo su corazón pero había algo dentro de él que se lo impedía, que le obligaba a estar contra Tony. Deseaba abrazar ese cuerpo cansado, besar esos labios secos y admirar de cerca esos ojos tristes pero su cuerpo no hacía lo que su corazón deseaba. Solo obedecía a esa voz en su cabeza, a ese choque eléctrico que lo obligaba dejar a Tony solo y herido.

...

Un día, el día mas nublado de su vida, despertó con una sola idea en mente.

_Matar a Tony Stark_

La lejanía de su corazón le pedía que parara, que era suficiente pero Steve no escuchaba más que las razones que le daba su cerebro. Cayó en un sueño mientras seguía despierto. Recuerda el ataque de alguien al lugar donde se escondían junto sus aliados, las heridas en su cuerpo y la pelea en algún momento lejano. Apenas distinguía lo que estaba pasando cuando vio que estaba peleando con Tony. El castaño le pedía razones, Steve hablaba pero no entendía si Tony lo comprendía.

De nuevo la mente en blanco.

El dolor, la desesperación era tan fuerte. Era prisionero de su propio cuerpo. Sus acciones no iban de acuerdo a lo que pensaba o lo que quería. Deseaba dejar esa maldita farsa, esa guerra que era inútil, soltar el escudo y abrazar a Tony. Era lo único que quería en todo ese tiempo. Darle un maldito abrazo y decirle que volvió, que estaba en casa.

Cuando Bucky lo sacó del trance se percató de lo que estaba pasando. Tony y él estaban peleando y Steve deseaba destruirlo, realmente estaba anhelando hacerlo como si la orden con la que despertó siguiera ahí. Lo único que pensó, y que su corazón le pedía, era que el mismo Tony terminara con él.

Pero no lo iba a hacer, Tony lo amaba demasiado para matarlo. Tony estaba sufriendo, por su culpa. Tony estaba destrozado. Hizo lo que dejara menos lastimado a Tony.

Huyó.

...

Llegaron a un refugio a las afueras de New York, una bodega abandonada o algo así. En esos momentos Steve estaba cuerdo. ¿Por qué no pudo ser así antes? ¿Qué le estaba obligando a hacer todo eso? Necesitaba ayuda y respuestas pero lo único que pudo hacer fue sollozar mientras el resto lo veía con pena. Nadie ya sabía ni por qué se estaba peleando. La  _causa_  había terminado.

Le explicó a Bucky todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza, temía que estuviera en una especie de manipulación mental o algo por el estilo. Contactaron con T'challa que los recibiría para arreglar a Steve, el problema era la culpa que lo estaba carcomiendo dentro. El ver a Tony tan herido... Sabía que solo existe una persona en el mundo que lo podía destruir y ese era él.

Y lo había hecho.

-Buck-dijo Steve mientras viajaban en la nave a Wakanda-. Quiero que me prometas algo-Bucky lo miró extrañado-. Si me encuentro en una situación donde Tony tenga que elegir entre matarme o su vida, por favor. Mátame tú. Yo no quiero que él cargue con ese peso... No cuando ya lo he dejado tan herido-miró a Bucky a los ojos, este lo miraba triste.

-Sí... Lo hare. Lo prometo, Steve.

Más carga a la conciencia de Bucky pero no permitiría que Tony cargará con todo lo que ya estaba cargando.

...

Los problemas no terminaron ahí. Cuando llegaron a Wakanda, Shuri revisó la cabeza de Steve. Habían implementado un dispositivo de Vibranium que contenía una energía desconocida junto con lo que parecía un aparato de manipulación mental. Era posible removerlo pero no sabían si sería peligroso debido a la energía que contenía. Hicieron análisis mientras Steve se mantenía en cautiverio pues a veces el dispositivo terminaba afectando sus pensamientos y no controlaba su fuerza. Bucky temía que le hicieran algo peor de lo que él pasó y de nuevo Hydra estaba detrás de todo.

Tras hacer una carga de posibilidades y los análisis de Shuri descubrió algo importante. Había una energía en la tierra que podría mantenerlo estable y el único, que posiblemente pueda controlar ese tipo de energía lo suficiente para detener su fuerza y quitarlo, junto el vibranium, es Tony. Su reactor Arc, el que hace que funcione toda su empresa, es el que podría salvarlo. Tendrían que cooperar porque es una situación difícil y realmente no saben qué tipo de energía es la que están usando.

T'challa pensaba ir a hablar con él directamente pero Steve se rehusó, el único que podía hacerlo entender sería Steve. T'challa hizo todos los arreglos posibles para que pudieran entrar a Estados Unidos. Para la sorpresa de Steve era que Tony había hecho que sus cargos no fueran tan importantes y tuviera la oportunidad de entrar al país sin mucho problema. A pesar de todo, Tony seguía preocupándose por él.

Se sentía un idiota pero tampoco podía hacer mucho.

Cuando estaban listos para irse, la general de T'challa entró para avisar que estaban en ataque. Hydra los había localizado y querían a Steve Rogers. T'challa les dijo que lo detendrían pero que tenían que irse en la nave inmediatamente, convencer a Tony y empezar la extracción. Era evidente que Steve era una pieza clave para lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y lo querían de vuelta.

Aunque estaban bien equipados, los terminaron atacando y tuvieron que bajar en Ámsterdam donde los sorprendió una emboscada. Lograron liberarse pero permanecieron un tiempo escondidos. Temían que los siguieran y ocasionaran más caos. T'challa los encontró y cuando vieron que era un momento seguro, los llevó directamente a New York. Tardaron en instalarse, en una zona donde pudieran estar sin ser rastreados. Lo habían conseguido hasta que se volvió a topar con Tony.

El volver a hablarse fue la cosa más difícil del mundo, en especial cuando no tenía el 100% de sus recuerdos en mente y estaba seguro de que había dañado a Tony.

...

_My situation breaks me_

_(Mi situación me rompe)_

_Your feelings are undone, i'll commit to run_

_(Tus sentimientos se deshacen, me comprometo a correr)_

_I know you for a reason_

_(Te conozco por una razón)_

_No time, no place, no wrong_

_(Sin tiempo, sin lugar, sin error)_

_It's time to know, it's time to know_

_(Es hora de saber, es hora de saber)_

 

-¿En qué momento te dabas tiempo de ir con Peter? ¿Cuándo te citabas con él en diferentes países?-es lo primero que preguntó Tony tras todo el relato.

Steve lo miró dudoso. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras Tony lo miraba ansioso, tratando de ignorar la respuesta evidente.

-Desde la separación... no he vuelto a ver a Peter... Bueno... hace una semana, cuando te encontré de nuevo, fue cuando lo volví a ver... Ha crecido mucho

Pese a la sonrisa discreta de Steve, Tony estaba realmente enojado. Al parecer Peter le ha estado mintiendo. Su respiración comenzó a ser agitada, los recuerdos de las pláticas volvían pero como no prestaba mucha atención cuando Peter le contaba, jamás notó la mentira en sus palabras. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Peter todo este tiempo?

-¿Y el celular con la carta?

-Ese si lo envié... no podía quedarme sin saber de ustedes-Tony apretó el puente de su nariz tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

Justo ahora quería llamar a Peter y que le explicara pero todo lo que le había contado Steve estaba ahí... Esos dos le traían demasiados problemas. ¿No se suponía que ese era el trabajo de Tony?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada desde que nos volvimos a ver?-Steve no se atrevió a mirarlo- ¡Rogers!

-Estaba pensando...

-¿Pensado?

-Quería saber si... si era lo correcto. Si se supone que soy parte importante pues...

-¿Te ibas a sacrificar? ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! ¡Maldita sea, Rogers! ¿No tuviste el valor de decírmelo a mí? ¿Ahora quieres sacrificarte para salvar el día y ser el gran Capitán América? ¿Serías feliz dejando a Peter devastado por una idea tan estúpida como sacrificarte? -Tony se levantó, Steve también lo hizo por reflejo-. Jamás he sido alguien en que puedas confiar, ¿no?-Tony le enterró su dedo índice en el pecho acusándolo.

-No es eso...

-¡Siempre ha sido así!-gritó Tony-¡¿Por qué maldita sea no pueden confiar en mí?! ¡Tú! ¡Peter! ¡¿Qué carajo quieren de mí?!-la respiración de Tony se aceleró-. Nunca... Tú...-parecía que el aire le faltaba-. Ni Peter...

Salió de la habitación empujando a Steve, llegó a la calle donde pudo obtener una gran bocanada de aire. Sus pulmones se contraían, sentía que se hacían más pequeños mientras la garganta se le cerraba. El oxigeno de pronto le fue arrebatado de su cuerpo, sentía que se caería en cualquier momento.

Conectó sus lentes con  _F.R.I.D.A.Y._

\- ¿Qué me...?-dijo entrecortado.

-Está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, señor.

-¿Yo?

...

Después de unos minutos fuera, -y con Steve viéndolo asustado pero sin acercarse porque Tony lo tenía amenazado con el repulsor de la mano-, Tony pudo recuperar el aliento, se sentó y bajo su amenaza a Steve dejando que se acercara. Cuando notó que Tony ya tenía una respiración normal, Steve lo cargo para meterlo y dejarlo en el sillón viejo de ese pequeño departamento.

Tony se recostó en el sillón, se quedó pensado unos minutos. Steve lo veía... sabía que no iba a ser sencillo todo, no después de cómo ocurrieron la cosas. No sabía si Tony lo perdonaría o si tendría alguna oportunidad. Pero ahora el problema era otro, que los venía jodiendo desde hace un año. Todo era un caos. Tony se levantó y lo miró, sostuvieron la mirada por uno minuto y la bajó. Parecía decepcionado, cansado y con ganas de salir corriendo.

-Tenemos que solucionarlo... Si es así... Tú... corres gran peligro. No puedes morir tan fácilmente... no ahora...

-No quiero obligarte a nada...

-No...es algo que le compete al mundo y yo soy responsable de esto.

-Tony...

-Solucionemos esto... después hablaremos tú y yo...-Steve tragó y afirmó con la cabeza.

Aunque tenía que admitir que extrañaba a Tony gritándole.

...

Tony llamó a Rhodey, le explicó la situación junto con T'challa, quién ya se había puesto en contacto con ellos. Como aún eran perseguidos políticos, no podían regresar a la torre por lo que optaron por la vieja casa de soltero de Tony. Quien la había transformado en un centro de operaciones, similar a la Torre Avengers, por si llegaban a destruirla.

Rhodey sabía lo que todo eso implicaba para Tony pero si realmente había algo que hubiese provocado ese enfrentamiento entre ellos, tendrían que descubrirlo. No quería ver a su amigo sufrir de nuevo así que hizo lo que Tony le pidió pues este lo haría, con o sin su ayuda. Prefería estar ahí si a Tony le rompían el corazón, de nuevo.

Era su amigo después de todo. 

...

Llegaron la casa de soltero de Tony. Hace tiempo que no la visitaban pero el lugar era igual de grande que la torre Avengers. Ese laboratorio era uno de los favoritos de Tony, por el espacio. Pero lo había dejado para empezar su vida en familia. Steve lo había visitado constantemente, cuando no tenían que cuidar de Peter y solo querían estar ellos dos. No era su casa pero era volver a parte de lo que había dejado.

Aún así, no estarían solos esta vez. El equipo de investigación de Shuri estaba ahí. No había ido ella porque se siente más cómoda en su propio laboratorio y es más fácil poder hacer algún plan. El único problema era que no sabía mucho del asunto y temía cualquier error. Si tan solo Banner, o Strange estuvieran sería una gran ayuda. Pero tenía años son ver a Banner y Strange... Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra esos últimos días pues no pudo contactar con él.

Por lo mientras dejaría al equipo de Shuri encargarse. Ya una vez le habían ayudado.


	12. Trouble II

Tony estaba intrigado, sorprendido y ¿celoso? No sabía cómo describir los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento. No solo compartiría casa con Bucky, quién siempre ha sido una piedrita en el zapato, sino que ahora tenía que soportar a todas las chicas que rodeaban a Steve gritándole "Stevie".

_¿Qué se supone que es ese nombre tan estúpido?_

Lo peor era que él les sonreía de regreso. Sabía que lo hacía por amabilidad que porque realmente le gustara el nombre pero...  _¿en serio tienen que estar tan pegadas a ti?_

Los celos lo iban a terminar consumiendo. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. Tenía que ayudarlo, solucionar este problema y después, tal vez podrían hablar de ellos. Aunque ahora estaban en una situación tensa. Eran más personas en el lugar, Tony y Steve tendrían que compartir habitación, de nuevo. Eso le traía recuerdos. Quizá más de los que quería.

...

Steve salía del baño, llevaba solo su pantalón deportivo puesto, se sorprendió de ver a Tony en la habitación, este estaba buscando su ropa más cómoda cuando vio a Steve salir de la ducha. Desvió la mirada al verlo sin camisa, se disponía a salir con urgencia.

-¿Y Pete?-preguntó Steve impidiendo el escape de Tony, este lo volteo a ver. Steve no se ponía la camisa que tenía en la mano.

_Sabe mi debilidad._

-Quería que viniera pero Pepper pensó que sería mejor que estuviera aparte. Por cualquier enfrentamiento y eso... no he podido hablar directamente con él-Steve colocó sus brazos en jarra, sus músculos en los brazos se marcaban.  _Tengo que salir de aquí-_. Deberíamos...

De pronto un portal se abrió, Steve se puso a la defensiva, Tony se colocó la mano de su armadura. Apareció Strange frente a él un poco sobresaltado. Tony se relajó pero no Steve. Strange tomó a Tony de los hombros, buscó recuperar el aire y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Strange casi como regaño, Tony alzó la ceja intrigado.

-Tú fuiste el que desapareció como una semana... ¿Y me regañas a mi?-Steve se sorprendió de la familiaridad con al que hablaban.

-Tenía asuntos que resolver-Strange suspiró fatigado, abrazo a Tony de la cintura-. Dame un minuto-Steve carraspeo para llamar su atención, Strange lo miró sorprendido-. ¿Por qué tienes a un hombre semi-desnudo en tu habitación?

-Veras...

-Espera-soltó a Tony y se acercó al rubio-. ¿Eres Steve Rogers? ¿El Capitán América?

-S-Si...-lo observó por unos segundos y volteó a Tony que esperaba un regaño-. ¿Me voy unos días y vuelves con tu ex?

-Así no son las cosas...-trató de decir Tony, Strange se llevó una mano a la frente para pensar.

-Bien, eso ahora no me interesa-miró a Tony-. Juntarme contigo no me está dejando nada bueno.

-¿Qué se supone...?-se quejó Tony-. De todas maneras... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito tu ayuda-dijo Stephen con un semblante serio.

...

Todo el equipo estaba en el laboratorio de Stark, se reunieron ahí porque es el espacio más grande del lugar. Tony estaba un poco inquieto por lo que Strange podría decirles. Ya no quería más problemas, ya estaba cansado de todo lo que tenía que enfrentar. En cambio Steve, por mucho que él fuera el afectado... estaba realmente celoso por esa familiaridad con la que Tony le hablaba a ese hombre salido de la nada. Era el mismo de las revista y temía confirmar lo que ocurría entre ellos.

Todos expectantes ante la explicación de Strange. Este se colocó frente a todos tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

-¿Qué tanto conocen de portales interdimensionales?-preguntó a todos.

-Son como puertas creadas por alguna fuerza-respondió Natasha-. Los que enfrentamos en la misión contra Hydra se creaba a partir de ondas electromagnéticas.

-Sí. Es un acercamiento.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-pregunto Tony. Strange suspiró.

-Verás, la última vez que nos vimos, Wong me contó sobre una energía desconocida que estaba siendo identificada por la dimensión astral. Traté de llegar a ella pero había algo que me lo impedía. Tras investigar deduje que era extraterrestre pero sigue estando dentro de la tierra. Si recuerdo bien los informes que me mostró Stark... Esos portales no pueden abrirse porque están en la tierra y la energía extraterreste no les permite abrirlas aquí...

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de a dónde va?-preguntó Tony.

-No... Tiene un campo de protección muy fuerte. Wong ha estado estudiando sobre ello pero... Sigue siendo complicado.

Strange estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicar todo el embrollo cuando el sonido de unos zapatos de piso los hizo voltear. Un hombre de baja estatura, rubio, con rostro cansado y vestido de gris caminaba hacia ellos.

-Explícame cómo funcionan exactamente tus portales-dijo el recién llegado.

-¿Tú eres?-preguntó Strange con semblante serio.

-Agente Everett Ross...-este mostró su identificación del FBI, Strange hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-Es un amigo-dijo T'challa-. Puede ayudarnos debido a toda la cuestión de los portales... Tiene información que nosotros no.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Tony tratando de comprender todo lo que ocurría.

-¿La chica?-le preguntó Strange al agente, este suspiró.

Se colocó a un lado de Strange y los observó a todos que tenían demasiadas preguntas en sus rostros.

-Tras los ataques en las diferentes partes del mundo a los satélites-comenzó a contar Ross- y la Estación Espacial Internacional, los gobiernos estaban preocupados y buscaban una mejor seguridad para esta. Se estuvo monitoreando pues no tenemos la tecnología para viajar al espacio y protegerla directamente. El problema es que... hace unos meses la estación desapareció.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se nos informó nada?-preguntó Rhodey molesto-. Este caso viene siendo un problema desde hace un año y no nos informaron.

-A nadie, de hecho...-dijo Ross-. Yo no tendría que estar dando esta información pero se lo debo a T'challa. Los gobiernos están tratando de solucionar el asunto por sí mismos. Tras la inestabilidad de Stark, nadie confía en S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Pero Rhodey se ha encargado de ella-sentenció Stark.

-Pero fue a ti a quién se le encargó el mando-dijo Ross-. Tú firmaste los acuerdos.

-En fin-habló Steve-. ¿Qué con los portales?-Steve empezó a sentirse mareado, tanta información sin sentido no ayudaba.

-Tenemos una teoría-Ross miró a Strange con rostro serio-. Necesito saber cómo funcionan tus portales.

-Como lo dijo la agente-señaló a Natasha-. Son energía pero mis portales están combinados con el plano astral. Funcionan a partir de la energía que emerge de la tierra-Strange sintió una corriente eléctrica que nadie más sintió, volvió al tema-. Cuando Tony y yo estuvimos solos en Ámsterdam-Steve se sorprendió ante esta revelación-, me percaté de que había corrientes de energía aún abiertas. En otras partes del mundo se sentía igual... Mis portales y esos portales son diferentes pero tienen una forma de funcionar similar.

 _¿Están juntos?_ -Steve sentía una voz en su cabeza.

-Se necesita la energía del planeta donde se abre un portal y depende del lugar a donde vaya el portal es la cantidad de energía que absorberá del planeta donde está siendo abierto. Los portales que Hydra abrió necesitan...

-Otro tipo de energía...-continuó Ross-. Una que no es de aquí.

-Exacto-finalizó Strange.

-Sigo sin entender-dijo Bucky.

-El portal que están abriendo Hydra necesita un tipo de energía especial para abrirse-dijo Ross-. En los últimos meses notamos que los satélites que no fueron derribados estaban tomando una posición específica. Tras eliminarse la Estación Espacial Internacional comenzaron a reunirse en ese lugar para encontrar una ubicación en la tierra. Estamos sospechando que es dentro de las aguas internacionales donde se creará un portal más grande que los otros.. Nadie vigila las aguas internacionales por lo que es fácil que algo ocurriese ahí sin que nadie lo notara. Es posible que necesiten los satélites para funcionar debido a las ondas electromagnéticas que parecen ser la única cosa que les deja funcionar. Si el portal se abre... no sé qué ocurriría.

-Pero hay una cosa que los detiene-continuó Strange, miró a Tony algo apenado-. Tomé uno de tus armaduras-, Tony se sorprendió-. Peter me ayudo.

 _¿Qué? ¿Conoces a Peter? ¿Dónde se supone salió este hombre para empezar a adueñarse de mi familia?_ -de nuevo la voz presionando sus emociones.

Steve comenzó a sentir dolores más punzantes en la cabeza que trató de ignorar.

 _-_ La energía de los reactores que hacen funcionar tus armaduras detienen un poco las ondas, lo suficiente como para cerrarlos.

-¿Cómo..?-iba a preguntar Stark.

-Londres-dijo Rhodey-. Los altercados donde conocí a Strange... El War Machine detuvo la creación del portal con el reactor. Tu energía, Tony... Podemos detenerlo con tu reactor.

Strange miró sus manos extrañado. Esas corrientes de energía estaban de nuevo cerca y en la misma habitación.

-Tú-interrumpió Strange mirando a Steve, este se sorprendió.

-¿Yo qué?-musitó Steve, el dolor de cabeza estaba aumentando lentamente. Strange se acercó a él.

-La energía viene de ti. Es la misma que ese portal.

Strange crea un sello con su manos y se aproxima a la cabeza de Steve. Se acercó a la sien tratando de leer la energía pero al tratar de leerla se creo una corriente que soltó un pequeño rayo que elimina el sello de Strange y le dio un choque eléctrico en la sien de Steve haciéndolo soltar un quejido. Tony se asustó.

-Strange-Tony lo regaño, este lo miró.

-Es la misma energía. Tu reactor podría ayudarlo. Pero necesitamos a un experto en portales que pueda leer esta energía.

-¿Y hay alguno?-preguntó Natasha. Strange miró a Tony.

-Peter-dijo Strange, Tony y Steve se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué con mi hijo?-preguntó Steve sobándose la sien.

-El es experto en portales dimensionales.

-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó Tony extrañado.

-¿Te contó de qué iba su último trabajo de ciencias?

-No.

-Portales dimensionales-continuó Strange-. Me preguntó al respecto pues desde hace un año ha estado viajando para descubrir los portales que han salido.

-¿Tú sabías a donde iba mi hijo y no me lo dijiste?-se acercó Tony a Strange enojado.

 _No tan cerca-_ la visión de Steve empezó a nublarse.

-Me pidió guardar el secreto. Lleva estudiándolos más de lo que crees

 _Aléjate de él_ -el mareo y el dolor eran más fuertes.

-¡¿Mi hijo está en riesgo y tu actúas conmigo como si nada?! ¡Lo pudieron haber capturado!

 _¿Por qué están tan cerca?-_ Bucky se percató del malestar de Steve algo confundido.

-Cuando yo lo conocí había terminado sus viajes de investigación...-Strange tomó a Tony de los hombros-. No tengo la culpa de que te lo ocultara.

 _No te acerques. ¿Por qué Peter no le contó a él?_ -el dolor empezaba a ser más agudo.

-¡Debiste contarme!

-Peter confiaba en mí

-Aún así...

De pronto un grito llamó la atención de todos. Era Steve que tenía una corriente eléctrica saliendo de su cabeza, gritaba de dolor. Strange hizo una señal a su capa que tomó una charola cerca de metal y golpeo a Steve dejándolo tirado. Tras dejar de concentrar sus pensamientos en un asunto, la corriente eléctrica desapareció.

-¡STEVE!-gritó Tony, se acercó. Steve reaccionó al momento con un dolor de cabeza por el golpe, Bucky se acercó para levantarlo y sentarlo en una de las sillas de Tony.

-Controla tus celos, Capitán-dijo Strange-. Como sospeche, la energía, junto con una fuerza del cuerpo o lugar en el que esté, podría ser letal. Si el Capitán tiene un cambio repentino de emociones que lo enfurezcan podría quemarse su propio cerebro y morir-Tony lo miró asustado-. Llama a Peter... Necesitamos que esté aquí.

...

Peter se movía con destreza, en un pequeño laboratorio que Tony le construyo, hace tiempo. En ese lugar, Peter tenía toda su información. Como casi no iban a esa casa, Peter aprovechaba para ocultar su investigación. Jugaba entre modelos digitales proyectados para agilizar el proceso. Tenía que encontrar una forma de que funcionara, el equipo de Shuri, puras chicas, lo ayudaban a todo lo que necesitara. Era la viva imagen de Stark trabajando.

Todos se habían dispersado, estaban buscando información sobre la posible localización del portal que aún se pudieran estar abriendo. T'challa y Ross seguían hablando en privado con Shuri. Tony y Steve estaban solos en el laboratorio de Tony. Strange estaba ansioso... No solo los hechos ocurridos recientemente sino el que Tony y Steve se vieran de nuevo. Sabía lo que Tony sentía por Steve aún, un año no es suficiente para borrar todo una vida juntos. Además, la presencia del agente Ross le causaba conflicto. Había algo en ese hombre que no terminaba de darle confianza.

...

Mientras tanto, Steve y Tony estaban solos en el laboratorio. Se hacían compañía pero necesitaban hablar, sobre Peter y todo lo que estaba pasando. Tony estaba recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos pensativo. Steve lo miraba desde la silla reclinable, donde se había quedado, tenía que mantener la calma.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tony?-preguntó Steve- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Todo...

-¿Es por las mentiras de Peter?

-Si... Siento que ese niño me matara algún día.

-Si lo que tu amigo el mago dijo es verdad... Realmente nos engañó a los dos.

-Pero este año yo estuve con él y...

-Peter tiene tu inteligencia... Seguramente esto ya lo estaba haciendo antes de que nos alejáramos. Con tantas peleas, creo que lo orillamos a eso... Estábamos absortos en nosotros y lo dejamos de lado.

-Es un chico complicado-Tony suspiró, Steve tomó valor y decidió acercarse. Tomó la barbilla de Tony y lo miró a los ojos. Todas esas acciones salían tan naturales.

-Es nuestro hijo... Eso no iba a ser sencillo desde el inicio.

-Y luego tú te estás muriendo... Siento que ustedes dos quieren irse de mi... Soy como un lastre.

-No-Steve recargó su frente en la de Tony-. Eres el centro de nuestras vidas... Ya he tenido un año sin ti... Si me apartara de nuevo no me lo perdonaría.

Tony lo miró, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

...

Strange caminaba al laboratorio, le preocupaba un poco la situación de Steve y Tony juntos, solos. No quería ver a Stark recaer por culpa del Capitán. Ya había pasado mucho. También, parte de él, no lo quería dejarlo solo con Rogers. Podría avivar recuerdos y hasta ese momento Strange se dio cuenta que podría estar celoso. Camino intentando consolar su propio sufrir. Llegó a la entrada del laboratorio que no estaba directa sino había un pequeño pasillo para entrar, antes de darse cuenta se regreso por inercia. Stark y Rogers estaban ahí, solos, juntos.

Rogers tenía a Stark tomado de la cintura, lo alzaba un poco como si el peso de este no importará, lo tenía contra la pared, se veían, sus respiraciones eran arrítmicas por la tensión que tenían en sus cuerpos. Sudaban por el deseo y sus alientos chocaban que ya parecía uno. Stark se sujetaba de los brazos de Steve, era más el deseo de tocar los brazos que porque realmente sintiera que fuese a caer.

Fue cuando Strange lo supo... Más bien lo confirmó. Stark jamás había sido suyo. Ni siquiera aquella vez, en su cama, donde compartieron un beso, no. Ahí tampoco lo había sido. Seguramente los pensamientos de Stark eran sobre Rogers. Aún en su cama, Stark seguía pensando en Rogers. Se amaban... Aún lo hacían. Eso ya lo sabía pero Strange quería creer que había un poco de esperanza. Las bocas de ambos se acercan más... Sus cuerpos sentían añoranza...

 _Realmente se aman_.

Strange no pudo mirar más, se alejó para irse cuando la capa salió corriendo para detener el beso.

_Estúpida capa._

La intromisión de la capa hizo que Stark y Rogers se alejaran, ambos sorprendidos pero tratando de recuperar el aliento. La capa se puso a la par contra Rogers que no entendía lo que sucedía, Stark miró hacia el pasillo donde entró la capa pero no había nadie. Strange llegó por la entrada principal del laboratorio. La ventaja de abrir portales. Steve estaba tratando de quitarse la capa de encima. Tony estaba frustrado. 

-Así que aquí estás...-entró Strange sujetando con fuerza la capa para inmovilizarla-. Me voy tres segundos y ya estás metiéndote en problemas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Rogers algo asustado por la capa asesina.

-Es la capa de Houdini-dijo Stark acercándose a Strange-. Quizá no usaste un buen suavizante y se enojó contigo.

-Eso pasa cuando decido lavar mi ropa en la casa Stark-Rogers reaccionó...

_Ha estado con Tony en casa._

-Yo siempre tengo los mejores productos, es tal vez tu capa corriente la que no resiste.

-Es una reliquia mágica antigua. Ha sufrido terribles incidentes. Dudo mucho que el suavizante de tu casa pueda provocar algo en ella.

-¿Y por qué llegó tan enfadada?

-¿En serio? Bueno, no creo que haya interrumpido nada importante ¿O sí?-Tony lo miró frunciendo el ceño, iba a decir algo cuando apareció el rostro de Peter en una pantalla.

-Papá-dijo mirando a Stark-. Necesito un favor.

...

-¿En serio, Rocket?-gritó el rubio viendo los destrozos en su nave- ¿Tenías que aterrizar de esa manera? Mira mi nave.

-Es nuestra nave-alegó el mapache mientras revisaba los daños-. Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa. Esa corriente nos dejo inmovilizados... Destruyo los motores.

-¿Podrás repararlo? Tenemos que volver por Drax y Groot y...-dijo Gamora viendo alrededor, Mantis estaba con ella también preocupada- No se ve nada vivo en kilómetros.

-Sí pero necesito algunos materiales.

-Te puedo ayudar, roedor, si me ayudas-escucharon una voz familiar, todos voltearon. Era Stark saliendo de un portal hecho por Strange.

-Tony-murmuró Quill nervioso...

...

Peter y Rocket se entendían perfectamente. Peter necesitaba lo conocimientos del mapache para resolver el problema. Rocket conocía la energía pues fue la que los tiró en un desierto en Nuevo México, donde Stark fue a buscarlos con indicaciones de Peter. Esa energía viajaba por la galaxia pero nadie sabía de dónde venía.

Podía ser utilizada de mala manera y se sospechaba que habría un portal a una tierra desconocida. Podía llevar a una piedra del infinito o alguna otra catástrofe. Si ese era el objetivo de Hydra, necesitarían una fuerza resistente y una energía poderosa que les permitiera abrir el portal.

-Estando en la tierra-continuó Rocket-, es imposible que se abra. El planeta no es tan fuerte para ello pero las ondas electromagnéticas ayudan a que se abra. Lo que hicieron para abrir un portal de ese tipo es crear una fuerza a partir algo, o alguien, que resista la energía del portal.

-Esa fuerza necesita una energía especial-interrumpió Peter para explicarle a todos los que estaban reunidos-. Algo que le sea familiar a esa fuerza para que sea posible destruirla o hacerla más fuerte.

-Esa fuerza y energía-continuo Rockett- serán solo para abrir el portal y luego serán destruidos debido a la inestabilidad que deben tener aunque aún no entiendo cuál podría ser.

-Para destruir el portal necesitan eliminar la fuerza y la energía perderá poder o al revés.

Strange sintió una corriente eléctrica, esta llegaba del pecho de Tony que estaba serio sin percatarse de lo que ocurría.

-Como aún no parece que lo haya abierto es que aún no tienen ninguna o hace falta alguna...

Ross escuchó las coordenadas que Natasha había descubierto, entonces todo hizo click en su cerebro. Miró a Strange, que parecía comprenderlo.

_Rogers._

De pronto Steve comenzó a sujetar su cabeza con fuerza, había una corriente que conectaba a su cabeza como al pecho de Tony. Este empezó a sentir un dolor en su reactor que lo hizo caer. Apenas podía respirar, estaba en el piso sujetándose del pecho, su reactor parpadeaba a gran velocidad. La corriente entre ellos iba creciendo, Peter iba a correr con ellos.

-¡Papá!-gritó Peter siendo detenido por Natasha.

Todos reaccionaron, Steve estaba retorciéndose por el dolor, la corriente eléctrica que salía de su cabeza era más fuerte. Strange quería tomar a Tony pero campo sobre él no lo permitía agarrarlo. Rhodey se colocó el War Machine, como tenía otro reactor, pudo tomar a Tony soltando un poco de energía sobre él, Strange abrió un portal para alejarse. Strange iba a irse detrás de ellos pero un brazo lo impidió.

-Voy contigo-dijo el agente Ross, Strange afirmó, lo dejó pasar, entró y cerró el portal.

La corriente fue cortada, Steve fue sujetado por Bucky antes de que cayera al piso, lo subió a una mesa, estaba inconsciente. T'challa digitó unos datos en su reloj y la imagen del agente Ross apareció proyectada frente a ellos. Parecían estar en una bodega abandonada. Peter estaba asustado ante la situación, se abrazaba a Natasha.

-¿Cómo está Stark?-preguntó T'challa.

-Está bien-dijo Ross- aunque sigue recuperando el aliento.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Peter casi en llanto.

-Al parecer el reactor de Tony no es la solución-sentenció T'challa-. Ellos los querían juntos...

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué no me están diciendo?!-apresuró Peter enfadado. Natasha lo sostenía tratando de calmarlo.

-A Steve le pusieron un aparato en la cabeza-dijo Bucky-. Fue hace un año, más o menos. Hemos tratado de quitárselo pero ha sido complicado pues cualquier movimiento directo, podría terminar con Steve.

-Sospechábamos que la energía para detenerlo sería el reactor de Tony-dijo Shuri tras el monitor donde se comunicaba con ellos- pero ahora parece que fue un error...

-Si ellos está juntos podrían matarse-sentenció Ross pensativo.

-¿Pero la energía del portal de Hydra y la del aparato que pusieron en mi papá es la misma?-preguntó Peter, Shuri afirmó con la cabeza-. Tenemos que averiguar el tipo de energía y saber de dónde lo consiguieron...

-Eso ya lo sabe el agente Ross-dijo Strange apareciendo en la pantalla.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron algunos algo sorprendidos.

-Es una larga historia-respondió Ross cabizbajo- Supongo que todo es nuestra culpa...


	13. ¿El amor vendrá a ti?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero hayan entendido el capítulo anterior. Aquí se entenderá todo el problema y que al final Steve y Tony son los más afectados por culpa de terceros. Además, tendremos un poco de Steve y su amor a Tony.

_Hey, what's_ _going_ _on_ _?_

_(¡Ey!_ _¿Cómo va todo?)_

_Whatcha_ _doin_ _'_ _here_ _?_

_(¿Qué haces aquí?)_

_Is_ _there_ _something_ _wrong_ _tonight_ _?_

_(¿Ocurrió algo malo esta noche?)_

_Life_ _doesn't_ _run_ _a_ _clear_ _course_

_(La vida no corre en un curso claro)_

Tras la destrucción de Sokovia, los gobiernos se vieron vulnerables ante los peligros que los superhéroes han traído al mundo. Aunque inmediatamente no se hicieron reprimendas a los Avengers, si hubo algunas sanciones pero no dejaban en calma la sociedad internacional. Los gobiernos más importantes se reunieron, de forma secreta, para saber que se haría. Lamentablemente los intereses políticos impedían crear algún acuerdo viable contra los superhéroes.

Fue cuando Rusia decidió tomar manos en el asunto y empezó a crear armas con Vibranium vendido de contrabando. No eran armas que tuvieran aún potencial para usarse, eran experimentales. El agente Ross se enteró de lo que ocurría e informó a su gobierno. Tras varias discusiones, Rusia terminó convenciendo al resto de los países que sería una buena alternativa y la idea tuvo más solidez cuando la Estación Espacial Internacional reportó anomalías con una energía desconocida.

...

-10 años después de los eventos de Sokovia-

La Estación Espacial Internacional (EEI) se encarga de investigación científica sobre el espacio y los efectos que este puede tener sobre la tierra. La Estación se compone de diferentes naves tripuladas por sus investigadores pertenecientes a los países participantes. Debido a todas las anomalías de los últimos años, los gobiernos han reunido a sus mejores científicos para establecer futuros proyectos

En los últimos meses, una energía apareció a las afueras de la EEI. Los científicos trataron de investigarla pero uno de ellos se desintegró al contacto con ella. Se informó inmediatamente a los gobiernos, estos se reunieron para comprender la situación y mandaron vibranium para saber si este le resistía. Para su suerte, o no, este resistía. Se pudo contener la energía en recipientes especiales hechos por el gobierno ruso.

Ordenaron a los científicos investigarlo, entender cómo podría utilizarse como arma. Cuando el agente Ross se enteró de la situación, pidió llamar a S.H.I.E.L.D. para controlar la energía pero a ese punto ningún gobierno confiaba en ellos. Se ignoró la solicitud y se continuó investigando. Lograron crear una especie de arma con los aparatos de vibranium del gobierno ruso. Ahora tenían que llevar el arma a la tierra para su réplica.   
  


-8 meses antes de la misión especial de S.H.I.E.L.D.-

Tras lograr crear basto armamento, comenzó la repartición de armas en el mundo pero para este punto Hydra ya sabía de toda la investigación y las armas gracias a sus infiltrados en los diferentes gobiernos. Cuando se obtuvieron las armas tras un viaje espacial, el mismo Hydra se la llevó tras un asalto en los transportes a los diferentes ejércitos.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que al ser utilizadas en la tierra se creaban una especie de portales. Aunque varios trataron de traspasarlos, estos portales realmente los destruían y no permanecían el suficiente tiempo para averiguar qué eran o a dónde iban.

Los investigadores de Hydra y científicos secuestrados para la investigación, comenzaron a hacer un análisis de esa energía y el funcionamiento de los portales. Querían saber a dónde llegaban y qué los mantendría abiertos. Por un accidente con las corrientes eléctricas, descubrieron que las ondas electromagnéticas los mantenían estables pero aún no tenían la suficiente fuerza para abrirlos.

Tras seguir con los estudios sobre campos dimensionales, descubrieron que necesitaban dos cosas para que pudieran abrirse y mantenerse al otro lado: fuerza y energía. Una fuerza que resista la apertura del portal y la energía suficiente para dejarlo abierto. Al final este portal los podría llevar a dos escenarios posibles: abrir un hoyo negro dentro de la tierra o a uno desconocido que solo el líder, en ese momento, de Hydra sabía.

...

-¿En qué momento planeaban contarnos todo?-interrumpe Rhodey acercando a Tony a la conversación. Ross suspira tratando de encontrar las palabras.

-Realmente no sabíamos bien. Me infiltré en Hydra pero antes de descubrir más, nos encontraron y no pude rescatar mucha información. Avise de este asunto a mis superiores que hablaron con los demás gobiernos... Yo insistí en decirle a S.H.I.E.L.D. pero para ese entonces Fury no estaba a cargo y el señor Stark estaba bastante inestable. Nadie confiaba en él. Por suerte para nosotros, uno de nuestros mejores agentes se quedó en Hydra aunque no pudo averiguar mucho. Solo que Steve Rogers había sido usado de herramienta para abrir los portales, ya que resistían con él como fuerza pero faltaba la energía para abrirlos. Además de que descubrieron que había una mejor ubicación para abrir uno más grande.

-Las aguas internacionales-interrumpió Strange, todos lo miraron-. Es un poco largo para explicar pero hubo un momento, en el enfrentamiento de Londres-Rhodey abrió los ojos, sorprendido- donde se combinó mi energía con el paladium y les dio a ellos poder, por un momento, para abrir un portal. Yo no lo noté pero este portal llevaba a la Estación haciéndola desaparecer...Y me temo que a otras partes del multiverso.

...

Pasó un tiempo antes de que Strange volviese a notar anomalías, fue tras el viaje con Stark a Amsterdam que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Había inestabilidad en los portales y a Strange le preocupó. Tras abrir un portal que lo condujera al sitio de las anomalías, se encontró en el mar con parte de lo que era la EEI navegando. Justo en las aguas internacionales, donde nadie le tomaría atención pues es un lugar poco vigilado y donde existe todo el contrabando marítimo.

Strange sintió en el lugar, una corriente mágica y desconocida. No era de ese mundo, estaba seguro. Trató de averiguar o leer la corriente. Entre ir al templo por información y seguir yendo al lugar, paso un mes sin respuestas. Solo supo que era magia extraterrestre con una energía cósmica que podría llevar a cualquier sitio pero no funcionaba en la tierra.

...

-Al regresar-continuó Strange-, me distraje un poco para dormir pero al despertar, Wong me dijo que había otra anomalía en el mismo sitio. Regresé y encontré a una chica, en ese lugar que exploré por un mes, había una chica que parecía desorientada. Es una astronauta de la EEI que regresó quien sabe cómo. Pero me pedía hablarle al agente Ross. Tras tranquilizarla y dejarla segura, y que me persiguió un agente de Hydra, vine con Stark para pedir ayuda.

-¿Por qué la chica buscaba al agente Ross?-preguntó T'challa algo abrumado con toda la información.

-Cuando estaban haciendo la investigación-siguió Ross-, ella contacto conmigo por accidente pues no le parecía ético lo que estaban haciendo. Fue ahí donde me enteré de todo y traté de mantenerme en contacto con ella para estar al tanto de la información. Después de que me infiltre con Hydra perdí el contacto con ella pero me envió algunas notas sobre lo que componía la energía que estudiaban. Supe que estaba con Strange cuando ella contactó conmigo hace unas horas...

-¿Cómo supieron que mis padres eran a los que buscaban?-apenas podía preguntar Peter.

-T'challa me comentó del incidente con Rogers para dejarlo entrar al país y buscará a Stark. Se me hizo extraño que Hydra lo buscará si lo dejó ir tan fácil... Investigue un poco los archivos de S.H.I.E.L.D. y los lugares donde estuvieron, al ver que fue en el Memorial de Auschwitz donde se lo llevaron, investigue las cámara y encontré que él había tocado el portal sin carbonizarse. Había resistido. Entendí que era un arma...

-Desde que llegué había una corriente de energías entre Stark y el Capitán pero no estaba del todo seguro a qué se debía. Pensé que mi sentido ya estaba imaginando o sintiendo otra cosa... hasta hace unos minutos...

-Ellos los quieren juntos-sentenció Rhodey al comprender la situación-. ¿No?

-Steve es la fuerza-comentó Bucky sorprendido.

-Y Stark la energía-terminó Natasha tratando de mantener a Peter calmado-. Pero... si con tu energía pudieron abrir un portal... ¿Por qué no te buscaron a ti?

-Porque mis poderes solo los puede detectar otro maestro de las artes místicas...Seguramente pensaron que la energía de Tony es lo que abrió todo.

-¿Y las coordenadas?-siguió Natasha.

-Estamos en posición-dijo Strange-. Si seguimos derecho desde el laboratorio de Stark hasta el mar, llegamos al punto donde encontré la EEI y donde planean abrir el portal debido a que los restos del EEI siguen teniendo energía, que combinada con Stark y el Capitán podrían... abrir lo que sea que pretenden abrir-Stark se puso pálido.

-Estar cerca nos matará-musitó Tony, todos los vieron con tristeza-. Nos mataremos mutuamente...

-Solo si están cerca...-protestó Shuri-. Encontraremos la forma de quitarle ese aparato a Steve y...

-No-interrumpió Ross-. No es un elemento estable. La investigación dijo que cualquier cosa que lo altere podría destruir todo a su alrededor. Incluyendo al Capitán...

-¡Vision y Wanda!-exclamó Clin, tras un largo silencio tras analizar toda la información, todos lo miraron-. Ellos cerraban los portales, ellos se encargaban de terminarlos por eso los desaparecieron...

-Siguen desaparecidos-interrumpió Rhodey-. No sabemos nada de ellos, no hay rastro de ellos.

-Seguro los tiene prisioneros para evitar que esto ocurra-argumentó Clint-. Si los encontramos podrían ayudar al Cap y evitar toda la catástrofe.

-Podrías-Peter miró a Strange-... Podrías contactar con Wanda por medio de la zona astral. Ella usa magia y es muy poderosa. Podría tratar de contactar con alguien por ese medio... Y encontrarla...

-Vision-interrumpió Tony- tiene una forma de rastreo que Pete le implementó como experimento...-Peter se le iluminó el rostro.

-No lo he usado-dijo interrumpiendo-. Si logró localizarlo con eso podríamos saber donde está e ir por él.

Tony afirmó con la cabeza sintiéndose mareado, Rhodey le ayudó a sentarse.

-Y Steve...-dijo Stark-No tiene que despertarse ni alterarse o podría ser peor.

-Yo lo mantendré dormido-dijo Mantis mientras colocaba sus manos en las sienes de Steve.

-Bien-dijo Strange-, manténganlo tranquilo. En lo que solucionamos todo esto... no podemos dejar que Stark y el Capitán estén juntos. Sería peligroso para los dos.

Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos antes de hacer lo que se les encargó. Nadie podía asimilar todo... era un embrollo sin sentido. Parecía un mal chiste.

-Oh...-suspiró Mantis- Jamás había sentido esto...-mirando determinadamente a Steve.

-¿Qué ocurre?-se acercó Tony, a la pantalla que los comunicaba. Estaba nervioso. Mantis lo miró.

-El realmente te ama-Tony se sorprendió un poco por la afirmación-. Pero no es cualquier amor, no es tan simple. Es un amor que parece nunca va a extinguirse. Se siente culpable por las peleas que han tenido antes pero te ama más que nada...-Mantis soltó una lágrima mientras sonreía-. Es como si no pudiera vivir sin ti.

-Bueno...-interrumpió Quill, después de tanto tiempo callado- Es posible que nunca hayas sentido el amor, Mantis. Después de todo lo que le hizo a Tony no creo que...

-No-negó ella-. Eso sería injusto... El gran pesar y la culpa permean su corazón...No es como si él tampoco sintiera nada. Es un hombre que se siente perdido y al parecer solo el señor Stark ha logrado hacerlo sentir en casa.

-Pero es un amor como cualquiera...

-No... Lo he visto en otros pero ese amor no es igual. El amor de otros puedo entenderlo pero este sentimiento que emite por el señor Stark es muy diferente. Es incontrolable... cada parte de él es poseída por el señor Stark... No solo es agradecimiento a su vida sino un desesperado sentimiento por no perderlo nunca. Esto es más que amor-dijo Mantis sonriendo y luego miró a Tony que sentía que su cuerpo temblaba con cada palabra de Mantis-. Lo mantendré tranquilo... los recuerdos contigo son lo que lo calman.

Todos guardaron silencio, de nuevo. Era un momento complicado, en especial para ellos que habían estado separados tanto tiempo y ahora unos tipos con un pulpo de logo los tenían amenazados y los obligaban a separarse.

-Bien-interrumpió Strange el silencio desolador-. Estaremos informando todo lo que ocurre... Si Hydra descubre nuestra ubicación o la de ustedes, Tony o el Capitán estarán en peligro.

-Quill-apenas dijo Tony, este lo miró sorprendido.

-Dime,  _my_ _sweet_ -le sonrió a Tony.

-Cuida a Peter...-Tony lo miró, este tenía una mirada perdida-. Por lo que más quieras... cuida a mi hijo.

-Claro que sí,  _my_ _sweet_ _._

-Nos mantendremos en contacto-Ross cortó la comunicación.

...

Tony estaba deshecho, estaba sentado en el piso recargado en la pared pensando. Si tan solo pudiera expresarle a Steve todo aquello que siente y que es igual, o más de lo que puede decirse. Cada palabra de Mantis le alegraba y le partía el corazón. Era irónico que esas palabras de Steve, hace un año, ahora fueran realidad:  _"Si seguimos juntos nos terminaremos matando"_. El destino ha jugado tan mal con ellos. Los unió para terminar de separarlos de esta manera.

-¡Ey!-dijo Strange sentándose a su lado-. Todo saldrá bien. Encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo.

-Soy un imbécil... Si tan solo yo no hubiera...-las manos de Tony temblaban, Strange quería abrazarlo pero supuso que no era el momento.

-Las cosas se retorcieron así... Dudo mucho que hubiera existido una solución previa...

-Lo amo...-soltó Tony, Strange lo miró-. Lo amo más que a nada... No quiero perderlo-lagrimas de enojo salieron de los ojos de Tony, Strange se levantó, se sentó en cuclillas haciendo que Tony lo mirara a los ojos.

-No hay que rendirnos aún. Ustedes volverán a estar juntos-Tony lo miró algo sorprendido-. Lo prometo-Tony afirmó con cabeza desganado.

...

_And_ _those_ _marks_ _are_ _just_ _a_ _sign_ _of_ _something_ _true_

_(Y estás marcas son solo la señal de algo verdadero)_

_you_ _witnessed_ _in_ _your_ _time_

_(Que has visto en el tiempo)_

_Of_ _something_ _new_ _, like_ _the_ _start_ _of_ _something_ _fine_

_(De algo nuevo, como el inicio de algo bueno)_

Despertó en la oscuridad, se levantó preguntándose donde estaba, el cuerpo le dolía. Estaba al pendiente de cualquier ruido. Caminó unos pasos tanteando el camino en la oscuridad. Estaba asustado. De pronto, escuchó una voz, camino hacia donde esta sonaba, la conocía.

_Tony_

  
Se encendieron unas luces en el piso de lo que parecía un pasillo. Era un camino que no figuraba tener fin. Siguió corriendo por el pasillo hasta que vio una silueta. Trato de hablarle pero no parecía tener voz. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a unos metros de la silueta, era Tony. Estaba parado mirando el enorme ventanal del complejo, con un rostro triste. Debido a que vestía de negro parecía estar en un funeral, tomaba un Martini. Entró a la habitación, él vestía de negro también, se observó un poco. Miró tras el ventanal, estaba lloviendo.

¡Ah¡ Era ese día.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tony?-dijo Steve llamando la atención del castaño, este sonrió y volteo hacia quien lo llamaba.

-Solo pensaba-revolvió su bebida sin deseo de tomarla.

-Para ese rostro que tienes... No creo que sea algo sin importancia.

-No... Pero creo el que siente más dolor eres tú. ¿No? Perder al amor de tu vida-Steve se sentó en el sillón largo, miraba hacia el piso con un semblante oscuro.

-Ella era tu familia...-trato de decir Steve sin ánimos.

-Es más complicado de lo que crees... Solo era amiga de mi padre pero...-Tony caminó hacia Steve, dejó su bebida en la mesita de la sala y se sentó en las piernas de este mientras lo abrazaba del cuello, Steve se puso a acariciar las piernas de Tony sin sentido- ella fue la mujer que amaste. ¿No?

-Tony, ella...

-Está bien, Cap... -Tony acarició los mechones rubios de Steve-. Sé lo que significó para ti-Steve se recargó en el pecho de Tony mientras, con una mano, lo sujetaba fuerte de la cintura y con la otra seguía acariciando los muslos de Tony.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Tony le besó la frente.

-No tengo idea... creo que todos querían dejarte pasar el luto.

-Tony...-Steve lo buscó con sus labios, Tony lo besó tiernamente.

-Sé que estás pensando pero no me voy a ir Steve...-este lo miro con el rostro triste-. Soy Tony Stark... si restos de metralla no me mataron y me hicieron más fuerte, no será tan fácil que te deshagas de mi.

-Tony...

Las manos de Steve comenzaron a desnudarlo, sus labios se pegaron a Tony con cierta necesidad. Quería seguir creyendo que era real, que Tony estaba ahí, que seguiría ahí. La muerte de Peggy le dejó mucho en qué pensar, ella fue su gran amor en su momento, se encontró con ella cuando ya era grande y había perdido todas sus oportunidades de vivir una vida feliz a su lado. Ahora volvía a perderla... le arrebataron tiempo, y perdió todo lo que tenía. No quería que volviera a pasar... No ahora que Tony le daba felicidad.

Un rayo iluminó la habitación oscura, los cuerpos de ambos retozan en el sillón. Tony se deja llevar por Steve, deja que sus manos lo exploren, su boca lo muerda y lo lama. Steve está desesperado, quiere sentir que el calor de Tony es real, que realmente están conectados y todas las sensaciones son verdaderas. Que Tony siempre estaría ahí.

Los gemidos de Tony son reales, su calor es real. Steve baja a besar a Tony. Mete su lengua a la boca de Tony, quiere saborearla, lamerla y saber si está tan caliente como la recuerda. En un momento, Steve se aleja para ver el rostro enrojecido de Tony por el calor que ambos emiten. Lo vuelve a besar, a sentirlo.

Ahora Tony es real pero... ¿habrá algún momento en el que no lo sea?

...

_Like_ _morning_ _dew_

_(Como el_ _rocio_ _de la mañana)_

_Love will come_ _again_ _to_ _you_

_(El amor vendrá a ti de nuevo)_

_Like_ _morning_ _dew_

_(Como el rocío de la mañana)_

_Morning_ _dew_

_(El rocío de la mañana)_

Sintió el viento tibio del verano sobre su rostro, abrió los ojos. Estos se acostumbraron a la luz del día, el cielo tenía un azul claro brillante y algunas nubes. En el fondo se escuchaban aves y un río donde el agua chocaba con las rocas. La voz de un niño tarareando estaba cerca. De pronto su vista fue interrumpida por unos bonitos ojos cafés y una sonrisa pícara que lo miraba curioso.

-¿Ya despertaste, grandulón?-dijo esa voz que le calmaba el alma.

-¿En qué momento me quedé dormido?

-En el momento en que te recostaste-Steve se levantó limpiando el pasto que le había quedado en su cabello, miró a Tony, vestido de blanco, observaba a un pequeño niño que jugaba entre las flores-. ¡Pete! No te vayas a ensuciar... ¿sabes lo que me costó esa ropa?

-Te dije que no le pusieras nada nuevo si íbamos a venir aquí...

-Tiene que verse bien, vaya donde vaya. Es mi hijo-Steve lo besó tiernamente.

-Nuestro-Tony sonrió de vuelta y se recargó en el pecho de Steve, este le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿Ahora si me harás caso?

-Lo siento... las misiones me han dejado algo cansado. Es la primera vez que me tomo vacaciones.

-Quiero regresar contigo a las misiones... Agradezco el tiempo libre, en especial que ahora me centro en mejorar mi armadura pero no he tenido tiempo de probarla...

-Tony... Peter es...

-Es un niño grande. Y realmente no soy tan bueno cuidándolo como tú. Potts es la que toma más responsabilidad de él que yo. La verdad no sé en qué momento creíste que yo, cuidándolo, sería buena idea...

-Yo también quisiera saberlo...-Tony lo miró molesto pero Steve soltó una risita y le besó la mejilla-. Pero sabes que fue más por el daño que te causaste esa vez junto tu recuperación de Peter... No quería que estuvieras en peligro.

-Eso fue hace 2 años, Cap... Debes de dejar de pensar en ello. Soy un hombre fuerte.

-Steve...

-¿Mmmh?

-Cuando estemos juntos y solos, dime Steve-este le besó la frente, Tony se rió.

-Bien, Steeeve... ¿Me dejarás volver?

-Tú siempre has podido volver, Tony... Y lo sabes. Es tu preocupación por dejar solo a Peter lo que no te deja.

-¿Ahora lees mis pensamientos, Capipaleta?

-Tony...-este lo abrazó del cuello empujándolo para caer en el pasto y encima de Steve. Se miraron a los ojos, Tony le beso lentamente los labios y luego se recargó en su pecho-. Últimamente estás muy cariñoso. ¿Será que estás esperando otro bebé de nuevo?-Tony lo miró algo asustado, Steve rió-. ¿Tan mal suena?

-N-No es solo... Peter fue un momento... Me gustaría pero... Mentalmente dudo estar preparado para ello... Pero si quieres podemos probar contigo-Tony le sonrió pícaro, Steve rió.

-Ya te dije que por mí no habría problema... Sería cuestión de averiguar si es posible.

-Pues vamos a averiguarlo...-Tony lo besó como queriendo devorarlo, entonces sintieron un pequeño cuerpo caer sobre ellos.

-Pete...-dijo Steve tomándolo para abrazarlo, el niño rió-. Creo que será otro momento...

-De mi no te librarás tan fácil, Steeeve.

-Si fuera fácil no me hubiera casado contigo.

-Pues vamos a separarnos...-dijo Tony fingiendo indignación, Steve le acarició la mejilla.

-No, Tony, yo nunca me separaré de ti. Eso ya deberías de saberlo.

Se contemplaron por unos minutos como si tuvieran una conversación con la mirada, Tony sonrió y lo besó de nuevo mientras Peter jugaba con las flores que tenía en sus manos.  
  


_Love_ _is_ _there_ _when_ _you_ _open_ _the_ _door_

_(El amor está ahí cuando abres la puerta)_

_and you step off_ _the_ _trail_ _you_ _knew_ _before_

_(Y_ _pisas_ _el sendero que conocías antes)_

-Un mes antes de la misión que los separaría-

Estaban sentados en aquella vieja cafetería, estaban en la mesa de fondo cerca de la venta. Afuera llovía. Tony se preguntaba si la lluvia significaba algo pues siempre ha estado en momentos importantes en su vida. Steve lo veía mientras tomaba su café. Llevaban un rato en silencio. La última pelea que habían tenido había ido bastante lejos, se dijeron cosas demasiado hirientes, el deseo de violencia estaba presente pero nadie hizo nada. Suponían que ese era el momento donde su relación había terminado. Ninguno lo quería pero parecía que estaban alargando algo que ya había terminado.

\- Creo que tú y yo sabemos que esto ya no tiene solución-inició Tony, Steve lo miró algo asustado.

-Tenemos que salvar esto...-suplicaba Steve.

-¿Salvar qué? Ya no hay nada que salvar. ¿Para qué volver si ya hemos terminado con todo? Todo está mal en nuestra relación... desde siempre.

-Tony...

-Me mudaré-Steve tragó saliva-. Será mejor así... Pete podría...

-No.

-Steve...

-No voy a separarme de ti. No quiero-Steve contuvo las lágrimas, Tony sobo el tabique de su nariz tratando de contenerse y no llorar también.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en esto? La última pelea nos dijimos...

-No eran cosas de verdad... Tú y yo lo sabemos. Ya otras veces ha ocurrido-Tony odiaba el ceño de preocupación de Steve, odiaba ser siempre él que lo pusiera en esa frente.

-¿Por qué no te rindes ya con esto?

-No lo haré-Tony se cruzó de brazos recargándose en el sillón-. Cuando Peggy...

-¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora se te ocurre hablar de tu ex?

-Déjame explicarte porque al final todo siempre tiene que ver contigo-Tony hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada-. Cuando Peggy y yo empezábamos algo... Me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Era la primera vez que alguien se enamoró de mi...Era la primera vez en la vida que podía plantearme algo de verdad. Una familia...

-Sí, seguro con una chica iría genial-dijo Tony disgustado empezando a jugar con la cuchara de su café, Steve ignoró el comentario.

-Pero Peggy también era soldado. Había logrado todo eso con esfuerzo y dudo mucho que un simple romance la hubiese hecho cambiar de decisión. Con ella no tenía nada seguro, nunca. Por eso con ella jamás me plantee nada... no como lo hice contigo-Tony estaba intrigado pero seguía evitando encontrar su mirada con la de Steve-. La primera vez que besé a Peggy fue un sueño... fue la primera vez que besaba a alguien de verdad-Tony hizo un gesto en burla-. La primera vez que te besé a ti fue mi perdición-Tony lo miró curioso-. Cuando te besé sentí algo indescriptible, una necesidad que no había tenido antes. El beso con Peggy lo tengo como un buen recuerdo pero el beso contigo fue... fue mágico. Toda mi cordura se fue ahí. Ese día, después de hacerlo, supe que te amaban. Que ya lo hacía desde antes. Aún lo hago.

-¿Por qué insistir? Nos estamos destruyendo...

-Mi mundo es mejor cuando estoy contigo, cuando hablas, cuando me besas... Contigo construí todo lo que nunca pensé tener. No quiero perderlo... no quiero estar solo en este mundo, de nuevo. No sé que me pasará si te vas.

-Es la primera vez que hemos estado separados tanto tiempo.

-Dos semanas-sonrió Steve mientras sus ojos anunciaban lágrimas-. Los buenos momentos nos han faltado, las misiones nos han quitado tiempo para nosotros. Cuando dudaste de mí y de ti... tenía miedo que te fueras... Quería pararte pero no sabía si era lo correcto. Pero te extraño demasiado... más de lo que crees...

-Esto no es lo correcto...-dijo Tony soltando una lágrima, trago nervioso y trato de continuar-. Si seguimos juntos... Si... Terminamos mal...

-¿Quieres divorciarte?- la sola pregunta tensó a Tony-. No separamos... No me vuelves a ver y...

-No... No quiero eso...-Steve lo tomó de las manos...- ¿Cómo vamos a arreglarlo y no volver a pelear?

-Seguiremos peleando... Siempre ha sido así pero no nos perdamos. No quiero pensar que alguna vez seremos la causa del dolor del otro.

-No...-Tony puso la mano de Steve en su mejilla besándolo-. Yo te sigo amando.

-Yo igual...

Steve se levantó, se sentó en el sillón donde estaba Tony y lo tomó de la barbilla para besarlo. Al sentir ese beso, soltaron unas lágrimas y se abrazaron con fuerza. Su corazón estaba roto pero se necesitaban. No querían ser el sufrimiento del otro. No más. No cuando se seguían amando tanto.

Después de eso ya nada podría separarlos.

**\---**

-¿Sabes lo doloroso que es romper una promesa?-preguntó mientras miraba el horizonte en esa terraza recostado en un camastro-. ¿Lo miserable que te sientes al ver, a quien le prometiste todo, caer por tu culpa? ¿Quitarle su brillo, su presencia perfecta y ser la causa de todo el sufrimiento que le aqueja? Es como si tú mismo te encargaras de apagar la luz de una habitación rompiendo un foco. Dejarlo en pedazos y apenas notaras las chispas que salen...

-Steve, basta-alegó Bucky que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-. No tuviste la culpa... Tú y Tony lo resolverán y...

-Buck...¿Viste las noticias y revistas recientes?-Steve se levanto para sentarse a la orilla del camastro y ver a Bucky que estaba sentado en el otro- ¿Has visto como Tony ha vuelto al alcohol y todo lo que era antes de mí? Has visto...

-¡Basta, Steve! Ya es suficiente. No es tu culpa... si le explicas todo se resolverá.

-Está mal, Bucky... por mi culpa. Por todo el desastre pero cuando estoy con Tony... Mi mente quiere destruirlo y yo...Yo lo amo tanto. No entiendo nada de lo que soy o lo que hago...No quiero ver a Tony así. No por mí... No valgo eso.

-Steve...No puedes seguir torturándote así... cuando Shuri encuentre una cura podrás arreglarlo. Sé que se siente que tu mente no obedezca y te haga perder el control de tus acciones. Lo sé mejor que nadie y por eso estoy aquí, te apoyaré como tú lo hiciste y cuando estés bien, yo te ayudaré a convencer a Tony aunque sé que no le agrado. Pero no puedes seguir así... No has comido en semanas, seguro solo te mantienes vivo por el maldito suero pero ve tu apariencia... También te estás haciendo daño...

-Hubo una vez que Tony y yo nos separamos dos semanas... fueron las peores de mi vida pero no se comparan con esto. Me estoy volviendo loco sin Tony y saber que sufre por mi me hace sentirme aún peor.

Bucky no insistió, sabía que lo único que Steve deseaba era sacar su frustración. Los primeros días fue ejercicio en exceso, sin parar. Luego lo dejó para olvidarse de todo... trató de beber pero como no se embriagaba con nada dejó de comer. Había días que no quería despertarse y se encerraba en la habitación que le designo T'challa. Solo salía cuando Shuri lo requería pero estaba cansado, se dejó la barba y su apariencia era de alguien enfermo. Era como si se estuviera dejando morir.

Natasha y Clint buscaron animarlo haciéndolo visitar a ciudad de Wakanda pero era imposible. En cuanto Steve veía una nueva revista con un artículo de Tony, y pedía que la tradujeran, se sentía peor. Regresaba a su habitación a lamentarse y sufrir. Se odiaba sobre manera, odiaba que fuese la causa de todo el sufrir de Tony, y seguramente el de Peter. Pero lo que más odiaba era que Tony lo siguiera amando. ¿Por qué no lo olvidaba ya? Así solo sería Steve el que sufriera por los dos y Tony podría ser feliz, como antes de empezar algo con él.

-Sabes...si Tony encuentra a alguien mejor que yo... Por mucho que me duela creo que estaría bien-Steve soltó las lágrimas que venía reteniendo-.Él y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos... Estoy casi seguro de ello.

-¿Y en verdad aceptarías ver a Tony con alguien más?-Steve negó.

-No...pero si su felicidad no está conmigo... ¿Yo qué puedo hacer?

Bucky lo miró.... Ni en sus peores momentos había visto a Steve rendirse tan pronto. Jamás lo haría... No ese debilucho de Brooklyn.

-No rendirte...y dejar de ser un idiota.

_Through_ _the_ _streets_ _and_ _the_ _houses_ _of_ _gods_ _you_ _roam_

_(Por las calles y casas de dioses donde_ _deambulas_ _)_

_and_ _on_ _their_ _altars_ _you lay_ _your_ _heart_ _of_ _stone_

_(y en sus altares pones tu corazón de piedra)_


	14. Savior

_It_ _kills_ _me_ _not_ _to_ _know_ _this_ _but_ _I've_ _all_ _but_ _just_ _forgotten_

_(Me mata no saber esto pero tengo todo olvidado)_

_What_ _the_ _color_ _of_ _her_ _eyes_ _were_ _and_ _her_ _scars_ _or_ _how_ _she_ _got_ _them_

_(¿De qué color eran sus ojos y como obtuvo sus cicatrices?)_

_As_ _the_ _telling_ _signs_ _of_ _age_ _rain_ _down a single_ _tear_ _is_ _dropping_

_(Como los signos hablantes de la época de lluvia dejan una sola lágrima que caer)_

Tony estaba algo asustado sobre la forma en que Strange se elevaba para leer la zona astral. Era la primera vez que realmente veía sus poderes. Ahora entendía el peso que Strange cargaba con todo eso. De pronto un portal apareció, era Wong quien llegaba con Rhodey y ropa especial que le pidió Tony, era su nueva armadura creada a partir de Nanorobots. No está perfeccionada pero es la más actual que tenía y esperaba que fuese efectiva. Su tiempo lamentándose por la partida de Steve lo hizo detener su trabajo y el desarrollo de esa armadura.

Tony terminaba de ponerse la ultima parte de su ropa cuando Strange bajo algo agotado. Wong lo sujeto y lo sentó en una silla vieja para que recuperara el aliento. Stark se acercó para saber lo que ocurría, Strange lo miró fijamente al recuperar el aliento.  _Aún no se sube bien el cierre... puedo verle esa hermosa_ _clavicula_ _._ Strange distrajo sus pensamietos sin sentido.

-Hay una señal-dijo Strange-. Pero es muy débil. Está compuesta por dos personas...

-Tal vez Vision y Wanda se unieron para comunicarse-dijo Peter tras la pantalla que Ross abrió-. Trate de rastrear a Vision pero parece que mi experimento tuvo un corto... Puede ser que se usara para enviar una señal de ayuda en un plano diferente.

-¿Entonces estamos solos en esto?-pregunto Stark desanimado.

-Aún podemos hacer algo-dijo Rocket-. Las armas de los tal Hydra que mencionan. Esa misma podemos manipularla para cerrar el portal y salvar a tu novio.

-Esposo-rectificó Tony.

-Lo que sea-continuó Rocket-. He estado viendo, aunque es peligrosa puede ser manipulable. Tal vez el mago puede ayudar... Tendría que hacerme de unas de esas armas para saber cómo funciona y ver como manipular la energía.

-¿Pero dónde vamos a conseguir esas armas? ¿SHIELD aún conserva alguna?-preguntó Strange.

-No realmente...-dijo Rhodey-. Jamás pudimos tomar una como evidencia. En especial cuando toda la búsqueda se desvió en rescatar al Capitán y el resto de las misiones fueron un fracaso.

-Yo podría ayudar-dijo Ross-. Hay algunas confiscadas por la CIA, podría tomarlas prestadas y ayudar a resolver este embrollo.

-¿Por qué las tiene la CIA?-preguntó Rhodey algo molesto. Everett se encogió de hombros.

-Ustedes hacen su trabajo, nosotros el nuestro. Ustedes no tienen armas confiscadas, nosotros sí. Solo dejémoslo así.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que no nos haya dicho y nos pueda ayudar, agente?-preguntó Strange de forma agresiva, Ross alzo una ceja cruzado de brazos.

-Tengo la investigación de la chica... podría traerla y ver que pueden hacer. También algo de Hydra... yo...-Strange suspiró harto

-¡¿Y por qué no lo mencionó antes?!

-Por si no lo sabes, Sherlock, yo no trabajo para ti, o para Stark, o para T'challa y solo es un favor por lo que no puedo dar información a cualquiera que ponga en riesgo mi trabajo.

Se miraron molestos y con los ceños fruncidos. Parecían tener una discusión mental entre ellos. Tony suspiró agotado, no estaba de humor para soportar toda esa extraña tensión. Entendía por qué Strange estaba a la defensiva, con tanta información y tantos implicados cualquiera podría ser el culpable. El problema es que hasta ahora todos sospechaban de Peter. El único que aún no había contado nada de los hechos o su misión.

Tony estaba asustado pues él también empezaba a sospechar.

-¡Basta!-detuvo Tony el enfrentamiento de miradas de Strange y Ross, este último se alejó con un suspiro de hartazgo mientras Strange seguía matándolo con la mirada-. Necesitamos las armas... Wong podría llevar al agente al lugar donde las ocultan para obtener una-sugirió Tony.

-Claro-afirmó Ross ya más calmado.

-No-dijo Strange levantándose-. Yo lo llevaré. No quiero que me siga ocultado cosas, agente.

-Le juro que es todo lo que sé. A T'challa le debo esto.

-Veamos si es cierto-sentenció Strange, Ross se mostró algo molesto.

Tony tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

***

**_[_ ** **_Día 25 de la investigación_ ** **_]_ **

_"Los portales pueden ser_ _unidimensionales_ _o no. Depende de quién, o que, los controle es como pueden dirigirte a cualquier parte deseada pero no siempre puede ser así. Existen diferentes tipos de portales y diferentes destinos según su composición. Para lograr abrir el de la tierra tienen que abrir uno enorme que solo tendrá un destino. Aún así, ya se han abierto 5 portales y viajado en ellos. Hay corrientes de energía que lo prueban pero todo es extraterrestre."_

_La agente Carter apenas me permitió saber un poco de lo que descubrieron en Alemania, donde mi padre fue secuestrado. Sabía que era información confidencial y no quería que Tony se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo. Aprovechar que se encuentre en el Consejo de Seguridad discutiendo era útil. Solo tenía que tardar unas horas para no llamar la atención de Pepper pero era complicado recopilar la información con tantos agentes._

_Me retire sintiendo la mirada asesina de la rubia. Siempre era así, desde que la conozco no me ha tratado del todo bien. Tony dijo que seguramente estaba enamorada de Steve y odiaba que yo fuera hijo del verdadero amor del Capitán América. A veces no sabía si creerle a Tony... es tan egocéntrico pero bueno, mi padre al final. Aunque para Tony todas, y todos, envidiaban su hermoso matrimonio y a su hermoso hijo con SU Capitán América. Uff... el solo recordarlo me causa gracia. Tony nunca dejando de ser Tony._

_Nota Personal: Deshacerme del tipo de rojo que me encontró en una zona prohibida la última vez. Es demasiado molesto e insistente._

***

Ross y Strange caminaban por los pasillos de la CIA a la bodega donde tenían algunas armas creadas. Ross estaba ocultándose mientras Strange caminaba seguro sin preocuparse mucho. Ross estaba nervioso, Strange no dejaba de verlo como si lo acusará de algo. Desde que entró a ese laboratorio, Strange sospechaba de Ross. Después de hablar con la chica astronauta, supuso que el hombre podría tener otras intensiones. Trabajaba para el gobierno de todas formas, algo podría pretender. Ross se detuvo, suspiró profundamente y lo miró:

-¿Tenía que traer su capa? Llamará la atención con ella...y-un agente apareció, Ross se tensó pero este siguió su camino como si nada, miró a Strange.

-Es una forma de protegernos...-le enseñó la realidad espejo que había puesto en el lugar- ¿Cree que entraría aquí sin precauciones?

-Ayudaría diciéndomelo.

-¿Cómo usted que lo ha dicho todo?-Ross se molestó.

-Doctor, miré... Todo lo que he hecho es ayudar en esto. He tratado de proporcionar la mejor ayuda y no tengo ganas de que me recrimine algo que no he hecho.

-Sigo sospechado de usted. Todo esto sigue siendo muy sospechoso y siendo de la CIA me parece aún más.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-A ver...en la misión de los portales con Hydra eran casi todos agentes de la CIA pese a que la CIA no suele encargarse de esos asuntos y menos de ir a combate. La CIA ha estado al tanto de las misiones en la EEI y es la única con acceso a la información, casualmente esa información la tiene usted que casualmente aparece con el rey de un país africano para "ayudar". ¿En serio no le parece sospechoso a usted?-Ross suspiró tratando de mantener la calma ante la acusación.

-Miré-apuntó con el dedo de forma acusatoria-. No me interesa si me cree o no. Esto se lo debo a T'challa, me...me salvo la vida y no voy a traicionarlo. Así que deje sus teorías paranoicas y vamos por las armas para ayudar a su novio.

-Él no es mí...

Antes de que pudiera contradecirlo, Ross ya había retomado el paso. Siguieron caminado hacia la bodega. Tras unos minutos de silencio Strange miró el cuello del agente Ross, parecía llevar una extraña cicatriz, luego distrajo la mirada.

-¿Así que le debe la vida al rey de Wakanda?-Ross lo miró extrañado.

-¿Eso importa ahora?

-Quería hacer conversación-Ross rodó los ojos y siguió caminando por los pasillos.

Últimamente Strange actuaba raro. No entendía si era por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, los celos de la relación a la que nunca perteneció o que su condición física estuviera gastada. No había podido dormir en días, su cuerpo resistía por las ganas de proteger a Tony y luego estaba el agente Ross que por alguna razón perturbaba su cordura. Tenía que terminar esto pronto, dormir y volver a ser el mismo.  
  


_**[** _ **_Día ----- de la investigación_ ** **_]_ **

_Ya llevo tiempo alejado de esto y no me interesa. Mis padres se separaron, Tony sufre egoístamente, ni siquiera me cuenta que ocurrió. Solo estoy seguro que es por la misión y los dichosos portales que aparecieron. Ya me recupere del todo, gracias a mi genética (heredada por un súper soldado) puedo moverme pero aparento para no preocupar a Pepper y poder escabullirme._

_Es momento de usar a Wade. Si va a ser tan molesto para acosarme todo el tiempo lo usaré a mi conveniencia para salir de aquí. Necesito entender como funcionan esos portales y qué pueden ocasionar en la mente de las personas pues estoy seguro que Steve fue alterado con esa energía. Atacó a Tony, según lo poco que me dijo Rhodey y dudo mucho que eso hubiera realmente querido. Steve jamás lo haría...pero lo hizo y tengo que entender cuál es el problema de todo esto._

_Tal vez no rescate el matrimonio de mis padres pero si a uno de ellos. El que está siendo manipulado._

**_[_ ** **_Día ----- en alguna parte de Alemania_ ** **_]_ **

_Wade perdió su brazo. Se está regenerado ya pero ahora surgen dudas. ¿Cómo usar una energía tan destructiva como esa? ¿Hay forma de controlarlo? No estoy seguro del todo pero algo me dice que_ _Hydra_ _lo ha logrado y Steve es el conejillo de indias. La cuestión es... ¿para qué?_

_Nota para mi del futuro: la siguiente vez que te_ _hospedes_ _en un hotel, asegúrate que sean dos camas individuales y no una matrimonial._

**_[_ ** **_Día ----- en alguna parte de Canadá_ ** **_]_ **

_Wade brinca de alegría al regresar a su país natal. En cambio yo me siento un poco extraño al dejar a Tony con ese "amigo" suyo del espacio. Es evidente que no lo son y quizá sea un romance de Tony. Eso me decepciona un poco... No tardo mucho en salir con otros hombres... como si Steve no importara. Tal vez nunca le importó y solo lo está haciendo notar... No sé qué pensar de él._

_Quill me agrada y sus historias pero... ¿y Steve? ¿Así de fácil es olvidar a alguien que amaste por tanto tiempo? Aunque con Steve tampoco sé que pensar... si daño tanto a Tony seguramente... se merece que ahora Tony este con otras personas tratando de olvidarlo._

_Realmente no sé... ya me harte de ambos._

~~_Nota para_ _Petepay_ _: Traer condones extra la siguiente salida con Wade_ ~~

~~_xooxoo_ ~~

***

Peter seguía trabajando, analizaba las posibilidades con cuidado. Tenía que construir una herramienta para lograr destruir lo que sea que planearan y saber que tan manipulable era la energía para extraer el aparato de la cabeza de su padre. Era la primera vez que su miedo lo hacía trabajar con esmero. Tenía miedo de perder todo lo que tenía. Por primera vez sentía que el mundo se le acabaría si hacía algo mal.

Todos dormían, algunos fuera de laboratorio, Mantis había dejado un rato a Steve pues estaba agotada pero logró mantener su mente en calma.

-Deberías dormir-dijo Tony tras el monitor al ver a su hijo sin poder ayudarlo.

-Estoy bien-siguió Peter, luego sonrió-. Ya suenas a papá...-Tony sonrió.

-Es verdad... las malas mañas se pegan.

-¿Lo dices por mi?

-¿Por qué me mentiste, Pete?

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora?

-No sé si tendremos tiempo después...

-Quería alejarme-dijo Peter-. El verte destruido me... me dolía. Creí que por mucho que yo sea tu hijo al final terminarás eligiendo a...

-¿A Steve?

-Me siento culpable... pero... si sentí enfado con él por lo que te hizo y te odie por dejarte llevar por tu amor por él. Yo lo entiendo pero... hubo un momento que no quería hacerlo...Entonces me enfoque en lo que los separo. Los portales...Creía que tendría respuesta pero no pude estudiarlos mucho... Eran zonas a las que no podría llegar y no quería meterte en más líos.

-Tu padre tenía razón-Peter lo miró extrañado-. Eres igual de desastre que yo-. Peter sonrió-. Lo siento, Pete... Mi propio egoísmo hizo que yo...

-Está bien... después de unos meses te entendí... Lo de ustedes dos.

-¿Estás diciendo que...?-Una alarma sonó, habían violado el perímetro-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nos invaden...-dijo Peter. Una explosión sonó tras Tony-. ¿Papá?-preguntó Peter a Tony, este lo miró.

-Termina el trabajó...Usa los códigos que te enseñé. Confío en ti-antes de que Peter pudiera decir algo, Tony cortó comunicación. Bucky llegó para llevarse a Steve. Peter empezó a teclear en la computadora.

...

_There's_ _nothing_ _left_ _to_ _say_

_(No hay nada más que decir)_

_But_ _so_ _much_ _left_ _that_ _I don't_ _know_

_(Pero hay tanto que no sé)_

_We_ _never_ _had_ _a_ _choice_

_(No tenemos elección)_

_This_ _world_ _is_ _too much_ _noise_

_(Este mundo es muy escandaloso)_

_It_ _takes_ _me_ _under_

_(Me hace caer)_

_It_ _takes_ _me_ _under_ _once_ _again_

_(Me hace caer una vez más)_

Tras varios meses de investigación, mientras tenían a Rogers, descubrieron que el portal podía llevarte a donde lo desearas. Años de misiones para el gobierno, lealtad para derrotar a Hydra. Todo eso no valió la pena, perdió a su familia, todos murieron en esa guerra con las armas de Stark Industries. Hydra le dio cobijo y un propósito: el ojo de Uatu. Con ese tendría el poder del conocimiento del multiverso y tener la victoria para Hydra. Ahora su venganza no importaba sino el poder que ese ojo podría otorgarle. Usaría lo que estuviera a su alcance para derrotarlos.

***

No solo fue una gran satisfacción, saber que Rogers y Stark son los elementos importantes para abrir el portal a su objetivo. Si lo lograba, ellos morirían y parte de esa venganza prometida se habría cumplido, además de quitar al elemento más molesto para Hydra: el Capitán. Todo iba según el plan y ahora que había localizado a ambos elementos, lo que seguiría es abrir el portal.  
  


**_[_ ** **_Día ----- en alguna parte de_ ** **_New_ ** **_York_ ** _**]** _

_Si lo que decía Strange era correcto, el portal no abriría al objetivo de_ _Hydra_ _. Había un 76% de que abriera un hoyo negro. Más por las condiciones y la ubicación de la tierra que por otra cosa. O tenían un plan muy bien elaborado o solo lo estaban haciendo por molestar a mis padres._

_Si eso era cierto... ¿Para qué? ¿Era necesario tanto desastre solo para separarlos? No... ¿Lo iban a matar, no? En cualquier momento podría empezar la cacería... ¿Qué demonios era todo eso?_   
  


***

Sus subordinados entraron con ambos cuerpos. Estaban inconscientes, los recostaron en unas camillas metálicas, se alzaron. Estaban conectadas al gran círculo electrizante que se creaba por unos rayos de energía en aparatos creados de vibranium. A su vez este portal recibía energía de los satélites. Estaban operando desde los restos de la EEI. La energía le ayudaba. Ahora quería que ambos despertaran. Quería que ambos vieran como el otro muere y que la imagen carbonizada de su amante sea lo último que vean.

***

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que terminó la misión con Ultron. Tony y Steve habían formalizado su relación y empezaban a tener citas en secreto. Fue cuando Tony decidió hacer una fiesta, quería celebrar que Steve Rogers al fin era suyo. Aunque invitó a todos con otro pretexto que nadie recuerda. Su felicidad la quería compartir con todos pero aún no podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, principalmente porque Steve no quería hacerlo público aún. Quería saber si esto funcionaría y estaba bien. Tony no podía negarle nada.

Steve estaba abrumado con tantas personas y su ropa moderna elegida por Tony. Un traje azul marino con negro en las solapas del saco, una camisa blanca, un moño negro y unos zapatos negros en conjunto. Se sentía un poco tonto al verse pero cuando notó que todos en la fiesta estaban vestidos formal, se calmó. No era su costumbre vestirse así pero no le podía decir que no a Tony. Tenía un buen gusto con el estilo.

Al llegar a la fiesta, toda la gente lo asfixiaba. Nunca fue de esos eventos pero a Tony le hacía ilusión.  _Tony..._ Steve caminó entre la gente buscando a alguien. Todos bailaban y tomaban. Vio a Tony, rodeado de un grupo de 8 personas, todos reían con lo que decía y querían acaparar su atención.  _Stark está en ambiente._  Se dirigió a la barra y pidió una cerveza. Miraba a Tony que no dejaba de hablar y hacer reír a todos. Su encanto natural. Alguien le tocó el hombro. Steve volteó.

-Hola-una chica rubia y con un vestido rojo entallado lo saludo.

-Hola-sonrió Steve por cortesía.

-¿Cómo has estado? Hace un tiempo que no te he visto.

-Si...Luces bastante bien.

-Igual tú... Tienes un buen gusto-dijo mientras tomaba coquetamente el moño de Steve, este sonrió.

-Tony fue el que me... ayudó a elegir. Es su fiesta. Todos tienen que lucir bien.

-Me imagino... ¿Quieres que hablemos por allá?-señaló un sillón que quedaba lejos pero frente al de Tony, este seguía hablando con un grupo que aumentaba. Cuantas chicas lo rodeaban. Steve estaba ansioso.

-Claro... vamos.

Steve y ella comenzaron a hablar, sobre sus misiones y sobre cosas sin importancia. Ella miraba atenta a Steve, este sonreía y de vez en cuando volteaba a donde estaba Tony. Steve parecía querer acercarse a él, sentarse a su lado a hablar, que los dejaran solos para perderse en la bruma de la fiesta, robarle un beso y llevárselo al baño a...

-¡Steve!-este despertó de su sueño-. ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Lo siento... Estoy algo distraído hoy...

En una de sus miradas furtivas, Steve volteó a la pista de baile y vio a Tony. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con los movimientos de este. Tenía tantas ganas de acercarse, robárselo a Pepper y pegarlo a él. Ella trataba de llamar su atención pero la perdía a grandes ratos pues la mirada de Steve era fija a Tony, ella lo había notado. De pronto, Thor se apareció, había vuelto porque buscaba a alguien en la tierra y Stark lo invitó a la fiesta.

Steve y Thor compartieron algunas palabras, entre bromas Thor le ofreció un licor asgardiano. Este dudó un poco pero Thor recalcó que le daría valor de hacer algunas cosas. Steve lo miró a los ojos y este le sonreía cómplice. Así que era demasiado evidente que hasta Thor se dio cuenta. El rostro de ella no se veía complacido. Steve tomó un poco del licor mientras miraba a Tony bailar.

...

Fueron unos segundos, Ella estaba besando a Steve. Este la empujó para quitársela de encima, casi la tira si no chocaba con el sujeto tras ella. Steve miró hacia Tony y lo vio irse, la cara de Pepper le decía que los había visto. Sharon solo lo vio partir.

Después fue a buscarlo pero no encontró nada de su rastro. Estaba nerviosa, se supone que Steve y ella... No importa. Quería dejar las cosas en claro con Steve. Fue a su habitación, alguien le había dicho cuál era y cuando tocó unos ruidos la hicieron sonrojarse.

Salió de ahí corriendo.

...

A la mañana siguiente llegaron juntos al comedor. Todos estaban en bata y pijama, al parecer recién despertaban. Ella estaba tomando café cuando los vio entrar bastante juntos, se sonrojo. En la noche que había ido a buscar a Steve, se acercó a su habitación pero lo único que escuchó fueron gemidos de Tony y Steve. Se llamaban mutuamente y el sonido de la cama delataba lo que estaban haciendo.

Solo los saludo cordialmente y siguió tomando su café. Antes de que Steve pudiera contestar, Tony respondió por los dos, y entró con Steve a la cocina. Ambos estaban muy juntos, casi acaramelados. Todos los veían y lo sabían pero actuaban como si nadie lo notará. Después de un rato, Tony y Steve se fueron casi corriendo, sin decir nada. Todos estaban en silencio, los vieron irse. Se dirigían a la habitación de Tony.

-¿Desde cuándo ellos...? -preguntó Ella.

-Desde hace unas dos semanas-dijo Natasha que leía el periódico mientras terminaba de desayunar-aunque ya se notaba desde antes.

-Lo que me sorprende es que todavía crean que nadie lo sabe...-dijo Clint recogiendo sus platos.

-Es una situación muy rara-alegó Sam-. Jamás creí que los vería tan acaramelados... Se la pasaban peleando.

-Pero si era lo único que les faltaba-alegó Thor dejando su taza de café.

No dijo nada. Volvió a sorber su taza de café.

***

Peter despertó con su traje de Spiderman puesto, sin la máscara, miró alrededor y vio los daños que habían causado. Todos habían sobrevivido pero se habían llevado a Steve. Peter corrió hacia Bucky que estaba siendo paralizado por un aparato que soltaba electricidad, lo desconecto dejándolo libre. Realmente todo parecía un desastre. T'challa apareció de los escombros y tecleo hacia el agente Ross, este sangraba del labio, el otro lado parecía igual de desastroso. Rhodey apareció en la imagen.

-¡Se llevaron a Tony!-gritó Rhodey, Peter sentía que se desmayaba pero no era el momento.

-Reinstalaré todo...-dijo Peter mientras el resto aparecía-. Necesitamos un plan para salvarlos. Yo me encargaré de la situación aquí, ustedes sálvenlos.

Peter corrió al laboratorio de Tony, estaba en mejores condiciones. Reprogramo los circuitos y puso los códigos de seguridad que Tony le mostró. Todo volvía a instalarse mientras escuchaba como el resto se ponía de acuerdo. Titubeo un poco y sacó su celular, estaba dañado por el golpe pero servía. Buscó en los contactos y encontró la letra: W. Todo cargaba en orden, se asomó de nuevo. Todos estaban distraídos escuchando a Quill. Aunque sea un idiota es un buen estratega. Miró de nuevo al número y marcó. Estaba sonando el timbre de marcación.

- _Hola baby boy-_ escuchó tras el teléfono-.  _¿A qué se debe el honor?_

-¿Estás ocupado?-escuchó el grito de alguien y un disparó.

- _No_ -Peter suspiró.

-¿Dime que no has matado a nadie?-tras un pequeño silencio.

- _No he matado a nadie._

 _-_ Mentiroso.

- _Te escuchó preocupado. ¿Ocurre algo, baby?_ -esa última palabra desconcertó a Peter.

-No...solo quería... quería escuchar tu voz.

- _¡Oh! Me has erizado la piel... Por ti me largo de Canadá para buscarte._

-No... No es...

- _Y repetir lo que ocurrió hace unos meses-_ Peter se sonrojó.

-Me tengo que ir.

- _Cuídate, mi arañita-_ Peter colgó.

-¿Con quién hablas?-escuchó tras de sí, tras un respingó por la sorpresa, volteó, era Rocket.

-Con nadie... ¿Qué ocurrió con...?

-Quill lo tiene en orden. Ellos se encargara pero yo-Rocket puso las armas que salvó en una mesa- tengo trabajo.

-¿Has encontrado una forma?

-Algo así pero... No sé si sea segura. Pienso seguir investigando.

-Bien-Peter reviso los avances de la instalación-. F.R.I.D.A.Y. ¿Estás en línea?

- _A sus órdenes, joven Peter-_ este suspiró.

-Ya te dije que me llames Peter.

- _Como ordene._

***

El sonido de las risas era estrepitoso, Steve despertó. Poco pudo averiguar del lugar donde estaba, entonces miró a su costado. Sus ojos se abrieron asustado, Tony, con una armadura muy dañada, estaba ahí, del otro lado. Un enorme círculo metálico los dividía. Nada de eso tenía sentido. Trato de soltarse pero los agarres eran de vibranium. De pronto escuchó una risa con una voz familiar, volteo hacia donde provenía el sonido y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Sharon?


	15. Hit and Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé que Sharon Carter no sale en todos los universos pero por cuestiones de la trama la agregué a varios de ellos.
> 
> Algo que me faltó aclarar, el Deadpool de mi historia solo tiene 20 años. No me gusta la idea que fuese tan mayor para Peter.

Cuando Hydra los encontró fue sencillo que los derrotaran. Rayos de ondas sónicas y terminaron derrotados. Bucky fue el que más resistió pero fue noqueado por una corriente eléctrica en su columna. Fue tan sencillo que se sintieron idiotas al no verse precavidos por nada, ahora tendrían que ir a buscar a Tony y Steve que seguro ya corrían peligro.

...

El portal comenzaba a verse desde su refugio. Peter, Rocket y una Shuri que viajaba con la ayuda de Wong, lograban descifrar la energía pero era complicado pues seguía siendo inestable. Si la usaban contra el portal podrían terminar asesinando a Steve y Tony. El resto del equipo se preparaba para poner en acción el plan de rescate. Strange estaba ansioso, Tony podría estar muriendo justo ahora.

-Tierra 616-

Sharon empujó a Steve furiosa. Este estaba con el rostro oscuro y avergonzado. Ella no comprendía lo que había ocurrido, se sentó en la cama y se puso a llorar. Steve no sabía que decir, lamentaba verla así pero era lo correcto a que él siguiera sintiendo culpa por esa mentira.

-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó ella recuperando su aliento.

-Hace 6 meses-ella se levantó furiosa.

-¡¿Y planeabas decírmelo alguna vez?! ¡Eres un imbécil!

-Lo siento... Yo sé... Pero no podía. Tony...

-¡¡Ni lo menciones!!-gritó ella señalándolo de forma amenazante, Steve guardó silencio-. ¡Eres lo peor!

Sharon salió de la habitación de hotel, Steve suspiró. Se talló los ojos frustrados, se sentó en la cama y permaneció en silencio unos minutos. Luego tomó el teléfono que tenía y marcó un número ya conocido. Espero a que contestara.

- _¡Ey, Winghead! ¿Cómo va todo?-la voz de Tony le calmó la culpa._

-Le conté... Ya sabe sobre...

_-¡Ey, ey! Tranquilo. Es mejor así. ¿No? Podremos hablar con ella cuando se calme._

-Tony... No si...

_-¿Quieres que lo dejemos? Porque yo..._

-No... Solo... He actuado tan fuera de mí que me hace sentir culpa por ella. No debieron de pasar las cosas de esta forma.

- _Yo también me siento mal. Alguien más que me odie en el mundo no me hace gracias ¿sabes?_

-Tony...

- _¿Ya se fue?_

-Si... Salió furiosa.

- _Bueno_ -la voz tras el teléfono se hizo real, miró a la puerta y pudo observar esa alta y esbelta figura alumbrada por la luz del pasillo. Esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa elegante iluminaron la habitación. Ambos colgaron-. La siguiente vez que termines con alguien, llévala a una habitación más decente.

-No pienso terminar con la siguiente relación-Tony entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?-sonrió pícaro, Steve suspiro y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Desde que conocí a esta persona tengo una obsesión que creí se iría con alguien más. Pero realmente solo crecía-Tony llevó una mano a la boca fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿El Capitán América? ¿El correcto hombre patriótico siendo tan problemático?-Tony rió al sentir el cuerpo de Steve cerca, este lo aprisionó ahí en la puerta con sus dos fuertes brazos y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del millonario-. Me preguntó quién será esa persona...

-Es alguien arrogante y problemático-Steve acercó más sus labios-. Pero siempre termino cayendo por él.

-Eso espero, Capitán-Tony se arrojó a él abrazándolo del cuello para besarlo desenfrenadamente, Steve lo cargó haciendo que Tony lo abrazara, con sus largas piernas, de la cintura, caminó hacia la cama y cayeron sin dejar de besarse. Steve se detuvo, trató de recuperar el aliento y pegó su frente con la de Tony.

-Me estás volviendo loco.

-A mi me encanta la idea de desquiciarte-Steve lo besó con deseo, desabrochó la chamarra de cuero que llevaba mientras le mordía el cuello.

...

Sharon caminaba bajo la noche llorando. Todo lo que creía y lo que amaba se iba a la mierda. Siempre estuvo enamorada del Capitán América, las historia de su tía Peggy siempre fueron tan maravillosas que no dudo en admirar a ese hombre. Cuando lo conoció por primera vez, en persona, se tardó un poco pero al final se enamoró de él. Las cosas salieron bien entre ellos y pudieron tener una relación...por un tiempo.

Tony era la obsesión de Steve. Siempre al pendiente de sus hábitos, de su entrenamiento, de su seguridad. Día y noche, Steve respiraba Tony. Siempre Tony. Si Tony le marcaba a horas inapropiadas o cuando estaba con ella, no dudaba ni un segundo para ir tras él. Y ahora, le viene a decir que lleva durmiendo con él desde hace 6 meses. Tony le había quitado todo, se lo arrebato. Ella y Steve eran felices antes de que Tony metiera sus narices. Aunque ella nunca fue prioridad de Rogers... No con Tony ahí.

Siguió caminando, distraída en su dolor no notó la luz que se estaba formado a su lado. Se exaltó cuando una voz la llamaba. Era ella misma tras un portal que parecía espejo. Era ella solo que con algunos rasgos físicos diferentes. Se sorprendió, la otra Sharon le sonrió y le prometió venganza. Venganza contra aquel hombre que siempre le quitó todo: Tony Stark. Sharon solo estiró su mano para desvanecerse con el portal.

...

-MCU-

Natasha y Bucky fueron los primeros. Con ayuda de Strange llegaron al lugar y comenzaron a aniquilar a los guardias que vigilaban el complejo de la EEI. La habían arreglado para instalar algunas armas y el portal. Bucky se encargó de los guardias mientras Natasha revisaba el lugar, fue cuando encontró donde tenían a Steve y Tony aprisionados, parecía que el Capitán estaba hablando con su captor. ¿Era una chica? Antes de que pudiera ver la identidad de la persona, un soldado de Hydra la acorraló contra la pared y le sonrió de forma pervertida.

-¿Te perdiste, hermosa?-el sujeto con capucha comenzó a sentir sus cuervas, ella se molestó pero antes de que pudiera responder el cuello del hombre había sido roto, este cayó sin más al piso, Bucky apareció sonriéndole.

-Creí que no dejarías que un hombre te tocara en las misiones.

-Creí que no matarías a nadie por algo así-Bucky se encogió de hombros.

Natasha le dio un beso y luego mandó una señal por su reloj para avisarle a los demás. Bucky había quedado embelesado por el beso cuando su sentido lo hizo reaccionar, unos zapatos de piso sonaron tras él, volteo. Un hombre de cabello castaño, piel clara y sonrisa caminaba hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Theo?-Natasha apuntó hacia él pero tanto Bucky como ella cayeron al piso siendo electrocutados con un aparato a sus espaldas. Cayeron al suelo.

...

-Tierra 1610-

Ultimate

Estaba incrédula ante semejante imagen. Le partía el corazón y a la vez temblaba de ira. Hace unos meses Steve estaba sufriendo tras descubrir que Antonio tenía cáncer. Un cáncer que no parecía curable. Lo recuerda llorando mientras ella lo consolaba pues sentía su pena. Pero ahora se arrepentía de ello. Se arrepentía mientras miraba a su esposo teniendo sexo con ese que llamaba su mejor amigo.

Justo en su cama, Steve le ofrecía a Antonio las caricias más dulces, los besos más tiernos y las miradas de amor que jamás pudo darle a ella. Se alejó de la habitación, no podía hacerles frente, ni siquiera la notaron pues estaban tan ensimismados en ellos y su deseo que ella no era nada. Antonio gemía con fuerza mientras las estocadas de Steve eran cada vez más fuertes.

-¡Joder, Steve!-gimió Tony mientras apretaba con fuerza los cabellos del rubio, este lo mordía del cuello sin dejar de penetrarlo.

-No voy a detenerme aunque sigas apretando tanto-le mordió un costado del cuello de Tony para acercarse a su oreja-. Recuerda que soy un súper soldado.

-Pues para ser un súper soldado ya te has venido varias veces-dijo Tony lamiéndose los labios, Steve cayó su arrogante ser metiendo su lengua a la boca de Tony-. Siempre me llamas para esto unos días antes de que tu esposa regrese de misión. ¿A caso quieres ser descubierto?

-Sería bueno y así ya solo tendría que pertenecerte a ti... ¡Ah, joder!-Steve se vino dentro de Tony cayéndole encima.

-Oye, grandote... Recuerda que yo no tengo súper fuerza...-Steve lo volvió a penetrar, Tony se rió-. ¿Quién te dio derecho a entrar?

-Cierra la boca o te meteré mi polla en esa boca para que te calles-Tony movió su cadera haciendo gemir a Steve.

-Inténtalo-Steve embistió de nuevo mientras le mordía el hombro. Siguieron retozando en esa cama mientras soltaban fuertes gemidos.

Sharon lloraba en las escaleras mientras los gemidos de fondo eran más fuertes. Su corazón estaba roto... Aunque venía presintiéndolo hace tanto. El día que Steve supo lo del cáncer de Antonio, este salió huyendo de la casa y no volvió hasta llegada la madrugada. Ella lo esperaba en la cama, Steve apenas si la miró, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, se recostó al lado de ella y cuando sintió la fragancia era la misma que siempre, la que encontraba en toda la ropa de Steve desde hace tanto, esa fragancia, que cuando descubrió quien era el portador quiso negarlo.

Antonio, si, esa fragancia y esa intensidad con la que Steve la tenía impregnada en su cuerpo solo podría significar una cosa: habían dormido juntos. ¿Por qué seguir negando algo tan evidente? ¿No se supone que Steve era uno de los hombres más correctos y firmes respecto a esas cosas? ¿En qué momento Tony lo había engatusado para que fuera suyo? ¿Cómo es que cambio tanto al hombre tan recto?

De pronto, una luz la hizo levantar la vista, era una especie de portal. Tras este estaba ella misma, con facciones más dulces y sonriente. Se levantó sorprendida. Escuchó lo que tenía que decir, le prometía venganza, le prometía terminar con aquel que le arruinó la vida. Tomó la mano que le ofrecía ella misma de otro universo y desapareció junto el portal.

-MCU-

Strange sentía desesperar, sentía que escuchaba los gritos de Tony. Con magia eliminaba a sus enemigos mientras el resto lo ayudaba a combatir. Habían calculado mal, eran más personas de las que creía y Natasha y Bucky desaparecieron. Hasta Ross había entrado a la pelea con movimientos que sorprendieron a Strange. Entre los dos combatían como si toda la vida lo hubieran hecho. Los portales de Strange guiaban las balas de Ross y este le protegía la espalda de quienes se acercaban.

Estaban más cerca, salvaría a Tony. Pero una bala apareció de pronto, iba a darle a Ross, que estaba de espaldas. No lograba desviarla, empujó al agente terminando herido de su antebrazo. Ross miró asustado la sangre del mago, se acercó para curarle mientras Rhodey se encargaba del resto. Por suerte la bala solo rozo. Ross arrancó parte de su camisa para amarrarle en la herida y detener el sangrado.

-Es hora de salvarlos-susurró Ross para distraer el pensamiento de Strange de la herida, este afirmó levantándose.

-EMH-

Sabía que ilusionarse era una tontería pero quería pensar que tenía una minúscula oportunidad. El problema fue ese tipo de camisa roja y sentido de superioridad. Ese hombre que hacía a Steve Rogers perder la cordura o el sentido común. Ese hombre al que siempre le repetía que le había dado un hogar. Ese imbécil de Tony Stark.

Ella se enamoró del Capitán por las historias de su tía, luego de sus amigos y sus compañeros en S.H.I.E.L.D. Cuando los Avengers lo encontraron, sintió que quizá era una señal del destino pero no sospechó que Stark sería de quién realmente se engancharía. Steve veía por el millonario, lo protegía y se la pasaba pegado a él como si, al dejarlo, desapareciera de su vida.

Cuando al fin pudo trabajar codo a codo con él, estaba segura que era su oportunidad de impresionarlo pero de nuevo, Tony Stark aparecía. Steve es recto, serio y algo melancólico pero su convicción, y su físico, lo hacía un hombre difícil de tratar y vulnerar pero no con Tony Stark. No... Con él, Steve sonreía, hacía bromas y se ponía nervioso. Un hombre de su calibre nervioso era difícil de creer pero Tony tenía ese efecto en él.

Cuando descubrió que estos tenían algo más fue aquella tarde que llevaba algunos documentos que Steve le había solicitado. Lo fue a buscar a la enorme mansión que era el hogar de los Avengers. Fue directamente a la cocina cuando los vio, se escondió para no ser vista. Steve había subido a Tony a la barra del desayuno para sujetarlo bien de la cintura, Tony lo estaba abrazando del cuello besándolo.

En su incredulidad, entro interrumpiendo el beso. Ellos se alejarían para fingir que nada pasó pero no ocurrió eso. Steve la saludo un poco avergonzado, recibió los papeles. Miró a Tony y ese tenía una sonrisa pícara, esa sonrisa que tanto odia. Bajo de la barra, se iba a ir pero fue interceptado por Steve para darle un beso en la mejilla, Tony sonrió y se fue. Lo último que Sharon supo fue que salió llorando del lugar, un portal apareció con alguien igual a ella y desapareció.

-MCU-

Gamora y Quill habían logrado derrotar a la gran mayoría. Tenían como objetivo eliminar la señal de los satélites. Pese a que Quill quería lucirse derrotar a quien secuestró a Tony y salir con el premio en brazos, fue Gamora, con esa batalla que lo cautivo. Parecía casi una danza los golpes y los espadazos. Cuando terminó con todos los hombres de esa sala de control, Quill lo único que hizo fue silbar impresionado.

-¿Eso que fue?-preguntó ella caminando a las computadoras.

-Me sorprende... Tienes un buen... manejo de espada-ella empezó a teclear para entender las coordenadas.

-Esto es poco entendible...

-Creo que alemán-Gamora lo miró extrañada-. Es un idioma de la tierra. El que me abandonarás un mes en la tierra me hizo aprender cosas.

-¿Sabes leerlo?

-No... pero podemos analizarlo con esto-pegó un pequeño círculo en la pantalla que tradujo la computadora a un idioma que ellos entendieran.

-Eso sirve-Gamora empezó a teclear para analizar las coordenadas y destruir los satélites-. No te abandonamos. Te quedaste por el hombre rico y ojos de adorables.

-¿Verdad que son adorables?-Gamora bufó- Debieron esperarme.

-Eso fue hace unos meses, Quill, supéralo.

-¿Cómo nuestro rompimiento?

-Jamás tuvimos un rompimiento... Jamás tuvimos algo.

-Me gustaría tenerlo.

-Te gustaría tenerlo con el hombre de ojos adorables.

Antes de que Quill pudiera contestar, sintieron a alguien detrás, Quill miró y sonrió al ver a la espía rusa. Iba a hacer preguntas pero ella le disparó a un costado, sus ojos no parecían de alguien consiente. Le dijo a Gamora que continuara, él se enfrentaría a la rusa aunque se veía más ágil que él.

...

-Tierra 3490-

Natasha Stark siempre ha sido una mujer encantadora, arrogante y de una belleza inalcanzable. Todas las mujeres temían que un guiño de ella les quitará a sus hombres. Tenía un cuerpo de infierno y pese al cabello ondulado que a veces ella detestaba, toda su composición era de una diosa. No fue raro que hasta el correcto Capitán América cayera a los pies de esa diosa. Pese a que todos pensaban lo contrario.

Discutían por tener el liderazgo de las misiones, las imprudencias de Natasha lo desquiciaban y su arrogancia, junto su sarcasmo, hacían enfadar a Steve. La relación con Toni siempre fue cortante, Sharon no la apreciaba mucho debido a que siempre fue la favorita de su tía pese a que nunca compartieron vínculo sanguíneo. Peggy quería a Sharon pero amaba sobremanera a Toni. La cuidaba debido al carácter que su padre tenía con ella y la mala vida que le hizo pasar.

Cuando el Capitán América apareció en la vida de ambas mujeres, Sharon hizo todo lo posible por agradarle. Su tía Peggy así se lo pidió cuando se enteró de que Steve estaba vivo. Tras la muerte de Peggy y pasados unos meses, Sharon sabía que amaba a Steve Rogers. Ella se creía correspondida al tener cierta complicidad con él y una mejor relación que la niña mimada de Natasha Stark. Ella siempre fue el centro de atención de todos mientras Sharon se esforzaba por hacer lo mejor en su trabajo. Natasha tenía todo servido en bandeja de plata. Todo...

Tras una larga misión de casi un año, Sharon volvió a Estados Unidos para hablar con Steve Rogers y decirle todo lo que sentía pero vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando en todos los medios de comunicación hablaban de la relación de hace unos meses que Natasha y el Capitán América habían empezado. Creía que era un chiste, pero todos se lo confirmaron, el mismo Steve se lo confirmó con esa sonrisa dulce llena de vergüenza.

-No sé cómo pasó-dijo Steve-. Solo fue un impulso mío en una discusión. Le robe un beso... supongo que desde que la vi ya me había cautivado-Sharon sonrió fingiendo alegría por esas palabras-. Después de que ella se alejó de mí unos días, volvió decidida y aceptó empezar algo conmigo.

-Así que eres correspondido... Qué alegría-fingió Sharon mientras el dolor la consumía. Steve rió.

-Ella pensaba que la odiaba y estaba en una relación contigo-Sharon abrió los ojos, apretó las manos con furia por debajo de la mesa pero rió fingiendo seguir la broma-. Le dije que solo eras una buena amiga, la sobrina de mi viejo amor-Steve suspiró-. Yo no quiero que creas que Peggy se me olvidó de pronto, aún me duele pero el amor que le tengo a Toni es diferente. Me ha dado un hogar... Me ha hecho volver a tener paz- Sharon sonrió-. Me voy a casar con ella.

-¿Qué?-todo rastro de alegría se borró de Sharon.

-Se lo propondré mañana...

-¿No es muy pronto?

-Llevamos un año de relación-sonrió Steve, Sharon lo miraba sorprendida-.Eres a la primera persona que se lo cuento. Mantén el secreto. Ya hubo bastante embrollo cuando en una misión Toni me dio un beso frente a todos los medios y descubrieron nuestra relación-Steve suspiró cansado-. Aunque conociéndola lo primero que hará es llamar a los medios. Pepper la tiene tan consentida.

-Así siempre ha sido ella...-sentenció Sharon sin ánimos.

-Así la amo.

Esas últimas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza después de despedirse de Steve y salir corriendo. Llego a un callejón para patear unas cajas y tirarse a llorar. Parecía que Natasha Stark siempre se quedaría con todo lo que amaba. Siempre... Entre llantos sintió que alguien le acariciaba el cabello, alzó la vista y retrocedió asustada al verse ella misma, con rasgos un poco diferentes. Esa Sharon le sonrió.

-¿Habrá algún maldito universo donde Stark no arruine nuestra vida?-esa Sharon le estiró la mano y la tomó. Antes de darse cuenta, desapareció tras el portal de donde fue llevada.

...

-MCU-

Rhodey estaba peleando con un Bucky que parecía manipulado, de nuevo. T'challa y Falcón apoyaron en la pelea pero entre los soldados de Hydra y sus compañeros manipulados, no parecía que fuesen a llegar. Mientras Ross y Strange trataban de entrar sin ser vistos al lugar donde estaban Steve y Tony. La maquina empezaba a funcionar cuando iban a atacar al líder de Hydra, Ross se sorprendió al ver a la rubia sonriendo plácidamente ante lo que estaría a punto de hacer.

-¿Sharon Carter? ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?-preguntó Ross, ella solo encendió la máquina y salió corriendo, cuando iban a ir por ella, agentes de Hydra aparecieron para detenerlos.

-AvAc-

Ella no creía en el amor a primera vista hasta que lo vio, sonriente y con esos ojos azules que jamás olvidará. Le daba la bienvenida a la escuela. Era una institución peculiar pero le agradaba estar ahí. Todos tenían potencial de héroes. Steve era el más notorio de ellos, amable, correcto y siempre con un sentido de justicia. Fue el guía de Sharon los primeros días y todo parecía normal, Sharon le coqueteaba. A pesar de ello, Steve parecía poco interesado en sus intentos de coqueteo. Fue días después que lo descubrió.

Un chico con traje negro, guantes rojos de lo que parecía una armadura, copete alto y una sonrisa arrogante se acercó a Steve corriendo para robarle un beso. Sharon estaba sorprendida, tendría mucha competencia pero se dio cuenta que ella era la que esperaría sentada cuando Steve contestó el beso y alzó al castaño para girar con él y abrazarlo.

-Agente 13-dijo Steve bajando al castaño, volteo a verla, ella lo miró-. Te presentó a mi novio... Tony Stark.

-Hola-sonrió Tony, ella le dio una sonrisa. Este la ignoró abrazando a Steve-. Te extrañe taaaanto. Si supieras el trabajo que me costó quitarme de mi padre encima pero no importa, siempre es así. ¿Me extrañaste? Yo sí lo hice, obviamente me has de extrañar. Alguna-Steve lo cayó con un beso y le sonrió.

-Claro que te extrañe, Tony. A ti y tu común parloteo-Tony le sonrió, iba a hablar con la rubia pero ella ya se había ido.

-¿Y tu amiga?

-No sé. Supongo tenía clases... ¿Por qué el traje?

-Una reunión en las oficinas... Nada fuera de lo normal.

-Te ves muy bien-Tony levantó una ceja travieso, abrazó a Steve y se acercó a su oído.

-También se vería bien en el piso de tu cuarto, junto a tu cama-Steve se sonrojó.

-¡T-Tony!-trató de regañar, este lo besó de nuevo y se siguieron abrazando.

Sharon estaba algo decepcionada y se sentía tonta. Pensar que podría tener un romance con Steve Rogers a unos días de conocerlo sería absurdo. Y ahora sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Suspiró mientras se recargaba en la pared de un edificio cuando vio un portal abierto, se acercó curiosa ante la luz y fue arrastrada por el portal.


	16. What if?

_What if it makes you sad at me?_

_(¿Qué tal si lo que te hace triste me lo parece a mi también?)_

_And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep?_

_(¿Y que tal si te hace reír ahora pero lloras hasta caer dormido?)_

_And what if it takes your breath_

_(¿Qué tal si te quedas sin aliento?)_

_And you can't hardly breathe?_

_(¿Y apenas puedes respirar?)_

_And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound?_

_(Y ¿que tal si el mejor sonido es el último?)_

-¡Oh, genial!-suspiró hastiado Tony-. Ahora me dirás que juntaste un ejército de rubias despechadas para aniquilarme. O tu plan es eliminarme a mí para abrir el portal y reunir todas las rubias heridas por culpa de un Stark y asesinarnos a todos. ¡La mejor idea para una película!-dijo esto último con sarcasmo mientras pensaba como desatarse.

Steve suspiró con el comentario de Tony. Sharon rió ante las declaraciones.

-Eso sería lo más estúpido que alguien creería-dijo mirando a Stark-. Si, eres una piedrita en mi zapato en varios universos pero si quisiera matarte yo misma lo haría sin tanto embrollo.

-¿Entonces qué pretendes?-preguntó Steve con enfado.

-Abrir el portal-sonrió la rubia-. Los necesito a ustedes para lograr abrirlo dentro de la tierra pero para llegar al lugar donde quiero ir, necesito la energía de mis yo de los multiversos. Sin ellas dándome permiso para tomar su energía, no podría entrar al portal y conseguir lo que quiero.

-Por eso las elegiste en el momento que más vulnerables estaban-afirmó Steve.

-¡Vaya! Hasta de eso soy culpable-dijo Tony burlándose de la situación.

-Siempre serás culpable de toda tu desgracia, Stark-dijo ella mirándolo con enojo-. Y de todos los que te rodean. ¿Si no por qué Steve estás aquí?

-Eso es mentira-dijo Steve, Tony no dijo nada y la miró con desprecio.

-Ojalá fueras un poco de lo que tía Peggy fue-sentenció Stark, Sharon lo miró furiosa, iba a encender la máquina.

-¡Alto!-dijo Strange entrando a escena-. No te lastimaré si los dejas ir.

-¡Hola, Houdini!-dijo Tony algo divertido.

-¿Sharon Carter?-preguntó Ross- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?-ella solo encendió la máquina y salió corriendo, cuando iban a ir por ella, agentes de Hydra aparecieron para detenerlos.

Los gritos de Tony y Steve empezaron. Ambos estaban siendo absorbidos por la energía del portal. El reactor de Tony parpadeaba a milésimas de segundo y la cabeza de Steve soltaba una corriente eléctrica. El portal comenzaba a abrirse. Mientras Ross y Strange derrotaban a los agentes de Hydra.

...

_What if what I want makes you sad at me?_

_(¿Qué si lo que quiero hacer me entristece?)_

_And is it all my fault or can I fix it please?_

_(¿Y si es toda mi culpa? ¿Puedo repararlo? Por favor)_

Peter, Rocket y Shuri lo lograron, consiguieron un arma que destruiría el portal sin dañar los cuerpos de Steve y Tony. Y si se usaba con precisión, podría desaparecer el aparato implantado al Capitán. Ahora solo quedaba esperar la señal de Strange, donde iría con ellos, cerraría el portal y salvaría a su familia. Peter estaba emocionado pero nervioso de que algo no saliera al plan. Llevaban tiempo sin noticias cuando notó que el portal ya podía verse por la ventaba de ese laboratorio. Ese era un problema, al parecer iban perdiendo.

...

_Cause you know that I'm always all for you_

_(Porque sabes que siempre estaré para ti)_

_Cause you know that I'm always all for you_

_(Porque sabes que siempre estaré para ti)_

Quill estaba bajo el dominio de la rusa, estaba a punto de dispararle cuando un golpe en la cabeza la noqueo. Gamora había notado que los satélites ya habían sido liberados hace tiempo, lo que estaba creando el portal era Tony y Steve. Quill la miró sorprendida teniendo a la rusa encima de él, Gamora la levantó con enojó y le quitó un aparato pequeño que tenía en la nuca, hizo que la rusa gritara recuperado la conciencia. Quill se alejó de la rusa al ver el enojo de Gamora, esta soltó a la rusa que sobaba la parte donde le habían implementado el aparato de control.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Natasha, Gamora la miró a los ojos y notar que había vuelto.

-Te controlaron, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Stark. Los satélites han dejado de dar energía al portal. Todo está en ellos...

-¡Bucky!-gritó Natasha-. Le debió pasar lo mismo. Tenemos que ir...

...

_What if it makes you lose faith in me?_

_(¿Qué tal si dejas de confiar en mi?)_

_What if makes you question every moment you cannot see?_

_(¿Que tal si preguntas lo mismo cada que no puedes ver?)_

Ross llegó al aparato que abría el portal. Steve y Tony se habían desprendido de las camillas que los sostenían y su energía los había elevado más alto de lo normal. El portal era un círculo muy grande, más grande de lo que debería. Si la información del estudio era la correcta, más lo que le dijo Peter, ese portal iba a ocasionar un hoyo negro dentro de la tierra y no el portal que estaba esperando Hydra. La energía del portal no lo dejaba apagarlo y cuando buscó una alternativa, un disparó le llamó la atención. Miró hacia la dirección del disparo, un hombre vestido de negro con guantes amarillos caminaba hacia él seguido de Sharon quien apuntaba a Ross.

-¿Theo?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Helmut Zemo, de ahora en adelante, agente-dijo el hombre sonriendo. Ross creía que su compañero había muerto tras infiltrarse a Hydra.

-Así que jamás fuiste un agente nuestro-dijo Ross, Zemo sonrió.

-Me sorprende que no lo hayas descubierto antes-Sharon iba a dispararle cuando Bucky apareció detrás para noquearla. Zemo se posicionó a atacar.

-Es la última vez que me controlas-dijo Bucky arrojando el aparato que le había colocado en la nuca mientras estaba inconsciente.

El resto del equipo llegó, empezaron una pelea derrotando a los agentes de Hydra que parecían más. Strange estaba bastante herido pero desesperado por la situación de Tony. Miró a Ross que tomaba a Sharon para alejarla de la pelea. Ross también miró a Strange.

-¡Ve por Peter!

Le grito Ross al ver que en el portal estaba comenzando a tomar una forma oscura. Era un hoyo negro, de eso estaba seguro.

...

 _And what if it makes you crash_  
(¿Y qué tal si te quiebra?)

Peter estaba desesperado, ni Wong ni Strange habían aparecido. Miró el portal que era cada vez más grande. Por su composición, y lo que había descubierto, lo que se estaba formando no era un portal multidimensional sino un hoyo negro. Estaba entrado en desesperación, pensaba llegar al lugar con uno de los trajes de su padre cuando un portal conocido se abrió, se colocó su máscara y tomó el arma. Rocket lo siguió, igual armado.

...

_And you can t find the key?_

_(¿Y si no puedes encontrar la respuesta?)_

La situación era crítica, solo tenían una oportunidad para cerrarlo. Rocket apuntaría al lado que conectaba con Steve y Peter al que conectaba con Tony. Tenían que ser certeros para lograrlo. Eso solo quitaría a ellos dos como fuente de energía pero no sabrían si el hoyo negro que se formaba desaparecería. Solo una oportunidad. Ambos apuntaron y dispararon.

...

_And is it all my fault or can I fix it please?_

_(¿Y si todo es mi culpa puedo repararlo, por favor?)_

_Cause you know that I'm always all for you_

_(Porque tu sabes que siempre estaré para ti)_

_Cause you know that I m always all for you_

_(Porque tu sabes que siempre estaré para ti)_

_And if this be our last conversation_

_(Y esta puede ser nuestra última conversación)_

_El camino a casa era algo largo. Steve se daría prisa, tomaría sus cosas y saldría a la misión pese a las pocas ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Tony estaba serio, del lado del copiloto, con los brazos cruzados. Hace mucho que no decía nada y eso lo estaba tensando. Steve sonrió mientras manejaba, le acarició una pierna apretándola y regresó su mano al volante, eso sacó a Tony de sus pensamientos._

_-Eso no te disculpará conmigo-dijo Tony sin mirarlo._

_-¿Ahora que hice?_

_-Te irás a misión y me dejarás de nuevo-Steve sonrió._

_-¿Temes que me pierda?_

_-O que te congeles 70 años en el tiempo._

_-Todo va a estar bien. Ya hemos hablado de esto._

_-¿Cómo sabes que lo estará? Esta misión es más de lo que podemos considerar._

_-¿Tienes miedo a la misión?_

_-No, sino a todos los secretos detrás. Hay algo que no cuadra en todo lo que nos dijeron y temo que eso nos ponga en riesgo... Yo..._

_-Tony...-este lo miró, se percató que estaban estacionados por el alto del semáforo, Steve se acercó a besarlo, le sonrió y volvió su vista al frente-. No hablemos de esto ahora. Ya es suficiente con que nos hayan quitado la mañana con Peter._

_-Si... Tienes razón. Solo me preocupa que vayas._

_-Todo saldrá bien. Hemos enfrentado peores cosas pero ahora solo quiero disfrutar estos últimos minutos contigo. No sé cuánto tiempo nos llevará esto._

_-Solo una cosa..._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Por qué portales? ¿A dónde quieren ir? Había algo en las notas de Fury que hablaba del multiverso... Estoy decodificando información y... Hay algo referente a unos vigilantes del multiverso. Investigue y hay algo de información. Ellos vigilan la realidad de los multiversos, lo cual es extraño, en fin... Ellos tienen la información de cada detalle sobre nosotros y otros nosotros. ¿Te imaginas otros nosotros en el multiverso? ¿Cuántos Tony y Steve habrá? Pero seguro nadie como yo... Lo que importa es... La información de estos vigilantes puede ser peligrosa... Si tan solo...._

_-Tony... Por favor. Basta. Después hablaremos de eso... Te dije. Quiero estos últimos minutos contigo en paz... Sin misión, sin teorías. Solo tú y yo._

_-Solo...tengo un mal presentimiento. No hagas nada innecesario. Siempre me regañas por ser imprudente pero a veces tú lo eres más-Steve rió. Llegaron al aparcamiento de su casa._

_-¿Imagínate a todos esos Tony y Steve estén juntos?-preguntó Steve, Tony se recargo en el asiento._

_-Seguro tuviste una fantasía con eso-Steve rió, miró a Tony y le acarició la mejilla._

_-Pero te puedo asegurar que al final siempre iré tras de ti._

_-¿Y cómo sabrías que soy yo y no uno de mis tantos yo?-Steve le dio un beso tierno en los labios y recargó su frente en la de Tony._

_-Porque eres único para mí en todo el multiverso. Todo me guiará para ir tras de ti._

_Sus labios se unieron en un beso profundo. El temor de separarse siempre estaba ahí. No querían estar lejos, mucho menos cuando habían pasado el mejor mes de su vida desde su última separación. Prometía volver pero siempre estaba ese temor de que no lo hiciera._   
  


_If this be the last time that we speak for a while_

_(Y si esta es nuestra última vez que hablamos...)_

El disparo fue certero pero nadie contaba con que impulsaría lejos a Steve y Tony. Sin llegar casi a la atmosfera, empezaron a descender. Ambos, en la inconsciencia, empezaron a descender. Primero parecían caer lento pero la gravedad comenzó a hacer de las suyas. Por el peso podría parecer que Tony descendería más rápido pero fue Steve quien agarró velocidad.

Strange quería ir por ellos pero Zemo lo retuvo sabiendo que sería el único en ayudarlos. Wong, con el resto, estaba siendo sometido por los agentes de Hydra. Ross buscaba un disparo certero para ayudar a Stephen pero Zemo lo tenía bien sujeto. Fue cuando la capa de Strange hizo su aparición y sujeto a Zemo de la cabeza asfixiándolo.

_Don't lose hope and don't let go_

_(No pierdas la esperanza y no la dejes ir)_

_Cause you should know_

_(Porque tú debes saber)_

El ruido del viento en su oído lo hizo ir recobrando la conciencia. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que caía. Caía bastante rápido. Algo le decía que era el fin, cerró los ojos para recobrar los recuerdos más preciados que hace poco había soñado. Sintió algo que lo impulsó a abrirlos, de nuevo, era Tony. Estaba yendo hacia él con toda la velocidad que su armadura le permitía. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo irá bien.

_If it makes you sad_

_(Si te pone triste)_

Se estaba acercando más al mar, por mucho que fuera un súper soldado esa caída podría matarlo. Las lágrimas de desesperación de Tony le nublaban la vista. Los malditos propulsores no servían pues la armadura estaba ya averiada.

Era la primera vez que Tony concebía tal desesperación, por más potencia que pusiera, sentía que iba más y más lento. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia. Su objetivo estaba cada vez más lejos.

El Capitán solo podía ver como pasaban las nubes a gran velocidad... ¿Ese era Tony, cierto? ¿Realmente estaba ahí? La poca energía que le quedaba apenas le permitía abrir los ojos y la velocidad, con que su cuerpo caía, lo hacía relajarse. Era el fin, lo supo en ese instante. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder explicarle a Tony lo mucho que aún lo seguía amando.

_¡No ahora, no ahora, no...! ¡¡¡Steve!!!_   
  


_If it makes you sad at me_

_(Si te pone triste a mi también)_

Las nubes empezaron a ocultar su objetivo. Sin la careta de armadura le era difícil ver bien y las lágrimas no ayudaban en nada.

Más cerca, tenía que acercarse un poco más.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo sacó del camino a Steve. La desesperación le llegó a cuerpo al ser alejado de salvar a Steve. Una neblina desapareció a Steve de su vista.

_Then it s all my fault and let me fix it please_

_(Entonces, si es todo mi culpa, dejame repararlo por favor)_

_Cause you know that I'm always all for you_

_(Por que sabes que siempre estaré para tí)_

Un golpe seco sonó.

-¡¡¡STEEEEEEEEVE!!!-gritó desesperado, volteo a quien lo había alejado, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Lo siento, señor, si seguía el camino chocaría con él.

-Vision-musitó Tony, luego volteo a ver al lugar que desapareció Steve- ¿Thor?

La imagen de Thor cargando a Steve se hizo presente. Vision soltó a Tony para dirigirse a Thor, este bajo a Steve hacia donde todos estaban. Hydra había sido derrotado, Zemo estaba siendo sometido por Bucky y Nat. Ross cuidaba a Strange que estaba bastante lastimado. El resto trataba de detener el hoyo negro que se estaba haciendo.

Al bajar, el dios del trueno, dejó a Steve quien ya estaba algo consiente, con sus fuerzas cayó al suelo. Thor se acercó a la base donde se creaba el hoyo negro y con un trueno, destruyo lo que se estaba constituyendo. Una implosión hizo temblar el lugar, todos tuvieron que mantenerse de algo para no ser absorbidos.

El hoyo desapareció consumiéndose a sí mismo.     


	17. Cuando recibas amor

Todos estaban en silencio tratando de recobrar la conciencia de lo que había pasado. Peter se abrazaba a Tony quien se había quitado la armadura y había corrido a abrazar a Steve al verlo a salvo. Los tres estaban recargados en la pared mientras los otros detenían a Zemo. De pronto, unos pasos hicieron voltear a la entrada del lugar, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Fury junto al doctor Banner y Wanda.

-Bueno-empezó Fury-, creo que llegamos a tiempo.

-¡Maldita, sea! Fury-suspiró Stark mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Steve. Este suspiro de alivio y se recargo en la pared cerrando los ojos.

...

Todos habían subido al Helicarrier, los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. se encargaron de los soldados de Hydra, Zemo y Sharon. El resto estaba siendo examinados por Banner y la doctora Cho. Banner revisaba a profundidad la herida del reactor de Tony, este lo miraba curioso. Banner permanecía serio ante toda la revisión.

-¿Por qué tan callado, Brucie?-dijo Tony mientras Bruce tocaba su reactor para encontrar daños.

-Me sorprende tu resistencia...-Bruce sonrió- Eres como la mala hierba, Tony.

-¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-En el espacio... luego me encontré con Thor... Larga historia. Lo que me sorprende es el chico al que te abrazabas. Siento que tiene ciertos rasgos tuyos y del Cap... ¿Algo pasó?-Tony rió sintiendo un poco de dolor en el pecho.

-Es mi hijo... Me casé con el Cap-Banner lo miró y sonrió-. No luces tan sorprendido.

-Supuse que algo había pasado entre ustedes en la casa de Barton-lo miró cómplice-. Esas miradas...-Tony rió.

-Si... Eres buen observador.

-Es posible quitárselo, Tony-soltó Bruce, Tony lo miró dudoso-. Lo que le pusieron a Steve... Si es posible quitárselo. Solo que será algo tardado y necesitaremos la ayuda del doctor Strange.

-¡Strange!-se iba a levantar pero Bruce se lo impidió.

-Está bien. Está arreglando algunas cuestiones. Me pidió llevarte con él en cuanto terminara de curarte.

-Y Steve...

-Lo inducimos al sueño de nuevo... Helen le revisa para ver si no hubo daño pero gracias al suero del súper soldado, sana rápido. No te preocupes por él-le sonrió. Tony se recostó aliviado.

...

Strange estaba siendo vendado, a su lado estaba sentado el agente Ross. Revisaban sus heridas sin encontrar mucho daño. Al mismo tiempo fueron curados y se quedaron solos mientras quienes los atendían revisaban a otros heridos.

-¿Duele?-preguntó Ross mirando la herida del brazo vendada. Strange negó.

-Estoy bien. De todos modos soy doctor...Si algo pasa.

-¿No irá con el señor Stark?-una sonrisa triste se mostro en los labios de Strange.

-Está con su familia... Será mejor no interrumpir. Ya sufrió bastante...-Ross lo miró con una ceja alzada, curioso y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro para animarlo.

-Nada bueno sale de los hombres casados, doctor. A veces vienen con hijos-Strange apenas sonrió animandose un poco y al fin vio al agente a los ojos.

-¿Usted le habló a Fury?-Ross negó.

-Shuri creyó contactar con él y yo solo le pasé todo el reporte y la investigación de Peter. Lo que ella me dijo es que Fury estaba buscando al señor Stark. Al parecer había encontrado a Vision y Wanda. Fue lo último que supe... Espero tener respuestas de ello-Strange bajo la mirada, Ross lo miró con media sonrisa-. Lamento ocultarle eso último... Pero la situación lo ameritaba.

-Está bien. Tampoco estaba en mis cinco sentidos. Lamento haber sido tan testarudo.

-Está bien... estaba asustado. Todos lo estábamos.

Permanecieron en silencio. Strange sintió un peso en su hombro. Ross se había recargado en él. Le produjo una sensación extraña a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento... me siento un poco mareado... Tan solo...

-Está bien-susurró Strange cerrando los ojos para disfrutar esa extraña sensación.

...

-Hola Bruce-dijo Natasha mientras este estaba arreglando algunas cosas tras revisar a todos, se sorprendió al verla.

-N-Natasha... Hola-le sonrió.

-Has envejecido-dijo ella acariciando un poco su cabello con canas.

-Bueno... más de 15 años lo dejan a uno algo... viejo. En cambio tú luces aún mejor-ella sonrió, una tos cerca los distrajo, era Bucky que pasaba tratando de evitar que hablaran tan cerca. Banner sonrió y siguió guardando algunos aparatos.- Creo que te tienen vigilada.

-Está bien. Él entiende.

-Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien-la miró a los ojos-. Te lo mereces.

-Bruce... tú también...

-No... Eso ya fue para mí hace mucho. Yo estoy bien ahora... Congenie con el tipo verde y es un gran progreso. Y estoy bien con eso. Tú encontraste a alguien para ti... Me agrada. Aunque si te hace algo...

-¿Quién me defenderá? ¿Tú o el chico verde?-Bruce sonrió.

-Ambos

Sonrieron amablemente.

...

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Rockett a Peter mientras se sentaba a su lado, este le sonrió-. Tu familia al fin está a salvo.

-Sí...gracias por ayudar.

-¡Ey! Te la debía... Me ayudaste en mi incursión solo a la Tierra aquella vez. Tenía que pagarte-Peter rió-. Aunque tendrás que explicarle esos viajes a tus padres...

-Si... y tú tendrás que explicarle a Groot porque viajaste sin él.

-Creo que cuando vea el arma que me llevé de la tierra estará feliz.

-Gracias, de nuevo.

-Deberías de llamarle a ese novio tuyo...-Rockett se levantó y caminó hacia sus compañeros de equipo mientras Peter se sonrojaba-. ¡Seguro te extraña!

Todos miraron a Peter, este ocultó su rostro para que no notaran su sonrojo. Una vibración en su pantalón lo hizo reaccionar. Era una llamada entrante.

...

Strange miraba con inquietud la situación cuando Wong apareció para avisarle que Tony lo esperaba. Salió por el portal para encontrarse con un Tony algo agotado. Strange lo abrazó por inercia, Tony le devolvió el abrazo algo sorprendido. Antes de poder hacer algo, Stephen lo beso sorprendiendo a Tony, y al resto de los presentes. Tony se alejó de golpe, Strange se alejó avergonzado.

-Lo siento. Me alegra verte-lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a donde estaba el portal, entraron a una dimensión extraña y Tony observo a diferentes Sharon de los diferentes universos. Estaban dormidas flotando en la dimensión.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Tony confundido.

-Las encontré antes de que las desintegraran para usar su energía y usar el portal.

-Su plan no funcionó...

-No, cometieron un error y atrajeron el hoyo negro en lugar de su plan original. Además...-Strange señaló a la Sharon más joven- ella ha estado luchando para ser liberada. Parece que no estaba conforme, como las demás, de una venganza o algo.

-Supongo que mi yo de su universo no fue tan brusco como los otros. ¿Cuánto llevan así?

-Un año, tal vez... Esa la señal constante que recibí pero no es tan fuerte como lo sería alguien con poderes por eso no la entendía.

-¿Y cuál era su plan original?

-El agente Ross se está encargando de averiguarlo. Mientras ellas... Lucen muy mal.

-¿Habrá una forma de eliminar el dolor de su corazón? Por lo que sé mis otros yo son unos imbéciles, como yo, y las terminaron lastimando.

-No pero mitigar un poco su sufrir... Para ellas no ha pasado ni un día.

-Sería bueno... Pagaré un poco de culpa por mis otros "yo".

...

Fury miraba hacia la base de los Avengers que no quedaba lejos de su vista, entonces sintió la presencia de alguien. Volteo, Tony estaba ahí parado, con los brazos cruzados pidiendo respuesta. Fury respiró profundo y lo invitó a sentarse en la mesa de juntas, se sentó igual.

-Supongo que buscas respuestas-dijo Fury.

-Bastantes...sí. Por ejemplo... ¿Dónde diablos estabas cuando todo esto colapso?

-Te diré... Hubo infiltrados en S.H.I.E.L.D. Te iba a avisar pero tuve que irme antes de que pudiera ir a peor. Planeaba hacer algo pero me enteré de la ubicación de Wanda y Vision. Traté de buscarlos y con ellos ayudar. Me tarde más de lo que quería. Los tenían en una bodega muy segura. Cuando los pude liberar, ellos ya había logrado contactar con Thor quien inmediatamente vino a la tierra y pues lo demás lo conoces.

-¿Qué es lo que querían?

-Los portales podrían llevarte a un lugar deseado. Zemo, por lo que ha sido del interrogatorio, quería llegar al ojo de Uatu... Thor nos contó que es un vigilante del universo o algo así. Quien posea, en sus ojos, la información del multiverso. Pero logramos que saliera mal.

-¿Cómo?-Tony lo miró dudoso.

-Los satélites... los orientamos de modo que guiaran al portal a diferentes energías creando un hoyo negro. Banner se encargó de eso con Vision.

-¿Y la agente?

-Ella fue manipulada en un momento de vulnerabilidad-Tony se imaginaba de cual se trataba-. Ahora será prisionera para pagar lo que hizo y saber si realmente fue manipulación. Ella iba a ser el conejillo de indias de Zemo para entrar al multiverso. Necesitas cierto tipo de energía para moverte ahí y la única forma de obtenerla es con tus yo de otros universos pero ellos tienen que desaparecer para que lo logres. Al parecer lograron conseguir a las otras Sharon cuando tenían a Steve capturado y pudieron abrir portales concretos.

-¿Eso puso a Steve en contra mía?-Fury afirmó.

-Dentro de los planes de Sharon, y lo poco que el agente Ross le ha preguntado, Sharon hizo un aparato para manipular a Steve pero cuando fue a Wakanda, el recepto desajustó la señal con la que lo manipulaba y por eso pudo contactar contigo-Tony suspiró frustrado.

-¿Y Hydra...?

-Sigue ahí... Hay muchos infiltrados en todos lados... Nuestra misión será la de siempre, si así lo deseas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Puedes seguir siendo el Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. Yo no tengo problemas. Has puesto las cosas en orden y te lo agradezco.

-Justo ahora solo quiero retirarme con mi familia sin preocuparme de nada... Pero quiero un favor-Fury lo miró dudoso-. Mantendrás a Rhodey en su puesto si así lo deseas y cambia los acuerdos de Sokovia para que Steve pueda volver conmigo-Fury sonrió.

-El amor te ha ablandado, Stark-este se encogió de hombros.

-Alguna imperfección tenía que tener-ambos hombres rieron tratando de mitigar todo el mal trago.

...

Peter miraba a su padre dormido mientras terminaban de hacer los estudios. Se veía tan tranquilo... le tomó la mano sintiéndolo. Era real, había vuelto y estaba bien. Respiró profundamente hasta que sintió un peso en su hombro, miró y se recargó en su abdomen para descansar un poco. Tony le acarició el cabello, luego lo movió y se sentó con él.

-Estará bien-le dijo a Peter-. Bruce y Strange lo curaran.

-Sí, me lo dijo la doctora Cho. Y Shuri...ella les envío la investigación para lograrlo. Ella no es doctora por lo que no sabría cómo proceder.

-Está bien, Pete... lo has hecho muy bien. Te debemos nuestra vida...

-Lamento mucho lo de...

-Luego hablamos de eso-Tony lo abrazó.

-Tony...-susurró Steve, Tony se levantó precipitado junto a Peter y vio como los ojos azules de Steve comenzaban a notarse, Tony sonrió besándolo.

-Casi no la cuento contigo... Ni siquiera llevabas tu escudo... ¿Qué pretendes haciéndome preocupar?

-Está bien. ¿Tú estás bien?-Tony lo beso de nuevo.

-Perfectamente.

...

Tony y Steve se miraron esperando la señal. Ross apareció para dejarlos entrar a la sala de interrogatorio. Era momento de enfrentar la verdad y quién les había causado tanto dolor. La chica los miraba avergonzada y rostro serio. Tenía las manos en la mesa y un vaso con café al lado. Ambos se sentaron frente a ella.

-10 minutos-dijo Ross y salió dejando a los 3 solos.

-Bien...-empezó Tony-. Podemos hacer las preguntas o tú puedes hablar. Como quieras. Yo no te forzaré a nada...

-Tony...-regañó Steve, Sharon sonrió de lado sin ánimo.

-Lo lamento. Realmente me siento muy mal por todo lo que he ocasionado. Podría culpar de todo a Hydra y lavarme las manos pero puedo asegurar que había parte de mí que deseaba hacerlo. Mis impulsos y el control mental me hicieron actuar a favor de ellos. Realmente lo siento...

Tony la contemplo, suspiró profundamente.

-Yo...-empezó dudando-. Lo siento. Sabes... No sabía que había... que dañaba a alguien... Solo... mi interés por Steve...yo...-Sharon sonrió y negó con a cabeza.

-No, Stark... Ustedes se enamoraron y ya. No sabían que había alguien ahí interesado en Steve. No sabían que me lastimaban... No sabían que iba a pasar todo esto.

-Tal vez parte de mi lo sabía pero quería dejarlo en claro-alegó Tony-. No sabía que después querrías atacarnos o separarnos y...

-Lo siento, Sharon-Steve interrumpió a Tony-. Lamento si te hice pensar diferente en algún punto. Lamento todo esto.

-Está bien, Steve... No fue culpa de nadie...solo mía por dejarme manipular.

-Esto tampoco fue culpa tuya-dijo Steve-. Solo fue en un momento de duda.

Guardaron silencio, Tony miraba la situación queriendo sacar su enfado pero no era el momento.

-Aunque puedo culpar un poco a tía Peggy-dijo Sharon tratando de romper el silencio-. Las historias que contaba de ti eran de alguien maravilloso.

-Eso sí-confirmó Tony-. Ella realmente te amó. En sus historias eras sorprendente.

Steve sonrió... el ambiente estaba más tranquilo.

...

Tony iba siguiendo a Steve. En cuanto salieron de la sala de interrogación, Steve parecía querer alejarse, Tony lo siguió pero antes de que Steve pudiera avanzar más, lo empujó a un baño privado para hablar. Steve estaba sorprendido al tener a Tony tan cerca y buscandolo.

-¿Ahora que tienes? ¿Te siguen manipulando mentalmente?-preguntó Tony con el ceño fruncido.

Steve lo contempló y sin dar explicación, tomó a Tony de la cintura y lo besó. Lo besó con todas las ganas del mundo. Lo besó con todo el deseo de un año. Tony le correspondió el beso abrazándolo del cuello y apretándose más a su cuerpo. Steve lo sujetaba con fuerza, deseando sentir su calor y su escencia. Deseaba fundirse con Tony en ese abrazo. Tony lo alejó un poco, le faltaba aire.

-¡Ey! No toda tu fuerza... yo no soy un súper soldado-Steve recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Tony.

-¿Cómo está tu reactor?

-Tengo que hacerme una segunda revisión. Ya sabes... cualquier daño de corazón pero Bruce dice que todo va a estar bien. También contigo...

-Bien...

-Y también le pedí a Fury que se ocupara de SHIELD... yo necesito un respiro con ustedes-Steve lo soltó mirando cabizbajo-. ¿Ahora qué?

-No sé, Tony... No creo que sea justo para ti. No después de todo lo que has sufrido y que yo...

-Steve... Estuve a punto de perderte. Casi te veo morir enfrente de mí. No voy a renunciar a eso otra vez.

-Entoces...entoces...-Steve lo abrazó de nuevo obligando a Tony poner sus manos en sus pectorales-. ¿Me dejarás reconquistarte de nuevo? Compensarte todo ese daño que te causé... Todo eso que no pude decir... Todo...-Tony lo interrumpió para besarlo, Steve lo apretó más.

-Aún no he comprado esa cama...-susurró Tony-. Podríamos ir a comprarla...

Steve sonrió y volvió a besar a Tony, con calma.

***

-Todo saldrá bien-le decía Strange a Tony mientras estaban a punto de entrar a cirugía para quitarle ese aparato a Rogers de la cabeza.

-Por favor... te lo encargo-Strange le sonrió y le dio un golpe en el hombro amistoso y entró dejándolo tras las puertas.

La operación que se llevaría a cabo por parte de una amiga de Strange, él solo mantendría nivelado el potencial de la energía que contenía el aparato en la cabeza de Steve como le indicó el doctor Banner y la doctora Helen Cho. Los nervios lo carcomían por dentro. Peter estaba junto a él, ambos con los nervios de punta esperando lo mejor para la operación.

***

Steve regresó a su casa y sintió que la alegría lo consumía. La operación había resultado un éxito y había sido llevado a casa como Tony pidió. Fue una bienvenida simple, solo Tony y Peter y eso fue suficiente. Peter arregló las comidas del día y todo para que Steve se relajara. El Capitán sentía que no lo merecía pero se alegraba de tenerlos cerca. En un momento del día, Peter les dio tiempo solos.

-Tenemos que hablar con él-dijo Steve mientras abrazaba a Tony de la cintura y este se recostaba a su lado.

-Será cuando estes mejor...

-Si...Ahora estoy feliz de volver a casa.

-Pronto todo estará en orden...-Tony lo buscó con la mirada y se acercó a los labios de Steve, este le sonreía-. Necesito hace muchas cosas contigo-.Steve suspiró y le acarició la mejilla.

-No sin que me des la oportunidad de disculparme. Sé que ahora estás feliz de que estemos juntos pero...si no arreglamos todo lo que ocurrió ese año... Nos traerá problemas después y no quiero que volvamos a alejarnos. Te quiero conmigo por siempre.

-Bien... eso lo haremos después pero ahora quiero consentirte. Por favor...-Steve sonrió tomándolo de la barbilla.

-No diré que no.

Tony lo monto en sus piernas y lo abrazó del cuello mientras Steve lo tomaba de la cintura. Se besaron necesitados, extrañandose y dejando en claro todo el amor que sentían. Steve bajó un poco los labios para morderle el cuello y Tony soltó un gemido para luego detenerlo.

-No ahora... acabas de salir del hospital. Quiero hacer lo que Strange dijo...-Steve lo miró.

-Strange, ¿eh?-Tony sonrió.

-Sí... Él... ha sido un apoyo para mí. Y...necesito aclarar unas cosas con él por lo que no quiero que tú...

-Está bien. Se nota la confianza que Peter y tú le han tenido, no cualquiera se la gana tan fácil. Habla con él lo que tengas que hablar... Yo también hablaré con él su momento. Agradecerle que cuidara de ustedes.

Tony sonrió y acercó sus labios a Steve para susurrarle unas palabras y volverlo a besar.

***

Strange estaba algo sorprendido de ver a Tony ahí. Hace dos semanas había sido la operación del Capitán y recién había tenido tiempo para descansar. Justo dormía cuando Tony toco la puerta. Salió a abrir semidormido pero el ver esos ojos cafés le animó a despertar. Lo dejó pasar porque suponía a lo que iba,

-¿Cómo está el Capitán?-preguntó Stephen encaminándose a la sala mientras se estiraba.

-Recuperandose... gracias. En serio te debo mucho sino es que todo.

-Está bien-se sentaron-. ¿En qué soy bueno?

-Quería hablar contigo... Dejar las cosas en claro más que nada.

-Te escuchó.

-Sé... sé lo que tú sientes por mí y yo fui muy egoísta al querer usarte como consuelo para mi sufrimiento. Realmente me comporté como un idiota... No debí hacer eso a sabiendas de lo que tú sentías por mí. Y lo siento mucho. No quiero quedar mal contigo... No cuando fuiste el mejor apoyo que he tenido. Hacemos buen equipo... Y yo...

-Entiendo... Tampoco debí de darme esperanza cuando tú seguías confundido...-guardaron silencio-. ¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa?

-Dime...

-¿Puedo darte un beso? Para mí será una forma de finalizar esto...

-C-Claro...

Antes de que Strange pudiera hacer algo, Tony ya se había levantado para sentarse a su lado. Strange lo miró, dibujo sus labios con su pulgar mientras lo tomaba del mentón. Se acercó para lentamente depositar un beso suave en sus labios. Un beso que sentenciara todo el amor que alguna vez le tuvo y que quería olvidar para seguir adelante y poder seguir siendo amigos pues, antes que nada, se seguirían necesitando.

Se separaron y Strange sonrió lastimeramente. Soltó a Tony y bajó la mirada.

-Voy...-empezó Strange- Voy a necesitar tiempo. Por favor...pero si me necesitas siempre seré tu apoyo.

-Gracias...Stephen-los ojos de Strange chocaron con los de Tony, era la primera vez que le decía por su nombre.

Se sonrieron, por impulso Tony le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó para irse. Strange se quedó pensativo ante todo lo dicho.

-¿Crees que el señor Stark quiera darme un beso a mi también?-Strange se irritó.

-¿Es que a caso eres voyerista, Wong?-este rió.

-Ánimo, Strange. Seguro encontrarás un hechizo para el corazón roto.

-Eso no existe.

-Pues tal vez sea una persona-Strange lo miró curioso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Wong lo miró divertido.

-Nada, nada... Por cierto... El agente Ross habló preguntando por ti. Quería saber sobre tu brazo.

-¿Habló? ¿A qué hora?

-Hace rato pero estabas muy dormido.

-Tendré que contactar con él-Wong sonreía divertido, Strange lo miró-. ¿Qué?

-Deberías invitarlo a tomar el té.

...

-¿Y bien?-dijo Natasha mientras tomaba otra cerveza mirando a Bucky, este estaba meditando la situación.

-Reto-dijo, Barton, Bruce, Wanda y Vision corearon un "uuuh" pues sabían lo sádica que podía ser Natasha.

En ese momento entró Tony que buscaba a Steve en la torre. Lo había dejado ahí más por protección y porque buscaban poner las cosas en orden. No quería arriesgarse a un ataque sorpresa o algo. Ya estaba harto de eso. Natasha sonrió divertida.

-Dale un buen beso a Tony-dijo, Bucky la miró sin aliento.

Las cosas entre Tony y él jamás se habían aclarado. Aunque los últimos días había hecho pactado la paz por Steve, realmente no se habían puesto a hablar. Bucky sabía lo mucho que Tony lo odiaba y quería mantenerse con el perfil bajo.

Tomó aire y se levantó y caminó hacia Tony que solo pensaba en llegar con Steve.

-¡Ey, Stark!-gritó deteniendolo, Tony volteo a quien le hablaba que ahora estaba muy cerca-. Disculpa por esto.

Antes de que Tony pudiera reaccionar, Bucky lo tomó de la cintura y le plantó un gran beso. Metió su lengua en la boca de Tony, este solo miraba sorprendido toda la acción. Fue un beso salvaje pero bastante bueno. Bucky se alejó para recuperar la respiración soltando a Tony. El resto reía al ver que había cumplido su reto.

-Por favor, no le digas a Steve-dijo Bucky y salió corriendo hacia el grupo que aplaudía la acción.

Tony se había quedado sin palabras. Cuando notó que el grupo estaba jugado, y a Bucky sonrojado, decidió salir de ahí. Caminó por el pasillo a su habitación, donde dejó a Steve. Pasó por el gimnasio cuando escuchó a Quill y Thor hablando en el gimnasio.

-¡Que puedo hacer más abdominales que tú! ¡Es obvio!-gritó Quill retando a Thor, este se reía.

-Amigo espacial. Eso no es posible. Soy un dios y como dios tengo mejores habilidades.

-¿Me está retando?-Quill miró furioso a Thor, este le sonreía divertido.

-¡Quill!-interrumpió Tony, ambos hombres miraron a la entrada del gimansio-¿Podemos hablar?

-¡Claro, my sweet!-sonrió Quill y miró de nuevo a Thor con mirada retadora- ¡Esto se resolverá en cuanto vuelva!

Quill caminó hacia Tony mientras Thor reía por las amenazas de Quill. Tony y Quill fueron hacia un balcón cercano, miraron la ciudad mientras Tony encontraba las palabras. Dio un gran suspiró y miró a Quill.

-¿Te volvieron a abandonar?-preguntó Tony, Quill rió.

-Nah... fueron a recoger a unos amigos. Yo quise quedarme para asegurar que estarás bien.

-Gracias... por todo. Yo...Me porté muy mal contigo en su momento y quiero decir...

-Basta, Stardust... Todo estará bien.

-¿Stardust?-Quill rió.

-Gamora y yo lo discutimos... creo que te quedaría bien-acarició la mejilla de Tony-. Estamos bien, my sweet. No te preocupes. Pero si ese Capitán vuelve a hacerte daño, no dudaré en venir por ti y llevarte al espacio. ¿Entendido?-Tony rió.

-Seguro, my lord-Quill sonrió, se puso nervioso.

-Puedo... ¿Puedo darte un último beso? Ya sabes...para la despedida-Tony sonrió.

-Sí, por qué no.

Quill, nervioso, lo tomó de la mejilla y le dio un beso suave en los labios. Torpe y corto pero fue tierno. Tony le sonrió y le dio otro en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Peter...

...

Las semanas pasaron sin altercados. Steve al fin se había recuperado y logró quedarse en el país sin represalias. Los altercados con Hydra y todo el informe de la chica astronauta hizo que los acuerdos de Sokovia quedaran en revisión sin aplicar restricciones. Rhodey renunció al puesto que tenía en SHIELD, al final siempre le sería leal a Tony y si no estaba pues él también se retiraría.

En cuanto a Sharon, ella se quedaría encarcelada un poco más. Tenía que pagar por todo lo que hizo, aún con la manipulación mental. Eso fue más porque ella así lo deseaba. Su tía Peggy hubiera sentido pena por lo que hizo y no quería deshonrarla. Dio toda la información que tenía de Hydra para capturarlos y retener las armas restantes. Y asegurarse que Zemo se refundiera en prisión.

Bucky se sintió mal de que alguien que considero un héroe, que le salvó la vida, al final era la cabeza de todo el plan. Aunque ahora ya no importaba. Todos pagarían y todo volvería a la calma, por lo menos un rato más. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir el fic. Por mi parte necesitaba terminarlo y cerrar ciclos...como mi Tony


	18. Epílogo

Era la quinta rosa que encontraba en el día. Traía otro mensaje pegado.

_Tienes unos ojos muy lindos_

Sonrió tontamente mientras la olía. Justo cuando entró al elevador la encontró en el piso. Al parecer el Capitán estaba siguiendo sus pasos por toda la torre. Se recargó en la pared, cuando llegó al siguiente piso, se abrieron las puertas y sonrió al ver quien estaba ahí. El invitado entró y se cerraron las puertas.

-Buenas tardes, Capitán-dijo Tony con una sonrisa traviesa. Steve, fingiendo seriedad, agachó la cabeza sonriendo.

-Stark...

De pronto el elevador se quedó sin luz. Tony sabía que eso no pasaría, no en su edificio. Seguramente FRIDAY estaba colaborando con lo que sea que estaba planeando Steve.

-Creo que nos quedamos encerrados-dijo Tony sin mostrar preocupación por el hecho.

-Eso parece...

-¿A qué está jugando, Capitán?-este lo miró fingiendo no entender.

-No sé de qué me habla, señor Stark. Esto me sorprende tanto como usted.

Tony sonrió de forma coqueta, se acercó a Steve quién miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Tony lo tomó del cuello acercándose a sus labios, Steve lo tomó de la cintura cargándolo un poco.

-¿Recibiste mis rosas?-preguntó acercando su rostro con el de Tony.

-¿Así que tú eres quién las ha botado por ahí?

-Fue sin querer...

-¿Y puedo saber por qué estás en tu traje de Capitán si te prohibí ir a las misiones?

-Fue una situación de emergencia. Pero volví... Te envié un mensaje.

-Pues no me gusta que vayas...

-No puedo seguir sin ir... Sabes que yo...-Tony le dio un beso callándolo. Steve lo cargó haciendo que Tony lo abrazara con sus piernas en la cintura.

-No quiero discutir... Hablaremos después sobre que misiones puede y no puede ir, Capitán -Steve sonrió.

-¿Te he dicho lo sexy que eres enojado?

-Yo soy sexy todo el tiempo.

Steve volvió a besarlo. Tony empezó a dominar la situación. Lentamente metió su lengua la boca de Steve, este sintió que ese beso lo hacía flaquear. Se recargó en la pared sintiendo el dominio de la situación por parte de Tony. El calor iba aumentando y Tony obligó a Steve sentirlo un poco más abajo. Steve se alejó y bajó a Tony.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó Tony.

-Aún no, Tony... Yo no quiero presionar esto.

-Llevo aguantándome dos meses, Steve. ¿Cuánto me harás esperar?

-Quiero que todo vaya con calma... yo... Quiero que todo entre nosotros quede bien. Sin huecos sin...

-Bien, bien, bien...Pero ya que me encerraste aquí... Por lo menos has algo por mí-Steve sonrió.

Volvieron a besarse, ahora Steve tomó el dominio de la situación y aprisionó a Tony en la pared. Poco a poco bajó su boca al cuello de Tony, este soltaba pequeños gemidos. Desabrochó el cinturón de Tony y bajó la cremallera. Sacó la erección de Tony y la acarició, se hincó ante Tony. Este sonreía complacido cuando los labios de Steve tocaron su miembro, soltó pequeños gemidos cuando sintió penetrar la boca del rubio.

Lo tomó del cabello conteniendo su excitación. Steve aceleraba el ritmo mientras Tony jadeaba haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. Steve lo obligó a subir una pierna a su hombro para tener un mejor ángulo. Tony sentía su cuerpo flaquear pero Steve lo sostuvo tomándolo de la cintura. Los jadeos de Tony aumentaron hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de culminar. Steve se tragó todo sin manchar el traje de Tony.

-Como extrañaba eso...-dijo Tony entre jadeos, Steve le sonrió.

...

Steve y Peter caminaban por el parque. Miraban a las personas hacer ejercicio, niños jugar y perros correr. Ellos caminaban en silencio, un silencio cómodo, al que suelen estar acostumbrados cuando están ellos dos solos. Llegaron a un puente, donde solía encontrarse con Tony en su regreso a New York. Contemplaron el riachuelo..

-¿Listo para irte a la universidad?-dijo Steve con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No sé... Después de lo que pasó. Me siento inquieto... ¿Cómo es ir...?

-Bueno... Yo no sé bien. Al final yo solo estudie artes por lo que no tengo idea de cómo sea...Además de que es otra época. Tony sabe mejor eso...

-Supongo... Y... ¿Ustedes ya se han reconciliado?-Steve sonrió y acarició su cabeza revolviendo su cabello.

-Algo así... Es difícil después de todo este tiempo pero... Vamos poco a poco... Por ahora todo está bien

-Me alegra. Hace mucho que los quería ver juntos. Aunque el tío Clint se quejó sobre algo de mancillar los elevadores-Steve acomodó su garganta sin contestar-. ¿Quieres que te hable sobre mis escapadas, verdad?

-Tony creyó que sería bueno que hablaras conmigo...Siente que me tienes más confianza.

-Se lo dije a papá... Solo quería buscar lo que los separó y... esperar hacer algo al respecto. No creí que fuera tan grave la situación.

-Supongo que te orillamos a eso... Ninguno sabía lo que pasaba. Lo siento por eso.

\- Está bien. Además...-Peter dudo un poco-. Hice un amigo...-Steve lo miró levantado una ceja, curioso.

-¿Un amigo?

-Ajá...

-¿Solo un amigo?

-Si...bueno... me ayudó a no meterme en muchos problemas-Peter se encogió de hombros.

-¿Algún día lo conoceremos?-Peter se puso algo nervioso y miró a otro lado que fuera hacia Steve.

-No sé... es muy escurridizo...-Peter acomodó su garganta-. Quería preguntarte... ¿Cuándo papá planeo lo de los laboratorios?

-¡Oh! Ya te contó...

-¿Por qué todos parecían saberlo menos yo?-Steve rió.

-Era una sorpresa, Pete... Si supieras cuantas veces lo repitió cuando ganaste tu primer concurso de ciencias. A veces Pepper me llamó para pedir que fuera por él si no dejaba de hablarlo. Se lo presumió a toda la empresa y a algunos de sus socios. Hasta Rhodey se enteró de eso mientras estaba en misión-Peter se sintió abochornado.

-Tenía que ser papá...

-Oh, sí...

-Siento que fui injusto con él... No solo este año sino siempre. Pensando que se preocupaba poco por mí. Hasta me preguntó qué carrera había elegido como si no supiera.

-Ese fue un mecanismo de defensa... No quería echar a perder la sorpresa y se repitió muchas veces que tenía que olvidar sobre lo que estudiabas para no decirte nada.

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Adivina quién tuvo que soportarlo?-Peter rió-. Pero así es Tony...

-¿Yo soy qué?-una voz tras ellos llamó su atención, voltearon y vieron a Tony en su traje negro, con lentesy cruzado de brazos.

-Solo hablábamos de la universidad-dijo Steve, Tony se acercó.

-¡Oh, eso! Fiesta, alcohol y estudios. Compaginar eso es difícil...-Steve miró a Peter.

-¿Ves? Otros tiempos...-Steve se acercó para abrazar a Tony de la cintura y darle un beso.

-¿Me pueden decir que hacen fuera sin vigilancia?-preguntó Tony algo enojado, Steve rió.

-Solo queríamos aire-dijo Peter-. Estar en la torre es asfixiante.

-Estamos bien, Tony. No nos pasará nada.

-Me causan nervios...-suspiró Tony.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?-preguntó Steve-. Hace mucho que no hacemos eso.

-¡Oh, sí!-dijo Peter emocionado-. Hay una película que quiero ver...

-Está bien-dijo Tony-. Además quiero que esas revistas me vean con mi familia y lo feliz que soy. Tal vez haga una sesión de fotos antes de que Pete se vaya a la universidad-Steve rió, se encaminaron a una plaza que estaba cerca de ahí.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que Peter fue al cine con nosotros?-preguntó Steve soltando a Tony y viéndolo de forma complice.

-¡Oh, no!-se quejó Peter al sentir como Tony lo abrazaba de los hombros y Steve también se les pegaba-. No por favor-suplicó.

-Estaba tan emocionado que tiro su helado y se la pasó llorando toda la película-dijo Tony.

-Papá...-suplicaba sin ser escuchado.

-O la seguda vez-continuo Steve-. Se cayó con las palomitas y quería comerlas del piso...

-Ya, por favor.

-O cuando tiró su refresco en su pantalón y pensó que se había hecho del baño encima...

-¡YA!-Peter se alejó-. Ya dejen de repetirlo siempre...-Peter se adelantó mientras Steve y Tony volvían a abrazarse y se reían.

-Ha crecido tanto...-dijo Tony tratando de contener su llanto. Steve le besó la sien.

-Aunque siempre será nuestro niño...

Tony le sonrió y le beso los labios con ternura.   
  


***

Las fiestas de Stark, para liberarse un poco del estrés de las misiones, eran normales. Sin escatimar en gastos, todo se convirtió en una gran fiesta. Ahora tenía un motivo para celebrar, había recuperado a su familia, la operación de Steve había salido bien y se había prometido que ahora todo tenía que ir mejor.

Tony recibía a sus invitados, no que fuera su costumbre pero estaba demasiado nervioso para ir con Steve. Por alguna razón sabía que ese día sería importante. Steve tampoco se acercaba, veía a Tony vestido de negro, con un moño blanco que lo hacía sobresalir. Jamás entendía como ese hombre lograba verse bien con algo tan simple. Ansiaba tanto hablar con Tony que ahora no entendía su nerviosismo.

Trataba de darse valor, entender que quizá estaba exagerando y preguntar directamente porque las chicas, que eran ayudantes de Shuri, se acercaban a su esposo y no dejaban de decirle  _"Stevie"._ Steve estaba tratando de ser amable pero en su mente solo pensaba en una cosa:  _Voy a matar a Bucky._

Tony estaba ansioso, las chicas no dejaba a Steve, este les sonreía nervioso. Entonces sintió un aliento en su oído, volteó y el rostro de Strange le quedó a unos centímetros. Se alejó un poco por inercia, entonces pudo notar el traje negro que usaba. Totalmente diferente a su típica ropa de hechicero, parecía un modelo vestido con ese traje.

-¿Es demasiado?-preguntó Strange señalando su atuendo, Tony negó.

-Ahora si estás listo para la función, Houdini- Strange sonrió.

-Es una fiesta Stark... Tenía que lucir de acuerdo a la ocasión-Tony sonrió, bajó la mirada un poco apenado.

-Stephen, yo...

-Está bien, Tony. Todo ya está bien entre nosotros.

-Me has ayudado a salir del bache. Te lo agradezco... Steve también lo hace.

-Animo, Stark-Strange golpeo su hombro amistosamente-. Al fin puedes ser feliz. Pero te recomendaría que fueras con él-señaló hacia Steve-o esas mujeres se lo devoraran entero- Tony vio como las chicas tomaban a Steve de los brazos para llevarlo a algún lado. Tony tomó a Strange del brazo.

-Un último favor, wizard-caminó con él a dirección de Steve, cuando llegaron Steve los veía con recelo pero trato se disimular con todo el ajetreo-. Señoritas... Quisiera presentarles al mago que ambientará esta noche...

-Stark-dijo Strange irritado. Las chicas se abalanzaron a él preguntando sobre trucos de magia-. Yo no soy ese tipo de mago...

-Diviértanse con Houdini- Tony se atrevió a tomar a Steve de la mano y llevarlo lejos de ahí. Steve se dejó llevar, quería sentir el tacto de Tony.

_después de ti ya no sangro soy un ser invencible_

__después de ti mi vida_ _ __después de ti mi amor_ _ __después de ti ya no pierdo soy a prueba de todo_ _

Llegaron a un sillón alejado del bullicio, la atmósfera comenzaba a ser rosa debido al tipo de iluminación. Un camarero se acercó, les ofreció una copa de champagne, ambos tomaron una mientras se sentaban. Tony lo soltó. Se quedaron mirando la fiesta mientras tomaban un poco. Ambos estaban nerviosos. Steve se animó, recargó su brazo en el respaldo del sillón para voltear a ver a Tony mejor. Tony tragó e hizo lo mismo para que quedaran de frente.

-Tus fiestas siempre son escandalosas-sonrió Steve mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida.

-Sabes que no es lo único escandaloso en mí-ambos se sonrojaron, aunque Tony no se lamentó. Steve se recargó en la mano del brazo que tenía en el respaldo del sillón para apreciar mejor a Tony, este lo trataba de esquivar debido a sus nervios.

-Me preguntó a cuantos chicos habrás besado en mi ausencia-suspiró, Tony lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si hasta tu amigo Bernes me besó.

-¡¿Bucky?!-Steve lo miró sorprendido. Tony solo pudo reír.

-Fue en la reunión de la torre y Natasha lo retó. Yo solo iba pasando-Steve trató de disimilar su puchero-. He besado a tantas personas en mi vida-Steve levantó una ceja fingiendo enfado-. Y seguro seguiré besando más... Es parte de mi encanto-Steve tomó trago para no decir nada, Tony se acercó a él quedando sus cuerpos a unos centímetros.

-Recuerdo la fiesta que hiciste cuando recién salíamos juntos-Tony lo miró un poco sorprendido, Steve sonrió-. Había tanta gente a tu alrededor y lo único que quería era sentarme contigo, hablar y robarte un beso.

-También te besaste con alguien esa noche...-Steve sonrió, lo tomó de la barbilla dibujando sus labios.

-Pero a ti te molestó que la dejara besarme... Porque a diferencia de ti, yo no beso a cualquiera.

-¿Estás manchando mi buen nombre, Rogers? ¿Estás diciendo que soy un fácil?

-No...-lo soltó-Es parte de tu encanto el coquetear... Siempre ha sido mi debilidad y mi miedo. Pero después de tantos años juntos sé que un beso no significa nada para ti... No si no quieres.

Permanecieron en silencio, Tony miró a Steve. Se había dejado esa barba porque a Tony le gustaba

-Puede que haya besado a muchos...

Tony se levantó mientras dejaba su copa en el suelo y se sentó en las piernas de Steve que ya había dejado su copa. Este estaba sorprendido pero aprovechó para sujetar a Tony de la cintura, este sonrió al notar el gesto.

-Puede que vaya a besar a muchos después- continuo Tony. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, deseosos. Tony abrió el primer botón de la camisa de Steve, sacó el collar con los anillos. Luego sacó su collar sorprendiendo a Steve.

-Creí que ya no lo usaba...

-Nunca dejé de usarlo...-Tony acaricio el collar de Steve, este lo miraba atento a cada acción de Tony.

-¿Y habrá alguna forma de que evite que beses a otros?-preguntó Steve, Tony sonrió pícaro.

-No lo sé...-Tony acarició los labios de Steve-. De lo único que he estado seguro todo este tiempo es, que por mucho que bese a otros, mi corazón siempre le va a pertenecer a un tonto chico de Brooklyn.

Steve se acercó lentamente al rostro de Tony, este también se acercó. Sus labios estaban temerosos hasta que se sellaron con un pequeño beso que duró hasta que se desesperaron y comenzaron a hacerlo más profundo. Tony lo abrazó del cuello para profundizar el beso, Steve lo abrazó de la cintura para acercarlo más. Sus cuerpos hace tanto no estaban tan cerca, sus bocas, sus deseos, sus respiraciones. Se perdieron en el otro.

...

_Después de ti, ya no hay ninguna_

__hoy siento que todo lo puedo lograr_ _

Strange se liberó de las chicas, que Tony lo impuso como presa, tras presentarles a Thor. Este las entretenía con historias mientras Quill se enojaba porque ninguna le hacía caso. Stephen se acercó a la barra, pidió un Martini y se sentó en un banco preguntándose qué hacía en ese lugar. Miró hacia donde estaba Tony. Este estaba sentado en las piernas de Steve hablando. Decidió no seguir mirando, tomó su bebida y trató de no pensar.

-¿Divirtiéndose, doctor?-una voz familiar lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos, miró hacia el banco que estaba siendo ocupado frente a él. Era el agente Ross, también vestía de negro y tomaba un whiskey.

-Bastante, si...-este le sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué tal va su herida?-señaló a su antebrazo, la herida ya había comenzado a cicatrizar.

-He tenido peores.

-¿Lo dice por sus manos?

-¿Fue una noticia o algo? Será por lo famoso y reconocido que soy.

-No realmente... Recuerde que soy un agente del gobierno. Tengo que estar al tanto de todos los que conozco.

-Las manos son lo de menos-Strange levantó una de sus manos y con rostro serio notó el leve temblor. La cerró y volvió a tomar su bebida-. ¿Qué ocurrió con los prisioneros?

-Sacamos información y estamos combatiendo junto S.H.I.E.L.D.-Ross sorbió su bebida-. Tendremos un informe en unos días para todos ustedes.

-Me alegra... Y lamento mi comportamiento en esos momentos, mis nervios y falta de sueño me ofuscaron un poco-Ross sonrió.

-La astronauta también ha sido llevada a interrogación y ver como se compensará todo el daño. La EEI estará en órbita, de nuevo, en unos días.

-Me alegra... Aunque todavía queda mucho qué resolver.

-Sí pero así es esto. Uno se acostumbra- quedaron en silencio un rato, ambos estaban bastante cómodos con la presencia del otro- ¿Siempre tiemblan?

-¿Eh?-Ross señaló sus manos-...Si...pero uno se acostumbra a todo-el agente sonrió, bajo del banco y tomó las manos del doctor. Strange se sorprendió.

-¡Vaya! Ha dejado de temblar-Stephen se sorprendió al notar que sus manos no temblaba al tacto del hombre. Este lo soltó, tomó lo que restaba de su bebida, dejó el vaso en la barra-. Nos vemos, doctor.

Fue hacia la salida. Strange tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y fue a buscarlo, lo alcanzó en el pasillo que daba hacia la salida del recinto.

-A-Agente Ross-dijo Stephen con voz firme, este se detuvo, volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Me...-acomodó su garganta tratando de no parecer nervioso-. Me preguntaba si podría verlo en otro momento. Ya sabe... la cuestión de los portales sigue siendo delicada y quisiera que compartiéramos información que podría serme útil y yo...

-¿Quiere colaborar con la CIA?

-No... me refería. Solo usted. Conversar sobre el tema y...- _¿Desde cuándo fue tan difícil hablar?_ El agente Ross entendió el nerviosismo de Strange, sonrió divertido.

-Claro. Me pondré en contacto con usted-Strange hizo una señal afirmativa pues parecía que las palabras no le salían-. Nos vemos doctor...

-Stephen-Ross lo miró-. Soy Stephen-el agente hizo un gesto afirmando que recibió la información.

-Nos vemos, Stephen-este lo siguió con la mirada, cuando ya se había ido, miró sus manos.

_Así que ya no tiemblan, ¿eh?_

...

después de todo lo que hemos perdido   
comprendo que no podria estar mejor que hoy

Peter veía como sus padres se besaban. Sentía entre pena y felicidad. Al fin los veía juntos, después de todo. Su corazón sentía calma pues podría volver a esa tranquilidad familiar que tanto recordaba. Esperaba que sus padres al fin pudieran obtener la felicidad que querían, juntos.

-Hola,  _Baby Boy-_ escuchó Peter a su oído, se sorprendió al ver al chico que le sonreía, usaba una de las máscaras que repartían en la fiesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte... ¿Tan malo es?

-Mis padres te van a ver...

-Pero si acaban de irse. Por ese beso me imagino que estarán ocupados un laaaaaaargo rato. Vamos a divertirnos,  _Spidey...-_ Peter se sonrojó, y para que no lo vieran, lo tomó de la mano para alejarlo de ahí.

...

Salieron de la fiesta, decidieron irse lejos de la torre. No tenían ganas de ser interrumpidos a la mañana siguiente. Su casa quedaba lejos así que Steve sugirió ir a ese pequeño departamento donde se escondía. Tanto para tener tiempo de hablar, caminar bajo el frío del invierno y poder tomarse de las manos más tiempo. Aún había un asunto que resolver.

Tony entró tras Steve a ese pequeño departamento que apenas tenía lo necesario para sobrevivir. Poco espacio pero acogedor. Cierta felicidad se adueñó de Tony, recordando una de sus discusiones sobre vivir en una casa como la que viven. Tan amplia y tan tecnológica. Steve cedió porque no podía alejar a Tony de la tecnología. Aún así, el toque hogareño de Steve había hecho que se volviera su hogar.

-Está bien, Peter...-dijo Tony mientras hablaba por teléfono-. Solo avisale a Potts por si pegunta. No te portes mal-colgó.

-¿Entonces crees que está saliendo con alguie?-Tony bufó.

-Claro... es obvio. Y por lo que insinuó esa vez...

-¿Algún día lo presentará?

-Eso espero... Si no lo haré seguir hasta descubrir quién es-Steve rió.

Entraron a la pequeña habitación, Tony se sentó en la cama de Steve, este pretendía servir algo de café de su cafetera barata pero realmente le emocionaba la idea de tener a Tony ahí, además de que estaba en su cama. Le excitaba la idea. Sirvió dos tazas de café, entró al pequeño cuarto y le entrego una a Tony, este la tomó y agradeció el calor de esta. Afuera empezaba a nevar y el frío de la habitación era notorio.

-¿Cuándo entregarás este lugar?-preguntó Tony al notar que aún quedaban cosas de Steve, este se encogió de hombros.

-Podría ser útil en misiones o algo...-Tony tomó un trago de café.

-Siempre has hecho un buen café-dijo Tony al terminar de beber el primer sorbo-. Aún con una cafetera tan barata...

-Aprendí a hacerlo cuando supe te gustaba el café. No quería que gastaras tu dinero, todo los días en un café de tienda, y decidí hacer uno que te gustará.

-Si... Es muy diferente... 

Aunque había buscado reanimar su amor, a veces quedaban algunas molestias al respecto. No era sencillo volver al inicio o a todo antes de lo ocurrido. Pero ahí estaban, tratando de regresar a sus conversaciones cotidianas. Sabían que había un trecho importante que recorrer pero esperaban lograrlo. A fin de cuentas, fueron a ese lugar para arreglar todo lo que se hubieran callado.

La cama de Steve estaba pegada a la pared, Tony se subió más para recargarse en esta y así sentirse más cómodo, Steve hizo lo mismo. En silencio se tomaron el café. Ambos querían decir tantas cosas, preguntar pero no tenían ganas de romper ese pequeño momento.

Steve quería preguntarle si todos esos romances que vio en las revistas y la televisión, eran ciertos. Sobre si el doctor significaba algo más que un amigo. Pelear con él, regañarlo por no esperar ni 2 minutos para meterse con alguien pero no iba a hacerlo, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Y tampoco las ganas. Ya habían pasado demasiado como para empezar un pleito por ello.

Tony también tenía dudas, quería preguntarle sobre su estancia en Wakanda, sobre Bucky, sobre las chicas que lo conocían tan bien como para decirle "Stevie".  _¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo era ese?_   _¿En serio te gustaba que te hablaran así?_  Pero no lo haría, no quería parecer un hipócrita cuando él también tuvo sus pequeñas aventuras. Se sentía estúpido.

-Este espacio es pequeño... -Tony rompió el silencio-¿Te recuerda al ejército?

-Un poco... Estoy acostumbrado a espacios pequeños. Además tampoco podía costear algo grande siendo fugitivo.

-Si...-Tony sacó un poco de vapor de sus labios, estaba temblando, Steve lo noto y se levantó para encender un pequeño calentador que tenía y acercarlo a Tony. Este sonrió... Siempre se preocupa por él.- Gracias... Stevie...- _mierda,_ lo mencionó. Rogers sonrió.  _¿Así que si te gusta que te llamen así?_

-Por favor... No lo repitas- _¿Qué no suena bien si yo lo digo?-_ Me causa escalofríos cuando me dicen así.

-¿Y cómo salió el nombre?

-No tengo idea... Cuando empezaron a llamarme así para molestarme no lo pude parar. Seguramente fue Bucky-suspiro agotado.  _Bucky..._

-¿Ah... sí?

-En el tiempo que estuvimos en Wakanda, Bucky y Natasha... Bueno... Ellos... Ya sabes.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Natasha y tú amigo están juntos?!

-Si... Fue muy raro... Pero desde que empezaron a salir... Yo he sido blanco de sus burlas. De ahí el "Stevie"

-Eso no me lo imaginé... ¡WOW!

-Supongo que es lo mismo cuando tú y yo empezamos a salir...-Steve se sentó de nuevo, al lado de Tony.

-Si... Nadie lo aceptó. Tú eras el príncipe de lo correcto y yo... Bueno... Yo y mi fama.

-Lo sé... Tuve a tu comité de fans tratando de que me separara de ti.  
-¿Qué?   
-Unas chicas que no sé de dónde salieron, me molestaron en un momento pidiendo que te dejará. Que ellas estaban tras de ti y que yo rompía con tu encanto. Qué no éramos compatibles-Steve suspiró-. Las revistas también decían lo mismo... Qué no era tan impresionante para estar contigo... Eras un desperdicio a mi lado.

-Espera... ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste eso?

-Porque no tenía importancia. Tú tenías muchas cosas en mente con que todos te dijeran que no estábamos bien juntos y no me sentí con la necesidad de aumentar el problema. Además quería demostrarles que se equivocaban... Qué éramos perfectos para estar juntos.

-¿Qué pasó con eso de confiar en mí?

-Lo hacia... Por eso no te dije nada. Confiaba en que tú no me dejarías por algo tan absurdo y mira... Yo...

-Está bien... Deja de atormentarte...

-Hasta tuvimos un hijo...

-Uno que me causa canas...-Tony suspiró frustrado-. Me haré viejo muy rápido si sigue así.

-Se te ven bien. Te hace ver más maduro...Eso es sexy.

-¿Crees que soy sexy?-preguntó Tony mirándolo, Steve se sonrojo.

-Mucho...-Tony sorbió su café.

-La barba también te queda bien... Te hace ver maduro.

-¿Sí?

-También estuviste ejercitándote... Tus músculos aumentaron de tamaño.

-¿Lo notaste?

-Si...-Tony se sentía algo abochornado-. Me tengo que ir.

Steve no dijo nada, Tony tomó su bufanda. ¿A caso no lo iba a detener? Se dirigió a la puerta que no se pudo abrir, el brazo de Steve lo detuvo. La puerta estaba bloqueada por él, de pronto sintió el otro brazo en su cintura. Le trajo recuerdos, ese primer beso. A Steve le gustaba acorralarlo cuando Tony buscaba huir.

-Siempre he pensado que tienes una obsesión con mi cintura-dijo Tony entrecortado.

-La tengo-dijo Steve sin reparos.

Tony le pregunto qué otra parte de su cuerpo le gustaba. Steve lo acercó más a su cuerpo, como si tuviera miedo de que escapara. De pronto sintió la mano de Steve acariciando sus muslos por detrás, subió para dibujar sus glúteos, aprovecho para apretarlos un poco. Luego dibujó una línea con su dedo índice por toda su columna hasta la nuca, bajo sus dedos para acariciar su cuello, subió a su barbilla y acarició sus labios. El cuerpo de Tony tembló. Steve lo volteó para que quedaran de frente. Steve le hizo la misma pregunta. 

Tony lo miró, se agachó, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, un poco para sentir sus piernas, subió acariciando su ingle, su miembro, su cintura hasta su abdomen, marco todo el abdomen para pasar a la espalda, subió sus manos para acariciarla los pectorales, su cuello, sus brazos, volvió sus manos para dirigirlas a su boca, su ojos y volver a sus labios. Steve lo cargo, Tony lo abrazó del cuello y se miraron un poco. A Steve le gustaba cargarlo y a Tony la fuerza que ponía al hacerlo. Le excitaba que lo hiciera.

Steve cerró la puerta con seguro, sin dejar de mirarse deseosos, Steve lo llevo a la cama, lo acostó mientras él se quitaba el suéter. El corazón de ambos estaba a punto de estallar. Tony en su cama, en esa vieja cama, lo hacía querer enmarcar la escena, tiró la bufanda que llevaba en la mano. Steve le abrió el cierre de la sudadera. Acariciándolo, bajó hacia su pantalón, quitó el cinturón de Tony y desabrochó el botón.

Tony se levantó para quedar cara a cara. Sus labios se acercaron paulatinamente, el simple roce los hacía sentir la piel del otro, se imaginaban el sabor. Ya lo conocían pero lo ansiaban. Lentamente sus labios se unieron, si esa era la sensación que tanto recordaban.

De pronto, como si lo ansiaran, sus lenguas se buscaron. La sensación, el sabor, el deseo, la desesperación. Era como la primera vez que se besaron... No, era aún mejor. Era la impaciencia de no haber estado tanto tiempo juntos, se extrañaban. Cuando terminó el beso, solo se miraron, se codiciaban y ahí estaba la evidencia.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir para no separarse, mientras se quitaban la ropa. Prenda por prenda buscaban camino para sentir la piel del otro junto la suya. Ahora Tony lo comprendía. Había estado buscando el remplazo de Steve en otros sitios pero jamás lo iba a encontrar. Era a Steve a quien deseaba y nada más. Steve no era tan salvaje como Quill ni tan elegante como Strange. Era amable, deseoso pero tierno. Eso era lo que buscaba, lo que quería encontrar.

Cuando lo notaron ya sus miembros, excitados, estaban juntos. Por inercia, ambos tomaron el del otro y lo masturbaban. Sabían donde tocar y lo extrañaban tanto. Steve comenzó a tantear con sus dedos la entrada de Tony, este se asustó un poco pues hace ya un tiempo que no tiene nada de nada con nadie y Steve era bastante grande. Este noto la preocupación y bajo la mano hacia abajo de la cama, un pequeño lubricante del cual tomó un poco.  _¿Por qué estaba usado?_  Steve sonrió al notar la duda en el rostro de Tony, le mordió la oreja derecha para besarle en cuello.

-Había noches en las que no dejaba de pensar en ti... Me excitaba pensar que te tendría así en esta cama- le susurró Steve a Tony, este distrajo la mirada hasta que sintió los dedos de Steve entrar en él. Lentamente Steve se abría camino.

Tony separó las piernas, Steve disfrutaba de la visita, metió el segundo dedo. Los gemidos callados de Tony le excitaban, su piel comenzaba a enrojecer. Le lamió los pezones y daba pequeñas mordidas. Tony no podía contener el gemido, le gustaba lo que sentía y lo extrañaban tanto. Tres dedos estaban dentro dilatando la entrada, Tony había dejado de contener sus gemidos, Steve lo masturbaba. Se lo pidió, le rogó entrar... Steve tomó su miembro y lentamente se introducía en Tony. Este no dejaba de gemir al verse invadido. Era una mezcla de dolor y placer, mientras más lo sentía dentro, el calor aumentaba.

Steve lo tomo de la cintura para levantar sus caderas, mordió sus pezones, su cuello, sus labios. Mientras Steve lo penetraba y los gemidos de Tony se volvían vulgares, los corazones de ambos latían al unísono. Estaban coordinados... Siempre lo han estado. Fueron movimientos lentos al inicio que comenzaban a tener velocidad. Steve no quería ir con prisa, quería sentirlo, quería saber que todo era real.

Dio unas cuantas estocadas más antes de llegar, Tony también se vino. Steve seguía duro y salió lentamente de Tony, se besaron deseosos. Aprovecho ese momento de debilidad para tumbar a Steve, lo acostó en la cama, lo monto y dirigió su miembro a la entrada, lo guío. Steve estaba extasiado por la imagen, sintió de nuevo el calor del interior de Tony y lo vio mover sus caderas, sus gestos al gemir, le agarró los glúteos, los acarició y tomó el miembro de Tony que comenzaba a excitarse de nuevo.

Tony lo volvía loco, desde la primera vez que lo hicieron sabía que estaba cayendo en un abismo y jamás volvería a salir, por mucho que Tony estuviera lejos. Lo deseaba. Siempre lo hizo.

Tony se vino junto a Steve, sintió como lo llenaba, como el semen caliente de Steve entraba en él. El miembro de Steve salió, tomó a Tony y lo recostó a su lado. Ambos buscaban recuperar el aliento pero se seguían besando, deseando, saboreando. Entre beso y beso, se volvieron a excitar. Steve tomaba a Tony de la cadera, lo cargaba para penetrarlo, le acariciaba los glúteos, lo mordía, lo marcaba pero no lo soltaba. Lo necesitaba, hacía tanto que no estaban juntos.

_las palabras no lo expresan como tu_

__despues de todo lo que hemos perdido_ _   
  


Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera notaron cuando el calentador se desconectó por el enchufe barato. Steve sentía los muslos de Tony con desesperación, Tony mordía a Steve como si quisiera dejar marcas que todos vieran, que les hiciera entender que era suyo. Siempre lo ha sido. El collar de los anillos seguía ahí, en el cuello de Steve, Tony también tenía puesto el suyo. Todo este tiempo no había sido en vano. Ellos seguían conectados, lo sabían. Se amaban. Jamás dejaron de hacerlo.

...

La luz de la mañana se asomaba por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, afuera seguía nevando, los amantes seguían en la habitación. Steve lo penetraba, estaba agotado pero quería seguir, quería que estuvieran juntos, no quería separarse. Tony lo tenía aprisionado de la cintura con sus piernas, tampoco lo quería lejos por mucho que ya estuviera cansado. Se vinieron, el semen de Steve bajaba tan caliente y tan real, miró a Steve, le acarició la barba, se dirigió a sus labios ya hinchados de tanto besarse, los acarició y lo volvió a besar. Se quedaron así un rato más. 

-Te amo...-dijo Steve mirando intensamente a Tony- Nunca he dejado de amarte.

-Yo también te amo... Nunca dejaré de hacerlo- unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de ambos, se estaban perdonando.

Realmente lo necesitaban.

...

Jugaban con sus dedos sin decir nada, pasaban sus dedos entre los dedos del otro. Sentían sus yemas, jugueteaban queriendo entrelazar sus dedos, ninguno se dejaba y seguían jugando. Era una situación absurda y ambos se reían con cada movimiento del otro.

-¿Tienes hambre?-interrumpió Steve, Tony se acorrucó en su pecho.

-Quiero dormir... luego salir a comer... y volver para hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo? ¿No te sientes adolorido?-Tony rió mientras le besaba la barbilla.

-Si... pero...No quiero separarme de ti. No hoy...

-Podemos pedir de comer...

-¿Y hacemos el amor mientras comemos?-Steve rió.

-Será un desperdicio la comida.

-Steeeve...Steve... Steve...

-Tony...

Se miraron de nuevo. Lentamente se volvieron a besar pese a lo cansados que estaban.

-Aún no hemos comprado esa cama-dijo Tony acaricando el pecho de Steve, este rió.

-Sería bueno ir a verlas...-Steve besó la frente de Tony-Es curioso-dijo Steve mientras abrazaba a Tony-. Recuerdo las palabras de Sharon ahora.

-¿El qué?

-El que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos en otros universos...

-Según lo que pude averiguar, hay universos en los que ella no está pero Steve y Tony se repite en cada uno.

-¡Vaya! ¿Eso es destino?

-Eso espero...

Se volvieron a besar mientras su abrazo era cada vez más fuerte.

***

Tony se levantó, tras un suspiró miró alrededor. El césped, el riachuelo, y a Steve jugando con un pequeño Peter que les había llevado flores que arrancó de los jardines. La imagen de ellos dos le enternecía. Era la primera vez que se sentía completo, que sentía que toda su vida tenía sentido. Pese al miedo, pese a todos sus demonios del pasado, era la primera vez que gozaba del presente y que realmente no quería que terminara.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Steve sentándose para sentar a Peter en sus piernas.

-En que ahora estoy feliz... Pleno.

-Gracias-dijo Steve, Tony lo miró extrañado.

-¿Por?

-Después de ti mi vida comenzó a valer la pena. Sentí que volvía a encajar en este mundo-Tony sonrió, tomó la mano de Peter y besó a Steve.

-La mía también.

Permanecieron sentados, mirando a su hijo mientras la brisa del verano alborotaba un poco sus cabellos y les traía paz. 


	19. Extra 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé que he terminado esta historia pero revisando mis notas encontré un capítulo que había quitado porque lo encontré muy repetitivo pero a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo así que lo pongo ya un tiempo después de terminada esta historia.

_ell me if you love me or not._ _Love me or not?_

_(Dime, dime si me amas o no. ¿Me amas o no?)_

_I'll bet the house on you, am I lucky or not?_

_(Apuesto la casa por ti. ¿Tengo suerte o no?)_

_Recuerdo aquella noche. La luna era tan grande y las estrellas brillaban. Era una noche fresca de verano. Tú estabas ahí, con tu smoking negro... ¡Qué bien te queda el negro! Me complaciste usando negro mientras yo a ti te complacía usando mi traje militar de gala. Sé lo bien que te ves en negro y lo mucho que te gusta mi uniforme. Estabas nervioso en medio de la pista pero no quitabas tu sonrisa y tu rostro genial. Es tan natural en ti ser tan coqueto que a veces me preocupa. No quiero que coquetees con nadie que no sea yo pero supongo que es inevitable, tú eres así._

_Me acercó tímido, lo practiqué mil veces pero esa sería la primera vez que lo haría contigo y con todos viéndonos. Me jalas para que me acercara, estoy nervioso. No quiero hacerte quedar mal con mis pies torpes pero tus ojos tan brillantes me dan fuerza. Te sujeto de la cintura, te acercó a mí, tomamos posición de baile y el vals comienza. De pronto solo estamos tú y yo. Sin nadie más, viéndonos a los ojos. Nuestros pies se mueven a la par. Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres... Mi corazón está acelerado, la primera vez que bailo con alguien que realmente amo. Te beso y todos aplauden._

_-¿No se supone que no sabías bailar, Rogers?-preguntaste curioso._

_-Estuve practicando por mi cuenta... No quería quedar mal en nuestro día._

_-Me hubieras pedido ayuda...-me encogí de hombros._

_-Quería sorprenderte-sonreíste, me abrazaste del cuello y me volviste a besar._

_Esa noche fue la noche en que nuestras vidas quedaron unidas para siempre._

...

La alarma del despertador sonó, abrió los ojos en automático para sentarse en la cama. Se talló un poco los ojos, seguía algo adormilado. Eran las 5 de la mañana, se levantó de la cama, fue al baño, orinó, se lavo los dientes, se cambio la ropa a una de deporte. Se estiró un poco, hizo un calentamiento simple en su cuarto y luego salió para correr por el complejo de entrenamiento. Corrió una hora, al regresar fue al gimnasio, se colocó unas vendas para boxear.

Se perdió en el entrenamiento. Solo podía vislumbrar sus recuerdos de la guerra, las memorias de un pasado perdido y el deseo de entender qué fuerza, más allá de su entendimiento, lo había separado de su vida que parecía resuelta gracias al suero. Odiaba, en gran medida, que todo su mundo se hubiese perdido. Era un viajero en el tiempo que no sentía encajar para nada en esa época. Deseaba encontrar algo que lo mantuviera con ánimos de seguir ahí.

Cuando iba a soltar el último golpe, una sensación lo distrajo, miró hacia la puerta del gimnasio. Vio pasar a Tony. Este pasaba bostezando mientras se estiraba, venía de su laboratorio pues se había quedado dormido trabajando. Steve lo miró atento hasta que desapareció, Steve no pudo dar el último golpe y suspiró mirando al piso.

...

Se dirigió a su cuarto. Se desnudó y entró a la ducha. Puso el agua fría, le reconfortaba con el tacto de su piel caliente por el sudor. Luego la calentó un poco y su mente descansó. Sintiéndose tranquilo en esa agua tibia, una erección se hizo presente. Aunque le daba un poco de pena el hacerlo, la sujeto y comenzó a masturbarse. Se sentía bien, soltaba pequeños gemidos y de pronto la imagen de Tony apareció en su mente. Él estirándose, su ropa ajustada, sus glúteos. Se vino con el recuerdo, tras un suspiró profundo se puso a pensar. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había pasado. Cerró el agua caliente para que el agua fría inundara, de nuevo, su cuerpo deseoso.

...

Tony y Steve estaban en la cabina de la nave arreglando los últimos ajustes para salir a la misión. Steve estaba centrado arreglando los botones que Tony le indicó. A este le causó un poco de gracia su concentración y lo miró determinadamente. Steve se sintió observado y miró a Tony. Lo estaba viendo fijamente con una sonrisa burlona, Steve siguió en su trabajo.

-¿Ahora qué ocurre? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?-preguntó Steve.

-En lo absoluto...-dijo Tony- Solo me preguntaba si para todo tienes esa cara de concentración.

-¿Cara de concentración?-Steve lo miró de reojo ajustando una última palanca.

-Esa. Me pregunto si será la misma que pones cuando estas con una chica-la palanca que sujetaba se soltó fácil, la frase de Tony lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes... cuando están solo en una habitación-Tony se rió ante la sorpresa de Steve, se volteó para continuar con las coordenadas cuando Steve volteo su asiento y lo tomó de la barbilla, se acercó a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?-Tony se sorprendió ante la reacción de Steve, antes de que pudiera decir algo, escucharon la risa de Barton, ambos lo miraron. Steve se alejó para seguir con lo que hacía, Tony terminó de colocar las coordenadas.

-¡Vamos!-se burló Barton- No se detengan por mí.

-Era una broma-sentenció Tony.

-Sí, claro. Tony, dime ¿las paredes de las habitaciones son insonoras? No quiero escucharlos en la noche.

-Lo son-sonrió Tony-. Por eso no has escuchado nada hasta ahora.-le guiño un ojo a Barton. Steve lo miró sorprendido mientras Barton seguía riéndose, Tony se levantó y salió de la nave. Barton se sentó para revisar los ajustes de Tony.

-No te conviene-dijo Barton a Steve, este lo miró extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Entiendo que te lleves bien con él pero... Es... ya sabes... "juguetón". Dudo mucho que te fuese a tomar en serio.

-Tony y yo no...

-Ya sé pero te interesa, ¿no?-Steve se sorprendió-. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.

-¿Es tan obvio?

-Un poco... Pero está bien. Él no se fija en esas cosas.

Lo único que quería hacer Steve era contradecirlo, decirle que conoce a Tony y a pesar de lo que puede parecer, él se fija en esos detalles. Lo sabía porque últimamente entrenaban y a veces cenaban juntos. Se volvió una rutina, en especial cuando Tony veía más importante los entrenamientos y las cenas que sus citas con quién sabe quién. Por eso conocía a Tony y por eso tenía miedo. Si Tony se enteraba de sus sentimientos, seguro se alejará y jamás podrá estar junto a él.

...

_Tell me, tell me if you love me_

_or not, love me or not, love me or not?_

_(Dime, dime, ¿si me amas o no, me amas o no, me amas o no?)_   
  


Steve estaba sentado, dibujaba mientras miraba la ventana. Su mirada era triste y lo único que podía dibujar era el rostro de Tony. Quería enfocarse en otra cosa pero era lo único que le venía a la mente. Había pasado un rato desde que se distanciaron. Él entendía sus sentimientos y no quería que Tony se viera abrumado con ello. Prefirió alejarse... Está vez era mejor hacerlo así. Siguió dibujando cuando su puerta se abrió violentamente, se asustó. Era Tony, guardó su cuaderno inmediatamente.

-¿A caso hice algo mal?-preguntó Tony molesto.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Steve.

-De tu distancia conmigo...

-¿Cuál...?

-¡Oh, por favor, Rogers! Nuestras cenas o entrenamientos. ¡¿Qué se supone que hice mal esta vez?!

-Nada... solo creo que necesito un poco de tiempo.

-¿De qué?

-Necesito pensar muchas cosas. Son cuestiones que yo solo puedo resolver... Lo siento-. Tony no dijo nada y se fue azotando la puerta tras de él. Steve suspiró profundamente. Miró hacia el atardecer que comenzaba a aparecer. Añoraba aquellos días donde su mayor preocupación era ganar una guerra.

...

_Been wishin' for you, am I lucky or not?_

_(He estado deseandote ¿tengo suerte o no?)_

Cuando Steve se dio cuenta, ya tenía a Tony contra la pared y sujetándolo con fuerza de la cintura. Sus respiraciones a la par, agitadas por el deseo. Sus cuerpos tan cerca, sus apetitos en mente y sus bocas a unos centímetros. Cuando escucharon unos pasos irse fue cuando ocurrió. Steve dio el primer paso, se abrió camino entre los labios de Tony para lamer su lengua, sus dientes, morder sus labios. Toda sensación los calentaba, su boca era ardiente y el deseo, a Steve, le quemaba dentro de los pantalones. No estaba pensando claro, no era el Capitán América que todos creían. Solo era un Steve Rogers excitado por su compañero de trabajo. Tony sabía tan bien y necesitaba más. Tony pudo alejarlo, pudo huir pero no, continúo el beso hasta que Steve decidió alejarse.

Se miraron sorprendidos, asustados más por lo que haría el otro que por lo ocurrido. Steve tuvo unos segundos de lucidez para huir pero Tony se los quito tras abalanzarse contra él. Su cuerpo era honesto y habló por él. Tomó a Tony por la cintura, lo llevo a la cama y lo demás fue difuso por el placer. Su mente guardo los mejores detalles. Los muslos de Tony, sus glúteos desnudos, su vergüenza al abrir sus piernas ante él, sus gemidos al penetrarlo, la erección de Tony, su columna encorvada por el placer, Tony montándolo, sus labios al gemir, el calor de su cuerpo y Tony... todo él lo tenía guardado en su mente. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

...

_Been wishin' for you_

_(He estado deseandote)_

Cuando escuchó a Tony decirle cobarde y entrar al baño, Steve se sentía horrible. Parte de él quería besarlo con todas sus fuerzas y la otra quería huir con todas sus emociones. ¿Qué pensaba Tony? ¿Qué quería Tony? Fue en ese pequeño momento de soledad que se planteo que no quería a Tony para una sola noche. Lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro.

Tocaron la puerta. Steve salió de su pensamiento. Se colocó su ropa rápidamente y salió. Era la esposa de Barton sonriente, Steve sintió un poco de pena y decidió salir al pasillo cerrando tras de sí. No quería saber cómo dejaron el dormitorio y no quiso dejar entrar a la mujer.

-B-Buenos días...-sonrió Steve nervioso.

-Hola... Estaba preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-Estaban discutiendo anoche y me preocupe. Supuse que sería mala idea que estuvieran juntos.

-No del todo-apenas musitó Steve.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no... Arreglamos nuestras diferencias. Lamento mucho haberlos molestado.

-Está bien. Me alegra que estén mejor. Si quieres puedo pasar a limpiar-Steve detuvo su paso.

-T-Tony se está bañando. No creo que sea buena idea ahora... Y yo quisiera tomar un baño... No sé si pueda ir a otro baño y...

-Claro. Ocupa el de mi habitación-la esposa de Barton hizo una señal para que la siguiera y sin voltear la siguió. Tenía tantas ganas de entrar con Tony a la regadera.

...

Regresó al cuarto que compartía con Tony. Este ya se había ido y dejó medio acomodado. Sin dejar mucha evidencia de lo que hicieron en la noche. La habitación aún olía a Tony, se sentía estúpido con todo. ¿Qué pensaba Tony al respecto? ¿Cómo lo confrontaría ahora que bajara a la cocina? Estaba nervioso. No quería que sus deseos lo poseyeran. No ahora que estaban en una situación complicada con lo de Ultron.

Cuando bajo, todos ya estaban desayunando, Tony estaba hablando con Banner. Sentía una fuerte presión en el estomago. Todos lo miraron, Tony fue el último y le sonrió. Steve le sonrió de vuelta y saludó a todos, dando los buenos días. Todos le contestaron, al parecer habían dormido lo suficiente para verse tan rejuvenecidos y con mejor humor. Tony tenía un toque sensual esa mañana.

-Buenos días, Capitán-dijo Tony mientras se acercaba a tomar una dona en el gran buffet que hizo la esposa de Barton.

-Buenos días-sonrió Steve, Natasha los vio fastidiada.

-¿En serio?-se quejó Natasha- ¿Podrían empezar su coqueteo en otro momento? Estoy desayunando.

-Lo que me sorprende es que Steve aún le hable a Tony-dijo Barton terminando de desayunar-. En especial con la pelea que tuvieron anoche.

-Lamento eso-Tony se acercó a Steve, que estaba recargado cerca de la cafetera, Tony tomó una taza para servirse café.

-¿No desayunarás, Cap?-preguntó Barton.

-No tengo mucha hambre.

-¿Cenaste muy bien a noche, no?-susurró Tony, Steve se sorprendió, Tony tomó un sorbo de café alejándose.

-Necesitamos todas las fuerzas, Steve-dijo Natasha-. Por favor, come algo.

Steve aceptó. Aún no sabía cómo controlarse con Tony alrededor. Quería ponerse meloso con él y Tony le seguía dando miradas que lo provocaban. Odiaba que Tony fuera tan coqueto. Era tan natural en él y eso le tensaba el cuerpo. ¿Qué clase de embrujo le había puesto?

...

 __  
Tryna' do what lovers do...  
(Intentemos hacer lo que hacen los amantes)

_Been wishin' for you...  
(Te he estado deseando)_

_Tryna' do what lovers do..._

_(Intentemos hacer lo que hacen los amantes)_

Pasaron 2 semanas desde que terminó la misión con Ultron. Tony y Steve habían formalizado su relación y empezaban a tener citas en secreto. Fue cuando Tony decidió hacer una fiesta, quería celebrar que Steve Rogers al fin era suyo. Aunque invitó a todos con otro pretexto que nadie recuerda. Su felicidad la quería compartir con todos pero aún no podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, principalmente porque Steve no quería hacerlo público aún. Quería saber si esto funcionaría y estaba bien. Tony no podía negarle nada.

Era una enorme fiesta, Stark no había escatimado en gastos. Realmente quería celebrar su nueva felicidad. Eran muchos invitados, más de los que seguro Tony conocía. Todos parecían felices, bebiendo, bailando y hablando. Era tan superficial todo el evento pero el objetivo de Tony era ese porque quería disfrutar. Era momento de olvidar todos los problemas y festejar. Stark estaba en ambiente. Las personas lo rodeaban para escuchar sus bromas y anécdotas, cuando se sentía hastiado de tanta gente, huía. Tomaba un trago y saludaba a otras personas.

_¿Dónde está Rogers? Tengo ganas de bailar con él..._

Steve estaba abrumado con tantas personas y su ropa moderna elegida por Tony. Un traje azul marino con negro en las solapas del saco, una camisa blanca, un moño negro y unos zapatos negros en conjunto. Se sentía un poco tonto al verse pero cuando notó que todos en la fiesta estaban vestidos formal, se calmó. No era su costumbre vestirse así pero no le podía decir que no a Tony. Tenía un buen gusto con el estilo.

Al llegar a la fiesta, toda la gente lo asfixiaba. Nunca fue de esos eventos pero a Tony le hacía ilusión.  _Tony..._ Steve caminó entre la gente buscando a alguien. Todos bailaban y tomaban. Vio a Tony, rodeado de un grupo de 8 personas, todos reían con lo que decía y querían acaparar su atención.  _Stark está en ambiente._  Se dirigió a la barra y pidió una cerveza. Miraba a Tony que no dejaba de hablar y hacer reír a todos. Su encanto natural. Alguien le tocó el hombro. Steve volteó.

-Hola-una chica rubia y con un vestido rojo entallado lo saludo, era Sharon Carter.

-Hola-sonrió Steve por cortesía.

-¿Cómo has estado? Hace un tiempo que no te he visto.

-Si...Luces bastante bien.

-Igual tú... Tienes un buen gusto-dijo mientras tomaba coquetamente el moño de Steve, este sonrió.

-Tony fue el que me... ayudó a elegir. Es su fiesta. Todos tienen que lucir bien.

-Me imagino... ¿Quieres que hablemos por allá?-señaló un sillón que quedaba lejos pero frente al de Tony, este seguía hablando con un grupo que aumentaba. Cuantas chicas lo rodeaban. Steve estaba ansioso.

-Claro... vamos.

Tony vio como Steve se iba a una parte privada con Sharon.  _Así que ahora vas por la sobrina de tu ex... ¿Qué clase de fetiche es ese, estúpido Rogers?_

Steve y Sharon comenzaron a hablar, sobre sus misiones y sobre cosas sin importancia. Sharon miraba atenta a Steve, este sonreía y de vez en cuando volteaba a donde estaba Tony para apreciar cómo le quedaba tan bien ese traje negro que acompañaba con unos tenis negros y un moño azul marino. Casi parecía que estaban conjuntados. Realmente quería acercarse a él, sentarse a su lado a hablar, que los dejaran solos para perderse en la bruma de la fiesta, robarle un beso y llevárselo al baño a...

-¡Steve!-este despertó de su sueño-. ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Lo siento... Estoy algo distraído hoy...

Tony se pudo alejar de toda la gente que quería hablar con él. Ahora recordaba porque odiaba quedarse en sus propias fiestas. Se acercó a la barra, pidió un whisky y volteo a su objetivo.  _Maldita sea, Steve se quitó el saco. Sus musculosos brazos están tan bien marcados en esa camisa..._ Él quería quitarle el maldito saco.Sharon seguía con él, se reía como idiota y aprovechaba para tocarle los brazos.  _Perra._

-Si sigues mirando tan intensamente, todos se enteraran-Tony miró a su invitada que lucía un bello vestido negro. Pepper le sonrió mientras sostenía un Martini. Ella era la única que sabía lo que ocurría entre él y Steve.

-Me importa un carajo...-Pepper se sentó en el banco a un lado de Tony-. ¿A caso no ves como se le restriega?-Pepper sonrió.

-Vamos, Tony... solo están hablando.

-¿No ves como se lo comen con la mirada? ¿Qué necesidad tiene de tocarle los brazos?-Pepper rió.

-¿Así que eres del tipo celoso, Tony? No creí que eso fuese posible...  
-¿A caso querías algo conmigo?-le dijo Tony en forma seductora mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Pepper se volvió a reír.

-Eso jamás va a pasar, Tony. Pero te puedo ayudar un poco...- Pepper tomó a Tony, que dejaba su trago, y lo llevó a la pista de baile. Tony no sabía qué tipo de música bailaba pero decidió seguir el ritmo tratando de olvidar a la arrastrada de Sharon.

En una de sus miradas furtivas, Steve volteó a la pista de baile y vio a Tony. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con los movimientos de este. Tenía tantas ganas de acercarse, robárselo a Pepper y pegarlo a él. Sharon trataba de llamar su atención pero la perdía a grandes ratos pues la mirada de Steve era fija a Tony, ella lo había notado. De pronto, Thor se apareció, había vuelto porque buscaba a alguien en la tierra y Stark lo invitó a la fiesta.

Steve y Thor compartieron algunas palabras, entre bromas Thor le ofreció un licor asgardiano. Este dudó un poco pero Thor recalcó que le daría valor de hacer algunas cosas. Steve lo miró a los ojos y este le sonreía cómplice. Así que era demasiado evidente que hasta Thor se dio cuenta. El rostro de Sharon no se veía complacido. Steve tomó un poco del licor mientras miraba a Tony bailar.

...

Fueron unos segundos, Tony volteó hacia donde estaba Steve, Pepper también lo hizo. La pelirroja se sorprendió ante la escena, volteó a Tony para calmarlo. Estaba furioso, le iba a romper la cara a Rogers. Sharon estaba besando a Steve. Pepper calmó a Tony pero este solo pudo salir de la maldita fiesta.

_¿Para qué carajos la había hecho de todos modos?_

Steve empujó a Sharon, casi la tira si no chocaba con el sujeto tras ella. Steve miró hacia Tony y lo vio irse, la cara de Pepper le decía que los había visto.

_¡Maldita sea!_

El pasillo que conectaba a la fiesta estaba iluminado por la luz de luna que pasaba por los enormes ventanales. En el momento que Tony pasaba quería romper las malditas ventanas y salir del lugar. El problema es que estaban reforzadas. Con la velocidad de Steve, no tardó en alcanzar a Tony que estaba hirviendo en odio hacia él y la  _rubia desabrida_.

  
-¡Tony!- gritó Steve tras de él.

-¡Ni te me acerques!-le gritó corriendo más rápido.

-Tony...- lo tomó del brazo, Tony se resistió quitando con brusquedad su agarre. Steve no sabía si Tony quería llorar de decepción o furia.

-¡¡No me vengas con tus mentiras, Rogers, que lo vi todo!!

-¡No es verdad!-insistió Steve mientras lo sujetaba de ambos antebrazos- Si lo hubieras visto sabrías que ella lo hizo.

-¡Por favor!-Tony volvió a soltarse de su agarre- Si estaba súper cariñosa contigo. La dejabas tocarte. ¿En qué momento se te ocurrió quitarte el saco para impresionarla con tus brazos?

-Yo no...

-Sabes, no me importa. Puedes hacer lo que quieras... Te dejo libre-Tony se dio la vuelta, Steve vio su trasero.

-Que hermosas nalgas tienes-Tony se volteo impresionado por el lenguaje de Steve.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Tony estaba sorprendido, Steve se sentía mareado. El licor comenzaba a hacerle efecto-. ¡Olvídalo!

-Tony...-lo detuvo del brazo- Así no fueron las cosas... Yo...

-¡Steve!-escucharon a lo lejos.

Era ella. Tony enfureció y se encaminó hacia el final del pasillo. Steve lo tomó de la cintura cargándolo y se lo llevó a su habitación, era la más cercana. Tony se quería zafar de Steve, este lo detuvo acorralándolo en la puerta.

-Tony...-susurraba Steve, Tony quería resistirse. Steve lo tomó de los brazos pero este forcejeo. Empujaba a Steve, que no ponía mucha resistencia hasta que tropezó y cayó a la cama, Tony cayó encima de él. Steve lo abrazó con fuerza para no dejarlo ir.

-¡Déjame de una maldita vez! ¡Hueles a su perfume!-Tony ponía resistencia.

-Yo no la besé... Si ya te bese a ti... ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Si realmente no hubieras querido te hubieses acercado a mí-Tony notó un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Steve-. ¿Estás ebrio?

-Thor me dio un... Licor... Ni siquiera mi cuerpo lo elimina tan rápido.  
-¿Te puedes apartar de mi? No te soporto justo ahora.

-No lo haré. Déjame explicar... Yo tomé el licor que Thor me dió y cuando sentí que tenía el valor para ir contigo, ella me tomo por sorpresa y me beso.

-Sí, claro... Y yo nací ayer...

-Tony...-este sintió la erección de Steve mientras le apretaba sus glúteos. Salió de su agarre pero Steve lo jalo aventándolo a la cama y colocándose encima-. ¿Por qué bailabas con todos pero no conmigo?-Steve se acostó en Tony mientras lo acariciaba de los muslos y le mordió el cuello. Tony quería separarse pero Steve ponía bastante fuerza.

-Nos iban a ver...

-¡Al carajo!

-Cap... Lenguaje

-Cuando estoy contigo me dan ganas de gritar cosas aún peores-Tony se sonrojo y miró a Steve que lo estaba desnudando.

-Tenemos que trabajar en ese vocabulario, Cap...-este no parecía escuchar  
-Movías tu cuerpo tan bien...-le tocó los glúteos y los apretó haciendo que Tony soltara un pequeño gemido-. Te quería robar de la pista de baile y hacértelo en un baño...

-Y aún así estabas con esa rubia...

-Pero si tú tenías bastante compañía... ¿Por qué no me mirabas a mí?-Tony se quedaba perplejo ante los deseos ocultos de Steve, el que estuviera ebrio lo sinceraba bastante-. Lo único que recuerdo es querer tomar por detrás y te frotaras en mi...-realmente Steve estaba ebrio. Tony se excito. El enfado se fue reduciendo con el Cap frotando su miembro contra el suyo. La ropa le estaba molestando pero Steve no dejaba de manosearlo y morderlo por todos lados.

-¿Y por qué no te acercaste?

-¿Yo?-Steve empezó a meter su mano en el pantalón de Tony, este sentía húmeda su parte baja-. Quería que me bailaras solo a mí... Pero no podía dejarme llevar. Todos querían algo de ti.-Tony lo abrazo del cuello y le mordió un lado del cuello.

-Para ti me muevo de otras formas, Cap...-Steve se levantó bruscamente, Tony se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a Steve quitándose el cinturón y desabrochándose el pantalón.

Tony se mordía los labios excitado.

...  
  


Steve estaba ansioso, lo besaba con desesperación mientras masturbaba a Tony. Este se dejaba llevar por el salvaje Capitán. Era otro, pero a Tony le gustaba la forma violenta en que comenzó las estocadas, las mordidas, los besos. Steve lo estaba devorando. Le susurraba alguna fantasía sucia al oído que sorprendía a Tony mientras recibía estocadas con fuerza. Tony se había olvidado totalmente de la fiesta, el enojo y de...

La puerta sonó, Tony se percató de ello pero Steve parecía centrado en penetrar a Tony como si su deseo lo poseyera. Era ella, lo supo con lo que apenas pudo entender pues el Capitán le estaba gimiendo en el oído.  _Esa_  sabía que Steve estaba en su habitación. ¿Por qué carajos lo siguió? ¿Cómo sabía dónde era la habitación de Steve? Rogers le debía explicaciones pero ante la insistencia de la chica, Tony se sintió travieso.

Cambio las posiciones con Steve, cuando lo montaba, Steve es muy ruidoso, suele gritar más de lo normal y eso a Tony le enciende. Steve lo veía embelesado, apreciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Tony. Este se sentía violado con esa mirada tan depravada. Tony comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo para sentir el miembro de Steve entrar. Mientras Steve lo miraba, en gemidos roncos gritaba el nombre de Tony. Le mordía los pezones para acallar el ruido pero Tony no quería eso. Lo tomó de las mejillas, lo obligó a verlo a los ojos y así pudiera escuchar sus gemidos.

_Tony, Tony... Tony... ¡¡TONY!!_

Pese al ruido de la fiesta, sabía que ella los estaba escuchando. Se movió más y Steve no dejaba de gritar su nombre, el tampoco se contuvo y dejó salir sus gemidos. Antes de poder saber si había logrado su objetivo, Steve lo tomo de la cintura para moverse más fuerte y más rápido. Tony empezaba a llegar al orgasmo, se olvidó totalmente de quién estuviera afuera. Se vino mientras Steve le mordía un pezón. Aún llegados al orgasmo, Steve seguía excitado y no dejó ir a Tony en toda la noche. Tal vez Tony le pida un poco de licor a Thor para ocasiones especiales.

\---  
  


A la mañana siguiente, Tony amaneció con un dolor en el cuerpo y un brazo rodeándole la cintura que conoció perfectamente. Steve seguía dormido pegado a él. Era extraño que Steve aún durmiera. Siempre, después del sexo, se levantaba revitalizado pero ahora dormía profundamente y pegado a él como si no lo quisiera dejar. Se movió un poco pero era imposible, sus caderas lo estaban matando. Prefirió mantenerse recostado un rato. Steve comenzaba a despertar.

  
Steve sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No entendía que pasaba hasta que vio a Tony mirándolo, como si no pudiera moverse, se recostó en el pecho de Tony pues tenía náuseas. Tony se rió al ver a Steve con resaca, compensaba un poco el que no pudiera moverse por su culpa.

-¿Ocurre algo, Cap?

-Siento que voy a morir... Mi cabeza... Qué se supone que tome anoche...  
-Además de mi inocente cuerpo... Un licor asgardiano, o algo así, que te dio Thor...

-Si... Ya recuerdo...No volveré a tomar nada de lo que me dé Thor-Tony rió mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Aunque me gustó ese lado salvaje tuyo, por tu culpa no me puedo mover.  
-¿Te lastime?-se levantó Steve un poco asustado, miró a Tony, al parecer la resaca estaba bajando. Ventajas de ser un súper soldado. A Tony le dio un poco de ternura el que Steve se preocupara por sus acciones.

-No... Pero si me hiciste gritar mucho, anoche -Steve se sonrojo.   
-Tony... Lo de ayer... Ella fue la que me beso. Yo realmente...

-¿Por qué no me raptaste, Steve?

-Te veías tan bien bailando. Me quedé tan absorto en ti que hasta Thor lo notó... Y me dio ese licor para darme valor y acercarme a ti. Cuando lo iba a hacer ella mencionó algo que no recuerdo y me jalo para... Bueno eso y cuando vi ya te habías ido-Steve volvió a recargarse en Tony-. Tenía ganas de bailar contigo aunque no sé cómo hacerlo...

-Tendré que hacer otra fiesta y amarrarte a mí para que ninguna se sienta con el derecho de besarte.

-Hazlo... Yo solo soy tuyo.

-Ayer me dijiste algo que me llamo la atención

-¿Qué dije?

-Además de ese lenguaje tuyo al hacerlo conmigo...-Steve se sonrojo aún más-. Dijiste que te gustaban mis nalgas...-Tony rió-. Quiero escucharlo más seguido. Me gusta oírte decir malas palabras...

-No voy a hacer eso... Mi cordura no estaba bien.

-¿Y siempre eres razonable cuando lo hacemos?

-No pero tampoco quiero ser un malhablado contigo...

-Eres un anciano, Cap-se rió Tony.

Steve se levantó para llegar a su boca y besarlo profundamente.

...  
  


Llegaron juntos al comedor, todos estaban en bata y pijama, al parecer recién despertaban. Sharon estaba tomando café cuando los vio entrar bastante juntos, se sonrojo. En la noche que había ido a buscar a Steve, se acercó a su habitación, pues pensaba hablar con él, pero lo único que escuchó fueron gemidos de Tony y Steve. Se llamaban mutuamente y el sonido de la cama delataba lo que estaban haciendo.

Solo los saludo cordialmente y siguió tomando su café. Antes de que Steve pudiera contestar, Tony respondió por los dos, y entró con Steve a la cocina. Ambos estaban muy juntos, casi acaramelados. Todos los veían y lo sabían pero actuaban como si nadie lo notará. Después de un rato, Tony y Steve se fueron casi corriendo, sin decir nada. Todos estaban en silencio, los vieron irse. Se dirigían a la habitación de Tony.

  
-¿Desde cuándo ellos...? -preguntó Sharon.

-Desde hace unas dos semanas-dijo Natasha que leía el periódico mientras terminaba de desayunar-aunque ya se notaba desde antes.

-Lo que me sorprende es que todavía crean que nadie lo sabe...-dijo Clint recogiendo sus platos.

-Es una situación muy rara-alegó Sam-. Jamás creí que los vería tan acaramelados... Se la pasaban peleando.

-Pero si era lo único que les faltaba-alegó Clint irónico.

...

_Aren't we too grown for games?_

_(¿Somos demasiado grandes para juegos?)  
_ _Aren't we too grown to play around?_

_(¿Somos demasiado grandes para juguetear?)  
_ _Are we too grown to mess around?_

_(¿Somos demasiado grades para perder el tiempo?)  
_ _Ooh and I can't wait forever_

_(Ooh y no puedo esperar por siempre)  
Both of us should know better_

_(Ambos debemos saber qué es lo mejor)_

Suspiró profundamente y entró. Había pocos clientes y se acercó lentamente al aparador principal. Los anillos de compromiso brillaban sobre los demás, o por lo menos eso creía. Suspiró mientras imaginaba cuál le quedaba a Tony. Entre tantas opciones, Steve estaba indeciso. Una empleada se acercó, sonriente.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?-preguntó la chica viendo el nerviosismo de Steve, este le sonrió.

-Veía los anillos de compromiso...

-Tenemos un catalogo, si quiere otra opción. ¿Gusta verlo?

-Si... por favor-la chica le acercó una carpeta negra que tenía varias imágenes de anillos bastante bonitos.

-¿Es para una chica?-preguntó la empleada, Steve dudó. Solo negó con la cabeza-. Entonces tenemos otro catálogo-la chica tomó otra carpeta negra y se la entregó. Steve miraba hasta que un diseño le llamó la atención-. Es un diseño muy elegante-interrumpió la chica-. Podría confundirse con anillos normales pero la pequeña incrustación de piedra lo hará especial.

-¿Qué piedras pueden poner?

-Cualquiera... zafiro, diamante, rubí, esmeralda, amatista... Realmente es al gusto.

-Ese me gusto-Steve sonrió para sí-. Le quedaría perfecto-la chica no pudo evitar mirar la sonrisa de Steve enamorado.

-Tenemos en dorado y plateado... ¿Tiene el tamaño del dedo?-Steve sacó su cartera y de ahí extrajo un pequeño hilo con un nudo, la chica sonrió con ternura.

-Mmm... Quería tomar un anillo pero suele ser muy cuidadoso con ellos-la chica tomó el hilo y sacó una placa negra con diferentes círculos, corroboró el número con el hilo.

-También tendré que tomar su medida-Steve estiró la mano, estaba temblando. Realmente lo estaba haciendo. Después de dos meses de meditarlo, al fin decidió comprarlos. La chica hizo algunas anotaciones-. ¿Y cómo los quiere?

-Plateados, el pequeño con una incrustación de zafiro azul y el grande con un rubí.

-¿Qué frase vendrá en los anillos?-Steve sonrió avergonzado.

-Juntos.

...

Veía la orden en su mano, la guardó en su libreta de dibujo y tomó su café. Estaba realmente nervioso... Al fin lo había hecho pero los anillos estarían antes de que realmente se atreviera a hacer la pregunta. Llevaban 8 meses saliendo y Steve seguía tan enamorado. ¿Si realmente estaba cometiendo un error? Tenía que esperar hasta el momento preciso... ¿Pero cuándo sería? ¿Cuándo haría la gran pregunta? Y si Tony dice que no... Siempre ha sido renuente al compromiso... ¿Por qué sería diferente con él?

-Deja de comerte la cabeza-miró hacia la voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era Natasha, se sentó con él e indicó al camarero que quería un café-. El que te lo estés planteando significa que todo va bien, ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te vi salir de la joyería... ¿Estabas comprando un anillo, no? ¿De compromiso?-Steve se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

-Yo quería... Me lo he planteado desde hace dos meses.

-¡Wow! Si que eres serio con esto... Tony tiene mucha suerte.

-¿Y si me dice que no?-el mesero interrumpió, dejó el café de Natasha y se fue-. Es decir... nunca se ha comprometido y ahora...

-Es la primera vez que Tony Stark está en una relación seria-dijo Natasha preparando su café-. Jamás lo había visto tan enamorado-Steve lo miró dudoso, Natasha rió-. ¿De verdad no lo notas? Está a tu alrededor todo el tiempo, siempre habla de ti, de lo impresionante que eres y los celos... ¡Jamás había visto a Stark tan celoso! Porque se te pare una mosca se encela-Steve sonrió.

-¿Y si realmente...?

-Ya te dije que dejes de comerte la cabeza... Si realmente lo estás planteando es porque sabes que él siente lo mismo. Lo quieres tener todo para ti... ¿eh?

-Supongo que soy un sujeto a la antigua...-suspiró profundamente, Natasha le sonrió.

-¿Por qué no esperas unos meses antes de hacerlo? Esperar a que llegue el momento correcto.

-O hasta que me descubra.

-Ese será el momento correcto-Natasha rió. Steve no lo imaginaba-. Es extraño pero siempre los imaginé casados-Steve la vio con sorpresa-. Parecían un matrimonio... Lo único que faltaba es el anillo y que actuaran todos acaramelados...-Natasha siguió riendo.

-Yo jamás lo imaginé... Es algo más de lo que puedo controlar.

-Está bien, Steve. A veces, lo mejor de la vida jamás se controla.

...

Los ojos de Tony parecían salirse de sus orbitas, Steve esperaba ansioso por la respuesta. Bajo el paisaje nocturno de Austria, Steve Rogers le estaba pidiendo matrimonio. Tony no lo esperaba. Podía esperar un rompimiento o un engaño, pero Steve no era así. Jamás lo traicionaría. No sabía qué hacer ante su corazón que latía al mil por hora. Steve dudó un poco, estaba nervioso y con el valor que pudo soltó la frase.

_¡Era un maldito sueño! ¡Era perfecto!_

Tras temer una negativa, Steve casi se levanta si no fuera porque Tony se abalanzó, sobre él, besándolo. Steve lo sostuvo sorprendido, el besó duro unos segundos, fue un beso que le tranquilizó el alma. Tony se separó, alzó su dedo anular de la mano izquierda esperando que Steve colocara el anillo. Este lo tomó enseguida y lo colocó, entraba perfecto. Hasta Tony se sorprendió, no sabía que el Capitán lo conociera tan bien.

-¡Sí!-vociferó Tony, volvió a abrazar a Steve y lo besó profundamente.

...

Estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, usaba solo una bata de baño blanca. Miraba el anillo de matrimonio. Era dorado, en medio de este lo recorría una línea de rubís. La inscripción del anillo: J _untos también._  El de Tony era igual solo que la línea de piedra era de zafiro azul. Realmente lo habían hecho, se habían casado. Escuchó ruido del baño, Tony salía usando solo una bata, miro a Steve y sonrió.

-Es de verdad, por si no lo crees-Steve lo miró extrañado-. Ya eres mío. Eres propiedad Stark-Steve sonrió.

-Eso ha sido toda mi vida... ¿Por qué no lo vi venir?-Stark caminó a él y se sentó en sus piernas mirándolo serio.

-Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo que no tengo ganas de oír sobre mi pa...-Steve lo besó callándolo, luego se recargó en su pecho.

-Soy tan feliz ahora...-Tony le alzó el rostro y lo miró con sonrisa pícara.

-Tengo muchas formas de hacerte feliz, Rogers-Steve se recostó en el hombro de Tony mientras comenzaba a acariciar los muslos de este bajo la bata. Tony se rió.

-¿No traes ropa interior?

-Es para agilizar las cosas-Steve se levantó cargando a Tony y lo arrojó a la cama, Tony lo miró expectante mientras Steve se quitaba la bata.  _¡Dios! Este hombre es un sueño-._  Es hora de consentirme, grandote-Steve lo asechó, llegó a su boca y chocó su frente con la de Tony.

-Te amo-sentenció Steve, antes de Tony pudiera contestar, Steve ya lo estaba devorando.

El sentimiento que Tony tenía en ese momento no podía ser sentenciado con un  _Te amo._  Era demasiado ñoño y demasiado simple. No, era más profundo y esperaba que Steve lo entendiera. Con su cuerpo lo demostraba pero a veces ni eso era suficiente. Nunca lo era, para ninguno de los dos. Era más que un simple amor, que un simple deseo o una simple necesidad. Era... algo que ninguno sabía cómo podría controlar. Aunque tenían una edad cercana, no compartían la misma época. Y aún así, es como si el destino se hubiera empeñado en juntarlos. Como si ambos tuvieran que esperar todo ese tiempo para encontrarse. El destino realmente es caprichoso. Siempre lo sería con su relación.


	20. Escena extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si esta si la incluí en la historia... Creo que si pero la adapté para la continuación... bueno, esta es la real

Esa noche Steve seguía entrenando, el sueño seguía sin llegar a su vida. Desde que lo descongelaron no había paz en su cuerpo. Ya tenía nuevos amigos pero aún era pronto para considerarlos familia. Adaptarse a una nueva época era bastante difícil, en especial cuando todo lo que amaste se había perdido en el campo de batalla. Cuando terminó las flexiones, se levantó... Ya se había aburrido un poco, miró el reloj: las 4 de la mañana.

Secó su sudor e iba a tomar agua cuando notó que el suministro de aguas del gimnasio se había terminado. Tendría que avisar a alguien pero era muy tarde para ello, o muy temprano. Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua de ahí, el umbral de la sala, por donde tenía que pasar, mostraba un poco de luz. Sin darle importancia, entró a la cocina, tomó un vaso para servirse agua, iba a tomar asiento cuando volvió a ver la sala. ¿Había alguien ahí? Se asomó pues no había notado nada. Al asomarse notó una silueta sentada en el piso, a un lado del sillón que miraba hacia el ventanal.

-¿Stark?-preguntó acercándose, este volteo, como si el Capitán lo sacara de sus pensamientos, le sonrió sin ganas.

-Hola, Cap... ¿A caso ya es de mañana?-volvió a mirar tras el ventanal.

-Más o menos.

-¿Me acompañas?-dijo Tony mostrando su vaso de whiskey.

-Traigo agua-señalo su vaso medio lleno, Tony se rió.

-Supongo que servirá-Rogers dio la vuelta al sillón y se sentó a un lado de Stark en el piso, miraron tras el ventanal. El paisaje nocturno era sorprendente.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta?-preguntó Rogers haciendo notar el traje formal de Tony con el moño deshecho y la camisa un poco abierta. Tomó un poco de agua.

-He asistido a mejores. Esta fue de por compromiso... bueno... Pepper me presionó demasiado y tuve que ir.

-¿Y nadie cayó por ti esta vez?-preguntó Steve sin mucho ánimo, Stark rió aunque su risa parecía más fingida que real.

-Así que tú también piensas eso de mi ¿Eh?

Tony sorbió un poco del licor, Steve quedó hipnotizado por la forma en que limpiaba sus labios con su dedo pulgar. Despejó su mente para mirar por el ventanal.

-Sueles alardear de ello...-Tony sonrió para sí, miró a Steve, este fingió no notarlo pero por la mirada Tony se estaba fijándose demasiado en sus pectorales. ¿O lo estaba imaginado? Tony volteó con prisa y terminó su bebida.

-¿Entrenado tan tarde?

-Es lo único que encuentro reconfortante... ya he dormido suficiente.

-Supongo que la falta de sueño es algo que tenemos en común...

-¿Por eso te encierras en tu laboratorio?

-Prefiero dormir por cansancio...Cuando lo logró.

-¿Tienes pesadillas?

-Muchas...

-¿Cuándo empezaron?

-Siempre han estado ahí pero desde que esto apareció-señaló al rector- se han hecho más comunes.

-Ahora no tienes que cargar con todo el peso... Puedes apoyarte en mí...-Tony lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Esa es una proposición, Cap?

-Tómalo como quieras, Tony pero...

-Wow, wow, wow... ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?-Steve lo miró, Tony sonreía travieso. Steve rodó los ojos.

-Vamos a convivir mucho juntos... ¿No sería bueno llevarnos mejor?

-Supongo que sí... Steve

Sintió una punzada al escuchar a Tony decirle por su nombre. Ambos se rieron unos segundos por la situación. Luego volvió el silencio y miraron de nuevo tras el ventanal.

-¿No te gustaría entrenar?

-Yo entreno.

-Combate cuerpo a cuerpo... No te vendría mal técnicas de defensa personal... Ya sabes... Cuando no esté la armadura.

-Buscar un entrenador ahora...

-Yo podría entrenarte.

-¿En serio?

-Todo con tal de distraerme-siguieron mirado tras el ventanal por un rato. El cielo empezaba a aclararse un poco amenazando el inicio del alba.

-Suena bien-dijo Tony dejando su vaso en la mesilla que estaba cerca, se levantó, Steve le imitó. Se miraron de frente-. También me ayudará a despejar mi mente-Tony puso su mano en los pectorales de Steve, palmeo lentamente y quitó la mano para irse-. Lo estaré esperando-Steve volteó para verlo ir.

-Igual yo-Tony se despidió con un gesto de su mano y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Sin querer Steve miró hacia el trasero de Tony que con ese gesto se remarcaban más, tardó en distraer su mirada. Cuando trató de entender su reciente acción, notó que el vaso que traía estaba vacío. Lo colocó junto al de Tony y volvió a ver tras el ventanal. Suspiró profundamente, acarició su barbilla. Necesitaba un baño de agua fría.


End file.
